The Beauty Freyja
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Miyuki Hanazawa adalah seorang gadis idol dari grup Girlband di Jepang yang bernama 'Freyja'. Dia bertemu dengan seorang idol solo yang bernama Yami Sennen. Namun hubungan mereka terhalang oleh tantangan dari sang leader 'Freyja', menari dan menyanyi dengan lagu Freyja et Systina. Tantangan yang membawa ke masa lalu Miyuki pada 3000 tahun yang lalu.
1. List of Characters

**The Beauty Freyja**

**List of Characters**

Protagonis:

Miyuki Hanazawa (Jepang) / Princess Freyja (Greek)

Seorang gadis yang meniti karir sebagai salah satu personil grup girlband terkenal yang bernama 'Freyja', memiliki suara yang energik dan tarian penuh dengan ekspresi sehingga dia dijadikan main personal dalam grup. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak begitu besar kepala dan tetap rendah diri dengan apa yang dia capai. Sifatnya baik, pemurah hati, menolong dan membantu terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya maupun orang lain, sangat menyayangi dan mencintai orang yang dia sayangi seperti seorang Dewi Freyja.

Freyja, dia adalah putri tunggal dari raja terkuat di Yunani dengan ratu pertama sekaligus penerus tahta sah dari kerajaan Yunani 3000+ tahun yang lalu. Namun penurunan tahta terhambat karena saudara tirinya yang berusaha merebut hak tahta yaitu Junia. Dia juga seorang penari terkenal di Yunani karena tariannya yang penuh dengan perasaan. Sifatnya tidak jauh dari Miyuki apalagi terhadap pelayan-pelayannya.

Yami Sennen (Jepang) / Atemu (Egypt)

Seorang penyanyi solo dan dancer terkenal di Jepang, lelaki yang tampan, sexy, tinggi, mata yang tajam dan memiliki suara yang cool dan tarian yang cool juga sehingga para fans terutama cewek-cewek tergila-gila padanya. Dia putra satu-satunya dari raja Mesir dan pengusaha Sennen terbesar di Mesir. Sempat dia dijadikan penerus penrusahaan Sennen, namun Yami menolak dan hanya ingin meniti karir sebagai idola di Jepang. Dia berpacaran dengan June karena paksaan dari June, namun dia menaruh hati dengan Miyuki Hanazawa dan Yami tahu bahwa Miyuki adalah reinkarnasi dari Putri Freyja yang meninggal 3000+ tahun yang lalu.

Atemu, seorang raja muda di Mesir 3000+ tahun yang lalu. lelaki yang gagah, tegas, bijaksana sehingga dikagumi dan disegani para rakyatnya di Mesir. Dia ditunangkan pada Junia kakak tiri Freyja, sayangnya dia begitu sangat mencintai Freyja dibandingkan Junia.

Ririn Spica (Jepang) / Rhia (Greek) (from manga 12 Sign Zodiacs)

Sahabat Miyuki dan juga salah satu personil dari grup 'Freyja', memiliki suara yang unik dan seorang leader rapper di grupnya. Sifatnya easy going, peduli terhadap temannya, melindungi sahabatnya, baik hati, energik, semangat, tomboy, terkadang dia gampang naik darah kalau terjadi terhadap sahabatnya sendiri terutama Miyuki yang sering disakiti oleh June.

Rhia, adalah salah satu dari 2 pelayan terdekat Freyja yang memiliki sifat sama seperti Ririn.

Akari Aria (Jepang) / Agathi (Greek) (from manga Aria)

Sahabat Miyuki dan juga personil grup 'Freyja', memiliki kemampuan dance yang menyamai Miyuki namun dia selalu merasa tidak bisa melebihi kemampuan menari Miyuki. Dia menganggap Miyuki seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sifatnya ramah, sedikit ceroboh, baik hati.

Agathi, salah satu dari 2 pelayan terdekat Freyja yang memiliki sifat sama seperti Akari.

Yugi Mutou (Jepang)

Adik sepupu Miyuki Hanazawa. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Miyuki tapi dia tangguh dan pemberani sehingga bisa melindungi kakaknya dari orang yang selalu menjahilinya. Dia sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Tinggi di Hokkaido dan tinggal sementara di Hokkaido sampai wisuda. Saat liburan panjang dia pulang ke Domino City untuk berkumpul kembali dengan kakak sepupunya. Dia hampir mirip Yami Sennen (versi imutnya) hanya yang berbeda adalah tinggi badan dan warna matanya. Dia selalu memakai kacamata disaat dia mengerjakan tugas. Selain pintar dalam kuliah, dia juga bisa menyanyi namun dia canggung dengan kemampuan vokalnya.

Antagonis:

1. June Narciz (Jepang) / Junia (Greek) (from manhwa June The Little Queen)

Leader dari grup 'Freyja' yang memiliki kemampuan suara yang indah dan tarian yang energik. Namun karena sifatnya yang sombong, dan kejam terhadap personil lainnya kecuali Ditta sehingga dia di juluki 'Devil Queen' oleh Ririn. Dia berpacaran dengan Yami Sennen

Junia, saudara tiri Freyja sekaligus putri dari Raja Yunani dan istri kedua atau selir muda. Dia berusaha untuk terus menyakiti Freyja agar dia mendapat hak penerus tahta yang sah. Dia akan ditunangkan dengan Pharaoh Atemu.

2. Ditta Akamano (Jepang) / Doris (Greek) (from manga Chobits)

Teman June dan sekaligus personil terakhir dari 'Freyja' yang memiliki kemampuan rapper yang hebat sehingga dia mendapat Princess Rapper. Sifatnya tidak jauh dari June.

Doris, pelayan terdekat Junia sekaligus kaki tangan Junia saat Junia berencana untuk menyakiti saudara tiri Junia.

Other:

Hiro (Jepang) / Leo (Greek)

Manager dari Yami Sennen dan grup 'Freyja', sifat yang aneh, agak ceroboh, tapi baik hati, bijaksana, tegar. Dia selalu membuat Miyuki tertawa dan tersenyum karena leluconnya.

Leo, penasehat pribadi Freyja. Selain humoris, dia pintar, bijaksana, tegas sehingga raja menjadikan dia sebagai penasehat Freyja.

Dewi Systina (roh wujud Mystical Elf saat Freyja dalam keadaan tidak sadar)

Seorang Dewi Bulan serta Kebebasan yang selalu mendampingi Freyja kemanapun dia pergi sekaligus pelindung Freyja. Dia juga yang membantu Freyja saat Freyja menerima tantangan dari Junia. Bahkan sebagai guru tari Freyja.

Shimon (Egypt)

Abdi terdekat Pharaoh Atemu sekaligus penasehat Atemu.

Seto Kaiba (Jepang) / Seth (Egypt)

Penyanyi dan penari solo seperti saudara sepupunya, Yami Sennen. Dia putra pertama dari pengusaha Kaiba Corporation terbesar di Jepang. Meskipun dia penerus perusahaan tersebut namun dia tetap ingin meniti karir di atas panggung seperti Yami. Sifatnya sedikit angkuh dan sombong namun sebenarnya dia baik hati.

Pendeta Seth adalah salah satu pendeta pelindung Pharaoh Atemu sekaligus saudara sepupu Atemu.

Mahaad (Egypt)

Salah satu pendeta pelindung Atemu dan penyihir serta penjaga makam Raja terdahulu.

Mana (Egypt)

Salah satu pendeta pelindung Atemu serta sahabat Atemu. Murid dari Mahaad

Karim (Egypt)

Salah satu pendeta pelindung Atemu.

Isis (Egypt)

Salah satu pendeta pelindung Atemu.

Shada (Egypt)

Salah satu pendeta pelindung Atemu.

Queen Fedora (Greek) (dianggap telah wafat)

Ibu kandung Freyja sekaligus istri pertama atau Ratu dari Raja Alexander. Kebaikan dalam dirinya diturunkan kepada Freyja. Kebaikannya juga sangat disanjungi rakyat Yunani. Beberapa lama Queen Fedora menghilang saat dia pergi dengan Queen Daria saat berkunjung di Mesir. Beliau dianggap meninggal karena menghilang.

King Alexander (Greek)

Raja terkuat di kerajaan Yunani memiliki 2 istri dan masing-masing dianugerahi seorang putri. Beliau begitu mencintai istri pertamanya dan anak kandungnya Freyja dibandingkan istri selirnya dan anak tirinya Junia.

Queen Daria (Greek)

Ibu kandung Junia sekaligus selir Raja Alexander. Sifatnya yang sombong dan angkuh membuat Sang Raja tidak menyukainya. Bahkan dia berbuat jahat pada Freyja maupun Ratu Fedora.

13. Aiko-sensei (Japan)

Guru tari grup 'Freyja' di Agency JH. Guru yang dibilang tegas, bijaksana, baik tapi kalo dalam sikon marah, teriakannya bisa sampai 5 ketukan atau lebih.


	2. C1: First Meet

TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...

Ricchan: Chapter 1 telah tiba! Yak yang dapat peran silahkan maju.

All Chara C1: (#maju serentak).

Ri: Udah hafal belum gerakan & teksnya?

All Chara C1: UDAAAAHHHH!

Ricchan: Ayey...sekarang tunjukkan akting kalian. Bismillah...dengan ini chapter 1 di buka! AND ACTION!

NB: YGO DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi.

"/…\\" alunan lagu

**Chapter 1 : First Meet**

**Miyuki's POV**

"1…2…3…4…"

Ini bukan latihan menghitung.

"Ayo…lebih semangat lagi!"

Ini bukan olahraga.

Tap…tap…tap…

Ini bukan latihan melompat maupun berlari

/ Every time I look into your eyes komiageru shoudou

na na na na na na

You've got me really horny

kiken wo motometeru sonna yoru tte aru ja nai

na na na na na na

ayashii te hodoki \\

Alunan lagu J-Pop yang terdengar begitu keras.

Mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan ini dan berpikiran apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa sebenarnya terjadi? Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Ini bukan olahraga, melompat atau apapun.

Coba kalian bayangkan sebuah ruangan dengan cermin panjang sepanjang dinding, terdapat sebuah salon sound yang agak besar berdentuman keras di ruangan tersebut dan terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang menghadap cermin. Pasti kalian tahu itu ruang apa.

Yup benar. Ruang latihan khusus menari atau lebih tepatnya Dance Room.

Di dalam Dance Room ada 6 orang yang sedang menari modern dance dengan serius.

1 orang adalah seorang pelatih modern dance dan 5 orang adalah personil-personil dari grup girlband 'Freyja'.

Kenapa grup kami dinamakan 'Freyja'? Karena kami berlima memiliki kecantikan, kemampuan menari dan menyanyi yang lebih hebat di banding girlband yang lainnya.

Bukannya aku menyombongkan grup kami tapi memang setiap personil dari kami memiliki kemampuan tersendiri dan ciri khas yang tersendiri sehingga menjadikan grup kami mendapat julukan The Godness of Girlband.

Aduh…maaf ya gak seharusnya aku menyebut julukan itu. Huft…

Anggota 'Freyja' terdiri dari 5 orang dengan personil, yaitu:

June : Adalah leader dari grup ini, karena kemampuan menyanyi yang indah dan tarian yang luar biasa hebat membuat dia menjadi leader selain itu mendapat posisi lead dance dan lead vocal. Dan juga karena dia tertua dari 4 personil yang lainnya.

Miyuki : itulah aku, salah satu personil grup ini alias paling tua nomor 2. Kemampuanku tidak seberapa bagus dibanding June namun banyak orang menyukai suaraku yang energik serta lembut dan tarianku yang penuh dengan perasaan dan berekspresi terhadap alunan lagu sehingga aku mendapat posisi sebagai main dance dan main vocal. Tapi aku masih merasa kurang dengan kemampuanku karena June terlihat lebih hebat dibanding aku.

Ririn : personil grup ini dan middle dalam grup, karena umurnya paling tengah apalagi nomor 3 heheh…. Kemampuannya dalam menyanyi begitu unik dan dia pandai menyanyi rap, sehingga dia mendapat posisi lead rapper.

Ditta : personil muda setelah Ririn alias nomor 4. Kemampuan rappernya melebihi rapper milik Ririn karena itu dia mendapat main rapper dan mendapat julukan Princess Rapper

Akari : personil termuda alias paling bungsu sendiri dari personil yang lainnya karena umurnya yang terbilang masih SMA tapi dia masih ada sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang lucu. Kemampuannya menyamaiku namun dia juga sama denganku merasa masih belum melebihi yang lainnya. Terkadang aku merasa kalah dengan kemampuan Akari. Dia sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri sejak pertama kali debut.

Yah, itulah nama-nama dari personil 'Freyja'.

**Normal POV**

/ Smooth & Gentle you're casanova

kon'ya dake no wana dakedomo ii no

aizu shite sono shunkan ni

sakebasete hoshii no oh ow oh ow oh \\

Para personil 'Freyja' menari dengan begitu seriusnya dan tak kenal lelah mereka terus menari.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka menari.

/ So get up & move your body

Shake up yourself it's party

fumidashite hayaku kawareru kara

So get up & move your body

Shake up yourself it's party

chotto dake nante hanpa yamete

dou natte tte ii ja nai \\

"Ok! Cukup untuk hari ini." sambil mematikan tape, kemudian berjalan menuju ke 5 gadis tersebut. "Hebat! Kemampuan kalian begitu berubah semakin lihai semakin perfect. Aku harap besok kalian lebih perfect lagi." kata pelatih itu.

"Baik, Aiko-sensei!" sahut kelima gadis itu kepada pelatih mereka yang bernama Aiko.

"Terutama kau Miyuki, kau terlihat masih lemas seperti itu. Mana semangatmu?! Seharusnya seorang Princess Dancer sepertimu punya energik dan semangat saat latihan, kan?" kata Aiko sambil melipat tangan dan menatap tajam ke arah Miyuki.

"Maaf Aiko-sensei, aku sangat lelah dan cape setelah konser kemarin." kata Miyuki sambil menunduk bersalah.

"Heh! Bilang aja kalo kau udah gak sanggup lagi berada di grup 'Freyja' dan ingin mengundurkan diri." kata June dengan begitu dingin.

"Apa katamu, Devil Queen? Seharusnya kau melihat sikon Miyuki donk! Jangan seenaknya kau ngomong seperti itu." kata Ririn yang marah.

"Bodoh! Kenapa dia gak segera istirahat setelah konser? Malah langsung latihan sendiri. Dasar!" kata June sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Lebih bagus dia latihan karena dia tahu tanggung jawab sebagai main personal. Gak kayak kau yang suka menyantai seenaknya saja gak latihan seperti Miyuki. Seharusnya tanggung jawab seorang leader sepertimu bisa melihat tanggung jawab seorang main personal seperti Miyuki. Emang bener kalo kau gak pantas jadi leader. Yang pantas hanya Miyuki." ejek Ririn yang membuat June marah.

"Diam saja kau, Gadis Dukun!" ejek June.

"Kau saja yang diam, Devil Queen!" ejek Ririn

"Gadis Dukun!"

"Devil Queen!"

June dan Ririn terus melempar ejekan sehingga membuat Aiko-sensei marah dan mengeluarkan tiga kata dengan suara yang kencang melebihi suara salon.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAAAAAAAAAAM….!"

Derrrrrrr…..

Dalam sekejap June dan Ririn diam seribu bahasa dan menutup telinga mereka setelah mendengar goncangan dari amukan Aiko-sensei. Akari, Ditta, dan Miyuki langsung menutup telinga mereka. Tentu saja. Aiko-sensei baik dan perhatian terhadap anak didiknya, tapi kalau sudah marah, beliau bisa berteriak sampai barang-barang yang ada di sekitar bergoncang dan bahkan kaca langsung pecah. Tapi untungnya, Aiko-sensei hanya berteriak sampai 3 ketukan, kalau lebih sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ruangan tersebut.

"Huft…aku bener-bener heran terhadap tingkah kalian berdua." kata Aiko-sensei kemudian menoleh Ririn "Rin, kamu seharusnya jaga sikapmu kepada leadermu, dia lebih tua dibanding kamu. Jaga sopan santunmu!".

"Cih…." kesalnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke samping dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"June, kamu juga yang paling tua dari adik-adikmu. Jaga sikapmu juga, sebagai leader harus lebih bijaksana lagi bukan seperti anak kecil!" kata Aiko-sensei sambil menoleh June.

"Haaaa…Iya iya!" memutar mata June kemudian berbalik ke tempat tasnya berada, mengambilnya kemudian pergi tanpa pamit. Ditta mengikuti June dibelakangnya.

"Dasar, Devil Queen!" ejek Ririn dengan marah.

"Sudah cukup, Ririn! Jangan kau teruskan lagi! Yang dikatakan June ada benarnya. Aku tidak menyempatkan untuk istirahat setelah konser kemarin dan aku malah menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk latihan menari untuk debut kita selanjutnya. Aku salah. Aku egois." kata Miyuki sedikit melemah karena kelelahan.

"Miyu-nee gak salah kok. Kami gak menyalahkan Miyu-nee. Yang salah Jun-nee yang seenaknya gak memperhatikan sikon Miyu-nee." kata Akari dengan lembut.

Berbalik menghadap ke arah Miyuki dan berlutut di depannya. "Yang dikatakan Akari emang bener. Aku gak akan maafin kelakuan June terhadapmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu dan melindungimu dari tangan Devil Queen itu." katak Ririn dengan yakin.

Akari menambahkannya sambil tersenyum, "Ya, Akari pasti akan mendukung Miyu-nee terus-menerus."

"Arigatou, minna." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum ke arah kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"Yosh! Karena Miyuki sudah tersenyum lagi, gimana kalo aku meramalmu hari ini?" tawar Ririn.

Miyuki hanya bersweat drop saja dan menolaknya dengan halus, "Trims Rin, bukannya aku meragukan teknik meramalmu, tapi aku sudah cape karena latihan hari ini."

Menawarkan ke Akari, "Kalo Akari?"

Akari juga menolak dengan halus "Gak Ri-nee. Makasih. Akari juga cape. Akari mau pulang dulu karena ada PR yang belum Akari selesaikan. Maaf ya Ri-nee".

Ririn menghela nafas, "Ya deh gak apa-apa kok."

"Akari pulang dulu ya. Jya-ne, Ri-nee. Jya-ne, Miyu-nee. Jya-ne, Aiko-sensei" sapa pisah Akari sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hati-hati", sahut Aiko-sensei, Miyuki dan Ririn.

"Hem…kalo Aiko-sensei gimana? Mau aku ramalkan Aiko-sensei hari ini dan besok. Ya…sebagai tanda maafku karena tadi." tawar Ririn kepada Aiko-sensei.

"Ya…boleh juga. Setelah melatih anak didikku dan terjadi hal yang membuatku stress, paling gak ada hiburan dikit." kata Aiko-sensei kemudian menghadap Ririn dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Ririn dan Miyuki hanya bersweat drop melihat sikap pelatihnya.

"Haus sekali. Aku ingin membeli minum di mesin minum. Ada yang ingin titip minum, Ririn? Mungkin Aiko-sensei juga mau titip minum?" kata Miyuki sambil menawar pada Ririn dan Aiko-sensei.

"Kopi hangat", jawab Aiko-sensei.

"Coca-cola dingin", jawab Ririn sambil tersenyum ke arah Miyuki.

"Hei, jangan minum bersoda setelah latihan. Bisa-bisa kau langsung mabuk dan muntah lho!" kata Miyuki dengan peringatan kepada Ririn.

"Sesekali aja lho, Miyuki! Lagipula aku jarang minum bersoda." kata Ririn dengan memohon.

"Apanya yang sesekali? Malah setelah kau konser, kamu langsung minum Coca-cola 1 botol besar sampai habis. Dan akhirnya kamu mabuk dan muntah." kata Aiko-sensei sambil memegang dahi karena mengingat tindakan Ririn yang ceroboh karena kesalahan Ririn sendiri.

"Tuh, Aiko-sensei aja tahu." kata Miyuki sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe….gomen Aiko-sensei." kata Ririn sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, please Miyuki!" memohon pada Miyuki dan bersujud di kaki Miyuki.

Miyuki bersweat drop dan akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Ririn. "Baiklah kalo gitu. Tapi lain kali jangan minum Coca-cola setelah latihan maupun konser, ok?"

"Siap, Miyu-nee." goda Ririn sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar! Jangan bersikap seperti Akari." kata Miyuki sambil sweat drop atas perilaku Ririn yang sama dengan Akari. Ririn hanya tersenyum senang kemudian kembali ke tempatnya untuk memulai ramal-meramal Ririn ke Aiko-sensei.

Tak lama Miyuki langsung keluar dari ruang latihan dan berjalan melewati lorong dan menuju ke mesin minum di ruang depan. Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Miyuki"

Mendengar panggilannya, Miyuki langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan dilihat seorang pria gagah berambut coklat kuncir ke bawah, mengenakan pakaian resmi seperti orang kantoran dan menggunakan kaca mata.

"Eh, Hiro-san, gimana kerja Anda?" kata Miyuki saat mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah Hiro manager 'Freyja' yang sedang berlari ke arah Miyuki.

Berhenti berlari tepat di depan Miyuki. "Hah…hah…ya seperti biasa. Hah…" katanya sambil menunduk dan mengatur nafas setelah berlari.

"Ano…Daijoubu ka?" tanya Miyuki dengan rasa khawatir.

"Fuh….Daijoubu. Gomen ne kamu jadi kelihatan khawatir. Aku baik-baik aja kok!" kata Hiro dengan tenang agar tidak membuat Miyuki khawatir.

"Oh…syukurlah kalo Hiro-san baik-baik aja. Kenapa Anda lari?" tanya Miyuki.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang latihan. Jadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kelihatannya kamu tidak menyahut panggilanku. Akhirnya terpaksa aku lari." jawab Hiro-san.

Miyuki kembali ber-sweat drop ke Hiro-san. Ya bagaimana tidak jarak antara ruang latihan dengan kantor Hiro-san sejauh 15m. Jadi tidak akan terdengar.

"Lalu, gimana latihanmu tadi?" tanya balik Hiro-san.

"Ya lancar saja seperti biasa," jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah June mulai menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Hiro-san sambil menajamkan mata ke arah Miyuki.

Miyuki menghela nafas. "Ya sepertinya aku tidak bisa menutupi kebohonganku dihadapan Hiro-san. Tadi June tetap mengejekku dan menganggapku lemah sampai dia mengatakan kalo aku sudah gak sanggup lagi. Aku salah memang karena aku tidak mengistirahatkan diri dan memaksa latihan untuk debut selanjutnya. Gomen, Hiro-san." kata Miyuki sambil menunduk salah.

"Hem…gitu ya. Memang gitu lha sikap nenek June." kata Hiro-san.

Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap ke managernya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Miyuki terkejut.

"Bener kan, kalo itu sikapnya nenek June" kata Hiro-san sambil mengacak mukanya seperti nenek kusut.

Sekejap Miyuki tertawa melihat wajah aneh Hiro-san.

"Ahahaha….Aduh…Hiro-san hihihi…sudah cukup…hihihihi…jangan pasang muka aneh itu lagi. Aduh…perutku sakit ahahaha…." kata Miyuki sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya karena melihat wajah aneh managernya.

"Hehehe…nah gitu donk. Seorang Princess Freyja harus tersenyum. Kalo tersenyum kamu terlihat lebih cantik dan manis seperti Dewi Freyja." goda Hiro setelah melakukan aksi kocaknya.

"Hiro-san, ada-ada aja deh. Sudah aku bilang aku bukan Dewi Freyja. Dewi Freyja itu sudah tertidur 3000+ tahun yang lalu. Aku ini Miyuki. Gadis biasa kok." kata Miyuki merendah diri.

"Emang bener, kan? Udah pendiri grup Freyja, pemberi nama Freyja pada grup, apalagi kamu mirip Dewi Freyja. Malah reinkarnasinya." kata Hiro-san.

Miyuki terkejut dengan kata-kata dari Hiro-san. "Reinkarnasi Dewi Freyja? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Miyuki dengan heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh…ah…gak bukan itu…eh…" jawab Hiro-san dengan gugup.

"Hiro-san?" tanya Miyuki dengan pandangan curiga.

"Mungkin kamu salah dengar. Ah, sudah lupakan saja." tiba-tiba handphone milik Hiro-san berdering kemudian Hiro-san langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo…Ya? He em… Oka-oka… aku akan kesana. Oka." menutup handphone.

"Penting ya?" tanya Miyuki.

"Hehehe…iya ada urusan penting dengan president produser. Jadi aku harus ke sana segera. Gomen ne aku tidak bisa mengajak ngobrol lama denganmu." kata Hiro-san sambil membungkukan badan.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Hiro-san. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu kesibukan Anda." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Gak kok. Ya udah! Aku berangkat sekarang. Jya-ne Miyuki." kata Hiro-san sambil membungkukan badan dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gedung.

"Hati-hati, Hiro-san" menoleh ke arah perginya Hiro-san sambil membungkukan badan dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hiro-san.

Tak lama Hiro-san menjauh dan menghilang. Jadi hanya tinggal Miyuki yang masih berdiri di tengah lorong.

"Setelah ini aku ngapain ya? Oh ya, membeli minum di mesin minum. Pasti Ririn dan Aiko-sensei menungguku terlalu lama. Aku harus segera membeli minuman. Kasihan mereka berdua nanti." kata Miyuki sambil berlari menuju ruang depan.

Sesampainya di ruang depan, Miyuki melihat mesin minum itu kemudian Miyuki mendekati mesin tersebut. Miyuki langsung memasukkan 1 koin untuk teh kaleng hangat, 1 koin berikutnya untuk Coca-cola. Setelah mendapatkan 2 kaleng, Miyuki kemudian memasukkan 1 koin terakhir untuk membeli kopi kaleng hangat. Namun sialnya dia tidak bisa menekan tombol untuk kopi hangat tersebut karena tempatnya yang lebih tinggi. Dia berusaha untuk melompat dan meraih tombol itu namun tetap saja gagal. Saat dia mulai putus asa, dia langsung memarahi dirinya di dalam hati. 'Duh…jangan gampang nyerah donk, Miyuki! Emang aku pendek tapi sering latihan menari pasti aku bisa meraih tombol kopi hangatnya. Ayo…Miyuki! Kamu pasti bisa!'. Dia berusaha menjinjit dan meraih tombol itu. 'Ayo…..! Tinggal dikit lagi Miyuki!' Disaat dia hampir meraih tombol tersebut, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang terlebih dulu meraih tombol itu dan menekan tombol itu tepat tombol untuk kopi hangat. Miyuki terkejut dan hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Tapi untungnya ada tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan hampir memeluk tubuh Miyuki. Dan 'Strike' wajah Miyuki hampir berdekatan dengan wajah lelaki yang menolongnya. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki itu tinggal 1cm alias hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bergerak, malah mereka berdua terus menatap wajah lawan jenisnya.

Tetap dalam posisi tersebut, Miyuki hanya terdiam kaku dan melihat wajah lelaki yang menolongnya. Dia melihat wajah lelaki itu begitu tampan, menawan bak seorang Dewa, dengan mata yang tajam dan berwarna merah Ruby, dia juga merasakan nafas yang berbeda dari lelaki itu nafasnya terpancar aura ketenangan namun sedikit nakal, dan dia melihat bentuk rambut lelaki itu jabrik dan memiliki 3 warna unik, warna hitam dan warna magenta di ujung rambutnya serta poninya yang berwarna kuning emas yang beberapa dari poni itu naik mengikuti rambut jabriknya yang bagian depan. Sedangkan si lelaki melihat wajah Miyuki yang begitu cantik bak seorang Dewi, dengan mata yang lembut dan cantik berwarna biru Montana, dia pun juga bisa merasakan nafas pada gadis itu, nafas yang terpancar aura kelembutan dan kebaikan, dia melihat rambut Miyuki yang begitu hitam lebat lurus dan panjang sepunggung gadis itu..

Sudah lima menit mereka masih mempertahankan posisi itu, tidak ada yang menyadarkan mereka maupun tersadar dengan sendirinya. Mereka masih memperhatikan dalam-dalam lawan jenisnya itu. Namun tak lama, si lelaki tersenyum nakal di hadapan Miyuki sehingga Miyuki tersadar dari lamunan dan segera bangkit dibantu oleh lelaki itu. Pipi Miyuki langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti udang yang sedang direbus dan hampir matang. Lelaki yang melihat tingkah laku Miyuki yang masih mematung, kemudian mengambil kaleng kopi tersebut dan memberikannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini milikmu!", kata lelaki itu.

Miyuki langsung mengambil kaleng itu dengan cepat kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutup pipi merahnya karena malu. Namun dia sempat melihat penampilan lelaki itu. Dia mengenakan kaos abu-abu gelap berlengan panjang, jaket abu-abu terang tanpa lengan dan tanpa kancing sehingga jaket tersebut terbuka, jeans tipis abu-abu gelap panjang menutup kakinya yang tinggi, sabuk hitam yang mengelilingi pinggang ramping milik lelaki itu. Terdapat kalung berbentuk pyramid terbalik yang terpasang dilehernya dan sepatu boots hitam yang dihiasi 2 belt kecil. Telihat begitu tampan dihadapan Miyuki.

Sedangkan lelaki itu melihat penampilan Miyuki yang bisa terbilang agak seksi. Kaos hitam agak besar yang dikenakan Miyuki dengan bahu sebelah kiri tertutup kaos, sebelah kanan agak turun sehingga terlihat bahu kanan yang begitu indah, kaosnya sepanjang dada bagian bawah sehingga perutnya terlihat dan bergambar angka 10 di bagian depan. Jeans tipis panjang berwarna hitam menutup kaki indah Miyuki serta sabuk putih yang mengelilingi pinggang kecil nan ramping. Armbelt di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya dan sarung tangan tanpa jari-jari berwarna belang hitam-putih di sebelah kanan panjang sarung tangan sampai dengan siku-siku. Terlihat berbeda dari kata cantik dan lembut namun ada unsur sexy pada gadis itu.

"A…ariga…tou", jawab Miyuki terbatah-batah karena malu.

"Hehehe…kau tidak perlu segugup itu. Santai saja." kata lelaki itu dengan tenang.

Miyuki tidak merespon dan tetap menundukkan kepala sampai terdengar suara panggilan sehingga suasana hening menjadi pecah.

"Miyuki…".

Miyuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula lelaki itu. Dan ternyata yang memanggil adalah Aiko-sensei.

"Wah…wah…pantas saja aku menunggu lama ternyata kamu masih di sini toh!" kata Aiko-sensei.

"Ah…gomen Aiko-sensei. Aku barusan mengambil kopi hangat dari mesin minum. Douzo." kata Miyuki sambil menyerahkan kopi kaleng hangat kepada Aiko-sensei.

"Arigatou, Miyuki." kata Aiko-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Dou itashi mashite, Aiko-sensei". balasan Miyuki dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hem…aneh sekali. Sejak kapan kau bisa meraih tombol untuk kopi hangat yang letak tingginya 170cm? Padahal tinggimu 155cm. Kalo aku jadi kau pasti kewalahan untuk meraihnya. Tapi kenapa hari ini kau bisa meraihnya?" tanya Aiko-sensei dengan penasaran.

"Ah…i…itu…" kata Miyuki dengan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku yang membantunya untuk menekan tombol itu." jawab lelaki itu.

Miyuki terkejut dengan jawaban dari lelaki itu sambil dia menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Aiko-sensei pun juga terkejut dengan jawaban anak didiknya. Anak didik? Ya lelaki itu juga termasuk anak didik dari Aiko-sensei.

"Ah…i…iya itu benar. Di…dia membantuku untuk menekan tombol untuk kopi hangat." kata Miyuki yang masih agak gugup.

"Oh…gitu ya. Arigatou, Yami-kun". kata Aiko-sensei kepada lelaki yang bernama Yami sambil tersenyum.

"Dou itashi, Aiko-san". balasan Yami sambil tersenyum.

Miyuki hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan menoleh ke Aiko-sensei dan Yami secara bergantian.

"Aih…sudah jam 22.30. Waktunya untuk pulang. Aku pulang dulu ya Miyuki, Yami. Jya-ne minna." sapa pisah Aiko-sensei kepada 2 anak didiknya dan berjalan menuju pitu keluar.

"Jya-ne." sahut Yami dan Miyuki sambil melihat Aiko-sensei berjalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba langkah Aiko-sensei berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yami dan Miyuki. "Miyuki, lebih baik kamu jangan pulang malam-malam sendiri. Dan Yami, lebih baik kamu mengantar Miyuki sampai ke rumahnya. Bahaya membiarkan cewek pulang sendiri saat malam. Itu saja pesanku. Aku pulang dulu ya udah ditunggu suami tersayang diparkiran. Hehehe…. Jya-ne." kata Aiko-sensei kemudian meninggalkan Yami dan Miyuki.

Yami hanya menepuk dahinya, sedangkan Miyuki menunduk karena malunya semakin bertambah. Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki.

"Apa aku boleh mengantarmu sampai rumah?" tanya Yami.

"Eh…itu…" kata Miyuki bingung.

Tiba-tiba keheningan memecah saat handphone milik Yami berdering. Yami langsung mengambil handphone dan melihat nama pada layar handphonenya dan tiba-tiba raut wajah Yami berubah menjadi benci setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Miyuki tersentak kaget saat Yami melihat Miyuki yang masih memerah pada pipinya.

"Ano…sebentar ya. Aku mau menerima telpon dulu di luar." kata Yami sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya mengangguk kecil yang berarti 'iya' pada Yami dan mempersilahkan Yami untuk menerima telponnya. Yami kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung dan menjauh sedikit dari pintu gedung.

Miyuki hanya menghela nafas. Namun tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Miyuki, ada yang menepuk bahu Miyuki. Sontak Miyuki kaget dan berteriak seperti dia akan dibunuh oleh seseorang. Kemudian mulut Miyuki ditutup dengan telapak tangan orang yang mengagetkannya agar Miyuki tidak berteriak lagi. Miyuki langsung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan ternyata Ririn yang mengagetkan Miyuki secara diam-diam.

Melepaskan telapak tangan Ririn dari wajahnya. "Ririn, jangan bikin aku kaget donk! Mau aku jantungan? Terus kau mau masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan dengan cara mengagetkan begini?" kata Miyuki dengan sebal.

"Hehehe…gomen….gomen…. Habis aku sudah menunggu lama tahu. Kemana saja kau? Mana Coca-colaku? Aku haus nih!" kata Ririn sambil mengeluh.

"Ini." Miyuki menyodorkan Coca-cola ke arah Ririn.

Tak lama Ririn mengambil Coca-cola dari tangan Miyuki dan langsung membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. Miyuki membuka kaleng teh hangatnya dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan hingga habis.

Setelah minuman mereka habis, mereka membuang kaleng pada tong sampah. Kemudian Ririn mengembalikan tas dan jaket jeans biru milik Miyuki yang tertinggal di ruang latihan karena Miyuki keluar untuk membeli minuman.

"Ini, tas dan jaketmu, Miyuki" kata Ririn sambil menyerahkan tas dan jaket Miyuki.

"Arigatou, Ririn" kata Miyuki sambil memakai jaket dan menjingjing tas punggung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau begitu lama gak kembali ke ruang latihan" kata Ririn dengan penasaran..

Miyuki hanya diam dan pandangannya ke arah Yami yang masih menerima telpon dari kejauhan di luar gedung, Ririn pun mengikuti ke arah mana Miyuki melihat dan Ririn terkejut kalo Yami berada di sana. Ririn bingung dan hanya menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau dan Yami? Memangnya ada apa kau dengannya?" tanya Ririn.

"Dia membantuku untuk menekan tombol kopi hangat yang tingginya 170 cm. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya waktu itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia menekan tombol itu dan aku terkejut bahkan aku hampir mau jatuh." jelas Miyuki.

"Terus kau gak apa-apa, kan? Ada yang terluka gak?" tanya Ririn panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berkat dia juga sudah menahanku agar tidak jatuh ke belakang." jawab Miyuki dan #blush pipi merah kembali menyala.

"Ya bagus deh kalo gitu!" kata Ririn, kemudian dia melihat Miyuki yang menutupi wajahnya karena malu akibat kejadian yang di alami Miyuki dengan Yami.

"Kau…kenapa pipimu memerah?" tanya Ririn.

Miyuki tidak merespon tatkala Yami kembali masuk ke dalam gedung dan terkejut melihat Ririn berada di samping Miyuki.

"Yo…Ririn." sapa Yami ke Ririn.

"Yo…juga." balas Ririn ke arah Yami.

Yami kemudian menoleh ke arah Miyuki yang masih terlihat malu. Yami hanya menghela nafas kemudian menanyakan kembali tawarannya terhadap Miyuki dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu?" tanya Yami ke Miyuki.

'Aku harus bilang apa ya? Duh…bingung.' pikir Miyuki.

Ririn kemudian menanyakan ke arah Yami dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk mengantar Miyuki sampai ke rumahnya?" tanya Ririn curiga.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Aiko-san untuk mengantar temanmu ke rumahnya karena tidak baik membiarkannya pulang sendiri tanpa pengawasan." jelas Yami.

"Yang dikatakannya benar Rin. Aku pun juga mendapat pesan dari Aiko-sensei yang sama." tambah Miyuki ke Ririn.

"Hem…gitu ya. Oklah kalo begitu. Kau boleh mengantar Miyuki pulang tapi dengan syarat antarkan aku pulang juga" jelas Ririn dengan senyum iblis ke arah Yami. Yami hanya terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Ririn.

"Ririn…" kata Miyuki.

"Gak masalah kan, Miyuki? Bukannya yang dikatakan Yami kalo cewek gak boleh pulang sendiri malam-malam." tanya Ririn ke Miyuki.

"I…itu…tidak masalah untukku tapi…." kata Miyuki yang bingung.

"Gak masalah Rin." singkat Yami. Miyuki hanya terbelalak dan diam setelah mendengar perkataan Yami pada Ririn. "Tapi kau duduk di bangku belakang, temanmu duduk dibangku depan sebelahku." Sekali lagi Miyuki hanya diam terbelalak dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Hehehe…. Bagus kalo gitu. Lumayan menghemat biaya transportasi hehehe…." kata Ririn sambil menampilkan senyum kemenangan ke arah Yami. Yami hanya ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Ririn. Miyuki? Masih sama.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 2013 berwarna biru milik Yami. Ririn duduk di bangku belakang, Yami duduk di bangku sopir, Miyuki duduk di bangku depan sebelah Yami. Mobil kemudian menyala dan berjalan menuju ke jalan raya.

"Pertama-tama, aku mengantarmu dulu, Rin." kata Yami ke arah Ririn melalui kaca spion dalamnya.

"Kenapa aku dulu?" tanya Ririn.

"Aku kan sudah tahu alamatmu. Jadi aku mengantarmu dulu baru mengantar temanmu ini." jawab Yami.

"Darimana kau dapat info alamatku?" tanya Ririn

"Hiro-san yang memberitahu semua alamat personil 'Freyja' kepadaku." jawab Yami.

"Kalo kau sudah tahu alamat semua personil 'Freyja', kenapa kau tidak mengantar Miyuki dulu?" tanya Ririn

"Ya emang aku tahu semua alamat personil 'Freyja' bahkan aku juga tahu alamat nona sebelahku ini, tapi bukankah kau mengajukan syarat kalo kau minta diantar juga dengan alasan seperti itu berarti kau memaksaku untuk mengantarmu. Sedangkan alasanku mengantarnya karena dia dimintai tolong oleh Aiko-san jadi itu bukan paksaan dari nona sebelah dan itu adalah permohonan dari Aiko-san." jelas Yami.

"Aku kan juga minta tolong untuk di antar juga, kan?" tanya Ririn tidak mau kalah.

"Permintaan tolong yang memaksa dengan permintaan tolong tanpa paksaan itu beda, Rin. Lagipula kau minta tolong karena persyaratan bukan karena pesanan dari orang." kata Yami dengan jelas.

"Kau…." Ririn kemudian diam karena dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Yami. 'Sial…. Kenapa sih aku kalah beradu mulut dengan Yami?' pikir Ririn sambil marah.

'Hahaha….Rasain tuh.' pikir Yami sambil memasang senyum kemenangan karena menang beradu mulut dengan Ririn. Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Dia melihat Miyuki yang diam menunduk, tidak mengeluarkan 1 kata pun dari mulut manisnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, nona?" tanya Yami sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Miyuki.

"Eh…tidak. Aku tadi hanya mendengar percakapan kalian berdua. Percakapan kalian berdua seperti beradu mulut gitu. Hihihi…tapi sayangnya Ririn kalah." jawab Miyuki dengan tertawa kecil.

"Heh! Kalo dia beradu dengan June, kadang menang, kadang kalah, kadang seri. Kalo beradu denganku, dia kalah telak karena dia gak bisa mengalahkan aku dengan mudah." kata Yami dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Diam aja kau, Yami!" geram Ririn.

"Ihihihi…. Sudahlah, Ririn! Jangan marah lagi donk!". kata Miyuki.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terhadap kalian berdua di ruang depan?" tanya June curiga.

"Oh itu…. Itu karena…." kata Yami terputus setelah dia menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepala saja sehingga Yami tahu maksud Miyuki dan memilih untuk diam saja.

"Karena apa? Kok diem?" curiga Ririn terhadap Yami yang tiba-tiba diem.

"Besok akan aku ceritakan lebih detailnya lagi padamu, Ririn." kata Miyuki untuk meyakinkan Ririn agar Ririn tidak bertanya lagi pada Yami.

'Hem…aneh! Tadi wajah Miyuki tiba-tiba saja memerah, sekarang giliran Yami yang mendadak diem. Bener-bener mencurigakan!' pikir Ririn kemudian sambil melirik ke arah Miyuki dan Yami secara bergantian. Kemudian Ririn hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalo gitu. Janji?" sambil menunjukan jari kelingking ke arah Miyuki.

"Janji." jawab Miyuki sambil mempererat kelingking Ririn dengan kelingkingnya.

Yami hanya tersenyum lembut melihat 2 gadis saling melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka. Tak lama sampailah di depan rumah Ririn. Ririn langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sisi kiri mobil Yami.

"Ok. Trims udah mengantarku sampai ke rumah." kata Ririn

"Dou Itashi, Rin." balas Yami.

"Awas! Jangan kau apakan Miyuki, ok?" peringat Ririn terhadap Yami.

"Tenang saja. Akan aku lindungi dengan nyawaku sendiri." jawab Yami.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Terus suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menang berduel mulut denganmu, Yami. Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Ririn sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Ok. Siapa takut? Aku akan terus menerima tantanganmu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun aku siap." sahut Yami dengan senyum iblis.

"Aku masuk dulu ya Miyuki. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalo Yami mulai macam-macam denganmu, bilang aku, ok?" kata Ririn ke Miyuki.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Ririn." jawab Miyuki dengan tenang agar Ririn percaya pada Miyuki.

"Baiklah kalo gitu. Besok jangan lupa janjinya. Jya-ne." kata Ririn sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku gak akan lupa kok. Jya-ne." kata Miyuki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jya-ne." kata Yami. Kemudian mobil Yami kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Ririn.

Di mobil, Yami dan Miyuki tidak berbicara satu kata pun dari mereka berdua. Yami fokus menyetir, sedangkan Miyuki hanya menundukkan kepala. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua tiba-tiba mengajukan perkataan di saat bersamaan.

"Ano…" kata Miyuki dan Yami bersamaan, kemudian diam.

"Kau dulu nona." tawar Yami.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang lebih dulu." tawar balik Miyuki.

"Lady first, please!" tawar balik Yami dengan English Language.

Miyuki hanya menghela nafas karena terpaksa berbicara lebih dulu. "Ano….Trims udah mau mengantarku sampai rumahku. Aku sungguh sangat merepotkan Anda." kata Miyuki dengan sopan.

"Tidak kok. Aku sih mau aja. Tapi itu tergantung dari orang yang aku tawar itu mau menerima tawaranku atau tidak. Kalo mau, dengan senang hati aku mengantarnya. Kalo gak, ya gak masalah kok aku gak bisa maksa orang untuk bilang mau." jelas Yami.

"Oh…begitu ya. Uhm…sekarang giliran Anda." kata Miyuki setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Yami.

"Hehehe…." tawa Yami.

Miyuki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran. 'Nih orang bukannya mau bilang kok malah ketawa. Aneh!' pikir Miyuki.

"Hehehe…Gomen ne tiba-tiba aku tertawa sebelum bilang ke nona." kata Yami setelah berhenti tertawa.

Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepala dan heran terhadap sikap Yami.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja sikap Ririn terhadapmu." kata Yami dengan heran. Miyuki hanya ber-sweat drop dengan kata Yami barusan. "Dia seolah-olah seperti kakakmu yang sok khawatir terhadap sikonmu. Padahal nona lebih tua dibanding Ririn."

"Ya memang begitulah sifat Ririn. Dia selalu memprotekku seperti itu, tapi dia punya sifat energik, semangat, baik hati, melindungi teman-teman yang sangat dia sayangi. Aku senang punya seorang teman seperti Ririn yang selalu melindungiku. Karena aku memang paling lemah dibanding yang lainnya. Sehingga aku sering diejek oleh leaderku sendiri." kata Miyuki kemudian menutup mulutnya karena dia sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan kepada orang yang baru saja dia kenal. 'Baka! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba kelepasan sih? Miyuki o'on, bodoh, tolol. Gak seharusnya aku menceritakan hal tadi ke orang yang baru aku kenal. Baka amat aku!'marahnya di dalam hati sambil menepuk dahinya dengan siku-siku jarinya. Tak lama Yami menghentikan tindakan ceroboh Miyuki dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya sehingga Miyuki berhenti untuk memukul dahi Miyuki.

"Hentikan! Tolong jangan nona lakukan hal ceroboh itu lagi." kata Yami sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Miyuki.

Miyuki yang baru berhenti memukul dahinya tiba-tiba terkejut melihat tangan kirinya dipegang tangan kanan Yami. Yami yang begitu tenang kembali berbicara dengan Miyuki. "Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi, nona. Aku tidak tega melihat nona memukul dahimu seperti itu." kata Yami.

"Gomen…." kata Miyuki kemudian menunduk.

Yami melepas tangan kanannya pelan-pelan. "Iie…. Justru kalo nona bercerita seperti itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih lega daripada kau pendam terus-menerus. Itu malah membuat kau semakin menderita." katanya dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menceritakan kepada orang lain yang baru saja aku kenal." jelas Miyuki dengan bersalah.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Kita sudah cukup lama kenal, jadi nona bisa bercerita kepadaku." kata Yami sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Emang sejak kapan kita kenal lama?" tanya Miyuki heran sambil menoleh.

"Hehehe….Saat kita bertemu di ruang depan tadi." jawab Yami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tadi? Kan baru kenal. Masa sudah dianggap lama kenal kan aneh." kata Miyuki yang masih kebingungan dengan perkataan Yami.

"Kalo baru kenal, kita hanya bertemu 1-5 menit setelah itu berpisah. Sedangkan tadi sampai sekarang kita masih bersama, itu berarti kita sudah lama kenal." jelas Yami.

Miyuki hanya diam seribu bahasa karena tidak mengelak lagi dari Yami. 'Ampun deh! Emang bener, ternyata susah kalo ngomong sama orang yang pintar mengarang kata-kata yang mampu membuat lawan bicara gak bisa ngalahin dia. Hebat bener nih orang.' kagum Miyuki.

"Sekarang nona sudah lega kan kalo kita sudah lama kenal. Jadi nona bebas bercerita apapun kepadaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk memecahkan masalah." kata Yami dengan percaya.

"Arigatou." kata Miyuki.

"Dou itashi, Hime," balas Yami.

Miyuki terkejut mendengar kata 'Hime' keluar dari mulut sexy Yami. 'Hime? Tadi dia memanggilku 'nona', sekarang 'hime'. Nanti aku dipanggil apa lagi olehnya?' pikir Miyuki sambil heran.

"Oh ya, selain aku sebagai teman curhatmu, seperti yang aku katakan janji tadi saat mengantar Ririn pulang, aku akan melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang telah menyakitimu. Walaupun dia cowok atau cewek, tua atau muda, miskin atau kaya pun aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan bisa membenci seluruh orang di dunia ini hanya untuk melindungimu. Itu janjiku." kata Yami.

"Cho….chotto…. Maksudmu apa tadi? Emangnya kau pernah berjanji pada siapa?" tanya Miyuki dengan heran.

"Pesan dari kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal." jawab Yami dengan sedih.

"Gomen ne…aku tidak tahu akan hal itu." kata Miyuki sambil menunduk bersalah.

"Iie…. Aku juga ingin mengatakan janjiku pada orang yang benar-benar aku kenal lama." kata Yami sambil tersenyum ke arah Miyuki.

'Perasaan ini…. Mungkinkah perasaan ini adalah perasaan miliknya? Kenapa begitu sakit sampai dadaku terasa sesak?' pikir Miyuki bersedih setelah mendengar ucapan Yami.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu." kata Yami.

"Ah….Benar." kata Miyuki sambil turun dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya diikuti Yami. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Yami. "Arigatou…." sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yami dan menunduk.

"Dou itashi. Hem…emang nona tinggal sendirian ya?" tanya Yami.

Miyuki menggelengkan kepala. "Gak. Aku tinggal bersama adik sepupuku." jawab Miyuki.

"Nona punya adik sepupu ya? Emang seperti apa adik sepupumu?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Dia laki-laki. Umurnya dibawahku 1 tahun. Ya dia mirip sekali denganmu tapi versi imutnya. Yang sedikit berbeda hanya tinggi badan dan warna mata." jawab Miyuki.

'Mirip denganku. Versi imut juga. Seperti apa ya dia' pikir Yami penasaran. "Emang tinggi badan dan warna matanya apa?" tanya Yami.

'Lho…kok dia tiba-tiba tanya adikku seperti itu? Tambah aneh saja nih orang' pikir Miyuki sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tingginya 153 cm. Warna Amethyst." jawab Miyuki singkat.

"Oh, gitu ya? Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya Yami.

"Gomen…. Hari ini dia sedang kuliah di luar kota. Mungkin besok dia akan pulang kemari karena liburan panjang. Apalagi ini sudah tengah malam. Gak enak dengan tetangga-tetangga di sini." jawab Miyuki.

"Begitu…. Hehehe…benar katamu. Gomen ne…. Aku langsung pamit saja." pamit Yami dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Chotto…" kata Miyuki sehingga Yami berhenti melangkah.

Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Ada apa, nona?"

"Ano…aku menanyakan 2 hal kepadamu. Yang pertama, apa janji yang kau ucapkan itu yakin kau lakukan atau hanya lelucon? Lalu siapa orang yang akan kau lindungi sesuai dengan janjimu? Yang kedua, namaku Miyuki Hanazawa, panggil saja aku Miyuki biar kau tidak memanggilku 'nona'. Lalu aku tahu nama panggilanmu Yami, tapi aku ingin tahu nama margamu agar kita lebih dekat dan akrab lagi." ucap Miyuki.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak bohong ataupun ini bukan lelucon. Aku serius dengan ucapanku dan janjiku. Aku tidak akan menarik kembali janjiku karena aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya. Orang yang akan selalu aku lindungi adalah orang sangat 'terpenting' di dalam hidupku. Aku pun akan menyayangi dan mencintainya apapun itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya bahkan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya." jawab Yami dengan jelas dan tegas.

Miyuki hanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Yami yang begitu jujur dan tulus. Tidak ada gombalan, bualan, atau apapun. Semuanya murni dia ucapkan.

"Yang kedua, namaku Yami Sennen. Panggilan tetap sama. Aku juga senang mendengar margamu. Indah sekali." tambah Yami sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou." ucap Miyuki.

"Dou Itashi…. Oh ya, aku boleh meminta tolong padamu?" mohon Yami.

"Gak masalah. Apa itu?" tanya Miyuki.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan bergerak!" kata Yami.

'Tutup mata plus jangan bergerak? My God…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menurutinya atau menolaknya?' pikir Miyuki setengah bingung dan takut.

"Tenang aja. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam kok." kata Yami untuk meyakinkan Miyuki agar Miyuki tidak takut.

Akhirnya, Miyuki menuruti ucapan Yami, dia menutup mata dan tidak bergerak. Yami perlahan mendekati Miyuki dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miyuki sehingga jaraknya hanya 1 cm. 'My God…. Kenapa aku deg-degan gini? What happened to me? Semoga dia gak melakukan yang aneh-aneh.' Memang Yami tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia ingin mencium Miyuki. Mencium?. Yup benar.

Yami yang masih memperhatikan wajah Miyuki tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak padanya. Tentu saja dia melihat Miyuki gemetaran. 'Aku harus mencium apa? Bibir kah? Tapi…kelihatannya dia gemetaran begini. Haaah…baiklah kali begitu terpaksa dan untuk sementara….' pikir Yami yang terputus kemudian dia mencium dahi Miyuki dengan lembut.

Miyuki yang merasakan ciuman hangat di dahinya, perlahan mata Miyuki terbuka dan diam kaku dan terus berkedip melihat Yami yang sedang mencium dahi dengan lembut. Dan 'Strike Again' wajah Miyuki kembali memerah seperti saat di ruang depan saat membeli minuman.

Tak lama Yami melepas ciumannya kemudian memandangnya, dan 'Strike' bagi Yami, dia kaget setelah melihat wajah Miyuki yang memerah seperti udang rebus. Sudah cantik, ditambah dengan warna merah pada wajahnya yang diakibat malu berubah menjadi lucu dan imut. Kemudian Yami tersenyum geli melihat wajah merah Miyuki. "Baiklah…aku pulang ya?"

"Ha…hai…." jawab Miyuki gugup setengah mati.

Yami kembali ke arah mobilnya. Masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menyalakan mesin. "Oh ya, besok sore aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu untuk mengobrol lagi dan sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan adik sepupumu. Segera untuk istirahat ok? Jya-ne, hime!," pamit Yami sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian mobil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Miyuki yang masih terdiam mematung di sana.

Setelah Yami pergi, Miyuki masih kaku dan terkadang masih berkedip dan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Dia menyentuh dahi yang tadi dicium oleh Yami dengan lembut. Begitu hangatnya sampai masih berbekas di tempatnya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menyentuh dahinya karena tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sesampai di dalam kamarnya, Miyuki menaruh tas di atas kasur kemudian dia merebahkan badannya di atas kasur masih dengan menyentuh dahinya.

"Kenapa dia mencium dahiku? Apa karena aku sempat memukul dahiku, jadinya dia mencium dahiku?" tanyanya dengan bingung. "Gak mungkin dia mencium dahiku karena alasan gak jelasku tadi. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan ciuman hangat dari Yami walaupun di dahi." katanya yang kemudian tersenyum senang sendirian. Gila? Bukan. Dia senang karena mendapat hari yang terindah yang dia dapatkan. Seumur-umur, dia baru kali ini bertemu apalagi dicium dengan lelaki yang tampan bak Dewa, ramping, seksi, gagah, tinggi, pokoknya SUPER, DUPER, TRIPLE, INCREDIBLE, INVISIBLE PERFECT!. Dia terus merasakan kehangatan ciuman di dahinya sampai terbawa tidur.

SENNEN MANSION

Yami tiba di kediamannya, dia disambut para pelayannya. Yami berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Okaerinasai, Pharaoh"

Yami langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Di dapatnya seorang pria jangkung berambut biru muda berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membungkuk untuk menghormat.

"Hai. Tadaima, Mahaad" jawab Yami ke Mahaad yang merupakan butler pribadi Yami.

"Bagaimana kegiatan Anda hari ini? Lalu kemana saja Anda pergi sampai akhirnya pulang larut malam? tanya Mahaad.

"Aku bertemu dengan 'gadis' itu." jawab Yami singkat sambil tersenyum.

"'Gadis' itu? Maksud Anda?" tanya Mahaad

"Iya, 'gadis' yang selama ini aku cari sejak 3000+ yang lalu. Dan akhirnya, aku telah menemukannya." ucap Yami.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti…'gadis' itu adalah…" kata Mahaad yang kemudian dipotong oleh Yami.

"Reinkarnasi Putri Freyja. Reinkarnasi dari 'gadis' tercintaku 3000+ yang lalu. Kini aku telah menemukannya, Mahaad," kata Yami

**TBC**

Ricchan: AND CUT! PERFECT, MINNA.

All Chara C1: ARIGATOU!

Yami: Senangnya gue nyium dahi hime.

Miyuki: (#Blush...)

Ricchan: Kapan2 lu dapet lebih.

Yami: (#mendelik seneng) Sumpah?

Ricchan: Iyo tapi ati2 aja sama 2 mbaknya tuh (#nunjuk 2 OC yang lagi masang deathglare ke arah Yami). Ya...lu harus ngontrol nafsu lu aja.

Yami: (#lemes) Iya deh nyai.

Ricchan: It's time to replay review.

**For Re-chan**Ricchan: Arigatou atas pujiannya.

**For Ru-chan**

Ricchan: Udah terbiasa (#senyum). Hem...kalo masalah June (#lirik June).

June: Aku mana demen sama Yami. Mending sama Sezru (#narik tangan Sezru).

Yami: Sapa juga gue terpaksa pacaran sama lu. Ogah gue, udah pendiem misterius, gak asik dibuat becanda. Gue bukan gak gentle tapi ini gara-gara lu nyaii gue dipasangkan sama cewek aneh macam dia (#nunjuk June).

June: Aku juga gak mau sama kamu.

Ricchan: Woi...lu bedua diem napa? Lagian kalian gak selamanya bareng kan. Cuman di fic ini aja ribut.

Ricchan: Oke. Tunggu chapter berikutnya minggu depan ya & tetep di R&R lho! Jya, minna ^_^


	3. C2: First Date

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Ricchan: (#pake microphone volume gede) Yak, chapter ke 2 akan di mulai. Minna, siap-siap!

Yami: Busyet dah! Gak perlu kenceng-kenceng kali. Kuping sakit tahu.

Ricchan: Biarin. Daripada lu protes apa gue ganti aja sama Atemu?

Yami: Gak, nyai. Gue nurut.

Ricchan: READY?

All chara for chap 2: YEEEESSS!

Ricchan: Kamera, sound, lightning, dan lain-lain juga ok. Bismillah... (#pake microphone) BAIKLAH... INI DIA CHAPTER KE 2. ACTION!

NB: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM from Kazuki Takahashi.

"…_I_ & U…" berarti suara si penelpon.

"'…'" adalah ucapan diingat di hari sebelumnya.

Chapter 2 : First Date

**MIYUKI'S HOUSE**

Hari sabtu, di pagi yang cerah ini begitu tenang, nyaman, hangat, namun tidak berada di rumah Miyuki karena ada sebuah suara yang mampu mengglegar sampai di luar rumah.

"APAAAA….?"

Ya suara inilah yang mengglegar dengan tiga kali ketukan sehingga membuat terdengar di luar rumah. Apakah Aiko-sensei? Bukan. Selain Aiko-sensei ada salah satu personil yang memiliki teriakan yang mengleggar seperti pelatihnya dan pemilik suara ini tidak lain adalah…

"KAU HAMPIR BERCIUMAN DENGAN YAMI?" kaget Ririn.

Miyuki dan Akari langsung menutup telinga karena mendengar teriakan Ririn.

"Aduh…Ri-nee, jangan berteriak seperti itu donk! Telinga Akari sakit nih!" marah Akari yang masih menutup telinganya.

"Iya, Ririn. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku gak masalah kau berteriak tapi kasihan tetangga-tetangga sebelah kan bikin kaget. Ya, kalo hanya kaget aja, kalo sampai ada yang punya penyakit jantungan gimana? kau mau bertanggung jawab kalo ada apa-apa?" kata Miyuki dan memperingatkan Ririn.

"Gomen…. Habis aku kaget dan marah aja mendengar ceritamu tadi. Sinting apa si Yami kok tiba-tiba aja hampir berciuman denganmu di ruang depan dekat mesin minum segala. Gitu kenapa kau gak panggil aku?" marah Ririn.

"Lho kan kejadian itu sebelum kau bilang pesanmu padaku." ucap Miyuki.

"Eh…masa? Aku gak tahu." kata Ririn sambil menggaruk kepala bukan karena gatal.

Miyuki hanya bersweat drop dan menghela nafas. Akari langsung melepas tangannya dari telinganya setelah Ririn berhenti berteriak. Sejak kapan Akari dan Ririn berada di rumah Miyuki?

FLASHBACK ON

Pagi jam 06.00, alarm milik Miyuki berdering. Miyuki langsung bangun dan mematikan alarm miliknya dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk pastinya mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, Miyuki keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju yang akan dia kenakan. Setelah mengenakan baju santai, Miyuki menyisir rambut dan menggunakan pelembab wajah agar terlihat lebih cerah dan segar. Tiba-tiba keheningan terpecah saat handphone miliknya berdering dan segera Miyuki mengambil handphone yang berada di atas kasur dan melihat nama siapa yang menelponnya dan tertulis 'Calling…Ririn'.

"Pagi-pagi begini ngapain Ririn menelponku? Apa mungkin dia ingin bertanya masalah kemarin malam? Hem…lebih baik aku mengangkat telponnya dulu." katanya kemudian mengangkat telpon itu sambil duduk di atas kasur. "Moshi…moshi…Ririn?"

_"Ohayou, Miyuki. Gomen ne…aku menelponmu pagi-pagi begini karena…."_

"Ingin membahas masalah kemarin kan?"

_"Ehehehe…yup…ternyata kau ingat ya?"_

"Tentu saja aku ingat janji kita kemarin. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Emangnya mau kita bahas sekarang kah?"

_"Hem…iya sih tapi lebih baik kau membahasnya saat aku berada di rumahmu karena aku tidak ingin jadi penyebar gossip rahasia temanku."_

"Siapa coba yang menganggapmu penyebar gossip? Boleh juga kalo kita berceritanya di rumahku. Jam berapa kau akan kemari? Aku akan mempersiapkan jajanan dan minuman dulu."

_"Aih…gak usah repot-repot Miyuki. Lagipula aku juga nanti membawa jajanan ke rumahmu. Kau hanya menyiapkan minumannya saja. Aku ke sana jam sembilan pagi. Aku juga mau mengajak Akari ke rumahmu kan Akari teman kita juga."_

"Okelah...gak masalah, ajak Akari saja. Mungkin saat ini dia lagi nganggur habis mengerjakan PRnya."

_"Siip…tunggu aku dan Akari datang ke rumahmu ya. Jya."_

"Jya."

Miyuki langsung menutup telponnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju ruang dapur untuk mempersiapkan minuman untuk Ririn dan Akari. Dia membuat teh hangat yang manis karena memang seperti itulah dia sering membuatnya apalagi disaat pagi hari karena menurutnya teh hangat mampu membangkitkan semangat dipagi hari.

Dia memulai membuat air hangat untuk teh hangatnya. Dia juga sudah memasukkan gula dan teh ke dalam teko teh berbahan acrilyc itu. Sambil menunggu air hangat, dia mempersiapkan piring plastik yang indah untuk wadah jajanan yang akan dibawa oleh Ririn. Untuk sementara dia letakkan piring-piring dan tiga cangkir itu di meja dapur dengan posisi telungkup agar tidak kemasukkan debu.

"Piring-piring untuk jajanan udah, air hangat belum matang, cangkir dan teko sudah siap. Hem…aku rasa udah. Sekarang tinggal menyapu dan mengepel lantai." katanya kemudian mengambil sapu dan menyapu ruang tamu sampai bersih. Dia menyapu di ruang tamu yang letaknya berada di depan ruang dapur dan ruang makan (ruang dapur dan makan jadi satu karena rumah Miyuki yang begitu agak kecil namun bertingkat dua. Lantai satu terdapat ruang makan, dapur, ruang kecil untuk gudang penyimpanan peralatan bersih rumah, satu kamar mandi untuk tamu, dan ruang tamu, sedangkan lantai dua hanya dua ruang tempat tidur milik Miyuki dan Yugi yang masing-masing ruang tempat tidur terdapat kamar mandi).

NGIIIIIIIIIING…..

Suara itu keluar dari dapur dan memberitahukan Miyuki bahwa air matang sudah matang, Miyuki langsung bergegas untuk mematikan kompor yang digunakan untuk membuat air panas itu. Walaupun dia sudah menyapu, tapi tidak enak kalo tidak meneruskan dengan mengepel karena sekalian dia akan mencuci tangan setelah bersih-bersih. Kembalilah dia dengan kegiatan mengepel di ruang tamu itu sambil menunggu air panas itu sedikit dingin karena akan segera di minum saat keadaan hangat.

"Fiuh…. Selesai juga bersih-bersihnya. Baiklah…waktunya untuk mengembalikan alat pel ke tempatnya dan mencuci tangan." katanya sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah hampir jam 9 pagi. Bergegas dia membawa alat pel dan dimasukkan ke dalam gudang kecil di sebelah ruang tamu. Kemudian menuju wastafel di dapur untuk mencuci tangan.

KRIIIIIIIING….KRIIIIING….

Suara bel rumah berbunyi dan pastinya Miyuki tahu bahwa ada orang yang akan bertamu di rumahnya. Setelah mencuci tangan, Miyuki bergegas ke dinding dekat pintu depan yang terdapat seperti speker kecil yang menempel di dinding yang biasanya digunakan untuk berkomunikasi antara pemilik rumah dan tamu yang ingin bertamu dan untuk mengetahui siapa orang akan bertamu di rumahnya. Miyuki menekan tombol itu dan berbicara lewat speker itu.

"Dare ga?" tanyanya.

_"Ini aku Ririn dan Akari"_

Setelah mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah dua sahabatnya, Miyuki langsung mengambil kunci dan membukakan pintu depan. Ternyata benar dua sahabatnya telah berdiri di depan gerbangnya. Miyuki berjalan menuju gerbang dan membukakan gerbangnya.

"Masuklah…!" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai…!" ucap Ririn dan Akari dengan senyuman cantik mereka. Dan kemudian Akari dan Ririn masuk ke dalam rumah Miyuki, sedangkan Miyuki menutup dan mengunci kembali gerbangnya kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Seperti itulah yang dilakukan Miyuki karena mengingat Miyuki tinggal di rumah sendiri disaat adik sepupunya tidak berada di rumah.

"Duduklah! Aku akan mengambil piring-piring dan minuman kemari." katanya Miyuki mempersilahkan duduk kedua sahabatnya.

"Miyu-nee, boleh Akari bantu untuk membawakan piring-piringnya?" tawar Akari.

"Un…!" jawab Miyuki dengan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau buat apa minumannya?" tanya Ririn ke Miyuki.

"Tentu saja teh manis yang hangat. Memangnya kau gak suka? Apa aku buatkan yang lain saja?" kata Miyuki.

"Iie…aku suka kok teh hangat. Apa lagi kalo diminum pada pagi hari jadi bikin badan segar dan bersemangat." jawabnya Ririn sambil tersenyum. Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku hanya khawatir aja kalo jajanan yang aku bawa gak cocok dengan minuman yang kau buat. Tapi untunglah ternyata cocok." katanya sambil lega.

"Memangnya kau membawa jajanan apa?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Biskuit gandum rasanya coklat dan strawberry. Aku tahu kalo kau suka rasa coklat, makanya aku bawakan juga untukmu." kata Ririn sambil mengambil jajanannya dari dalam tas dan di letakkan di meja.

"Arigatou," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Dou itashi," balas Ririn yang juga sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dan Akari ke dapur dulu ya. Ayo, Akari!" kata Miyuki kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Akari.

Tak lama Miyuki dan Akari kembali ke ruang tamu. Miyuki membawa tiga cangkir dan teko teh berisi teh yang sudah dicampurkan dengan air hangat di atas tatanan, sedangkan Akari membawa piring-piring kecil di atas tatanan juga. Kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja ruang tamu. Akari kembali duduk di kursi tamu. Miyuki menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam tiga cangkir itu.

"Yosh! Aku akan menaruh biskuit-biskuit ini di piring-piring yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan rasa biskutnya." kata Ririn sambil menata biskuit di atas piring.

"Hai." sahut Miyuki dan Akari bersamaan.

"Sip! Aku sudah selesai menyusunnya. Nah, silahkan makan biskuitnya." kata Ririn setelah menata biskuitnya.

"Arigatou" sahut Miyuki dan Akari.

"Douzo, Ririn" kata Miyuki sambil memberikan teh hangat pada Ririn.

"Arigatou" kata Ririn sambil menerima teh hangat dan mengambil biskuit strawberry.

"Douzo, Akari" kata Miyuki sambil memberikan teh hangat pada Akari.

"Arigatou, Miyu-nee" balas Akari sambil menerima teh dan mengambil biskuit strawberry.

Kemudian Miyuki kembali duduk sambil membawa teh hangat dan mengambil biskuit coklat. Mereka bertiga akhirnya bersantai sambil makan biskuit dan minum secangkir teh hangat. Tak lama Ririn memecahkan keheningan yang nyaman ini.

"Oh ya, seperti janji kita kemarin malam. Kau ingin bercerita semuanya pada kami kan, Miyuki?" sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di meja.

Akari langsung berhenti minum teh kemudian meletakkannya di meja dan bertanya pada Ririn. "Emangnya ada apa Ri-nee? Cerita apa?" tanya Akari.

"Kau akan tahu nanti jika kita mendengarkan cerita dari Miyuki." jelas Ririn pada Akri kemudian menoleh ke Miyuki.

"Miyu-nee…." kata Akari agak cemas dan menoleh ke arah Miyuki.

Miyuki yang tahu melihat raut wajah sahabat-sahabatnya langsung berhenti minum teh dan meletakkan cangkir teh di meja, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum dia bercerita. "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi aku harap kalian jangan terkejut saat aku bercerita. Terutama kau, Ririn. Aku harap kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu." kata Miyuki kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Akari dan Ririn mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Miyuki menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin malam saat Miyuki membeli minuman di ruang depan. Dan akhirnya terjadilah hal yang tidak diinginkan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Sudahlah Ririn, lagipula itu kan hanya kecelakaan kecil saja dan untungnya Yami menolongku. Kalo gak pasti aku udah pingsan karena kepalaku terbentur lantai. Dan lagi, sudah aku katakan jangan terkejut dan berprasangka buruk dulu. Eh…malah kejadian deh." ucap Miyuki sambil menghela nafas.

"Bukan berprasangka buruk, tapi aku gak terima aja kamu diapa-apain sama Yami walaupun dia sudah mengantarmu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa nanti." ucap Ririn khawatir.

"Yang dikatakan Ri-nee benar. Kami khawatir Miyu-nee kenapa-kenapa. Ju-nee aja udah nyakitin Miyu-nee, sekarang ada Yami-nii yang usil ke Miyu-nee." ucap Akari juga khawatir.

"Aku tahu itu dan sudah aku bilang aku pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau ingat janji Yami yang pernah dia katakan padamu?" kata Miyuki ke Ririn.

"Aku ingat. Kalo gak salah dia berjanji untuk melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ririn bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang bahwa dia berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya untuk melindungi orang yang menurut Yami 'terpenting' dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak akan bercanda atau janjinya bukan bohongan belaka. Dia serius dengan ucapannya itu dan aku yakin, yang dia ucapkan benar-benar tulus dan jujur yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku percaya saja pada ucapannya itu. Karena dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya." jelas Miyuki.

"Emangnya dia pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti apa dan kepada siapa yang pernah dia lakukan kesalahan itu?" tanya Ririn.

"Gak tahu. Yang jelas seperti itulah dia. Aku mana mungkin terus menanyakan masalah privasinya, kan. Pokoknya dia melindungiku dan aku mempercayainya." kata Miyuki.

"Ehem…ehem…mungkin aja Yami-nii suka sama Miyu-nee." goda Akari sambil ketawa kecil. Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Miyuki memerah.

"A…apa…maksudmu, Akari. Ja…jangan ngomong ngawur." kata Miyuki gugup dan malu. Ririn hanya ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Miyuki yang malu dan kegenitan Akari saat menggoda Miyuki.

"Tuh kan. Muka Miyu-nee aja sampai merah begitu berarti bener. Hehehe…. Jujur aja sama kita." kata Akari membuat wajah Miyuki bertambah merah.

"Mou…!" jengkel Miyuki ke Akari.

Ririn yang jengkel melihat tingkah laku Akari, langsung menyubit pipi Akari. "Kau ini bisa gak sih gak bercanda disaat serius begini? Aku membahas serius cerita Miyuki, eh malah kau bikin lelucon kayak gini." kata Ririn.

"Itaii…! Gomenasai, Ri-nee! Akari janji gak akan bercanda lagi. Gomenasai, Ri-nee…." kata Akari sambil menangis karena pipinya dicubit oleh Ririn.

Ririn kemudian melepaskan cubitannya. "Minta maaf juga sama Miyuki!" katanya marah ke Akari.

"Gomenasai, Miyu-nee. Akari berjanji gak akan menggoda Miyu-nee seperti tadi." kata Akari menyesal dan menunduk.

"Iie, Akari!" balasnya. Kemudian Miyuki memegang dahinya sambil mengingat kejadian terakhir saat Yami mencium dahinya dan #blush…wajahnya kembali memerah lagi.

Ririn langsung mengangkat sebelah alis melihat Miyuki yang sedang memegang dahinya. "Kau kenapa lagi, Miyuki?" tanyanya curiga.

'Aduh…bahaya! Ngapain aku pegang dahi sampai keingat kejadian kemarin malam. Aku harus bersikap biasa. Jangan sampai Ririn tahu kejadian kemarin malam, bisa berabe ntar.' pikirnya karena takut kalo dia bercerita tentang kejadian itu, Ririn akan bertambah kaget dan berteriak sampai lima kali ketukan dan malah bikin gempa di rumahnya dan tetangga-tetangganya. Entah kenapa teriakan Aiko-sensei bisa menurun ke Ririn. Mungkin karena dia sering dapat teriakan dari Aiko-sensei apalagi saat bertengkar dengan June sehingga dia ikut-ikutan seperti itu.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawabnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan warna merahnya dipipinya dengan mengalihkan pandangan dari Ririn agar Ririn tidak curiga. Tiba-tiba pandangan Miyuki berhenti di sebuah foto kecil yang terletak di meja kecil di pojok ruang tamu yang desebelahnya terdapat telepon rumah. Foto itu bergambar dirinya bersama dua orang lelaki. Yang satu terlihat tua, yang satu lagi masih mudah yang kira-kira umurnya lebih mudah dari dia. Saat Miyuki melihat foto itu entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan dua orang itu.

Dua sahabatnya yang melihat Miyuki sedang mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke suatu benda, Ririn dan Akari pun ikut menoleh ke arah foto itu juga. Ririn yang tahu siapa orang-orang yang ada di foto itu mengatakan pada Miyuki. "Sudah lama Yugi tidak pulang kemari saat dia masih semester satu. Apa kau sangat merindukannya, Miyuki?"

"Iya, aku sangat rindu kepada adik sepupuku. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Setelah kakek Sugoroku wafat, dia merasa kesepian. Aku yang bisa merasakannya pun juga merasakan yang sama." jelas Miyuki sambil bersedih dan menunduk.

Kedua orangtua Yugi meninggal saat dia berusia 14 tahun, sedangkan orantua Miyuki meninggal saat dia berusia 17 tahun. Sehingga Miyuki tinggal bersama Yugi dan miyuki pun di asuh oleh kakek Sugoroku yang tak lain kakek Yugi. Namun saat Yugi beranjak umur 17 tahun, kakek Sugoroku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Miyuki yang bisa merasakan kesakitan Yugi saat kakeknya wafat, Miyuki pun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama saat orangtuanya meninggal. Dan akhirnya, Yugi tinggal di rumah Miyuki sampai dia lulus SMA. Selama Yugi sekolah, Miyuki yang selalu membiayai sekolah Yugi dengan menjadi seorang entertainer yang pastinya sebagai seorang personil 'Freyja'. Miyuki melakukan debut pertama saat berusia 18 tahun. Bisa dibilang Miyuki sudah bekerja saat umur masih sangatlah muda. Miyuki sangat menyayangi Yugi sampai menganggap Yugi sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Setelah Yugi lulus SMA, Yugi berniat untuk kuliah dan bekerja di Hokkaido. Yugi berjanji akan membantu Miyuki dan membalas kebaikan Miyuki. Namun Miyuki tidak menginginkannya karena dia sudah bersyukur atas apa yang dia dapatkan dan Miyuki meminta pada Yugi agar apapun yang Yugi dapatkan, simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri dan berikan pada orang lain jika ada orang yang membutuhkannya. Dan pastinya tetap bersyukur apa yang Yugi miliki. Miyuki selalu sendirian selama sang adik mengenyang pendidikan di Hokkaido, namun Yugi berusaha menyempatkan untuk pulang ke Domino dan berkumpul dengan sang kakak disaat Yugi mendapat liburan panjang.

Setelah mendengar cerita Miyuki, Ririn langsung menyesal dan menunduk. "Gomen, Miyuki."

"Iie…gak perlu dipikirkan Ririn." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum pada Ririn.

Ririn pun mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tapi ada satu orang yang masih menatap foto itu. Ririn dan Miyuki bersweat drop melihat Akari yang masih menatap foto itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi memerah.

"Ehem…ehem…" Ririn berdehem sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Akari.

"Eh…eh…hai?" kata Akari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sehingga dia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Wah…wah…tadi wajah Miyuki yang memerah, sekarang wajah si 'maknae' yang memerah." goda Ririn.

"Eh…apa…yang Ri…Ri-nee maksud?" tanya Akari gugup.

"Hahaha…sudah jangan bohong deh. Aku tahu kau suka dengan Yugi, kan?" godanya lagi.

"A…Akari gak bilang Akari suka Yugi-kun kok. Aku hanya fans aja sama dia."jawab Akari gugup.

"Fans atau suka? Ahahaha….rasain itu akibatnya kau bercanda saat ada orang membahas masalah yang serius." kata Ririn sambil tertawa kemenangan ke Akari.

"Mou…Ri-nee…" kata Akari sambil memukul Ririn dengan bantal kursi.

"Ahahaha…iya iya…gomen, Akari. Tapi emang bener kan kalo kau suka dengan Yugi? Kalo emang suka, kenapa gak coba buat PDKT gitu dengannya. Atau kalo gak berani PDKT, berteman aja gitu." ucap Ririn untuk mendukung Akari.

"Ihihi…yang dikatakan Ririn memang benar. Saat ini, Yugi masih single. Setidaknya kau berteman dulu dengannya sampai akrab gitu. Yugi pasti mau kok berteman denganmu, karena Yugi suka berteman dengan siapapun yang menurut dia baik dan benar." tambah Miyuki.

"Ehm…baiklah nanti Akari coba untuk berteman dengannya." kata Akari sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, handphone milik Miyuki berbunyi. Miyuki langsung melihat nama pada layar handphonenya yang bertulis 'Calling…Yugi'. Mengetahui nama tersebut, Miyuki langsung tersenyum pada Akari.

"Hehehe…baru saja dibicarakan, ternyata dia sudah menelpon." kata Miyuki.

"Dare?" tanya Ririn dan Akari bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan adik tercintaku." jawab Miyuki tersenyum.

"Yugi-kun…?" kata Akari kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa Yugi menelpon Miyuki kemudian wajah Akari memerah lagi.

"Heh! Ternyata sang pangeran menelpon untuk berbicara denganmu lho, putri Akari." goda Ririn.

"Ri-nee…" kesal Akari.

"Ihihi…sebentar aku angkat telponnya dulu." kata Miyuki. Akari dan Ririn mengangguk. Kemudian Miyuki menjawab telepon dari sang adik. "Moshi…moshi…Yugi?"

_"Ah…hai…nee-chan. Ini Yugi. Apa kabar, nee-chan?"_

"Kabar baik. Kau bagaimana?"

_"Aku juga baik. Gomen ne…aku gak sempet telpon nee-chan karena aku lupa gak beli pulsa. Untungnya aku sudah beli pulsa di dekat bandara. Aku mau pulang ke Domino karena aku sedang liburan. Aku rindu nee-chan."_

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Yugi. Aku tahu kalo saat ini kau liburan dan kau pasti akan pulang kemari, makanya aku sudah membereskan ruang tempat tidurmu."

_"Ahahaha…arigatou, nee-chan. Oh ya, aku bawakan oleh-oleh pakaian bagus untuk nee-chan tapi gomen hanya sedikit."_

"Gak apa-apa kok. Kau membawa oleh-oleh atau gak pun gak masalah buatku. Yang aku inginkan kau segera pulang kemari dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi."

_"Yang dikatakan nee-chan benar. Entah aku sangat rindu dengan kota Domino. Kota dimana aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan."_

"Iya. Bersabarlah. Kan sebentar lagi kau akan tiba di kota Domino. Jadi kau bisa melepas kerinduan disini. Bagaimana dengan Joey, Tristan, Ryo dan Tea disana?"

_"Mereka baik-baik saja tapi mereka sedikit agak lama untuk kembali pulang ke Domino karena masalah pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku menunggu mereka semua selesai agar bisa pulang bersama tapi mereka memaksaku untuk pulang lebih dulu karena aku sudah kangen berat dengan Domino dan juga keluargaku."_

"Aku tahu. Besok kita ke makam untuk menjenguk keluarga kita. Hari ini kau hanya beristirahat saja karena aku yakin kau pasti kecapekan."

_"Iya nee-chan. Arigatou."_

"Dou itashi. Kau sudah makan? Kalo belum nanti aku buatkan masakan untukmu"

_"Aku sudah makan, nee-chan. Jadi, nee-chan gak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatkan aku masakan. Lalu, nee-chan udah makan?"_

"Tentu saja sudah. Temanku membawakan makanan untukku kok."

_"Oh gitu ya. Oh ya, nanti nee-chan jadi menjemputku di bandara Tokyo?"_

"Jadi kok. Emang kenapa?"

_"Ano…mungkin aku agak telat sampai di Tokyo karena pesawat yang dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo terlambat datang. Jadi, kira-kira sampai di Tokyo jam 3 sore. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri naik taxi dari bandara Tokyo."_

"Dou shita? Apa kau gak mau aku menjemputmu lagi? Apa kau sudah bosan dijemput oleh anata no nee-chan lagi?"

_"Bu…bukan gitu, nee-chan. Aku…aku hanya ingin…"_

"Nani?"

_"Haaaah…. Baiklah. Nee-chan boleh menjemputku kok tapi hati-hati di jalan karena aku takut nee-chan kenapa-kenapa."_

"Gak apa-apa kok, Yugi. Asalkan kau percaya padaku, aku pasti baik-baik saja kok."

_"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada nee-chan."_

"Ano…apa kau masih menunggu lama?"

_"Hai…dou shita, nee-chan?"_

"Ada salah satu temanku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Apa kau gak keberatan"

Miyuki menatap Akari sambil tersenyum, wajah Akari kembali memerah, sedangkan Ririn menyenggol lengan Akari agar Akari mau berbicara dengan Yugi.

_"Uhm…gak masalah aja kok. Emangnya dia mau mengobrol denganku? Siapa namanya, nee-chan?"_

Miyuki langsung menutup bagian bawah handphone dan bertanya pada Akari, "Gimana Akari? Apa kau mau ngobrol dengan Yugi? Mumpung Yugi mau diajak mengobrol denganmu".

"Gimana ya? Akari bingung" kata Akari.

"Udahlah. Terima aja. Mumpung dia masih belum berangkat lho." tambah Ririn.

"Baiklah. Akari mau kok." kata Akari yakin.

_"Moshi…moshi…nee-chan? Gimana apa dia mau mengobrol denganku? Kalo dia gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok."_

Miyuki kembali menelpon adiknya. "Dia mau kok. Gomen tadi aku tanya dulu ke dia."

_"Nee-chan memaksanya?"_

"Gak kok. Dia sendiri yang mau."

_"Baiklah kalo gitu. Siapa namanya?"_

"Namanya Akari Aria. Aku kasih langsung ke dia ya biar kau bisa tanya dan mengobrol langsung dengannya karena kelihatannya dia udah gak sabaran mau mengobrol denganmu." Miyuki langsung menyerahkan handphonenya ke Akari dan Akari menerima handphone dan langsung mengobrol dengan Yugi.

"Mo…moshi…moshi…Yugi-kun?"

_"Hai…Ini Yugi. Kau yang namanya Akari Aria, kan?"_

"Ha…hai…Aku Akari Aria, temannya Miyuki. Biasanya Akari memanggil Miyuki dengan Miyu-nee. Aku 'maknae' dari grup 'Freyja'…" kata Aria agak gugup yang kemudian dipotong oleh Ririn.

"Akari, daripada kau terus gugup seperti itu, lebih baik kau ngobrolnya di kamar Miyuki aja biar kau bisa mengobrol dengan santai."

"Yang dikatakan Ririn benar. Kami gak ingin mengganggu obrolanmu dengan Yugi. Kau boleh mengobrol di kamarku kok." kata Miyuki

"Daijoubu, Miyu-nee?" tanya Akari.

"Daijoubu." jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Miyu-nee" kata Akari sambil berdiri. Miyuki mengangguk ke arah Akari kemudian Akari berjalan menuju kamar Miyuki untuk meneruskan obrolannya dengan Yugi.

Setelah Akari masuk ke dalam kamar Miyuki, Miyuki dan Ririn mulai membicarakan masalah yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ok. Kita bahas lagi masalah tadi. Apa kau yakin dengan ucapan Yami kemarin malam?" tanya Ririn.

"Haaah…udah aku bilang aku yakin dan percaya dengan yang dia ucapkan. Kau masih gak mempercayai omonganku, Ririn?" tanya Miyuki heran.

"Bukan begitu, Miyuki. Aku percaya omonganmu, tapi…" kata Ririn berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Coba kau cerna omongan Yami kepadamu dengan janjinya itu! Aku rasa janji itu berhubungan denganmu." jelas Ririn.

'Kata yang dia ucapkan dengan janjinya? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Miyuki sambil mengingat dua ucapan Yami kemarin malam.

"'Aku akan melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang telah menyakitimu.'"

"'Orang yang akan selalu aku lindungi adalah orang sangat 'terpenting' di dalam hidupku. Aku pun akan menyayangi dan mencintainya apapun itu.'"

Miyuki langsung terkejut dengan dua ucapan dari Yami pada Miyuki. 'Chotto…jangan-jangan…' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau paham, Miyuki?" tanya Ririn.

"Mungkin. Jika itu benar kalo dia melindungiku dengan janjinya itu, berarti aku lha 'orang terpenting' itu." jawabnya Miyuki merasa yakin.

"Heh! Aku ragu dengan jawabanmu. Ya kalo memang benar kau 'orang terpenting' Yami, tapi kalo bukan kau, gimana?" kata Ririn sambil senyum sinis.

"Entahlah…tapi aku yakin itu." kata Miyuki lebih yakin.

"Miyuki…Miyuki…Emangnya kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Ririn. Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian Ririn menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya, "Yami Sennen. Pangeran tunggal dari Raja Mesir dan juga pengusaha terbesar di Mesir. Bayangkan dia seorang pangeran kerajaan, apa menurutmu dia bener-bener orang terkaya, Miyuki. A…aku rasa kau gak akan bisa cocok dengannya."

"Aku lho gak peduli!" kata Miyuki.

"Aku belum bilang satu hal lagi tentang dia." kata Ririn. Miyuki langsung menatap Ririn dengan serius. "Dia adalah…seorang penyanyi, penari solo, dan model terkenal yang menyamai kepopuleran grup kita. Dan kau pasti gak menyangka kalo aku bilang…dia satu agency alias satu produser dengan grup kita." tambahnya.

'Satu agency?' pikir Miyuki kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan matanya bersinar-sinar yang artinya dia bisa bertemu terus dengan Yami setiap hari. Sesuatu yang bisa di bilang 'waaaaahh….' gitu.

Ririn yang melihat wajah Miyuki langsung bersweat drop dan menepuk dahinya dengan satu telapak tangannya. 'Bagus! Nih orang makin tambah kesenengan. Baka kau, Rin!' marahnya di dalam hati. Baru kali ini melihat sahabat yang umurnya diatas umur Ririn langsung kegirangan kalo membahas Yami. Biasanya Miyuki gak akan seperti itu kalo membahas cowok lain selain Yami. "Haaah…! Terserah kau saja mau kau percaya dengannya atau gimana, yang jelas aku gak akan terima kalo kau terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu karena kelakuan Yami. Aku bakal mencincangnya nanti." katanya kesal dan agak pasrah.

Miyuki langsung sweat drop dengan perkataan Ririn. "Hai, hai…atashi wa daijoubu desu. Aku pasti kasih tahu kau kalo dia macam-macam lagi."

"Aku pegang katamu, Miyuki" kata Ririn dengan wajah serius. Tak lama Akari turun tangga dari kamar Miyuki menuju ke ruang tamu, dia tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan handphone ke Miyuki. Miyuki dan Ririn bersweat drop melihat wajah Akari. "Gimana ngobrolnya? Menyenangkan?" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

'Perfect! Setelah Miyuki yang memasang tampang gitu, sekarang Akari yang memasang tampang yang sama. Mampus! Aku bakal kewalahan jaga mereka berdua.' pikir Ririn sambil memegang dahinya karena bertambah stress.

"Hai…Akari senang. Yugi-kun mau menerima Akari jadi temannya. Arigatou, Miyu-nee." kata Akari sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum senang ke arah Miyuki.

"Dou itashi, Akari. Syukurlah." balas Miyuki dengan senyum lembut.

"Heh! Hanya dijadikan teman aja udah kegirangan gitu. Kalo udah jadi pacar baru tambah kegirangan malah gak karuan ntar." kata Ririn dengan senyum goda.

"Ri-nee…." kata Akari langsung memukul Ririn dengan bantal kursi. Ririn dan Miyuki langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Akari yang kegirangan.

"Sudah…sudah…" kata Miyuki kemudian melihat jam dinding. "Sekarang sudah jam dua belas lebih lho."

"Masa?" kata Ririn dan Akari bersamaan dan melihat jam dinding.

"Gawat…! Aku harus balik nih bantu okaasan untuk meramal orang-orang di rumah. Pasti sekarang okaasan kewalahan meladeni orang-orang yang mengantri." kata Ririn khawatir.

"Akari juga mau pulang untuk belajar." kata Akari.

Tiba-tiba handphone Ririn berdering, segera Ririn mengambil handphone di sakunya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Seketika Ririn kaku dan memasang wajah horor karena dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Akari dan Miyuki yang tahu wajah itu menelan ludah dan siap-siap untuk hal tidak menyenangkan. Kemudian Ririn mengangkat telpon itu dan memasangkan ke daun telinganya sambil gemetaran. "Mo…moshi…moshi…O…"

_"KAU DIMANA SEKARAAAAAANGGG…..?"_

Miyuki dan Akari langsung menutup telinga. Ririn langsung terkejut dan menutup telinganya setelah mendengar suara dari Okaasannya yang marah.

"A…aku masih di rumah Miyuki."

_"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU DISANA? KAU SUDAH GAK MAU MEMBANTU LAGI?"_

"I…iie…okaasan. Ma…malah ini aku mau ber…berpamitan dengan Mi…Miyuki…dan…Akari ju…juga ma…mau pulang. Ja…jadi okaasan tu…tunggu di situ." kata Ririn terputus-putus saking takutnya tehadap ibunya.

_"Baiklah…aku harap kau cepat sampai rumah dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kalo sampai terlambat satu detik saja, kau tahu kan hukumannya?"_

Ririn hanya menelan ludah dan menjawabnya dengan terputus-putus. "Ha…hai…a…aku…tahu…."

_"Ya udah, buruan pulang. Aku kewalahan nih. Jya."_

Ririn menutup telponnya dan menatap Akari dan Miyuki dengan wajah ketakutan. "Miyuki…a…aku…pulang…dulu ya." katanya terputus.

"Hai…semoga okaasanmu gak marah nanti dan menghukummu." kata Miyuki dengan senyum khawatir.

"Hai. Ayo…Akari, kita pu…pulang." kata Ririn.

"Hai." kata Akari.

Miyuki keluar rumah untuk membukakan gerbang dan diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya. "Hati-hati ya dijalan!" katanya ke kedua temannya.

"Ha…hai…jya." pamit Ririn yang masih terputus-putus dan ketakutan.

"Jya-ne, Miyu-nee" pamit Akari tersenyum dan mendorong Ririn yang masih kaku untuk berjalan.

"Jya." balas Miyuki sambil melambai tangan ke teman-temannya. Kemudian menghela nafas dan menutup gerbang seta menguncinya kembali dan masuk ke rumah.

"Hem…aku harus beresin piring dan yang lainnya. Ya ampun…biskuitnya masih ada beberapa. Lebih baik aku masukkan ke dalam toples aja." kata Miyuki sambil membawa barang-barang tadi ke wastafel dapur. Memasukkan sisa-sisa biskuit ke dalam toples dan menyimpannya di lemari dapur kemudian mencuci piring-piring, tiga cangkir dan teko tehnya.

Lima menit dia sudah mencuci dan menaruhkan ke rak piring, Miyuki langsung ke kursi ruang tamu untuk bersantai. 'Yami Sennen seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Mesir sekaligus pengusaha terbesar di Mesir, seorang idol terkenal di Jepang yang juga satu agency dengan grup 'Freyja'?! Aih…gak nyangka udah suatu keberuntungan untukku. Udah cakep, sifatnya baik, seorang pangeran, seorang idol terkenal pula. Belum lagi mengingat kata-katanya yang…melindungi karena aku…'orang terpentingnya'. Oh My God…mungkinkah dia jodohku nanti? Tapi gimana kalo yang dikatakan Ririn benar kalo aku gak cocok sama Yami? Ah…masa bodoh pokoknya aku bakal senang bisa punya pacar kayak dia. Semoga saja aku dan Yami adalah pasangan yang ideal' pikirnya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dan pastinya tahu sendiri kan.

Tiba-tiba suara telpon rumah berbunyi sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera Miyuki berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat telpon rumah kemudian mengangkatnya. "Moshi…Moshi…Miyuki Hanazawa desu."

_"Konnichiwa, Hime"_

Miyuki langsung kaget mendengar kata itu namun dia masih tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya. "Dare ga?"

_"Masa kau lupa? Kita pernah bertemu kan di gedung Agency."_

Miyuki masih bingung dengan maksudnya. "Memangnya iya? Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa Anda dan kapan kita pernah bertemu? Jika memang Anda seorang stalker katakan saja. Jangan berbelit-belit."

_"Wah…wah…jahat sekali himeku ini. Padahal kemarin kau pendiem, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan nada bicara begitu lembut dan enak didengar. Kok tiba-tiba berubah jadi agak galak gini ya? Aku jadi semakin suka."_

Miyuki mulai jengkel dengan rayuan dari penelpon itu. "Tuan atau siapapun diri Anda, saya mohon katakan siapa Anda sebenarnya?"

_"Hehehe…"_

'Nih orang kok makin lama makin reseh sih' pikir Miyuki kesal kemudian mengambil handphone di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengangkat telpon rumah. "Saya hitung sampai tiga jika Anda masih tidak memberitahu siapa Anda, saya akan menelpon polisi!" katanya.

Kemudian si penelpon diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Miyuki mulai marah dan akhirnya dia mulai menghitung. "Satu…dua…ti…" kata Miyuki berhenti setelah si penelpon itu menjawabnya.

_"Aku lelaki yang mencium dahimu kemarin malam di depan rumahmu tepat tengah malam."_

"Nani….?!" Miyuki langsung terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. 'Lelaki yang mencium dahiku kemarin malam di depan rumahku tepat tengah malam? Jangan…jangan…' pikirnya terputus saat si lelaki mengatakan siapa namanya.

_"Aku Yami Sennen. Kau ingat kan, Hime?"_

Miyuki kaget sampai handphone di tangannya jatuh dan mengenai punggung kakinya. "AAAUUU…ITAAAIIII…." sontak kaget Miyuki saat tersadar dari kagetnya dengan handphonennya yang jatuh ke kakinya dan berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang terkena handphone..

_"Hi…hime…daijoubu desu ka? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Miyuki langsung menahan rasa sakit, mengatur nafas agar tenang kemudian mulai berbicara. "Daijoubu. Tadi hanphoneku terjatuh dan mengenai kakiku tapi udah gak apa-apa kok. Jadi ini Yami?"

_"Tentu saja ini aku. Emangnya siapa lagi? Aku kan pernah memanggilmu 'hime', jadi aku rasa kau pasti tahu siapa aku tapi gak nyangka kau malah gak tahu."_

"Gomen…gomen…aku lupa. Tapi kenapa memanggilku 'hime' kan kau sudah tahu siapa namaku."

_"Emangnya gak boleh aku memanggilmu 'hime'?"_

"Bukannya gak boleh. Lagipula aku bukan putri atau ratu. Aku gadis biasa kok. Jadi panggil namaku saja."

_"Iie. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'hime' mulai kita bertemu sampai seterusnya."_

"Dou shita?"

_"Kau ingin tahu?"_

Miyuki langsung menelan ludah. "Ha…hai…."

_"Karena kau cocok dengan sebutan 'hime'. Walaupun kau seorang bangsawan atau orang biasa, kau tetap pantas mendapat panggilan itu. Jadi 'hime' adalah panggilanmu yang sebenarnya."_

Miyuki masih heran dengan penjelasan Yami tapi dia hanya menghela nafas dan memperbolehkan Yami memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime'. "Baiklah kalo gitu kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hime' tapi saat kita berdua aja seperti menelpon atau mengobrol berdua aja."

_"Iie. Aku akan memanggil dirimu 'hime' dimanapun, kapanpun aku suka."_

"Haaaah…iya deh Yami." kata Miyuki terpaksa. Baru kali ini dia dipanggil 'hime' dari cowok yang dia sukai.

_"Hehehe…arigatou, Hime. Oh ya, apa adikmu sudah pulang?"_

"Belum. Tadi dia menelponku, katanya dia akan datang terlambat karena ada masalah pada jadwal penerbangannya. Jadi nanti sore jam 3 aku menjemputnya di bandara naik taxi."

_"Aku antar kau ke bandara."_

Miyuki kaget dengan tawaran Yami. "Arigatou Yami tapi aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Aku gak ingin merepotkanmu lagi seperti kemarin."

_"Iie. Aku malah senang membantumu, hime. Aku gak keberatan mengantarmu ke bandara. Lagipula selain melihat seperti apa adikmu, aku juga ingin mengajakmu makan-makan. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar kan?"_

Mendengar perkataan Yami, perut Miyuki langsung bunyi seperti panggilan untuk dimasukkan makanan. 'Ugh…! Kok dia bisa tahu aku sedang kelaparan sih' pikirnya. "Ha…hai…"

_"Hehehe…tuh kan tebakanku benar. Aku akan mengajakmu ke resto dekat bandara. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap karena saat aku sampai di depan rumahmu, kita langsung berangkat. Aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama karena kita bisa bersantai di resto dan kita tidak akan terlambat saat tiba di bandara Tokyo."_

"Kau benar. Apalagi jarak rumahku dengan bandara Tokyo jauh belum lagi jika saat terjebak macet. Aku akan bersiap-siap ya."

_"Baiklah, aku juga bersiap-siap. Ingat lho harus sudah stand by di depan rumah."_

"Hai…hai…Jya…"

_"Jya, Hime"_

Miyuki menutup telpon dan langsung kegirangan karena dia akan menjemputnya dan mengajak makan berdua. Itu sudah Miyuki anggap kencan pertama padahal mereka belum jadi status pacaran dan lagi dia juga akan menjemput Yugi. Ya walaupun begitu dia senang berdekatan dengan Yami. Tak lama Miyuki mengambil handphone dan berlari menuju ruang kamarnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

Dua puluh menit dia berdandan, dia langsung turun tangga dan kemudian berkaca kembali untuk mengecek penampilannya.

Sedangkan Yami yang sedang mengendarai Mazda Enam keluaran tahun 2013 berwarna hitam sudah sampai di depan rumah Miyuki. 'Haaaah…aku suruh dia untuk menunggu di depan malah gak nongol. Terpaksa aku keluar dari mobil.' pikirnya dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke depan gerbang. Tetangga-tetangga disekitar rumah Miyuki terkejut melihat lelaki yang keluar dari mobil dan yang gak kalah kagetnya para tetangga melihat bahwa lelaki itu adalah Yami Sennen sang Prince of Idol. Mereka terbelalak melihat sang idol yang hanya bisa dilihat di tv, sekarang mereka bisa melihatnya langsung dan pastinya para tetangga terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Eh, itu bukannya nak Yami Sennen seorang pangeran idol itu?" kata tetangga 1.

"Masa? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya langsung orangnya. Biasanya hanya melihatnya lewat tv." kata tetangga 2.

"Kok mirip dengan nak Yugi ya? Apa mungkin dia nak Yugi?" kata tetangga 1

"Ibu ini gimana sih? Nak Yugi berbeda dengan Nak Yami. Emang sama tapi ada perbedaan pada tinggi badan dan pada rambutnya" kata tetangga 2

"Iya…iya…ada sedikit berbeda." kata tetangga 1.

"Selain cakep dan terkenal, dia kaya juga. Apalagi dia putra tunggal dari kerajaan Mesir lho." kata tetangga 3.

"Wah…hebat yah! Kalo saja dia jadi anakku, aku pasti bangga." kata tetangga 4.

"Aduh, bu…gak mungkin lha. Ingat! Dia sudah punya keluarga, kita juga punya keluarga. Kita boleh mengangguminya tapi hanya sebagai penggemar saja dan jangan sampai kita lupa daratan ibu-ibu!" kata tetangga 5.

"Tapi ngapain dia datang ke rumah Hanazawa?" kata tetangga 1.

"Entahlah bu!" kata tetangga 2

'Bagus! Gara-gara hime, aku terpaksa keluar dan malah banyak yang melihatku. Tapi gak apa-apa lha aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Yang jelas, aku harus segera menekan tombolnya dan meminta hime untuk segera keluar dan berangkat. Sekarang 12.30 paling gak aku bisa berkencan dengan reinkarnasi Freyja' pikirnya. Reinkarnasi Freyja? Yup. Yami tahu bahwa Miyuki adalah reinkarnasi Freyja. (kalo masih bingung lihat di list of characters). Kemudian dia menekan tombol bel.

KRIIIING…KRIIIING…

Suara itu mengagetkan Miyuki, tak menunggu lama dia langsung berlari menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil funtofle putih dan memakainya di kedua kakinya. Kemudian dia menekan tombol speaker mini itu. "Dare ga?"

_"Ini aku Yami. Aku sudah di depan gerbang. Aku harap kau cepatlah untuk keluar agar kita tidak terjebak macet."_

"Baiklah, aku langsung ke sana." kata Miyuki dengan senang dan membuka pintu kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Saat dia berlari ke gerbang, dia berhenti sejenak melihat penampilan Yami yang terlihat keren dan agak garang. Yami mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan resleting berwarna hitam, leather pants panjang berwarna hitam dihiasi satu mini belt hitam di paha sebelah kanan dengan belt hitam di pinggangnya, arm belt putih di kedua pergelangan tangan, neck belt putih di lehernya, serta jaket hitam berkerah berdiri yang hanya disampirkan di kedua bahunya, sepatu masih sama yang dikenakan kemarin malam. All black in Yami. Miyuki hanya terbelalak dan menganga melihat penampilan Yami seperti Dark Angel.

Sedangkan Yami gak kalah kagetnya juga saat melihat penampilan Miyuki yang cantik dan berpenampilan seperti Light Angel baginya. Miyuki mengenakan kaos bermotif belang horizontal hitam-putih, jaket putih yang panjang lengannya sampai dibawah siku dan tiga kancing yang berada di bagian bawah jaket saja, celana jeans tipis ¾ berwarna putih dengan belt tipis berwarna putih di pinggangnya, sepatu fantofle berwarna putih dan tas kecil panjang berwarna putih. Yang terlihat ada unsur imutnya adalah Miyuki mengikat sedikit dari rambut sebelah kirinya. All white in Miyuki. Yami yang hanya terpaku pada penampilan cantiknya Miyuki kemudian tersadar dari kagetnya.

"Ayo cepat bukakan gerbangnya! Kita gak ingin kejebak macet kan?" tanya Yami pada Miyuki yang membuat Miyuki sadar dari kagetnya.

"Ha…hai…" kata Miyuki sambil membuka gerbang kemudian keluar dan menutup serta mengunci kembali pagarnya. Kemudian Miyuki menoleh ke Yami. "Gomen ne…tadi aku memeriksa barang-barang bawaanku tadi, daripada ada yang tertinggal waktu kita menunggu dan menjemput adikku."

"Oh, gitu ya? Gak apa-apa kok!" kata Yami sambil tersenyum.

"Lho bukannya itu Miyuki? Mau kemana mereka?" kata tetangga 3.

"Nak Miyuki..." panggil tetangga 4.

Miyuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumahnya ada 5 orang ibu yang sedang melihat Miyuki dan Yami. Miyuki langsung membungkuk hormat kepada kelima ibu-ibu itu. "Ah…konnichiwa minna-san. Perkenalkan ini Yami Sennen, teman saya yang bekerja di satu agency dengan saya." kata Miyuki sambil memperkenalkan Yami kepada para tetangganya. Yami kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada para tetangga Miyuki.

"Wah…ternyata nak Yami juga sopan ya? Sudah tampan, kaya, seorang idol terkenal, sopan juga" kata tetangga 4.

"Arigatou…" kata Yami sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ternyata selain nak Miyuki yang jadi anggota grup 'Freyja', nakYami juga jadi idol di satu agency dengan nak Miyuki." kata tetangga 5.

"Hai…benar." kata Miyuki.

"Ah iya, sebenarnya kalian mau kemana siang-siang begini?" kata tetangga 1.

Miyuki dan Yami bingung mau menjawab apa karena mereka akan berkencan kemudian menjemput Yugi. Akhirnya mereka menjawab secara bersamaan. "Mau menjemput adik."

"Wah…wah…kalian kompak sekali sampai-sampai menjawab barengan begitu." kata tetangga 1. Wajah Miyuki dan Yami langsung memerah setelah mendengar ucapan tetangga 1.

"Menjemput adik? Maksudmu menjemput nak Yugi?" kata tetangga 2.

"Hai…kami mau menjemput Yugi di bandara karena dia sedang liburan panjang." kata Miyuki.

"Begitu ya. Iya-iya nak Yugi sekarang semakin dewasa dan semakin gagah saja." kata tetangga 2.

"Gak hanya gagah, dia juga semakin kuat, semakin pintar dan semakin tampan." kata tetangga 3.

"Eh…eh…walaupun gitu, nak Yugi masih imut dan lucu kok. Apalagi kalo Yugi tersenyum atau tertawa, aduh…bikin gemas aja deh." kata tetangga 4.

"Enak ya nak Miyuki punya adik sepupu seperti nak Yugi dan nak Yugi senang punya kakak sepupu seperti nak Miyuki, udah cantik baik lagi." kata tetangga 5.

"Arigatou…. Saya juga senang punya minna-san di sini. Minna-san begitu baik kepada saya dan Yugi seperti anak minna-san yang lain. Dan sebaliknya saya dan Yugi sudah menganggap minna-san sebagai orangtua kami sendiri." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah…nak Miyuki bisa aja." kata para tetangga bersamaan.

Yami melihat jam yang ada di handphonenya dan jam itu 12.55 dan menepuk pundak Miyuki. Miyuki yang spontan kemudian menoleh ka arah Yami. "Nan de, Yami?" tanya Miyuki.

"Ini sudah jam 12.55. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang sebelum macet datang." jawab Yami.

"Ah…hai…Ayo kita berangkat." kata Miyuki kemudian menoleh ke arah para tetangganya, "Minna-san…" panggil Miyuki dan para tetangga pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Kami harus berangkat sekarang karena takut terjebak macet. Gomen ne, minna-san.

"Hai…hati-hati di jalan" kata tetangga 1.

"Nak Yami, tolong jaga nak Miyuki ya." kata tetangga 2.

"Pasti akan saya lindungi. Minna-san tenang saja" kata Yami.

"Baiklah, kami percaya padamu, nak Yami." kata tetangga 3.

"Ittekimasu, minna-san" pamit Yami dan Miyuki bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Itterasai…" balas para tetangga.

Yami langsung membuka pintu untuk Miyuki yang berada di sebelah supir, Miyuki masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil, Yami menutup pintu perlahan, kemudian Yami masuk mobil di duduk sopir, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan kelima tetangga Miyuki.

"Eh…ibu-ibu…gimana kalo kita besok kita buat surprise untuk kepulangan nak Yugi?" kata tetangga 1.

"Lho jangan hanya untuk nak Yugi saja, buat nak Yami juga donk kan dia temannya nak Miyuki". kata tetangga 4.

"Gak bisa. Kalo kita buat surprise untuk nak Yugi dan nak Yami aja, terus nak Miyuki gimana? Masa kita telantarin?" kata tetangga 3.

"Ah…iya ini ibu gimana sih kan kasihan nak Miyuki." kata tetangga 2 ke tetangga 4.

"Maaf ibu." kata tetangga ke 4.

"Udahlah ibu-ibu…. Lebih baik kita membuat acara surprise untuk kepulangan nak Yugi, kedatangan nak Yami di kompleks kita, dan mendoakan Miyuki agar keinginannya tercapai. Gimana setuju ibu-ibu?" kata tetangga 5.

"Setuju" sorak kelima tetangga.

**YAMI AND MIYUKI**

Mereka masih berada perjalanan menuju restoran dekat bandara Tokyo. Tampak Yami dan Miyuki saling berdiam diri karena penampilan lawan jenisnya. Miyuki dan Yami saling berpikir tentang penampilan mereka yang begitu serasi.

'Oh My God… mimpi apa semalam? Yami hari ini begitu keren dan terlihat garang. All black juga tambah kelihatan lebih gagah. You're so lucky, Miyuki,' pikir Miyuki sambil menutup wajah malunya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Yami.

'Hari ini ore no hime begitu cantik seperti bidadari. Gak aku sangka walaupun dia reinkarnasi Freyja, dia semakin cantik sama seperti saat Freyja masih hidup. Oh Ra…mungkin memang benar dialah 'gadis' yang selama ini aku cari. 'Gadis' yang berenkarnasi dari orang yang aku cintai dulu, kini telah hadir di kehidupanku. Arigatou, Ra atas terkabulnya permohonanku. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri dan gak akan aku lepaskan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.' pikir Yami.

Setelah lima menit mereka berdiam diri, akhirnya mereka mulai berbicara namun seperti sebelumnya, mereka mengucapkan satu kata secara bersamaan "Ano…" setelah terkejut, mereka langsung tertawa kecil.

"Lady's First" tawar Yami.

"Iie." tolak Miyuki.

"Dou shita no?" tanya Yami.

"Kemarin aku sudah ngomong duluan, sekarang giliranmu untuk ngomong duluan." kata Miyuki.

"Hehehe…. Hai…hai…. Sebenarnya ada dua hal dan satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padamu, hime. Yang pertama, Kau hari ini cantik sekali, hime." kata Yami. Wajah Miyuki langsung memerah, melihat wajah Miyuki, Yami langsung tersenyum geli kemudian melanjutkannya, "Yang kedua, kau begitu dekat ya dengan para tetanggamu, dan aku kira mereka sedikit iri padamu tapi aku salah, mereka malah mendukungmu dan menyayangimu. Yang terakhir, kalo gak salah nama adikmu Yugi, kan? Emangnya dia seperti yang dikatakan oleh para tetanggamu ya?"

Miyuki tertawa kecil dengan perkataan Yami dan kemudian menjawabnya. "Yang pertama, arigatou atas pujianmu. Yang kedua, kelima tetanggaku selalu seperti itu. Mereka gak ingin punya perasaan dendam, iri maupun hal negative yang lain. Mereka selalu hidup rukun dan saling menolong sesama tetangga termasuk aku. Itu masih ½ dari tetangga di kompleks tempat aku tinggal."

Mendengar jawaban yang kedua, Yami langsung menelan ludah dan bertanya dengan nada terputus-putus. "Me…memang…nya…a…ada berapa…tetangga di…kompleks…mu?"

"Ada sepuluh tetangga termasuk diriku" jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Yami yang agak ketakutan.

'Berarti sembilan tetangga di komplek Miyuki? Oh Ra…' pikir Yami takut.

"Gak perlu takut, mereka baik-baik kok. Mereka sangat kagum padamu." kata Miyuki untuk menenangkan Yami, kemudian meneruskannya "Yang ketiga, emang bener nama adik sepupuku Yugi Mutou. Yang dikatakan oleh kelima tetanggaku memang begitulah Yugi. Tapi kalo ingin lebih detailnya lagi, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri seperti apa adikku."

"Haaah…baiklah, hime. Sekarang giliranmu." kata Yami.

"Aku juga sama tapi satu omongan, dan dua pertanyaan. Yang pertama, kau juga tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari kemarin" kata Miyuki. Mendengar perkataannya, Yami langsung tersenyum senang. Kemudian Miyuki melanjutkan dua pertanyaan. "Yang kedua, kita berjalan-jalan berdua begini menurutku kayak sedang berkencan. Apa kau juga berpikiran begitu? Yang ketiga, Aku sempat mencerna perkataanmu kemarin malam dengan janjimu. Kalo emang kau ingin melindungiku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu dan orang yang kau lindungi adalah 'orang terpenting'mu, apakah aku orang yang kau maksud itu, Yami?"

Yami kemudian tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebelah ujung bibirnya. "Yang pertama, arigatou mo, hime. Yang kedua dan ketiga…aku rasa akan aku jawab saat kita berada di resto dekat bandara." katanya.

"Kok kau gak jawab dua pertanyaanku. Kenapa?" tanya Miyuki heran.

"Ya…karena kau juga tidak menjelaskan pertanyaan ketigaku, kan." jawab Yami.

"Itu gak adil tau," jengkelnya Miyuki.

"Menurutku itu adil. Kau tidak menjelaskan pertanyaan ketigaku, maka aku tidak menjawab dua pertanyaanmu." kata Yami sambil tersenyum menang.

"Mou…Yami." kesal Miyuki. Yami tertawa geli melihat hime tercintanya kesal sehingga terlihat gemas. "Kau harus berjanji untuk menjawab dua pertanyaanku lho!" tambahnya.

"Hai…hai…ore no kirei hime. Aku janji kok." goda Yami.

"Udah deh jangan goda lagi!" kesal Miyuki ditambah wajah Miyuki kembali memerah karena ulah Yami.

"Hehehehe…" tertawa Yami ke Miyuki. Disaat itulah mereka masih menuju ke resto dekat bandara Tokyo. Dan Miyuki akan tahu tentang jawaban Yami di chapter berikutnya.

TBC

Ricchan: AAAND CUUUUUUTT...! SUGOIIIIII...! Makin siip dari yang sebelumnya.

Atemu: Yami?

Yami: (#diem kaku + lihat penampilan Miyuki)

Ricchan: O...ow... Atemu, buruan tarik Yami dan bawa keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia menerkam Miyuki.

Miyuki: (#mlonga-mlongo) Nan de desu?

Atemu: (#nyeret Yami)

Ricchan: (#senyum GJ) Nothing!

Miyuki: (#sweatdrop).

Ricchan: Yak, kita balas dulu reviewnya.

**To Re-chan (Gia-XY)**

June: Nape? Lu benci gue? Gue gak peduli & gak takut.

Ricchan: (#mentungin June) Hus...jangan ngawur kalo ngomong.

Hiro: Lho mencurigakan gimana? Saya aja gak tahu tentang hal itu. Saya cuman mengikuti instruksi dari author.

Ricchan: Re-chan, tokoh Hiro memang misterius soalnya dia juga tahu masa lalu Miyuki. Tapi belum saatnya. Tapi kalo Yami...(#lirik Yami)

Yami: Lumayan dapat ciuman dahi daripada gak dapat sama sekali.

Yugi: Emang bener kata Gia-san. Yami memang cowok yang suka maen nyosor sama boku no nee-chan kalo lagi ada kesempatan pula.

**To Ru-chan (Psycho Childish)**

Ricchan: Ahahaha...bingung ya kalo kebanyakan OC? Tokoh-tokoh yang ada di list character di awal ada yang aku ambil dari manga yang berbeda. Kalo yang Hiro dan Aiko itu chara lain aja.

Yami: (#ketawa nista) Biarin. Hime seneng, gue juga seneng.

Yugi: (#deathglare ke Yami) Kau boleh tertawa Yami-nii. Tapi kalo sampe kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, awas...

Yami: (#cegluk) Iye...iye...peace...damai Yugi...


	4. C3: Misconception

Ricchan: (#ngatur mikrophone) Testing...testing... (#NGIIIIIINGG...) GRAAAAHHHH...KECILIN SUARANYA DUDUT.

Allen: Gomen (#ngecilin volume).

Ricchan: Test...1...2...ok... (#ehem2) CHAPTER 3 AKAN DIMULAI! SEMUA UDAH SIAP?

Pemeran: SIAAAAP!

Ricchan: OKE...KARENA NANTI ADA BEBERAPA ORANG YANG MASUK KE CHAPTER INI, MOHON KERJASAMANYA YA?

Yugi: (#teriak) WOOOKEEEEEE...!

Yami: Busyet dah! Yugi kegirangan banget masuk ke chapter ini?

Miyuki: Gak apa-apa kan, emang udah waktunya.

Yami: Bener katamu, Hime.

Ricchan: GAK PERLU LAMA-LAMA. KITA MULAI AJA! Bismillah... CAMERA! CAHAYA! DE-EL-EL! AND ACTION!

NB: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Misconception**

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan tanpa ada halangan. Mereka senang karena selamat dari kemacetan. Dan yang paling Miyuki terkejut adalah ternyata dia diajak ke sebuah resto yang bernuansa Korea.

"Cho…chotto matte…! Kau yakin mengajakku ke resto Korea ini?" tanya Miyuki ragu.

"Iya-iyalah, Hime. Emangnya mau kemana lagi? Ini resto yang dekat dengan bandara" jelas Yami.

"Tapi kan ada resto lainnya. Kenapa memilih Korean's Food Resto?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Emang kau gak suka makan di tempat ini? Kalau gak mau, kita bisa cari di resto lain aja gimana?" tanya balik Yami.

"Bu…bukannya gak suka tapi…" kata Miyuki.

"Tapi?" tanya Yami.

"Aku kaget aja kau mengajakku ke tempat resto Korea. Karena aku suka masakan Korea. Padahal aku belum pernah ke sini." kata Miyuki tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah kau suka?" tanya Yami diikuti dengan anggukan senang Miyuki, kemudian Yami melanjutkannya "Syukurlah kalo kau senang".

"Arigatou, Yami."

"Dou itashi, Ore no Hime. Kita masuk ke sana sekarang." ucap Yami diikuti anggukan Miyuki. Kemudian Yami keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil yang diduduki Miyuki dan tak lama Miyuki pun keluar. Yami menutup pintu, kemudian Yami mengangkat tangan kanan Miyuki dan merangkulkan tangan Miyuki ke tangan kiri Yami. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Yami, Miyuki langsung menunduk malu. "Ayo kita masuk" katanya sambil tersenyum dan Miyuki hanya mengangguk malu.

"Anyeong haseo…selamat datang di Korean's resto. Anda ingin duduk dimana?" kata seorang penjaga pintu masuk resto yang mengenakan pakaian adat Korea.

"Apa ada satu meja berisi dua kursi yang masih kosong?" tanya Yami kepada penjaga pintu.

"Ada. Ingin yang berada di dalam ruang atau berada di luar ruang?" tanya penjaga pintu.

"Gimana, Hime? Kau mau dimana?" tanya Yami ke Miyuki.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin di luar. Tapi aku terserah kau aja." jawab Miyuki.

"Nah, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan gadis ini. Paling gak yang terlihat sungai kecil begitu. Tolong antarkan kami." kata Yami.

Penjaga pintu mengangguk. "Baiklah, mari ikuti saya."

Penjaga berjalan diikuti oleh Yami dan Miyuki. Mereka menyusuri setiap meja di dalam ruang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di luar ruang dan berjalan menuju meja yang letaknya dekat sungai. Seperti sebuah pos yang terbuat bamboo berwarna coklat disertai atap yang terbuat dari genting yang bercorak Korea dan di sana terdapat satu meja dengan dua kursi. Mereka berdua sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Nah, ini tempat yang Anda pesan. Silahkan Anda duduk dan mohon untuk menunggu waitress kami untuk menyampaikan buku menu untuk Anda. Permisi." kata penjaga pintu sambil membungkuk dan diikuti anggukan Yami dan Miyuki, kemudian penjaga pintu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wah…kirei naa…" kata Miyuki kagum terhadap suasana di luar ruangan sambil melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Kau senang kan, Hime? Ternyata kita beruntung mendapatkan tempat yang masih kosong apalagi dekat sungai." kata Yami senang melihat Miyuki senang.

"Arigatou." ucap Miyuki.

"Dou itashi. Kau terlihat cantik jika kau tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti seorang dewi." kata Yami sambil melihat Miyuki dalam-dalam.

"Jangan gombal lagi deh, Yami!" kata Miyuki.

"Aku gak gombal. Aku serius eh seratus rius malah. Kau cantik banget kalo tersenyum. Aku jadi tambah suka melihat kamu sampai gak bosen lihatnya." rayu Yami yang membuat wajah Miyuki memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Mou…Yami…" kesal Miyuki sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Hehehe…" tawa Yami geli melihat tingkah Himenya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, waitress datang menemui mereka dengan mengenakan pakaian Korea wanita dengan membawa buku daftar menu dan catatannya.

"Anyeong haseo…ini buku daftar menu masakan Korea yang ada di resto ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut ke Yami dan Miyuki. "Menu makanan khas Korea di resto ini yang terjamin kebersihan dan kenikmatannya. Semua masakan khas Korea yang ada di buku tersebut 100% sama dengan semua masakan yang ada di negara Korea aslinya. Itu saja yang saya jelaskan. Nah, Anda ingin memesan apa?" kata waitress.

Miyuki dan Yami memilih makanan pembuka dan makanan beratnya atau makanan inti. Dengan cekatan, waitress itu menulis menu apa saja yang dipilih dua insan itu. Setelah mereka memilih makanan dan mengajukannya pada witress itu, waitress kemudian menjelaskan lagi. "Baiklah. Makanan pembuka dan inti sudah Anda pilih. Untuk makanan penutupnya?" kata waitress.

Miyuki melihat daftar menu dessert di buku itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Maaf, kenapa disini ada beberapa makanan penutup yang berbeda dengan makanan penutup khas Korea?" tanya Miyuki ke waitress.

"Karena ada beberapa pelanggan kami yang memang menyukai makanan pembuka dan inti dari masakan Korea, namun tidak suka dengan makanan penutupnya." jelas waitress.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah mungkin aku juga sama. Hehehe… Aku pilih Ice Cream White Chocolate. Kau Yami?" kata Miyuki sambil menyerahkan buku ke waitress.

"Hem…aku sudah memilih makanan pembuka dan inti yang berbeda dengan ore no hime, jadi untuk penutupnya juga sama dengan Ore no Hime." kata Yami sambil menyerahkan buku ke waitress.

"Baiklah. Dua Ice Cream White Chocolate. Terima kasih Anda sudah memesan menu masakan Korea." katanya sambil menerima buku menu dan melanjutkannya "Silahkan Anda tunggu masakannya. Saya akan mengantarkannya pada Anda. Permisi" kata waitress sambil membungkuk dan Miyuki dan Yami mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kok kau memilih makanan penutup yang sama seperti yang aku pilih?" tanya Miyuki heran.

"Yah…karena aku memilih makanan pembuka dan inti yang berbeda dengan yang kau pilih jadi gak ada salahnya aku memilih makanan penutup yang sama sepertimu. Emangnya gak boleh ya?" jelas Yami.

"Boleh kok, Yami." jawab Miyuki tersenyum.

"Hem…ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu suka dengan Korea?" tanya Yami.

"Karena aku punya idol dari Korea juga. Jadi aku pun juga suka apapun dari Korea." jawab Miyuki polos.

Yami mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar penjelasan Miyuki. "Emangnya siapa idol yang kau suka?"

"Banyak. SNSD, Secret, Wonder Girls, Big Bang, 2NE1…" jawab Miyuki namun dipotong oleh Yami.

"Stop! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai semua idol Korea?" tanya Yami dan Miyuki mengangguk. "Haaaah…masa kau gak punya idol yang terfavorite yang kau jadikan insipirasimu begitu?" tanya Yami sambil menghela nafas.

"Hem…ada dua. Yang satu boyband, yang satu solo girl." jawabnya polos.

"Yang boyband?" tanya Yami.

"Boyband yang aku sukai, SHINee. Boyband ini terdiri dari 5 personil. Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin. Mereka semua terlihat keren saat tampil di MV mereka maupun di konser." jelas Miyuki.

"Lalu, kau suka dengan kelima cowok itu?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Gak. Hanya satu dari lima personil itu yang aku jadikan inspirasiku."

"Dare?" tanya Yami.

"Jonghyun. Dia sama sepertiku paling tua nomor dua setelah sang leader Onew. Dia keren dan lucu. Dia juga punya kemampuan vocal yang hebat dibanding empat rekan yang lainnya. Vocalnya yang begitu dahsyat dan energik itulah dia dijadikan main-vocal SHINee. Walaupun dancenya gak sekeren Key dan Taemin, dia berusaha untuk lebih energik saat dance. Tapi sayangnya..." kata Miyuki berhenti karena sedikit malu dan sedih untuk meneruskannya.

Yami mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Dia…cengeng…" jawab Miyuki agak takut.

Yami terbelalak dan tertawa. "Bwahahaahahahaha…."

Miyuki yang terkejut melihat Yami tertawa karena jawabannya itu, Miyuki langsung marah. "Yami…! Jangan ketawain idolku donk! Gak sopan tahu! Jahaaaat…!"

Yami berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Ahahaha…gomen…a…aku kaget aja…hahaha…kok cowok…cengeng begitu…hhahaha…pa…padahal dia…tua tapi…bffff…ahahaha…aku gak kuat nahan ketawaku. Ahahaha…" Yami tertawa sampai orang disekelilingnya melihat ke arah mereka sehingga membuat Miyuki jengkel.

"Aaargh…tertawa aja sepuasmu sana. Aku gak akan menjelaskannya lagi. Bete!" marah Miyuki kemudian mengalihkan pendangan ke arah sungai.

"Go…gomen…gomen…. Ok, aku berhenti ketawa." Yami menghentikan tertawanya sambil mengatur nafas. Setelah itu, Yami memegang kedua tangan Miyuki yang ada di atas meja dan melanjutkan "Aku sudah gak ketawa lagi kok." katanya. Miyuki kemudian menoleh pelan-pelan ke arah Yami dengan wajah masih jengkel. "Udah donk hime, jangan marah lagi ya! Gomen ne…aku tiba-tiba aja ketawa. Nah, tolong kau teruskan lagi penjelasannya tentang Jonghyun." katanya untuk menenangkan Miyuki.

Miyuki menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "Haaaah…. Baiklah akan aku teruskan, tapi jangan ketawa lagi. Kalo sampai ketawa lagi, aku langsung pergi."

"Hai…hai…aku janji gak akan ketawa lagi. Tapi kenapa dia cengeng?" kata Yami.

"Dia itu cengeng gak seperti anak kecil gitu. Dia cengeng karena dia takut mengecewakan keempat sahabatnya." jelas Miyuki

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yami.

"Dia sering salah gerakan saat latihan dance. Kau tahu sendiri kan dari omonganku kalo dancenya gak sekeren kedua adiknya. Makanya itu dia berusaha untuk bisa dance dengan bagus dan keren. Walaupun dia cengeng, tapi keempat temannya selalu mendukung Jonghyun dan membantu Jonghyun agar dia gak pantang menyerah." jelas Miyuki. "Begitu ya. Emang bener, sebuah kelompok haruslah kompak seperti itu." kata Yami.

"Ya benar." ucap Miyuki mulai bersedih karena mengingat kelompoknya yang tidak kompak karena sikap egois sang leader June.

Yami melihat wajah Miyuki yang mulai bersedih, mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Menurutmu, keren siapa antara aku dan Jonghyun?"

"Eh…ano…yang keren itu…Yami." jawab Miyuki agak malu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Karena aku bisa melihat langsung dirimu, sedangkan Jonghyun hanya bisa dilihat di tv aja." jawab Miyuki polos.

"Gitu. Tapi kalo seandainya kau bertemu langsung dengan Jonghyun, apa dia lebih keren dari aku? tanya Yami.

"Gak…tahu sih…" jawab Miyuki ragu.

"Ehehehe…udah jangan kau paksa lagi. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Terus, kalo yang solo girl terfavoritmu siapa?"

"BoA. Beat of Angel. Sesuai namanya, wajahnya yang begitu cantik seperti malaikat. Kemampuan dance dan vocalnya luar biasa keren. Dia begitu sempurna dibanding solo girl yang lain karena dia begitu unik. Selain dia menyanyi berbahasa Korea, dia juga pintar menyanyi berbahasa Inggris maupun Jepang." jelas Miyuki.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu kalo dia menyanyi dengan bahasa Jepang." kaget Yami.

"Hai. Dia sudah lama menyanyi di Jepang dengan membuat album khusus Jepang. Begitu juga dengan Inggris. Dia hebat disegala hal, karena itu aku sangat menyukainya. Aku fans beratnya karena dia adalah orang yang tepat aku jadikan sebagai media inspirasiku saat meniti karir jadi personil 'Freyja'."

"Bener tuh. Jadi semangatlah untuk berlatih agar kau bisa menyamai BoA, bahkan kalo bisa melebihinya. Aku pasti akan terus mendukungmu." kata Yami agar membuat Miyuki semangat.

"Hai. Akan aku lakukan." kata Miyuki senang, kemudian bertanya pada Yami "Kau juga pasti suka idol Korea yang kau jadikan inspirasimu kan? Kasih tahu donk."

"Hai. Aku juga punya satu orang idol solo boy dari Korea."

"Dare ga?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Bi Rain." jawab Yami.

"Bi Rain? Idol terkeren yang ada di Korea itu."

"Hai. Dia inspirasiku sejak berumur 17 tahun. Aku suka karena dance, vocal, serta gaya fashionnya begitu keren." jelas Yami. "Apalagi saat dia konser, ada adegan dia merobek pakaiannya sehingga tubuh kekar dan perut six packnya terlihat." kata Yami sambil tersenyum dingin dan memandang Miyuki.

'Iya-iya…kalo gak salah dia juga sering begitu saat di konser. Keren sih' pikir Miyuki sambil mengingat konser Rain saat adegan merobek kaosnya.

"Hime, gimana kalo, aku juga melakukannya seperti Rain?" tanya Yami menggoda.

'Eh…kalo Yami melakukan seperti Rain…' pikir Miyuki saat membayangkan tindakan Yami seperti Rain, kemudian #Blush…wajah Miyuki kembali memerah bahkan lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya karena membayangkan seperti itu. Kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat agar bayangan itu hilang dipikirannya. "Kau gila apa? Jangan aneh-aneh Yami! Aku gak mau kau melakukan itu dihadapan semua orang termasuk semua cewek fansmu." kata Miyuki agak malu dan agak marah.

"Lho…kenapa? Kan biar terlihat keren." kata Yami sambil menutup kedua mata merahnya menjadi setengah kelopak dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Iya tapi aku gak terima tahu. Pokoknya jangan kau lakukan hal konyol seperti itu mengerti?"

"Iya deh! Terus aku boleh melakukan itu ke siapa?" tanya Yami yang masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Ha…hanya…orang yang…ka…kau…udah a…anggap pa…pacar gitu. Mungkin begitu." jawab Miyuki gugup.

"Oh, gitu ya." kata Yami mengalihkan pandangan ke sungai, kemudian melirik lagi ke arah Miyuki dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Jadi, aku boleh melakukan seperti itu di depan orang yang sudah aku anggap…pacar." katanya sambil berbisik ke arah Miyuki.

Miyuki yang melihat ekspresi wajah Yami yang seperti ingin menerkam mangsanya, Miyuki langsung diam menunduk malu karena bisa dibilang kalah dengan ekspresinya. 'My God, kemarin aku kalah ngomong, sekarang aku kalah menatap Yami. Walaupun dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kenapa rasanya badanku langsung lemas begini?' pikir Miyuki bingung setelah dia mengetahui kalo Yami punya ekspresi yang gak bisa dikalahkan olehnya.

Yami langsung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu Miyuki karena kalah melihat ekspresinya. Tak lama, waitress datang dan membawa masakan yang mereka pesan.

"Ini makanan yang Anda pesan." katanya sambil menaruh makanan ke meja. "Maaf jika agak terlambat karena banyak yang memesanan." setelah menaruh makanan ke meja, waitress itu melanjutkannya "Jika Anda merasa kurang dan ingin memesan lagi, Anda tinggal memencet tombol panggilan ini untuk memanggil saya lagi dan saya akan menemui Anda." katanya sambil menyerahkan tombol kecil ke Yami. Kemudian membungkuk hormat "Selamat menikmati hidangan kami" katanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya, makanannya sudah ada di meja. Ayo kita makan. Itadakimasu" kata Miyuki sambil menepuk kedua tangan untuk berdoa kemudian dia makan makanan pembuka.

"Itadakimasu" kata Yami dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Miyuki. Kemudian bertanya ke Miyuki "Gimana kau suka dengan masakan di resto ini?"

"Hai…selain tempatnya yang bernuansa Korea, masakannya pun juga enak dan persis dengan masakan asli di Korea. Yummy!" jawab Miyuki senang dan sambil melahap makanan pembuka.

Setelah makanan pembuka, mereka makan makanan inti. Miyuki langsung terkejut dan senang merasakan masakan dari makanan inti yang dia makan. "Oishiii…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Yami tersenyum lembut dan tertawa kecil melihat Miyuki yang begitu lahapnya. "Jangan terburu-buru, hime. Nanti kesedak lho!" katanya.

"Gomen…habis enak banget sih. Aku baru kali ini makan masakan Korea yang persis dengan di negaranya." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Yami agak heran.

"Karena aku biasanya hanya memesan masakan Korea ke Yugi, dan akan dia bawakan dari Hokkaido saat dia pulang ke Domino. Yah, dia membeli bahan masakan Korea yang sederhana dari resto Korea tempat Tea, teman Yugi bekerja di Hokkaido. Dan pastinya aku memasaknya dan makan bersama dengannya di rumah. Tapi masakanku gak seenak masakan yang ada di resto ini." kata Miyuki.

"Uhm…"

"Oh ya, kau berjanji untuk menjawab dua pertanyaanku kan?" tanya Miyuki.

"Iya aku masih ingat kok dan aku akan menjawabnya setelah kita selesai makan." jawab Yami.

"Ok deh!" kata Miyuki kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Yami melihat ada saus yang ada di bibir Miyuki sebelah kiri, dia langsung mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya ke bibir Miyuki dengan lembut. Miyuki kemudian kaget melihat Yami yang sedang mengusap tisu untuk menghilangkan saus di bibir kirinya, membuat Miyuki malu. "Arigatou, Yami" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dou itashi, Hime" katanya setelah membersihkan bibir Miyuki, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Terakhir, mereka makan makanan penutup, dan seperti tadi Miyuki langsung senang saat memakan Ice Cream White Chocolate pesanannya. "Amaaaii…" katanya sambil memegang pipinya karena manis dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena dinginnya makanan penutup yang dia makan.

Yami pun juga tersenyum senang melihat himenya begitu menikmati makanan penutup kesukaannya. Kemudian Yami mengambil satu sendok es krimnya dan memanggil himenya. "Hime…".

"Hai…?" jawabnya sambil menatap Yami.

"Buka mulutmu" kata Yami sambil menyuapkan es krim miliknya ke mulut manis milik himenya. Miyuki yang tahu tindakan Yami langsung meresponnya dan membuka mulut agar dia menerima suapan dari Yami dan pastinya wajah Miyuki langsung merah. Setelah menerima suapan dari Yami, Miyuki langsung tersenyum lembut, begitu pula Yami membalas senyuman himenya dengan senyum hangatnya. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya sampai habis.

"Nah, makanan kita kan sudah habis, jadi kita bisa melanjutkan pembahasan kita tadi. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku ingin tahu jawabanmu dari dua pertanyaaku tadi." kata Miyuki sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu jawabanku?" tanya Yami sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ya aku yakin." jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab dua pertanyaanmu tapi setelah itu terserah kau ingin menganggapnya seperti apa dan keputusanmu ada di tanganmu." jelas Yami. Miyuki hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan merasa heran dengan apa yang Yami maksud. Yami kemudian melanjutkannya "Dari dua pertanyaanmu, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata. Jawabanku adalah…" katanya terpotong sehingga membuat Miyuki penasaran. Miyuki langsung menelan ludah karena dia berharap bahwa jawabannya sesuai yang di inginkannya. Yami kemudian menjawabnya dengan satu kata "Ya.".

Miyuki langsung terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Yami dan ternyata sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. Dia bingung mau mengekspresikan senang atau terharu atau apapun karena perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

Yami menambahkan "Kau pasti senang kan?" tanyanya kemudian Miyuki menangguk "Yang aku katakan memang benar dan jujur dari hatiku. Kita memang sedang berkencan dan kau adalah 'orang terpenting'ku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, dan aku gak tahu kau akan menjawabnya gimana karena keputusan ada di dirimu." katanya. Wajah Miyuki langsung berubah menjadi serius karena dia penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ingin Yami tanyakan padanya. Kemudian Yami menghela nafas dan berkata, "Selain kau 'orang terpenting'ku, kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari, karena itu aku gak ingin kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya." katanya kemudian memegang tangan Miyuki. "Kau adalah orang terakhir yang ada di hatiku, aku sangat menyukaimu saat bertemu denganmu, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku…aku berjanji, jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku cari, maka aku akan melindunginya, menyayanginya, mencintainya selamanya."

Miyuki langsung merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan Yami walaupun hanya dengan ucapannya namun semua ucapannya begitu tulus dan jujur. 'Kenapa perasaanku begitu tenang? Padahal aku belum merasakan ketenangan yang seperti ini. Perasaan tenang dan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang ini. Apakah ini perasaannya? Chotto…! Kenapa dia bilang begitu, dia bilang padaku seolah-olah aku lebih dari 'orang terpenting'nya. Apa maksud dari ucapannya? Jangan-jangan…' pikir Miyuki yang terpotong saat dia mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari Yami.

"Hime, mungkin ini akan membuatmu kaget dan gak percaya. Tapi aku ingin bilang bahwa…aku sangat mencintaimu" ungkapan Yami yang membuat Miyuki terkejut setengah mati. "Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai teman atau 'orang terpenting'ku saja, melainkan sebagai orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama yaitu sepasang kekasih. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ungkapan Yami yang berisikan pernyataan cinta kepada Miyuki alias Yami nembak Miyuki untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Miyuki tambah terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Yami kepadanya. Dia semakin bingung karena harus menjawab apa. 'My God…ternyata Yami ingin aku menjadi pacarnya. Apa yang harus kujawab? Jika aku menolaknya, dia pasti kecewa dan kesempatanku bersamanya akan hilang. Kalo aku menerimanya pasti dia senang, tapi kenapa aku merasa belum siap ya? Apa mungkin karena yang dikatakan Ririn benar bahwa aku gak akan cocok dengannya? Bukannya aku pernah berpikir kalo aku gak peduli siapapun dirinya, aku mau bersamanya, tapi aku bingung. Sakit…kenapa dadaku sakit seperti ini? Seharusnya perasaan ini gak muncul di saat seperti ini, tapi kenapa? Oh God, tolong aku, beritahu aku harus bagaimana?' pikirnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dan dia mulai kesulitan nafas.

Yami terkejut melihat kondisi yang tiba-tiba saja seperti menahan sakit, tapi sakit apa? Tak lama Yami mulai khawatir dengan himenya. "Hime, daijoubu ka? Bilang padaku, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Miyuki sadar Yami khawatir, dia langsung mengatur nafas hingga dia bisa bernafas dengan lega dan tenang, kemudian dia menatap dan menggelengkan kepala sambil, tersenyum "Daijoubu desu. Aku hanya kaget aja mendengar ungkapanmu tadi." katanya agar Yami tidak semakin khawatir. 'Aku harus bersikap biasa. Jangan buat dia khawatir lagi.' pikirnya.

"Haaaah…syukurlah kalo begitu. Gomen ne kalo aku tiba-tiba bilang begitu." kata Yami menyesal. Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian Yami melanjutkan kembali "Jadi, gimana? Apa kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Miyuki masih bingung dan menunduk 'Aku harus jawab apa? Apa aku harus menjawabnya dengan jawaban itu? Mungkin lebih baik begitu walaupun agak menyakitkan. God…bantulah aku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan berikan aku ketenangan saat aku melihat responnya.' kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut sehingga dia merasa tenang baru dia menjawab pertanyaan Yami yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. "Arigatou, karena kau sudah menganggapku sebagai 'orang terpenting'mu dan mengajakku berkencan. Sebenarnya aku juga senang saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Tapi…" kemudian di menunduk sedih.

"Tapi…?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Gomen…aku masih belum bisa menerimamu sebagai pacarku." kata Miyuki menyesal.

Yami kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Miyuki. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari sang reinkarnasi gadis tercintanya dan menyatakan perasaannya, tapi yang dia terima adalah sebuah penolakan. Yami langsung menunduk dan melepas tangan Miyuki perlahan-lahan. Poninya menutup separuh wajahnya dan melanjutkannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Yami.

Miyuki langsung menatap wajah Yami dengan perasaan takut. Dia sudah bisa menebak pasti akan terjadi jika dia menolaknya, tapi jawabannya memang dia katakan dengan jujur karena jawabannya adalah yang tepat untuk hubungan mereka yang masih baru bertemu kemarin. Mana mungkin dia mau menerimanya dan mengubah statusnya menjadi pacar padahal baru dua hari bertemu. Kemudian Miyuki menjelaskan, "Karena, kau tahu kan, kalo kita baru saja bertemu. Kita berhubungan sebagai rekan satu agency, tapi tiba-tiba kau menembakku dan aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku…itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu ini pasti menyakitkan bagimu karena aku juga bisa merasakan yang sama, tapi ini adalah pilihanku. Bukankah kau bilang kalo aku akan memutuskan untuk menjawab bagaimana, kan? Inilah jawabanku. Aku…minta maaf jika aku menolakmu. Bukan karena aku gak suka atau gak cinta kamu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai 'orang terpenting'mu. Itu karena aku ingin kita lebih mengakrabkan diri kita satu sama lain. Jika kita sudah kenal akrab, aku pasti mau jadi pacarmu. Gomen…Yami."

"He…hehe…hehehe…" tawa Yami terdengar sedih oleh Miyuki. Miyuki semakin takut mendengar tawa Yami karena sakit akibat penolakannya. Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah sungai itu. "Sudah kuduga, pasti aku akan ditolak mentah-mentah olehmu, hime. Heh…aku emang bodoh, tiba-tiba nembak kamu padahal kita baru kenal. Aku emang bodoh bahkan terlalu bodoh di hadapanmu. Dasar baka!" katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk kembali sehingga poninya menutup setengah wajahnya. Dia pasti akan menangis kecewa, tapi dia tahan karena dia tak ingin Miyuki melihat dirinya menangis karena sakit.

Miyuki langsung mengenggam kedua tangan Yami yang masih mengepal. Tangan Yami bergetar karena menahan amarah dan sedihnya agar tidak diketahui oleh Miyuki, namun Miyuki bisa merasakan dari tangan Yami. "A…aku…aku minta maaf, Yami. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. A…aku tahu aku salah. Gak seharusnya aku menolakmu. Aku…aku emang…orang yang…suka menyakiti hati orang lain. Aku minta maaf." Tangan Miyuki bergetar karena takut, dan air mata mulai mengelilingi iris matanya yang biru itu. Yami langsung menoleh ke arah himenya yang mulai menangis. "Aku gak pantas bersikap baik padamu, karena…aku pasti akan…menyakiti…perasaan orang lain. Aku memang pantas jadi 'gadis iblis' yang gak punya perasaan. Aku…aku…ugh…"

Yami langsung berdiri dan jongkok di samping kursi Miyuki sambil memegang kedua tangan himenya. Yami tahu himenya begitu takut jika dia marah terhadapnya. Kemudian Yami menghapus air mata Miyuki dengan tangannya yang hangat dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Hime, aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu terburu-buru menembakmu, padahal aku tahu kalo kita masih dua hari ketemu. Ini salahku."

"Gak. Ini salahku. Aku cewek bodoh. Seharusnya aku nerima kamu. Aku cewek iblis. Aku emang jahat. Aku…aku…" katanya terputus saat Yami menutup bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sssstt…Jangan kau katakan lagi oke?" kata Yami. Miyuki mengangguk. "Anggap saja ini kesalahpahaman kita berdua. Emang benar katamu, kalo kita harus mengakrabkan satu sama lain lebih dulu, dengan begitu kita bisa dengan tenang saat kita berstatus pacar. Itu kan yang kau mau?" katanya. Miyuki mengangguk langsung tersenyum lembut dan mencium kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut. Kemudian Yami mengelus pipinya Miyuki agar himenya merasa tenang. "Aku janji gak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Gak apa-apa kau menolakku sebagai pacarmu, tapi jangan takut, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai 'orang terpenting'ku dan aku akan selalu melindungimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu seperti biasa. Gimana?"

Miyuki memegang tangan Yami yang masih mengelus wajahnya. Dia merasa nyaman dan tenang saat merasakan telapak tangan Yami yang begitu hangat hingga akhirnya dia berhenti menangis. "Ya, aku mau kok. Arigatou nee sudah mengerti perasaanku." katanya.

"Iie. Aku lha yang berterima kasih karena kau memberiku saran agar tidak terburu-buru menembakmu. Arigatou, Hime. Udah ya jangan nangis lagi ntar cantiknya ilang lho!" canda Yami membuat Miyuki malu. "Eh…bukan ilang sih, tapi tambah cantik kalo nangis hehehe…" goda Yami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mou…Yami, jangan mulai gombal lagi deh!" kata Miyuki kesal.

"Makanya kalo gak mau aku gombalin, kau harus senyum donk. Ayo senyum…" goda Yami dengan senyum lembutnya. Akhirnya, Miyuki kembali tersenyum dengan khas kelembutannya. "Nah, gitu donk kan kalo senyum pasti cantik." katanya sambil mengusap air mata Miyuki.

"Hai…hai…" katanya tersenyum.

"Jangan nangis lagi lho ntar dilihat orang gimana? Bisa-bisa aku kena getahnya. Belum lagi kalo Yugi tahu kakak tercintanya nangis gara-garaku beh bisa mampus deh"

"Ah…biarin. Salahnya bikin aku nangis." kata Miyuki kesal.

"Hai…Gomen…. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau mau pesan masakan apa untuk dibawa di rumah? Mungkin aja, saat kita sampai di rumah, tiba-tiba Yugi kelaparan kan udah ada masakan dari resto ini." tawar Yami sambil berdiri.

"Ah iya benar. Kita pesen satu makanan inti dan satu Ice Cream White Chocolate."

"Emang Yugi suka masakan Korea?"

"Suka kok walaupun gak semua."

"Ok deh. Aku panggil waitressnya dulu." kata Yami sambil menekan tombol panggilan.

Tak lama waitress datang ke meja mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kami ingin memesan satu masakan inti dan satu Ice Cream White Chocolate untuk dibawa pulang. Kalo bisa es krimnya bisa bertahan lama bekunya karena perjalanannya agak lama." kata Yami.

"Baiklah. Untuk es krimnya kami bisa membuatkannya yang bekunya bisa bertahan lama sampai ke rumah Anda. Kalo makanan intinya?"

"Makanan intinya sama seperti yang saya pesan tadi." kata Miyuki.

"Baiklah. Lalu, Anda ingin menunggu di sini atau menunggu di tempat kasir?" tanya waitress.

"Lebih baik kami menunggu di tempat kasir karena kami langsung berangkat ke bandara." kata Yami.

"Baiklah…silahkan ikut saya" kata waitress. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat kasir. "Baiklah, Anda tunggu di sini, saya akan menyerahkan menu pesanan tadi ke dalam dapur, setelah itu saya kembali ke kasir untuk menghitung total semua." kata waitress sambil membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan mereka di depan kasir.

"Ah…aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Mau mencuci wajahku dari bekas air mata tadi. Biar Yugi gak khawatir melihatku yang lagi sedih." kata Miyuki.

"Hu uh…dandan yang cantik ya, ore no hime." kata Yami.

"Jangan mulai lagi." kata Miyuki.

"Hai." singkat Yami. Miyuki kemudian berjalan menuju toilet wanita untuk membasuh wajah dan bermake up. Dan seperti biasa banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah Yami namun Yami menganggapnya biasa sambil tersenyum hangat dan membungkuk orang yang melihatnya. 'Lebih baik saat di bandara aku memakai kaca mata hitam agar tidak ada yang melihat aku. Aku juga akan memberitahu Miyuki.' pikirnya. Tak lama waitress datang menemui Yami dan menghitung total makanan yang mereka pesan.

**IN LADY'S TOILET**

Miyuki mencuci wajahnya di wastafel toilet wanita. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan mengunakan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian dia memakai sabun muka, lalu membilasnya sampai bersih. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, dia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kering kecil kemudian dia mulai memakai bedak dan menggunakan lipsgloss. Saat dia sedang sibuk bermake up, ada 3 gadis masuk ke dalam toilet dan mereka terkejut karena melihat idolanya di sana.

"Eh…itu bukannya Miyuki Hanazawa, personil dari 'Freyja'?" kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan lurus dengan warna kuning.

"Iya. Itu Miyuki. Idola kita" kata gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan lurus dengan warna merah magenta.

"Masa? Ayo kita kesana teman-teman." kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu bergelombang dengan warna coklat muda. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah sang idolanya.

"Nah, sudah beres" kata Miyuki selesai bermake up namun dia tidak mengetahui ada 3 gadis fansnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ano…konnichiwa, Miyuki-san" kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan lurus dengan warna kuning.

Miyuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapatkan tiga gadis fansnya. "Hai, konnichiwa…ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Ano…gomen…kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu Miyuki-san yang sedang berdandan" kata gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan lurus dengan warna merah magenta.

"Ah gak. Aku baru aja selesai. Kalo boleh tahu, ada apa ya?" tanya Miyuki ke tiga gadis.

"Kami bertiga fans berat Miyuki-san. Kami ingin meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama Miyuki-san. Boleh kan?" kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu bergelombang dengan warna coklat muda.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan fans beratku. Boleh aja kok dengan senang hati."katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiga gadis itu langsung terpana melihat senyum Miyuki yang damai dan tenang. "Boleh tahu, nama kalian siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Namaku Rina" jawab gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan lurus dengan warna kuning yang bernama Rina sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas dan spidol hitam.

Miyuki menerima kertas dari Rina dan menanda tangan kertas dengan namanya dan nama gadis tersebut. "Ri…na…. Hai. Kore." kata Miyuki sambil menyerahkan kertas ke Rina. Miyuki menoleh ke gadis di sebelah kiri Rina. "Namamu?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Haruna." jawab gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan lurus dengan warna merah magenta yang bernama Haruna

Sama seperti yang pertama. "Ha…ru…na. Hai…Kore". Menyerahkan kertas ke Haruna dan menoleh ke gadis terakhir. "Namamu?

"Yui". jawab gadis berambut pendek sebahu bergelombang dengan warna coklat muda yang bernama Yui.

"Yu…i…. Hai…kore." kata Miyuki sambil menyerahkan kertas ke Yui. Mereka terlihat senang mendapat tanda tangan dari idolanya. "Nah, kita lanjutkan untuk foto bersamanya." katanya. tiga gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hem…lebih baik kita berempat langsung aja biar lebih cepat." kata Rina.

"Ide bagus dengan begitu akan cepat selesai." kata Yui sambil mengambil kemera yang ada di dalam tas dan berjalan ke meja dekat wastafel.

"Kenapa? Jangan terburu-buru begitu." kata Miyuki.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Karena kami baru saja datang dan masuk ke toilet dulu. Kami belum memesan makanan tadi." kata Haruna.

"Hu uh lagipula Miyuki-san juga terburu-buru, jadi kami ambil cara pintas berfoto berempat secara langsung." kata Rina.

"Aduh, jadi gak enak sama kalian." kata Miyuki. Ketiga gadis itu gadis menggelengkan kepala.

"Ok. Udah aku setting." kata Yui sambil berlari ke arah kedua temannya dan sang idolanya. "Siaaap…and cheese…"

"CKLIK" suara kamera milik Yui yang berarti sudah memfoto obyeknya dengan sempurna, sang pemilik langsung berlari dan melihat hasil fotonya.

"Gimana hasilnya, Yui" tanya Rina deg-degan.

"Sukses!" jawab Yui sambil mengacungkan jempol kedua gadis itu.

"Yey." riang Haruna.

Kemudian Haruna, Yui dan Rina menghadap ke Miyuki dan membungkuk badan hormat. "Arigatou, Miyuki-san" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Dou itashi, minna. Aku balik dulu ya. Sayounara." pamit Miyuki ketiga gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar toilet.

"Sayounara" balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Setelah Miyuki menerima tawaran fansnya, dia berjalan menuju kasir. Saat dia hampir disana, dia berhenti melangkah dan terkejut melihat Yami dikerumuni banyak fans yang ingin meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersamanya. Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepala karena melihat begitu banyaknya fans yang datang menghampiri Yami daripada fansnya tadi. Kemudian dia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu keluar dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil menunggu Yami selesai melayani fansnya. 1 menit kemudian para fans membubarkan diri karena selesai meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama Yami. Yami melihat Miyuki bersandar di dinding dekat pintu keluar, Yami langsung berlari menuju ke arah Miyuki.

"Gomen…tadi aku harus melayani para fansku" kata Yami.

"Iie…aku tahu kok. Tadi aku juga melayani para fansku. Kau sudah membayar dan membawa pesananku?" kata Miyuki.

"Sudah, Ore no hime. Nih pesenannya" kata Yami sambil mengangkat tempat bungkus makanan yang bercorak Korea. "Aku bawakan ya. Nanti aku taruh di kursi belakang."

"Jangan! Biar aku bawa aja, daripada nanti kursi belakangmu kotor. Nanti pas waktu berhenti, makanan ini baru di taruh di kursi belakang."

"Hai…, hime."

Miyuki langsung mengambil bungkus makanan dari tangan Yami dan berjalan mendahului Yami. "Ayo kita berangkat. Aku gak ingin adikku menunggu lama di bandara Tokyo." katanya agak ketus.

Yami yang melihat tingkah himenya yang sedikit cemburu dengan tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berlari mengikuti Miyuki. Sesampai di parkir, Yami membukakan pintu kursi depan, Miyuki masuk ke dalam, Yami menutup kembali. Lalu, Yami berlari menuju kursi sopirnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau cemburu ya, hime?" goda Yami sambil memasangkan safebelt.

"Gak. Aku hanya iri aja dengan banyaknya fansmu dengan fansku." jawabnya agak ketus sambil memasang safebelt.

"Iri atau cemburu?" godanya sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Udah deh jangan mulai lagi. Cepat nyalakan mobilnya!" kata Miyuki agak marah. Kenapa? Cemburukah? Ya-iyalah, dia cemburu plus iri kepada Yami yang punya fans sebanyak itu, secara Yami lebih terkenal dibanding 'Freyja' walaupun beda tipis. Tapi menurutnya 'Freyja' cukup terkenal dan dia bersyukur masih ada fans yang menyukainya walaupun gak sebanyak milik Yami.

"Hai…hai…" kata Yami mengeluh sambil menyalakan mesin, kemudian berjalan menuju bandara Tokyo.

Satu menit mereka berdiam diri, tiba-tiba handphone Miyuki berdering sehingga mengaggetkan mereka berdua. Segera Miyuki mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya dan melihat list di handphonenya yang bertulis 'Calling…Yugi'.

"Siapa?" tanya Yami.

"Adikku. Sebentar ya aku angkat dulu" kata Miyuki. Yami mengangguk mempersilahkan Miyuki untuk mengangkat telpon. "Moshi…moshi…Yugi?"

_"Hai…. Nee-chan, aku sudah berada di bandara Tokyo. Sekarang aku sedang duduk-duduk di kursi tunggu. Nee-chan posisi dimana?"_

"Aku perjalanan ke sana. Mungkin sedikit telat, gak apa-apa?"

_"Gak apa-apa kok, santai aja, nee-chan. Emangnya nee-chan naik taxi?"_

"Iie. Aku diantar temanku dengan mobilnya."

_"Teman? Apa personil 'Freyja'?"_

"Bukan"

_"Manager nee-chan?"_

"Bukan. Dan mana mungkin Hiro-san bisa mengantarku. Dia kan repot dengan urusannya, Yugi."

_"Hehehe…. gomen aku lupa. Apa pelatih nee-chan"._

"Jawabanku sama, Yugi. Apalagi dia punya suami, mana mau aku minta tolong Aiko-sensei."

_"Oops…gomen. Terus teman nee-chan yang mana?"_

"Dia sama sepertiku tapi dia solo. Dia satu agency denganku. Dia mirip denganmu tapi versinya lebih keren dan lebih dewasa."

_"Mirip denganku? Versi keren? Dia cowok?"_

"Hai. Nanti kau tahu sendiri seperti apa orangnya. Ah…aku sudah sampai di bandara, mau masuk parkiran. Tunggu di situ ya. Jya".

_"Hai. Aku tunggu. Jya"_

Miyuki menutup handphonenya. Yami melirik ke Miyuki. "Gimana? Dia sudah sampai di bandara Tokyo?" tanyanya.

"Hai. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu." jawab Miyuki.

"Oke. Oh ya, aku harap kau untuk memakai kacamatamu. Karena di sana mungkin banyak fans dariku atau pun darimu yang menunggu kita di dalam. Kalo sampai mereka tau siapa kita, mereka gak akan segan-segan untuk terus mengerumuni kita dan membuntuti kita kemanapun. Aku gak ingin kita merasa menjadi gak nyaman kalo ada stalker terus memantau kita, apalagi saat kita menjemput Yugi seperti ini malah membuat Yugi bertambah canggung kan?" jelas Yami sambil menunggu antrian untuk mengambil tiket parkir bandara.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga sudah membawanya kok. Tapi bukan kacamata hitam karena aku gak seberapa suka aja." kata Miyuki sambil mengeluarkan kacamata bening dengan ukuran biasa lalu memakainya. "Nah, selesai. Udah cukup gak ketahuan kan?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke Yami.

Yami hanya menghela nafas melihat penampilan Miyuki yang masih terlihat wajahnya. "Haaaah…kalo pake kacamata itu mana bisa aman dari para stalker." kata Yami kemudian mengambil kacamata hitam di depan kemudi mobil itu dan memakainya.

Miyuki langsung takjub melihat Yami yang sudah memakai kacamata hitam. Lebih keren dan lebih tampan. Tapi dia tetap membela dirinya. "Ah…biar aja. Toh, setiap aku menjemput Yugi, aku selalu memakai kacamata ini.".

"Memang para stalker gak tahu?" tanya Yami sambil mengambil tiket parkir.

"Gak. Aman-aman aja kok." jawab Miyuki singkat.

"Baiklah kalo gitu. suatu saat nanti aku akan membelikanmu kacamata hitam untuk kau pakai saat berada di tempat seperti ini." kata Yami yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan Miyuki.

Yami langsung memarkir mobilnya di parkiran mobil yang jaraknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan gedung bandara. Setelah mematikan mobil, Yami membuka pintu dan keluar, berjalan menuju pintu himenya, membukakan pintu depan, Miyuki keluar, Yami membuka pintu kursi belakang, Miyuki menaruh makanan di atas kursi, dan terakhir Yami menutup pintunya.

"Ayo kita masuk" kata Yami berjalan menuju gedung bandara dan diikuti oleh Miyuki.

Kali ini Miyuki dan Yami tidak saling bergandeng tangan seperti saat di resto karena mereka tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Syukurnya, mereka tidak didatangi oleh para fans mereka dan tidak diikuti oleh para stalker. Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Miyuki mencari-cari adiknya, begitu juga Yami karena Yami tahu bahwa adiknya punya ciri fisik yang sama sehingga membuat Yami untuk mudah menemukannya.

Tak lama Yami melihat seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk di sana menunggu seseorang. 'Itu bukannya Yugi? Kalo gak salah fisiknya mirip denganku.' pikirnya dan dia memanggil Miyuki yang ada di sebelahnya dengan menepuk bahu himenya. "Miyuki…" saat Yami memanggilnya, Miyuki langsung menoleh ke Yami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Apa itu cowok yang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu itu adikmu?" tanya Yami sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok yang disebutnya.

Miyuki langsung melihat cowok yang ditunjuk Yami. "Hai…benar itu Yugi." jawabnya yakin dan kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Yugi berada diikuti oleh Yami. "Yugi…!" panggilnya.

Yugi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan suara itu berasal dari kakak sepupu tercintanya. "Nee-chan…" sahutnya sambil berdiri dan membuka kedua tangan untuk menerima pelukan dari kakaknya.

Miyuki dan Yugi berpelukan erat seperti mereka bertemu orang yang mereka sayangi yang telah lama pergi dan kini bertemu lagi. Mereka saling melepas rindu dan kangen dengan keluarga tercintanya. Miyuki hampir menangis tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya karena dia tidak ingin adiknya bertambah khawatir melihat keadaannya. Setelah melepas rindu, mereka berdua akhirnya melepas pelukannya perlahan-lahan.

"Yugi, kau kini bertambah tinggi dan dewasa. Sekarang tinggimu menyamaiku." kata Miyuki sambil memegang wajah Yugi dengan lembut.

"Hai. Nee-chan juga bertambah cantik. Lebih cantik dari sebelumnya." kata Yugi. Kemudian mereka tertawa senang. Yami turut senang melihat momen mereka berdua.

Miyuki menoleh ke arah Yami. "Yugi, kenalkan. Dia temanku satu agency yang aku katakan tadi, namanya Yami Sennen. Yami, kenalkan. Ini adikku yang bernama Yugi Mutou, yang aku ceritakan kemarin." katanya sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Yami Sennen" kata Yami membungkuk hormat.

"Yugi Mutou" kata Yugi membungkuk hormat.

'Jadi, ini adik sepupunya, ore no hime? Ternyata emang bener, dia mirip banget denganku. Tapi yang berbeda, dia lebih imut dan lucu dariku, matanya berwarna ungu, tingginya sekarang sama dengan hime, dan poni emasnya gak ada satu pun yang berdiri sepertiku' pikir Yami sambil mengoreksi fisik Yugi.

'Jadi, ini ya temannya nee-chan? Mirip banget denganku, tapi dia lebih keren, lebih tinggi, tiga poni emas berdiri. Yang aku penasaran itu warna matanya itu berwarna apa ya? Terus katanya, dia sama juga seorang idol solo. Kalo dilihat dari penampilannya, emang gak salah lagi. Dia pasti lebih terkenal ketimbang nee-chan.' pikirnya sambil mengoreksi Yami.

"Yuk, kita segera pulang sebelum malam" kata Miyuki.

"Hai, aku ambil tas dan koperku" kata Yugi sambil mengambil dua tasnya, tapi tiba-tiba Yami menawarkan untuk membantu membawa koper Yugi.

"Biar kopernya aku bawa" tawar Yami sambil menarik koper Yugi.

"Ah…gak perlu repot-repot kok. Aku bisa membawa sendiri."

"Gak apa-apa kok. Aku gak keberatan membantumu karena kau adik temanku."

"Tapi…" kata Yugi terpotong.

"Gak apa-apa, Yugi. dia emang suka bantu-bantu kok." kata Miyuki. Akhirnya, Yugi mengangguk dan membiarkan Yami membawa kopernya, sedangkan Yugi membawa dua tas, yang satu tas ransel ukuran sedang, yang satu lagi tas kecil yang dia bawa di bahu sebelah kanannya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil Yami yang terparkir di parkiran mobil. Yugi berhenti dan terkejut melihat mobil milik Yami yang bisa dibilang keluaran terbaru di Jepang. Yugi menganga tak henti-hentinya melihat mobil keren.

'Ya ampun…nih mobil kan kalo gak salah Mazda 6 keluaran terbaru tahun 2013? Dan pasti harganya sangat mahal. Apa Yami orang kaya?', pikir Yugi.

Miyuki langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arah dimana Yugi berhenti. Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena aneh melihat adiknya, kemudian Miyuki berjalan ke arah Yugi, sedangkan Yami terus berjalan ke mobilnya, membuka bagasi dan memasukkan koper Yugi.

"Yugi…?" panggil Miyuki sambil menggerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yugi. Tersentak Yugi sadar dari shocknya. "Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya heran.

"Daijoubu, nee-chan. Hehehe…gomen…" jawab Yugi sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

'Hem…mungkin dia kaget melihat mobil milik Yami yang terbilang mewah dan mahal menurut Yugi' pikir Miyuki langsung tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk bahu Yugi. "Ayo cepat kita ke sana." katanya. Yugi mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya.

Setelah, memasukkan koper, Yami menoleh ke arah Yugi dan Miyuki yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Kalian ngapain di sana?" katanya. Miyuki hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, sedangkan Yugi terdiam karena masih shock.

"Gomen nee…tadi Yugi berhenti berjalan karena shock melihat mobilmu." jawab Miyuki polos.

"Ehehe…hai…gomen…" kata Yugi.

"Iie, daijoubu." kata Yami. Tiba-tiba Yami merasakan firasat buruk yang mengatakan bahwa ada stalker yang mulai mengintai mereka. "Mana tas ranselmu? Biar aku masukkan ke bagasi." katanya sedikit memaksa. Yugi spontan menyerahkan tas ransel ke Yami. "Kalian berdua, cepat masuk ke mobil" katanya ke arah Yugi dan Miyuki.

Miyuki yang tahu dengan ucapan Yami, langsung berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi depan, Yugi hanya mengikuti kata Yami dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi belakang, dia mendapati sebuah kotak bercorak Korea yang berisi masakan Korea.

"Nee-chan, ini apa?" tanya Yugi sambil memegang kotak itu.

"Itu masakan Korea. Aku memesan masakan untukmu pada saat kita di rumah. Yami lho yang membelikannya untukmu" kata Miyuki.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Yugi terkejut.

"Tadi siang sebelum kami datang ke bandara. Restonya dekat sama bandara." jawab Miyuki. Tak lama, Yami masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi sopir.

"Arigatou, Yami-kun" ucapnya Yugi senang.

"Dou itashi" balasnya singkat kemudian menyalakan mobil dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar bandara, menyerahkan tiket dan surat kendaraannya. Setelah mengambil kembali surat kendaraannya, Yami langsung menyetir sedikit lebih cepat. "Gomen ne…aku tadi memaksa kalian untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil." tambahnya.

"Iie. Aku tahu kok." jawab Miyuki.

"Iie. Tapi memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Tadi aku merasa ada stalker yang mulai mengintai kita. Aku tak tahu pasti berapa orang stalker yang mengintai kita. Tapi untungnya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita." jawab Yami.

"Apalagi, di tempat seperti bandara, pasti banyak stalker yang menunggu kita disana. Dan yang pastinya, mereka gak akan segan-segan untuk gak membiarkan lepas idolanya semudah itu saja. Sampai-sampai mereka terus membuntuti kita sampai di rumah. Karena itu, kita gak akan bisa nyaman melakukan aktivitas kalo ada stalker." tambah Miyuki.

"Oh gitu ya?. Baiklah kalo gitu." kata Yugi mengangguk. 'Ya secara…mereka artis idol terkenal di Jepang, jadi wajar aja mereka diikuti para stalker. Aku sih bisa melindungi nee-chan dari siapapun, tapi apa Yami bisa melindungi nee-chan disaat aku berada di Hokkaido?' pikirnya.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dari bandara, mereka sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Selamat dari macet dan para stalker. Kemudian mereka keluar dai mobil sendiri-sendiri. Miyuki keluar kemudian mengambil kotak makanan yang ada di sebelah Yugi, Yugi keluar sambil membawa tas kecilnya kemudian membuka gerbang, Yami keluar dari mobil dan mengambil dua tas dari bagasinya, menyerahkan tas ransel ke Yugi sedangkan tas koper Yami yang membawanya kemudian menutup pintu bagasi dan mengunci mobil. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke rumah Miyuki. Yugi lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menyalakan semua lampu di rumahnya. Miyuki berjalan ke dapur dan memindahkan masakan inti ke dalam cawan dan es krim di gelas es krim. Yami masuk paling terakhir karena setelah menutup gerbang. Yami melihat rumah Miyuki yang begitu sederhana dan kecil, tapi suasana di sini begitu tenang, nyaman, dan sejuk.

'Berbeda dengan mansionku yang begitu serba megah. Rumah hime begitu sederhana tapi nyaman.' pikirnya sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tiba-tiba lamunannya hilang saat Yugi memanggilnya.

"Yami-kun..?"

"Hai…?" sahut Yami menoleh ke arah Yugi yang berada di tengah lantai menuju ke atas.

"Bawa koperku kemari. Ikut aku ke kamarku." katanya sambil berjalan ke lantai dua. Yami mengikutinya juga naik ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, dia melihat dua pintu kamar berjejer sedikit menjauh. Yami melihat Yugi membuka pintu paling pojok dalam dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Yami-kun" kata Yugi mempersilahkan Yami. "Ini kamarku. Gomen kalo ruangnya kecil" tambahnya.

"Dou itashi." kata Yami.

Yugi terkejut melihat kedua mata Yami yang begitu tajam dan warna iris matanya yang berwarna merah ruby. 'Wow…baru kali ini aku lihat mata berwarna merah ruby. Keren juga ternyata.' pikirnya.

"Ano…kopernya ditaruh dimana?" tanya Yami sehingga lamunan Yugi hilang.

"Taruh saja di sebelah pintu, nanti biar aku yang menatanya." jawabnya.

"Oh, ya ruang sebelah tadi kamar siapa?" tanya Yami

"Kamar nee-chan" jawab singkat Yugi

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua saja? Lalu kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Yami.

"Orangtua kami meninggal dan ji-chan juga menyusul mereka. Jadi hanya kami berdua saja." jawab Yugi menunduk sedih.

"Gomen…aku gak tahu soal itu. Aku turut berduka." kata Yami turut sedih.

"Iie, daijoubu. Oh ya, ada yang aku tanyakan padamu, Yami-kun" kata Yugi meminta

"Apa itu?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Kau berteman dengan nee-chan sejak kapan?" tanya Yugi yang serius ke Yami.

Yami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. 'Aku harus jawab apa ya? Aku gak mungkin bilang kalo aku kenal dengan kakaknya baru kemarin. Pasti dia gak akan ngijinin aku untuk terus menemani hime. Aku harus sedikit berbohong.' pikirnya. "Kami sudah cukup lama kenal. Kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu." jawab Yami.

"Begitu. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Yugi sekali lagi.

"Boleh. Kau ingin meminta tolong apa padaku?" tanya Yami.

"Bisakah kau…mau menjadi penggantiku untuk melindungi nee-chan disaat aku kembali ke Hokkaido?" tanya Yugi.

"Tanpa kau mintapun, aku pasti akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri dan orangtuaku, jika aku bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah lama aku cari, maka akan kulindungi dia dan aku gak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya." jawab Yami dengan yakin.

'Kesalahan kedua kali? Dia bertemu nee-chan yang sudah lama dia cari, apa maksudnya?' pikirnya. Saat dia ingin menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara penggilan di lantai 1.

"Yami…. Yugi…. Turunlah, aku sudah siapkan jajanan dan minuman untuk kalian." teriak Miyuki di lantai satu.

"Yami-kun, ayo kita turun."

"Hai, shikashi…"

"?"

"Gomen, aku harus pulang dulu karena ada urusan yang menungguku di sana." tolak Yami dengan lembut.

"Begitu ya? Gak apa-apa kok. Tapi aku ingin kau pamit pada nee-chan dulu."

"Hai." singkat Yami.

Yugi dan Yami berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang di sana sudah ditunggu oleh Miyuki dan dia sudah menyediakan minuman dan minumannya.

"Ayo, kita bersantai dulu." ajak Miyuki.

"Arigatou, hime. Shikashi…" kata Yami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Gomen ne, aku harus kembali pulang karena ada urusan di sana. Gomen." tolak Yami.

"Daijoubu ka? Kau gak terlalu capek kalo gak istirahat dulu?" tanya Miyuki khawatir.

"Daijoubu. Aku masih kuat kok."

Baiklah kalo gitu, biar aku antar sampai depan gerbang ya." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, arigatou". ucap Yami.

"Aku ikut." kata Yugi.

Miyuki dan Yugi mengantar Yami sampai di depan gerbang. Kemudian, Yami menoleh ke arah Yugi dan Miyuki. Yami meronggoh sesuatu di saku dan memberikan kartu nama pribadinya ke Miyuki.

"Ini kartu nama pribadiku. Di situ ada nomor handphone. Harus kau simpan ya. Mungkin jika kau ingin menelponku, telpon saja." kata Yami tersenyum.

"Hai. Arigatou" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum kemudian memasukkan kartu nama ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Dou itashi." katanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Yugi, "Aku pegang janji yang aku katakan padamu." lanjutnya, kemudian masuk ke mobil dan pulang meninggalkan rumah Miyuki.

Miyuki menoleh ke Yugi. "Emangnya dia janji apa padamu?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Hi-mi-tsu." kata Yugi sambil mengedip sebelah mata dan tersenyum.

"Terserah kau aja deh. Ayo masuk. Kau belum makan lho."

"Hai." kata Yugi sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Miyuki menutup gerbang dan mengunci gerbang kemudian mengikuti Yugi masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun langkah terhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Nak Miyuki…"

Miyuki dan Yugi menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan tidak lain adalah para tetangganya yang datang di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Minna-san, ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Miyuki sambil berjalan menuju gerbang diikuti oleh Yugi. "Apa saya bukakan gerbangnya dulu agar kita bisa berbicara di dalam rumah?" lanjutnya.

"Gak usah. Kami ke sini hanya sebentar kok. Lagipula gak terlalu serius kok." kata tetangga 2.

"Eh, itu nak Yugi." kata tetangga 1. Yugi kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Kau tadi sampai di sini jam berapa? tanyanya.

"Barusan aja." jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, sekarang nak Yugi semakin tinggi dan semakin cakep ya" kata tetangga 4.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ucap Yugi membungkuk.

"Ah…sampe kelupaan. Apa ya tadi?" kata tetangga 2.

"Kita mau minta tolong sama nak Yugi dan nak Miyuki untuk rencana kita" jawab tetangga 1.

"Ya ampun iya lupa" kata tetangga 2 sambil menepuk dahinya. Yang lainnya hanya ber-sweat drop. "Sebenarnya kami punya rencana membuat acara dan surprise begitu, tapi kami mau minta tolong kepada kalian berdua, terutama nak Miyuki." jelasnya.

"Atashi…?" tanya Miyuki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hai…tapi kalo kamu gak keberatan." kata tetangga 1.

"Oh…tentu saja saya gak keberatan membantu minna-san. Malah kami senang kok. Emangnya ada apa ya?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Begini…" kata tetangga ke 2.

**TBC**

* * *

Ricchan: CUUUUT! Alhamdulillah... ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!

Pemeran: HAIII. ARIGATOU...! (#kegirangan)

Ricchan: Kau hebat ya, Yugi!

Yugi: Arigatou. (#senyum)

Yami: Lu enak terakhir keluar baru seneng, lha gue malah apes!

Yugi/Ricchan: Dou shita no?

Yami: (#lirik ke belakang didapat 2 cewek mulai mengeluarkan aura pembunuh)

Yugi/Ricchan: O...ow...

Alice/Lillian: YAAAAAMIIIIIIII...!

Yami: (#cegluk).

Alice: Lu apa'in adek gue heh? (#tangan di kepal).

Lillian: Mulai lancang ye bikin adekku nangis (#bawa pedang).

Yami: Gue cao dulu (#ambil langkah seribu langsung kabur).

Alice/Lillian: WOIIIII...JANGAN KABUR! (#ngejar Yami).

Yugi: (#sweatdrop) Ini kan salahmu, Ricchan.

Ricchan: (#gak reken) Yuk kita replay review... (#senyum).

**To Re-chan (Gia-XY)**

Miyuki: Ahahahaha...ya begitulah saya. Arigatou (#nunduk)

Yami: Ehehehe...kan udah gue bilang, kalo dihadapan Ore no Hime, gue bisa agresif malah lebih.

Ricchan: (#noel Yami) Ati2 belakang lu.

Yami: (#noleh ke belakang).

Alice/Lillian: KURANG AJAAAAARRR! (#ngamuk + ngejar).

Yami: GAAAAAAHHHH! AMPUNI HAMBAAAAAAAA! (#lari terbirit2).

Ricchan: Masalah dapet nomor hape ya tentu dari gue wkwkwkwk...

Yugi: (#mentungin Ricchan)

Ricchan: Kalo dari ficnya itu, alamat + nomor rumah itu dapat dari data2 yang ada di managernya alias Si Hiro (secara dia dapat peran sebagai manager).

Yugi: Gue udah nongol tuh (#nunjuk fic).

Akari: Eh...(#blush)

Ririn: Yoilah...gue kudu protect donk (#ketawa sombong)

All (exp Yami, Alice & Lillian): (#sweatdrop).

**To Runa / Ru-chan (Psycho Childish)**Ricchan: Makanya ntu, kudu bisa ngapalin tokoh2 donk biar inget & gak bolak-balik baca prolog. Alias melatih daya ingat.

Yugi: Hedeh...jangan asom dulu, non. Aku normal tau!

Ricchan: Emang normal tapi overprotect.

Yugi: (#twitch)

Ricchan: Dia emang begitu dari dulu. Sory ye yang bersangkutan lagi melarikan diri dari 2 dewi kematian (#nunjuk Yami dikejar sama Lillian & Alice).

**To Litte (Litte Yagami)**

1. (Re: List)

Ricchan: Yup, gue sengaja memadukan 3 tempat (Jepang, Mesir & Yunani). Berhubung inkarnasinya Miyuki (Freyja/Lillian) itu dari Yunani, ya gue masukkan aja.

2. (Re: C1)

Ricchan: Itu cuman panggilan aja soalnya dia reinkarnasi dari Pharaoh Atemu. Bisa dibilang tubuh Yami tapi jiwa dan pikiran Atemu. Untuk alasannya, tunggu chapter berikutnya bakal dibahas kok. Terus 'Freyja' di modern itu girlband yang gue ambil dari girlbandnya di Korea (secara K-POPers). Judul lagunya tadi Koda Kumi - Get Up & Move. Kalo si Yami...(#nunjuk Yami yang masih dikejar mbak2nya Miyuki).

3. (Re: C2)

Miyuki: (#ketawa kering)

Ricchan: Ya gitulah Miyuki. Rada polos orangnya.

Oke, arigatou udah baca chapter 3 dan review di chapter 2. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya minggu depan (Insya Allah kalo gak lagi tabrakan sama deadline kampus). Tetep R&R ok.

Jya, minna ^_^


	5. C4: Prepare for Surprise and First Kiss

Ricchan: Nah, daripada gue pake Mic mending pake TOA.

Yami: Baru beli lu, nyai?

Ricchan: Yup dari hasil jualan.

Yami/Atemu/Yuugi: NANIIII?

Ricchan: Becanda-becanda... Lagian gue sama Heba urunan buat beli TOA.

Yami/Atemu/Yuugi: Haaaah~

Ricchan: Lu pada udah apal belum naskahnya?

Yami/Yuugi: Udah~

Ricchan: Siiip~

Miyuki: *diem*senyum-senyum*

Yami: *bisik ke Ricchan* Eh, nyai, si Hime napa?

Ricchan: Dia lagi hepi bicoz lu khilaf.

Yami: Gitu ya... Chotto... HEEEEH~

Ricchan: *nepuk dahi* Udah ah buruan siap-siap.

All chara: BAIK!

Yami: *blush*

Miyuki: *sikon masih sama*

Ricchan: Bismillah...*lihat sikon* Oke, persiapan pas. *pake TOA* MINNA...MULAI...AND ACTION!

NB: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Maaf ada beberapa percakapan yang tidak saya sebutkan namanya karena terlalu banyak orang yang masuk di chapter ini karena suatu alasan (kecuali tokoh-tokoh yang ada di list character).

Flashback pada chapter 4 hampir 99% karena membahas tentang persiapan surprise dan date kedua Yami dan Miyuki.

'…U…' artinya bacaan sms di handphone.

**Chapter 4 : Prepare for Surprise and First Kiss**

Hari minggu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang tanpa terkecuali karena hari ini bersantai ria alias untuk bermalas-malasan. Semua begitu senang dan bahagia menyambut hari ini, tapi tidak dengan orang yang satu ini.

"He…hehehe…hehe…heheh…" tawa seseorang dengan wajah horor. dan takut.

"Yami-sama…"

"Ternyata emang bener ya dia Yami-sama"

"Cakepnya…"

"Matanya berwarna merah… Keren…!"

"Gagah banget…!"

"Kyaaaa…! Sorot matanya…."

"Ototnya…keren…!"

"Putihnya…"

Itu adalah beberapa suara atau ucapan kagum pada idol mereka. Ada satu orang yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang di kompleks ini. Dan kalian pastinya tahu siapa dia. Yup. Yami Sennen. Sang idol terkenal di Jepang. Kemudian orang-orang yang mengerumuni Yami adalah para tetangga yang tinggal di kompleks tempat Miyuki dan Yugi tinggal di kota Domino ini. Bagaimana tidak? Idola mereka datang ke kompleks mereka. Pria-wanita, tua-muda, semua datang untuk meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama, bahkan yang paling agak gila, sampai mencubit wajah dan tangannya karena ingin menyentuh sang idolanya. Bayangkan aja, 9 rumah, setiap rumah pasti dihuni 1 keluarga yang berjumlah 4-7 orang. Nah, kalian hitung aja, berapa orang di kompleks itu dengan mengalikan 9 rumah dengan jumlah maksimal 7 orang (kira-kira gitu), dan hasilnya 1 kompleks ada 65 orang (63 orang ditambah Miyuki dan Yugi) tapi itu bukan jumlah paten karena ada juga yang jumlah keluarga hanya 4, tapi kira-kira 3 rumah.

Miyuki dan Yugi hanya bersweat drop ria dan tertawa kecil karena melihat sikon Yami yang bisa dibilang kaku seperti patung dan memasang wajah horor serta tawanya yang terlihat ketakutan karena dikerumuni para tetangga Miyuki.

Ini semua terjadi karena rencana para tetangga Miyuki kemarin yang berencana untuk membuat acara sekaligus surprise untuk Yami.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kemarin malam, para tetangga, Miyuki dan Yugi, melakukan rapat kecil-kecilan karena membahas tentang acara untuk besok pagi.

"Begini…kami sekeluarga di kompleks ini ingin membuat acara begitu" jawab tetangga 2.

"Acara? Acara apa memangnya kalo saya boleh tahu?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada tiga acara. Yang pertama, pastinya kami membuat acara untuk kedatangan nak Yugi di sini. Yang kedua, kami membuat acara untuk perayaan agar album terbaru nak Miyuki lancar tanpa hambatan. Yang ketiga, karena nak Yami sering membantu nak Miyuki jadi kami membuat acara surprise untuk nak Yami. Dan nak Miyuki pasti tahu kan bahwa di komplek sini sangat mengagumi nak Yami. Jadi, paling tidak kita rayakan juga untuk para warga kompleks sini." lanjutnya.

"Hem…oke kalo itu. Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu minna-san?" tanya Miyuki.

"Nak Miyuki kan sudah kenal nak Yami, jadi kami minta tolong kepada nak Miyuki untuk mengajaknya kemari besok pagi. Tapi jangan bilang kalo ada surprise untuk dia lho, karena dia pasti gak akan mau kemari."

'Iya bener sih, pasti dia gak akan mau kalo aku bilang apa ke dia? Hem…gampanglah nanti aku pikirkan. Paling gak aku harus bantu mereka dan membuat mereka senang dengan acara ini.' pikirnya. "Baiklah, akan saya usahakan. Lalu, mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Hem…besok pagi kan nak Yami datang kemari, tapi sebelum itu ajak dia ke supermarket untuk membeli roti-roti dan beberapa pizza untuk acara ini. Ya biar buat luang waktu untuk kami saat persiapan surprise sampai selesai."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan saya?" tanya Yugi sedikit tidak sabar.

"Untuk nak Yugi, hanya membantu kami saja mempersiapkan acara ini sampai selesai. Terus, nak Yugi sebagai informan untuk memberitahukan keadaan disini ke nak Miyuki." jelas tetangga 2.

"Baiklah, serahkan pada saya" katanya sambil mengangkat jempol dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Siip…nak Yugi emang paling bisa diandalkan" kata tetangga 4.

"Nah, itu aja yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada kalian. Kami sangat berharap pada pertolongan kalian." kata tetangga 1. Miyuki dan Yugi mengangguk senang. "Kami pamit kembali ke rumah dulu ya. Jya-ne." pamit tetangga 1 kemudian diikuti tetangga yang lain.

"Jya-ne, minna-san" kata Yugi dan Miyuki bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Akhirnya, para tetangga kembali ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga Yugi dan Miyuki kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Aku lapar. Nee-chan, masakan Korea tadi nee-chan taruh mana?" tanya Yugi.

"Di meja makan." singkat Miyuki sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-chan gak makan?"

"Gak. Aku masih kenyang kok."

"Ya udah, aku makan ya." kata Yugi diikuti anggukan Miyuki.

Yugi berjalan menuju ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang dapur untuk makan malam, sedangkan Miyuki kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian turun ke ruang dapur menemui Yugi yang sedang makan sambil membawa kartu nama milik Yami dan handphone Miyuki.

"Yugi, menurutmu aku harus bilang apa pada Yami?" tanya Miyuki sambil duduk di kursi makan di sebelah sang adik.

"Hem…lebih baik nee-chan bilang kalo nee-chan mau belanja ke supermarket untuk tambahan di rumah gitu. Kan Yami-kun suka membantu nee-chan dan pastinya dia mau mengantar nee-chan kemanapun yang nee-chan mau. Apalagi tetangga juga memesan ke nee-chan untuk membeli beberapa roti dan pizza." jawab Yugi kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang mau habis.

"Bener juga idemu. Berarti aku akan menunggu di perempatan sebelah kompleks ini biar dia menjemputku di sana. Sugoi…Yugi. Idemu hebat!" ucap kagum sang kakak terhadap adiknya. "Oh ya, ada Ice Cream White Chocolate lho di lemari pendingin!".

"Hontou? Wah…itu yang aku suka. Arigatou, nee-chan" ucap Yugi kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah lemari pendingin dan segera mengeluarkannya dan membawa ke meja makan.

"Dou itashi." balasnya dengan senyum lembutnya. "Hem…ok. Aku harus menelponnya tapi aku rasa dia baru aja keluar dari kompleks jadi gak mungkin aku menelponnya saat dia masih dijalan. Ntar aja deh!"

"Amaiii…. Nee-chan mau?" tawar Yugi sambil menodongkan sendok berisi es krim kesukaannya ke kakak tersayangnya.

"Hai, tapi hanya satu sendok aja ya." jawab Miyuki. Yugi mengangguk senang. Kemudian Miyuki menerima suapan es krim dari Yugi dengan senyum. Mungkin tadi saat siang dia disuapkan oleh sang 'orang terpenting'nya, sekarang dia disuapkan oleh sang adik sepupunya. Bagi Miyuki wajar saja jika Yugi sering menyuapi makanan untuknya apalagi disaat Miyuki sakit. Tapi jika Yami yang menyuapinya, sedikit agak berbeda, malah seperti orang pacaran.

Setelah Yugi menyuapi es krim ke kakaknya, sekarang Yugi meneruskan memakan es krimnya sendiri, sedangkan Miyuki masih menunggu beberapa menit lagi agar memastikan Yami sudah berada di rumahnya. Yugi melihat kartu nama Yami yang terlihat unik dan keren itu.

"Nee-chan, boleh aku lihat kartu namanya?" tanya Yugi.

"Hai, kore." jawab Miyuki sambil menyerahkan kartu Yami ke Yugi.

Yugi terkejut melihat nama marga Yami di kartu itu, dia langsung tersedak karena kaget. "Uhuk…uhukk…"

"Yugi, daijoubu?" tanya Miyuki khawatir.

"Daijoubu. Aku hanya kaget aja lihat marga namanya" jawabnya. Miyuki hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yami Sennen. Dia pasti orang terkaya di Jepang dan di Mesir, apalagi dia penerus tahta sebagai Raja baru di Mesir. Tapi, kenapa dia malah jadi idol di Jepang? Lalu, yang mengurus Mesir siapa?"

"Kau baru sadar ya?" kata Miyuki. Sekarang giliran Yugi yang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yami emang putra kerajaan Mesir, tapi aku gak tahu kenapa dia memilih jadi idol di Jepang daripada jadi Raja di Mesir. Aku rasa kau tahu nama marganya saat berada di bandara Tokyo, tapi kenapa kau baru sadar dan terkejut?"

"Tadi aku pikir dia memakai nama samaran gitu. Kan seorang idol pasti gak bisa lepas dari ganti-ganti nama."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu tapi setelah melihat kartu nama pribadinya, aku langsung percaya."

"Hem…nee-chan?"

"Hai…?"

"Apa nee-chan pacaran sama…Yami-kun?"

"Ka…kata siapa aku…pacaran sama…Ya…Yami…" jawab Miyuki terputus-putus karena malu.

"Terus?"

"Haaah…sebenarnya aku suka padanya sebagai rekan maupun 'orang terpenting'nya, bukan pacar."

"'orang terpenting'?"

"Iya, dia menganggapku sebagai 'orang terpenting'nya karena aku begitu istimewa baginya."

"Kenapa bukan pacar?"

"Aku menolaknya saat dia menembakku tadi siang di Korean Resto"

"Kenapa nee-chan menolaknya?"

"Karena aku merasa masih belum siap berada di dekatnya untuk selamanya."

"Emangnya nee-chan udah kenal lama?" tanya Yugi langsung to the point.

'Duh…hampir aja aku kelepasan. Aku gak mungkin bilang kalo aku sama Yami baru kenal kemarin malam, bisa-bisa Yugi tambah khawatir dan malah gak kasih ijin untuk aku berdekatan dengan Yami.' pikirnya. "Aku udah kenal dengannya kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu." jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

'Jawaban Yami-kun dan nee-chan sama. Agak aneh aja kenapa mereka bisa sama? Ini kebetulan aja atau…. Ah…gak mungkin…nee-chan gak pernah bohong, karena aku udah percaya sama dia. Berarti…paling gak kepercayaanku ke Yami-kun untuk menjaga nee-chan jangan sampai Yami-kun sia-sia.' pikir Yugi. "Ok. Aku percaya kok." jawab Yugi.

Miyuki sedikit lega karena Yugi tidak merasa curiga dengan ucapannya tadi. "Aku mau menelpon Yami dulu. Moga-moga aja dia udah sampai di rumah."

**SENNEN'S MANSION**

Yami sudah sampai di mansion megahnya dan seperti biasa disambut oleh para pelayannya dan butler pribadinya.

"Okaerinasai, Pharaoh" sambut Mahaad sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hai…tadaima." balasnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan Anda hari ini, Yang Mulia?" tanya Mahaad.

"Begitu lancar." jawab sang Pharaoh dengan tenang. Saat Yami sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, langkah Yami terhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah Mahaad. "Mahaad…"

"Hai…" jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

"Buatkan aku coklat panas dan bawa ke sini." perintahnya.

"Hai…silahkan Anda tunggu sebentar." katanya sambil membungkuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yami menuju ke dapur.

Yami masuk ke kamar. Melepas jaket dan diletakkan di atas kasurnya dan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil sedikit membuka resleting kaos tanpa lengan sehingga dada bidangnya sedikit terlihat. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengingat kejadian yang membuat himenya menangis karena kesalahan fatalnya. 'Kenapa dadaku sesak begini ya? Padahal aku yang melakukan kesalahan terhadapnya. Mungkin emang benar aku terlalu memaksa dia untuk menerimaku dan akhirnya dia menolakku karena dia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat dulu. Tak masalah bagiku jika dia bilang seperti itu, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit begini? Apa karena penolakkanya, atau karena aku sudah menyakitinya? Oh Ra…maafkan aku atas kesalahanku karena membuatnya menangis. Aku berjanji gak akan membuat dia menangis lagi. Kalo sampai aku melakukannya lagi, itu berarti aku manusia rendah yang gak pantas berada di samping gadis yang aku cintai seperti dia.' pikirnya kemudian meronggoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya. 'Semoga dia menelponku secepatnya. Aku sangat merindukan suaranya.' tambahnya dan doanya pun terkabulkan, handphone Yami berdering dan terlihat tulisan nomor handphone yang baru saja telah terdaftar di handphonenya. Segera Yami mengangkat telponnya. "Moshi…moshi…Yami Sennen desu."

_"Ah hai…. Konbanwa. Atashi wa Miyuki Hanazawa desu."_

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Yami langsung terkejut dan seketika bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk di atas kasur. "Hime…?"

_"Hai…. Gomen ne…tiba-tiba aku menelponmu malam-malam."_

"Iie. Daijoubu." katanya yang begitu senang karena bisa mendengar suara sang himenya walaupun lewat telpon.

_"Ano…apa kau sudah sampai di rumah? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."_

"Hai…aku di rumah. Nan de, hime?"

_"Begini…. Sebenarnya besok aku ingin membeli perlengkapan bahan makanan dan yang lainnya karena persediaan di rumah habis."_

"Lalu?"

_"Kalo kau gak sibuk dan gak keberatan, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku membeli bahan-bahan di supermarket dan membeli pizza di Pizza Hut. Gimana?"_

'Aneh, biasanya aku yang menawarkannya untuk mengantar dia kemanapun, sekarang dia yang meminta tolong padaku. Tumben sekali.' pikirnya. "Besok aku gak sibuk dan aku gak keberatan mengantarmu ke sana. Emangnya Yugi gak bisa mengantarmu ke sana ya?"

_"Uhm…gak bisa…soalnya…dia agak molor dan susah dibangunkan, apalagi kalo hari minggu malah dia bangun jam 12 siang. Jadi mana bisa aku minta tolong dia. Kalo kau sibuk, gak usah kau paksakan sendiri. Aku bisa naik taxi kok."_

"I…Iie. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kok."

_"Hontou?"_

"Hai."

_"Arigatou, Yami."_

"Dou itashi. Besok aku menjemputmu jam berapa?"

_"Jam 6 pagi. Jemput aku di perempatan sebelah kompleks ya."_

"Kenapa aku menjemputmu di situ?"

_"Uhm…aku gak ingin kita mengganggu para tetangga yang masih tertidur lelap."_

"Begitu ya. Ok aku akan menjemputmu di sana jam 6."

_"Hai. Aku tunggu ya. Sekali lagi, arigatou, Yami"_

"Hai. Dou itashi, hime"

_"Udah dulu ya. Gomen ne, aku menganggumu malam-malam. Oyasumi. Jya"_

"Oyasumi. Jya, hime" kemudian Yami menutup telponnya. Yami senang menerima telpon dari kekasih hatinya yang terdahulu. Dia mengganti nomor yang tadi dia terima dengan nama 'Ore no Hime' di handphonenya. Tak lama dia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tanpa menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, dia langsung menebaknya. "Mahaad, sedang apa kau di situ? Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku tadi?" katanya. Dan memang benar orang itu adalah Mahaad yang sedang membawakan secangkir coklat panas pesanannya dilengkapi dengan piring kecil, tempat gula, dan sendok di atas tatanan, semua berwarna emas dan bercorak Mesir seperti tempat dimana dia dilahirkan walaupun dia tinggal di mansion yang bercorak ke Eropa namun, semua peralatan bercorak Mesir.

"Hehehe…. Gomenasai. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kesenangan Anda saat Anda menerima telpon dari Yang Mulia Freyja." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah meja lemari kecil yang terletak di sebelah kasur Yami, menaruhnya kemudian memasukkan 1 buah gula balok ke dalam cangkirnya. "Memangnya, Yang Mulia Freyja menelpon Anda ada masalah apakah? Sampai-sampai Anda ingin menjemputnya jam 6 pagi besok." lanjutnya sambil mengaduk dan kemudian menyerahkan pada Yami.

"Dia meminta tolong menemaniku untuk berbelanja di supermarket. Dia ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan perlengkapan yang lainnya karena persediaannya sudah habis. Kemudian aku akan mengantarnya ke Pizza Hut untuk membeli pizza." katanya kemudian meminum coklat panas.

"Hem…kenapa Yang Mulia Freyja ingin membeli pizza?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin membelinya dan memakan bersama dengan aku dan adiknya di sana."

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan adik Yang Mulia Freyja yang katanya mirip dengan Anda?"

"Hai, sudah. Dia emang mirip denganku tapi ada perbedaan sedikit antara aku dan adiknya."

"Hontou ni? Saya jadi penasaran dengan adik Yang Mulia Freyja"

"Heh…kalo kau penasaran lebih baik kau tunggu saja saat aku mengajak mereka berdua kemari, tapi gak tahu kapan"

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Oh ya, tadi siang saya menerima telpon di handphone Anda yang satunya" kata Mahaad sambil meronggoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil handphone Yami yang satunya dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya.

Yami menerimanya dan mengecek isi dari beberapa list message yang bertuliskan nama June. Segera dia menghapus semua sms dari June. Kemudian menoleh ke Mahaad. "Saat dia menelponmu, apa yang dia tanyakan? Apa dia mencariku?"

"Hai…seperti yang Anda katakan memang benar. Setiap dua jam, Yang Mulia Junia menelpon di handphone Anda. Saya sampai lelah dan cape mendengar kecerewatannya itu membuat telinga saya panas" katanya. Yami tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa?"

"Saya bilang kalo Anda tidak berada di sini, Anda ada urusan, Anda sibuk tidak bisa di ganggu, handphonenya tertinggal. Begitu terus berulang-ulang." katanya. Ya memang benar, Yami memang tidak menyukai gadis reinkarnasi dari Junia yang tidak lain adalah June, sang leader grup 'Freyja'. Jadi, jika Yami mengangkat telponnya pasti dia tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan June atau jika dia bosan mengangkat dia menyerahkan handphonenya pada Mahaad agar Mahaad yang menjawabnya dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku memang tidak suka dengannya. Dia sama seperti Junia. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Lama-lama dia bosan dan akhirnya gak mengejarku lagi. Lagipula aku sudah ganti nomor baru jadi dia gak tahu nomor baruku, yang tahu hanya hime aja." katanya kemudian meminum coklat hangatnya sampai habis. Kemudian dia menyerahkannya ke Mahaad. "Arigatou, Mahaad. Sekarang aku ingin mandi lalu tidur."

"Dou itashi mashite. Saya pamit keluar dulu. Oyasuminasai, Pharaoh" katanya sambil membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Yami dan menutup pintu kamar Yami.

Yami kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian piyama, dia langsung tidur pulas dengan selimut hangat menutup tubuhnya sampai lehernya.

**MIYUKI'S HOUSE**

Kembali ke rumah Miyuki. Miyuki berhasil membujuknya untuk menemaninya ke supermarket dan ke Pizza Hut dan pastinya rencana para tetangganya akan berhasil.

"Gimana, nee-chan? Berhasil?" tanya Yugi deg-degan.

"Berhasil" jawab Miyuki senang.

Miyuki dan Yugi senang dengan rencana berhasil mereka yang pertama.

"Chotto…kenapa nee-chan pake alasan kalo aku bangun telat?"

"Emang bener kenyataannya kan kamu molor bangun apa lagi hari minggu."

"Iya sih. Hehehe…"

"Rencana pertama berhasil. Besok aku melakukan rencana selanjutnya."

"Hai, nee-chan. Aku akan membantumu untuk memberi informasi ok."

"Ok" kata Miyuki. Kemudian mereka melakukan High Five dengan gembira. Tak lama Miyuki melihat jam di handphonenya yang telah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. "Udah jam 9 malam, ayo kita tidur Yugi."

"Hai"

Yugi mencuci peralatan makan yang dia pakai tadi lalu menaruhnya di rak piring. Mereka berdua berjalan ke lantai 2 dan berhenti di di depan pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Oyasumi, nee-chan"

"Oyasumi, Yugi. Ingat jangan tidur malam-malam. Besok kita harus membantu para tetangga lho!"

"Hai, nee-chan"

Kemudian, mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Yugi, dia terlebih dulu mandi, setelah itu dia menata pakaian-pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Dia mengambil sebuah tas plastik kecil yang berisi beberapa pakaian cewek yang bermerk terkenal di Hokkaido.

"Besok aku kasih pakaian ini untuk nee-chan, dan aku ingin dia memakainya saat acara nanti." katanya senang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya yang terletak di sebelah jendela rumahnya.

Setelah beres-beres, Yugi kemudian beranjak ke kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat dan langsung tidur. Sedangkan Miyuki sudah terlentang dengan ditutupi oleh selimutnya namun dia belum tidur karena masih memikirkan kesalahannya saat Yami menembakknya.

'Baka! Kenapa gak sekalian aku terima aja? Malah nolak dia dengan alasan baru kenal lha, biar lebih akrab dulu lha, aaaarrghh…baka…baka…! Tapi untungnya dia gak marah karena aku menolaknya dan dia masih menganggapku 'orang terpenting'nya itu udah cukup. Haaah…mana aku tadi pake nangis segala, parah aku, bikin malu aja di depan Yami. Dasar cengeng aku! Padahal udah 19 tahun tapi cengeng, bisa-bisa aku diketawain kayak tadi siang dia ngetawain Jonghyun. Mulai besok dan seterusnya jangan sampai nangis di depannya. Harus kuat.' pikirnya dan akhirnya dia tidur juga.

**05.00 MONDAY**

Alarm di handphone Miyuki berdering yang menunjukkan jam 5 pagi, Miyuki kemudian bangun dan mematikan alarmnya.

'Jam 5 pagi? Hoooaaam…aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Yugi sebelum aku berangkat.' pikirnya.

Dia membereskan tempat tidurnya, sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi, dia membuka gorden kecil jendelanya untuk melihat persiapan acara yang ada di depan rumahnya. Memang benar, para tetangga sudah sibuk bersiap-siap untuk memasang beberapa alat dan perlengkapan acara hari ini. Keheningan memecah saat handphone Miyuki berdering. Miyuki langsung menghampiri kasurnya dan mengambil handphonenya sambil duduk di kasurnya. Dia melihat list yang tertulis 'Calling…Yami'. Wajah Miyuki langsung berseri karena sang pangeran menelponnya. "Moshi…moshi…. Ohayou, Yami".

_"Ohayou mo, ore no hime. Gomen ne aku membangunkanmu"_

"Iie. Daijoubu. Aku emang terbiasa bangun pagi kok. Yami tumben bangun pagi?"

_"Hai, kan aku harus menepati janjiku untuk menemanimu ke supermarket nanti jam 6. Lupa ya?"_

"Ah hai…ternyata kau masih ingat ya, Yami"

_"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kan kau yang meminta tolong padaku, jadi aku ingat"_

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku ingin mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap. Aku tunggu di tempat yang kita janjikan ya?"

_"Hai. Aku juga ingin mandi. Hem…gimana kalo kita mandi bersama, hime?"_

Mendengar godaan Yami, membuat wajahnya memerah. "Mou…Yami…. Jangan mulai lagi!"

_"Ahahaha…gomen…gomen…. Aku bercanda kok. Udah ya. Jya, ore no hime"_

"Jya, Yami" katanya segera menutup telpon dan meletakkan handphonenya di atas kasur. 'Dasar! Padahal udah aku tolak, tapi dia malah suka goda aku seperti itu. Apalagi godaannya seakan dia…' pikirnya terhenti. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. 'Oh My God…jangan sampai pikiran negative masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Udah ah, lebih baik aku mandi dan mendinginkan kepalaku, dengan begitu pikiran negative akan hilang dengan sendirinya.' pikirnya tak lama dia berjalan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit, Miyuki keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia masih mengenakan pakaian piyamanya. Kemudian dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya yang akan dia kenakan saat berbelanja dan acaranya nanti. Namun dia sudah terus-menerus mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini dan ternyata tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

"Dare ga?"

"Boku, nee-chan".

Mendengar suara Yugi yang berdiri di luar kamarnya, Miyuki langsung membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou, nee-chan"

"Ohayou, Yugi. Nan desu ka?"

"Gomen. Aku lupa kemarin gak kasih tahu ke nee-chan kalo aku bawa oleh-oleh beberapa baju untuk nee-chan. Dan ada satu set pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai."

"Masuklah."

Miyuki dan Yugi masuk ke kamar Miyuki. Kemudian Yugi duduk di atas kasur sambil mengambil pakaian yang dikatakannya tadi dan menyerahkan pada Miyuki.

"Kore."

"Jadi ini pakaian yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Hai. Nee-chan coba aja dulu."

"Hai." kata Miyuki sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian di dalam sana (dan pastinya pintu tertutup donk).

Setelah 3 menit Miyuki berganti pakaian, akhirnya Miyuki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikan sang adik untukknya. Yugi langsung terbelalak dan takjub melihat sang kakak sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu. Wajah Yugi pun juga berubah menjadi merah seperti udang rebus. Dia melihat sang kakak memakai semacam kaos berlengan terusan berwarna coklat dan dibawahnya terdapat rumbai-rumbai 4 tingkat dari bawah dada sampai pinggulnya dengan warna gradasi coklat dari coklat muda sampai coklat tua dari setiap tingkat rumbai-rumbainya. Kemudian mamakai celana jeans panjang warna biru-gelap dengan dua garis berwarna biru-putih di sisi kiri dan kanan dari pinggul sampai ujung celana jeansnya. Walaupun Miyuki adalah kakak sepupunya, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat berbeda dari sang kakaknya apalagi saat mengenakan pakaiannya sehingga dia berpikir untuk jadi pacarnya, namun sayang dia adik Miyuki, mana mungkin memacari kakaknya sendiri. "Gimana, Yugi? Apa cocok?" katanya sehingga membuyarkan shock Yugi.

"Ka…kalo sa…saja…kita bukan…saudara sepupu…a…aku pa…pasti mau jadi pa…pacar nee-chan"

"?"

"Ha…habis nee-chan tambah ca…cantik dan cocok dengan pa…pakaian itu"

"Hontou?" tanya Miyuki. Yugi mengangguk malu. "Hem…kalo menurutmu cocok berarti pakaian pilihanmu benar. Arigatou, Yugi"

"Ha…hai…" jawabnya namun tiba-tiba sang kakak mencium pipi Yugi dan pastinya wajah Yugi bertambah merah.

"Kau emang atashi no otooto yang paling hebat. Aku senang punya otooto sepintar dirimu." katanya sambil memeluk Yugi.

"Ha…hai…. Boku mo. Aku juga senang punya ane seperti nee-chan. Karena nee-chan adalah 'orang berharga' bagiku." katanya sambil membalas pelukan dari Miyuki. Tak lama, mereka melepas pelukannya perlahan-lahan.

"Nah, aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu ya?"

"Gak usah, nee-chan?"

"Dou shita no?"

"Sekarang udah jam lima kurang lima belas menit lho. Nee-chan gak siap-siap?"

"Ah hai, demo…aku harus membuatkanmu teh hangat"

"Udahlah nee-chan, aku bisa buat sekarang kok. Lagipula, aku juga belum mandi. Sekarang nee-chan siap-siap aja biar nee-chan bisa nunggu di perempatan sebelah kompleks sana. Kalo sampai nee-chan belum stand by di sana, bisa-bisa dia jemput ke sini dan pastinya bakal gagal total."

"Benar juga. Ya udah aku siap-siap."

"Siip. Aku balik ke kamar dulu mau mandi." katanya sambil menaruh pakaian yang lainnya di atas kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuju ambang pintu langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Dandan yang cantik ya, biar Yami-kun makin lengket sama nee-chan" candanya kemudian lari sebelum diserang sang kakak.

"Mou…Yugi!" jengkel Miyuki sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia kembali berdandan. Memakai pelembab wajah, bedak, dan bermake up ria di kamar sambil bersenandung senang. "Sip…beres." katanya sambil mengoreksi make upnya dan sangat cantik apalagi sesuai dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. "Chotto…! Kok ada yang kurang ya? Menurutku udah cukup tapi apa yang kurang?" katanya sambil mengecek penampilannya keseluruhan. Kemudian dia ingat ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penampilannya. "Ah…kalo gak salah ada bando kecil warna coklat muda. Hem…kalo gak salah di laci lemari" katanya sambil membuka laci lemari dan dia menemukan bando yang dia cari. Bando itu berwarna coklat muda dan di satu sisi ada 1 pita kecil berwarna coklat muda juga. Kemudian dia memasangkannya di kepalanya dengan pita di sebelah kanan. "Hai. Pas." katanya senang karena sudah lengkap dengan penampilannya. Tak lama, dia terkejut mendengar suara dering handphonenya yang menandakan ada sms masuk. Kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya lalu membacanya.

'From : Yami

Hime, aku hampir sampai di perempatan kompleksmu. Tunggu ya'

Sms itu pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi Yami tiba di tempat tujuannya. Segera Miyuki mengambil tas coklat di dalam lemari dan membawa high heelsnya, kemudian dia memasukkan handphone dan dompetnya ke dalam tasnya dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar dan menutup kamarnya. Dia berlari ke kamar Yugi dan mengetuk pintunya keras dan terburu-buru. "Yugi, aku berangkat dulu ya."

"Hai, nee-chan. Hati-hati"

"Ittekimasu!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke tangga.

"Itterasai" balasnya sambil membuka pintu. Yugi bersweat drop melihat kakaknya lari terbirit-birit. 'Ganbatte, nee-chan' doanya.

Sesampai Miyuki turun dan berlari menuju rak sepatu, dia melepas sandal rumahnya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu kemudian memakai high heels. Saking terburu-burunya, dia hampir jatuh tapi untungnya dia memegang dinding sehingga dia tidak jatuh. Setelah memakai high heels, Miyuki langsung membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya kembali, begitu juga saat menuju di gerbang. Para warga kompleksnya yang sedang sibuk tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Miyuki yang terburu-buru. Ada juga yang melihat penampilannya.

"Ohayou, Miyuki-san"

"Ohayou, minna-san" sahut Miyuki sambil membungkuk.

"Kimi ga kirei naa…"

"Ganbatte ne…"

"Arigatou..." ucapnya sambil membungkuk kembali.

"Nak Miyuki" panggil tetangga 5.

"Hai…" sahut Miyuki

"Kau butuh tambahan uang untuk membeli roti dan pizza?" kata tetangga 5 sambil memberikan beberapa uang ke Miyuki.

"Iie. Arigatou. Saya sudah ada kok. Lebih baik uang ini untuk membeli perlengkapan yang lainnya saja." tolaknya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu, minna-san" pamitnya sambil melambai tangan ke para warga.

"Itterasai." balas para tetangganya.

Miyuki berjalan agak cepat menuju ke perempatan kompleks itu sambil terus tengok kanan-kiri. Dia was-was karena takut Yami sudah sampai di sana. Tapi untungnya dia belum datang. Dia menghela nafas panjang-panjang, kemudian dia mengambil handphone dari tasnya untuk mengirim sms ke Yami. Namun tanpa di ketahuinya, ada mobil yang berhenti di seberang jalan dan di depan Miyuki. Miyuki melihat mobil Nissan 240sx berwarna hitam. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba handphone Miyuki berdering, dia melihat list yang tertulis 'Calling…Yami'. Kemudian dia mengangkat telponnya. "Moshi…moshi…Yami?"

_"Aku sudah sampai di tempat yang kita janjikan."_

'Chotto…apa maksudnya?' pikir Miyuki langsung menengok kanan-kiri secara bergantian untuk memastikan apakah ada kendaraan yang lain selain mobil hitam itu, namun yang dia cari tidak ada dan memang hanya mobil hitam itu aja yang ada. 'Kalo gak ada kendaraan yang lain, berarti…' lanjutnya kemudian pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mobil hitam itu.

_"Ternyata kau masih bingung ya dengan mobil yang aku bawa?"_

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil bagian sopir terbuka perlahan-lahan dan terlihat sosok yang sangat dicintai. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yami. Yami keluar dari mobil dan ternyata dia langsung terbelalak melihat penampilan Miyuki yang 100% lebih feminim dan lebih cantik dengan pakaian yang dia pakai. Miyuki pun juga sama terkejut melihat Yami yang penampilannya semakin garang dari sebelumnya. Yami mengenakan kaos hitam dengan hiasan 4 kancing biasa dan 4 kancing berbentuk belt. Leather pants coklat-gelap dengan 2 belt kecil di paha sebelah kanan dan 1 belt kecil di sebelah kiri. Jaket coklat-gelap dengan 1 kancing bagian bawah saja yang dipasang, kerah jaket di buat berdiri, dan dihiasi 2 arm belt di kedua lengan ujung jaketnya. Tak lupa juga aksesoris rantai di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Bisa dibilang hari ini mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama dan juga serasi.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

'Tuh kan, ternyata pakaian yang aku pilih untuk nee-chan memang tepat apalagi Yami-kun mengenakan pakaian dengan warna coklat gelap, serasi banget." kata Yugi sambil mengintip mereka dari belokan yang dekat dengan perempatan sebelah kompleksnya. Dia senang dengan pakaian yang dia berikan kepada sang kakak tercintanya Yami semakin tidak bisa berpaling dari Miyuki karena penampilannya yang lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Akhirnya Miyuki dan Yami langsung menghilangkan rasa shock mereka dan seperti biasa, mereka memulai 1 kalimat bersamaan.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" kata mereka bersamaan kemudian mereka tertawa karena tingkah mereka yang selalu saja terlihat kompak.

Yami membukakan pintu kursi depan untuk sang hime. "Silahkan masuk, hime". ucapnya.

"Hai" jawab sang hime sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya dan masuk ke kursi depan. Yami kemudian menutup pintu dan beranjak ke kursi sopirnya. Menyalakan mesin dan berangkat menuju ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

Yugi yang mengawasi mereka, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya beberapa tetangga ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Yugi.

"Lho mana mereka?"

"Gomen ne…mereka sudah berangkat barusan" jawab Yugi.

"Aaaahhh…Yugi-kun jahat. Kenapa kamu gak memanggil kami?! Padahal kami ingin tahu mereka berdua."

"Iya nih. Yugi-kun kejem banget."

Yugi tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Gomen…gomen…saya kembali membantu persiapan acara. Permisi." katanya sambil meninggalkan tetangganya yang masih agak marah karena kejadian tadi.

Back to Yami and Miyuki. Mereka masih berdiam diri seperti sebelumnya. Entah mereka selalu saja terkejut melihat penampilan pasangannya yang selalu berbeda dari biasanya bahkan lebih dari kata "Wow…" gitu.

'Haduh…kok dari pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang kok gini terus sih. Sebenarnya yang kaku itu aku atau dia? Miyuki, mau sampai kapan kamu diem-dieman kayak gini. Ayo donk beranikan diri buat ngomong. Jangan nunggu dia ngomong dulu.' pikirnya sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Ano…Yami…"

"Hai, nan desu ka?"

"I…iie…nandemonai." jawabnya dengan polos. 'Aaaaaarrrrghhh…MIYUKI BAKA..! Udah berani ngomong duluan eh malah gak jadi. Apa-apa'an sih kau ini…bener-bener bikin ngeselin! Baka! Baka!' teriak dalam hati karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Yami yang melihat sang hime yang agak aneh, tiba-tiba aja tertawa di dalam hati, 'Hehehehe…gak kusangka, selain dia cantik, baik, perhatian, ternyata ada sisi kekanak-kanakannya juga. Aku makin cinta dengannya, walaupun agak mirip dengan Freyja' pikirnya kemudian Yami terpaksa untuk memulai pembicaraannya. "Kau cantik hari ini, hime" katanya. Miyuki yang mendengar kalimat itu, langsung tanpa sadar pipinya berwarna merah. Yami melanjutkan lagi, "Bahkan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Pakaianmu juga bagus."

"Arigatou. Pakaian ini, Yugi yang membelikannya untukku sebagai oleh-olehnya dari Hokkaido."

"Wah…Yugi memang otouto yang baik ya. Sampai-sampai dia membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kakaknya sendiri."

"Un. Dia selalu membawakan oleh-oleh setiap dia pulang ke Domino. Padahal aku gak ingin merepotkan dia untuk membawakan oleh-oleh untukku. Aku lebih senang kalo dia pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul bersama seperti dulu walaupun hanya aku dan Yugi saja." katanya sambil bersedih namun Miyuki langsung melanjutkannya yang membuat dia senang. "Tapi sekarang tidak hanya aku dan Yugi saja. Ada Ririn, Akari dan tetangga kompleks yang sering datang ke rumahku, jadi di rumah terasa ramai sekali. Ditambah lagi…ada kau Yami" katanya sambil melihat Yami.

Yami lalu menoleh ke arah Miyuki dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Doushita?"

"Karena sekarang kau adalah sahabatku dan 'orang terpenting'ku, kau boleh datang dan berkunjung ke rumahku kapanpun yang kau mau. Kau tidak perlu minta ijin atau menunggu ijinku untuk datang ke kompleksku."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou, hime. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menemanimu setiap hari"

"Kok gitu?"

"Kan udah aku bilang aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu selamanya. Dan pastinya, aku menemanimu selamanya juga, kan?"

"Ta…tapi…masa kau juga akan me…menemaniku selamanya…i…itu berarti ka…kau akan ti…tinggal di…rumahku?"

"Ahahahaha…tentu saja gak. Mana mungkin aku tinggal di rumahmu. Kita aja belum pacaran apalagi menikah."

"Hihihi…benar juga ya."

"Aku iri lho"

"Iri? Iri kenapa? Pada siapa?"

"Aku iri padamu."

"Atashi…?"

"Hai. Kau punya keluarga yang saling mendukung, saling melindungi dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain, walaupuun itu adalah sebuah kesederhanaan. Sedangkan aku, aku pangeran, seorang idol, sebuah kemewahan dalam diriku, tapi…aku tidak punya keluarga yang begitu rukun, dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku selalu tinggal sendiri, bersama para maid dan butlerku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kekeluargaan. Yang ada hanya kegoisan dan keangkuhan seorang yang memiliki nilai derajatnya tinggi kepada mereka yang derajatnya lemah."

"Itu gak benar Yami! Walaupun kau punya butler dan maid tapi aku yakin kau bisa menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluarga besarmu." kata Miyuki sambil melihat Yami

"Iya kau benar. Trims banget atas saranmu, ore no hime"

"Dou itashi"

"Saa, hime, kita kemana dulu?"

"Kalo jam segini…pizza hut belum buka, apalagi bakery shop juga belum buka. Jadi bingung mau kemana dulu."

"Bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan ke taman Domino dulu? Yah, jalan-jalan pagi akan membuat badan jadi segar dan semangat gitu. Mumpung masih jam 6.15. Kita santai-santai dulu di sana gimana?"

"Ide bagus. Udah lama aku gak pernah jalan-jalan ke taman Domino. Yuk, kita ke sana."

"As you wish, ore no hime"

Kemudian mobil Yami melaju ke arah taman Domino. Sekitar 15 menit, sampailah mereka di taman Domino.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di taman Domino."

"Yuk, kita keluar."

"Chotto…matte…."

"Nan de?"

Yami mengeluarkan sebuah tas plastik kecil berisi 2 kotak kacamata. "Ini untukmu".

Miyuki menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak kacamata bening dengan bingkai berwarna putih. Lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang satunya yang berisi kacamata hitam pekat sama seperti kacamata hitam milik Yami tapi khusus untuk cewek. "Arigatou, Yami" ucapnya sambil senyum senang.

"Dou itashi, hi…" balasnya namun dipotong karena terkejut sang hime tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan Yami. Yami hanya terbelalak dan kaku.

Miyuki yang tidak menyadarinya, hanya memakai kacamata putih pemberian sang tercintanya. "Ayo kita berangkat" ucapnya, namun tidak ada respon dari Yami. Dia menoleh ke arah Yami yang masih kaku. "Yami?" panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan Yami tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon. Dia berusaha untuk menyadarkan Yami tapi tetap saja kaku. 'Busyet…nih nyawa orang kemana ya? Kok gak ada respon sih. Gimana ya? Masa aku harus pake alternatif terakhir? Haduh…padahal aku gak ingin melakukannya, tapi kalo gak aku lakuin, bisa-bisa ni orang beneran…God…please help me.' pikirnya. Kemudian Miyuki mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam-dalam untuk melakukan cara terakhir yang bisa dibilang sangat ekstrim dan sedikit berbahaya bagi korbannya maupun orang lain. Setelah dia tenang, dia keluar dari mobil, melihat sekitar taman untuk mengecek apakah ada orang di taman atau tidak. 'Siip…gak ada'. pikirnya kemudian berlari ke kursi Yami, membukakan pintu, dan mengeluarkan Yami dari mobilnya. 'Uff…berat banget nih orang.' pikirnya sambil mengeluarkan Yami dengan merangkulkan tangan kiri Yami di belakang lehernya, dan menarik badan Yami. Secara tubuh cowok lebih berat daripada tubuh cewek. Setelah bersusah payah dia mengeluarkan Yami, dia mendudukan Yami dan menyandarkan Yami di samping mobilnya, kembali melihat sekitarnya, tetap masih sepi, lalu dia duduk di samping Yami menghadap Yami. "Gomen Yami. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Kalo gak bisa-bisa aku dianggap tersangka pelaku gendam. Sekali lagi, gomen ne. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyadarkanmu sebelum ada orang lain melihat hal ini." katanya agak khawatir. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Yami sampai jarak 1 cm. Kemudian dia menutup mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan…

"YAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…." teriaknya dengan 5 kali ketukan dan nada yang sangat tinggi.

Yami langsung meloncat tapi tidak meloncat ke arah samping kanan atau ke depan malah, ke samping kiri tepat dimana Miyuki berada. Yami menindih Miyuki yang tepat di bawahnya. Wajah mereka saling bertemu dan berjarak 1 mm sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yami melihat Miyuki yang terkejut, kemudian matanya menutup setengah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi hendak mau mencium sang himenya. Miyuki yang tahu ekspresi itu, dia sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya memerah. Kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya tidak teratur. Dia hanya pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Yami yang mengetahui sikon himenya, langsung tertawa seperti iblis. Miyuki terkejut langsung menatap ke arah Yami. Kemudian Yami menjauh dari himenya sambil terus tertawa. Miyuki yang melihat Yami yang aneh, langsung diem sambil duduk menekukan kakinya hingga lututnya menutup wajahnya yang malu.

"Ahahaahahahahaha…. Gak kusangka ternyata aktingku berhasil juga membuatmu ketakutan." katanya yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aaaarrrrghhh…tertawa sesukamu aja lha!" marah Miyuki.

"Ha…habis…salahmu sendiri me…mengagetkanku hehehe…dengan cara seperti itu ahahaha…ja…jadi jangan salahkan aku...tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Ahahaahahaha…itai…itai…perutku sakit ahahahaha…"

Miyuki langsung membungkam mulut Yami. "Diaaaaaam….! Jangan ketawa lagi!".

Yami langsung memegang tangan Miyuki dan menarik Miyuki mendekat ke Yami, wajah mereka berdekatan lagi, namun Yami hanya mengatakan satu hal kepadanya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku gak akan segan-segan mencium bibirmu yang manis itu. Kali ini aku tidak bercanda".

Mendengar peringatan Yami, Miyuki menelan ludah dan mengangguk agak takut. Kemudian Yami melepaskan Miyuki tak lupa mencium punggung tangan himenya. Miyuki langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk malu.

"Ta…tapi kalo kau mau berakting ja…jangan seperti tadi. A…aku kan takut dan khawatir kalo kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Hai…hai…demo…teriakkanmu hebat juga ya. Udah 5 kali ketukan, nyaring juga. Emang bener suaramu begitu luar biasa energik. Aku sampai kalah. Untung gak ada orang yang mendengar teriakanmu."

"Udahlah! Kalo kita jadi jalan-jalan, ayo jalan-jalan. Kalo gak ya udah aku masuk ke mobil aja."

"Hai…chotto. Aku mau ambil kacamata dulu." katanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil kacamata di dalam speedometer. Kemudian menutup kedua pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Yami mengenakan kacamata bening namun berwarna yang sama dengan warna matanya. Kemudian Yami menggandeng tangan himenya dengan lembut. Sontak Miyuki terkejut dan menunduk karena malu. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan, ore no hime". katanya, kemudian Miyuki mengangguk.

Sudah 1 jam mereka berjalan-jalan, mereka berhenti di tempat seperti café kecil yang berada di pinggir taman Domino.

"Ada café di sana, kita mampir dulu untuk istirahat bagaimana, hime?"

"Iie." jawabnya sambil melihat jam yang ada di taman itu. "Sekarang sudah jm 7.45. Lebih baik kita istirahat di mobil saja. Aku rasa kalo kita lebih cepat sampai di Bakery Shop dan segera membeli barang keperluan. Apalagi kita bisa bebas tanpa ada halangan seperti kemarin itu." katanya agak judes karena dia masih ingat saat banyak fans yang menghalangi Yami.

"Cemburu?"

"Iie. Udahlah cepat belikan aku minum. Hush…" katanya jengkel sambil mengusir Yami.

"Hehehe…hai…hai…mau minum apa, ore no hime?"

"Hot Chocolate"

"Ok. Tunggu disini ya" katanya sambil berlari menuju café dan memesan 2 minum. Tak lama Yami kembali membawa pesanan. "Kore, hime" katanya sambil memberikan 1 gelas plastik berisi coklat panas ke Miyuki.

"Arigatou." ucapnya menerima coklat panasnya.

"Dou itashi. Ayo kita kembali ke mobil." kata Yami. Miyuki mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari café kecil itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di mobil, Yami membuka kunci alarm mobil dan membukakan pintu kursi depan sebelah supir untuk himenya. Miyuki duduk menyamping karena masih ingin minum coklat panasnya. Sedangkan Yami duduk di bawah bersandar di samping mobilnya.

"Kau gak duduk di kursi supir?"

"Gak. Lebih enak begini. Lagipula aku cepat minum coklat panas gini." kata Yami percaya diri.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa meminum minuman panas dengan ce…" katanya terpotong saat Miyuki melihat Yami langsung meminum coklat hangat itu dengan cepat sampai habis. Dia terkejut dan hanya menelan ludah melihat keanehan Yami.

Kemudian Yami membuang gelas plastik ke tong sampah dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. "Sudah kubilangkan kalo aku pasti bisa menghabiskan coklat panas dengan cepat."

"Da…daijoubu desu ka? A…apa kau gak ke…kepanasan saat mi…minum tadi?"

"Daijoubu. Aku terbiasa dengan cara begitu"

'My God…keanehan lagi pada Yami. Dia bisa minum hangat dengan cepat tanpa ada rasa panas di…di mulutnya.'

"Hem…mungkin kalo bibirku terasa panas kalo aku…" katanya terpotong kemudian melirik Miyuki dengan seductive. "Mencium bibir manismu" godaan Yami membuat Miyuki langsung menunduk malu. "Apalagi kalo sehabis minum coklat panas, wow…mungkin akan ada rasa manis coklat dan manis dari bibirmu. Jadi penasaran nih gimana ya rasanya?"

"Urusai…." jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Hime, mana tangan kirimu?"

"Ngapain?"

"Udahlah, mana tangan kirimu?"

Miyuki langsung menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke arah Yami, Yami langsung memberikan sesuatu di telapak tangannya berupa permen rasa coklat putih kesukaan himenya. Miyuki langsung kaget karena Yami memberikan sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka permen rasa coklat putih?"

"Ya, kemarin saat kita makan di Korean Resto, kau suka Ice Cream White Chocolate. Terus tadi kau memesan minum coklat hangat, lalu aku melihat ada macam-macam permen di café tadi. Aku tanya apa ada rasa coklat putih dan ternyata emang ada. Jadi aku belikan satu untukmu. Makanlah!" jelas Yami.

Miyuki langsung memakan permen itu. "Amaii…arigatou Yami".

"Dou itashi. Oh ya, udah jam 8 pas. Kita berangkat ke Bakery Shop sekarang." katanya sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Ah hai, demo coklat hangatku belum habis, apalagi permennya lagi aku kunyah. Mana mungkin aku minum sambil makan permen daripada permennya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan bisa kesedak."

"Yaudah…" katanya sambil mengambil gelas Miyuki. "Tinggal sedikit aja kok".

"Chotto…kau mau meminumnya? Aku kan belum habisin permenku."

"Aku minta nanti kau pindahkan permen dimulutmu itu ke mulutku dan aku akan meminumkanmu. Setelah itu aku mengembalikannya padamu. Dan gomen kalo aku tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu ini kepadamu karena kita terburu-buru." katanya langsung meminum coklat hangat kemudian melempar gelas plastik tepat di tong sampah.

'Eh…memindahkan permen, minum lewat…mulut?' pikirnya. Belum dia memprotes, Yami sudah mencium bibir Miyuki. Miyuki langsung meresponnya, permen yang ada di mulutnya dipindahkan ke mulut Yami, Yami tahu hal itu langsung membuka perlahan mulutnya dan coklat hangatnya keluar melewati mulut Miyuki sehingga Miyuki merasakan 3 rasa, rasa coklat hangat, permen coklat putih dan pastinya bibir Yami yang begitu manis bagai madu. Miyuki meminum coklat hangat itu, permen masuk ke dalam mulut Yami. Yami melepas ciuman itu sambil melihat sikon Miyuki yang sedang menelan coklat hangatnya. Miyuki yang tahu hal tadi dan sebelum Yami mengembalikan permennya Miyuki…

"GYAAAAAAAA…" teriak Miyuki lebih nyaring dari yang tadi dan masih dalam 5 ketukan. Teriakan iu membuat Yami dan orang lain yang melintas di sekitar mobil mereka kaget.

Yami langsung membungkam mulut Miyuki. "Ssssstt…. Jangan teriak, hime." bisik Yami. Namun ternyata dampak teriak Miyuki membuat orang lain melihat ke arah mereka dan ada beberapa yang lari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Gak…gak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Yami agak gugup.

"Terus tadi gadis itu teriak. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?"

"Eh…ya tadi…ada belalang di bahunya, jadi saya langsung menangkapnya dan membuangnya setelah dia berteriak. Tapi sekarang sudah gak ada apa-apa kok." jelasnya untuk meyakinkan orang lain agar mereka tidak merasa khawatir lagi.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil kami ya"

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Gomenasai." ucapnya berulang-ulang pada orang yang melihat mereka dan sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang pergi meninggalkan mereka. 'Fyuhh…hampir saja mereka curiga dengan hal tadi.' pikirnya kemudian menoleh ke Miyuki yang masih agak shock dengan kejadian tadi. "Haaah…kenapa kau teriak lagi sih? Kan udah aku bilang kalo ini aku lakukan karena kita terburu-buru."

"Apanya terburu-buru?! Kau tiba-tiba menciumku sebelum aku menjawab iya atau tidak eh malah kau langsung menciumku begitu aja! Aku kaget setengah mati tahu! Pakek alasan ada belalang lha! Emangnya aku cewek penakut kayak cewek-cewek yang lain?! Kembalikan permenku! Aku gak bisa tenang kalo gak makan permen. Mana?!" marahnya sambil meminta permennya ditaruh di tangannya.

"Haaah…baiklah akan aku kembalikan tapi mana mungkin permen yang sudah ada di mulut harus aku kasih ke tanganmu, kan pastinya kotor. Lebih baik dari mulut ke mulut kan gak kotor."

"Aaaarrghh…bodoh amat! Mana permenku?! Atau aku teriak la…" kata Miyuki terpotong saat jari telunjuk Yami menutup bibir manis Miyuki.

"Sssst…kalo kau teriak lagi, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku gak akan segan-segan menciummu, bahkan ciuman itu membuatmu susah nafas, paham?" bisiknya seperti mengancam namun menggoda dengan ekspresi seductive.

Miyuki langsung melepas tangan Yami dengan kesal karena selalu kalah dengan ekspresi dan godaan dari Yami. "Ter…terserah kau saja. Tapi mana permenku?!"

"Masuk dulu. Nanti aku akan mengembalikannya saat berada di mobil."

Miyuki langsung menurut dan mengubah posisi duduknya seperti biasa. Yami langsung menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke kursi supir. Setelah dia masuk ke dalam mobil Yami menoleh ke arah himenya.

"Cepetan…mana permenku?"

"Hai…hai…demo, kau harus mendapat hukuman ringan dariku karena kau berteriak"

"Hukuman ringan?"

"Hukumannya adalah…menciummu lagi."

"Nani?"

"Ya kan tadi aku bilang kalo kau berteriak maka aku akan menciummu. Lagipula aku harus mengembalikan permenmu juga."

"Gak usah, aku gak butuh permen itu lagi. Aku sudah tenang. Kau makan saja permennya."

"Haaah…baiklah kalo gitu. Tapi hukuman masih menjadi tanggunganmu lho. Lain kali aja aku akan menghukummu. Sekarang kita pergi ke Bakery Shop."

Tidak ada respon dari sang hime, Yami langsung menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil menuju tempat berikutnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Ricchan: CUUUUUUT! KERJA BAGUS! ARIGATOU, MINNA!

All: ARIGATOU!

Yuugi: Jadi di chapter 5 masih FB?

Ricchan: Yup!

Miyuki/Yami: ...

Yuugi: Lha napa mereka?

Ricchan: Biarin aja. Kan baru kali ini mereka ciuman real.

Yuugi/Alice/Lillian: NANIIII?

Ricchan: Busyet dah! Biasa napa?

Yuugi/Alice/Lillian: KITA KAGAK TERIMA!

Ricchan: Heh...jadi kalian gak terima gara-gara Miyuki dapat ciuman?

Yuugi/Alice/Lillian: BUKAN ITU!

Ricchan: Mbujuk~ Hem...biar gue benerin. Alice belum pernah ciuman gara-gara lu belum gue ijinin ciuman real sama si mata satu.

Alice: Ugh...*mundung di pojokan*

Ricchan: Lillian, juga sama dengan Alice. Apalagi Atemu penurut dengan peraturan gue. Jadi, dia mana mau ciuman sama lu sebelum gue ijinin.

Lillian: *nyakar dinding*

Ricchan: Dan lu Yuugi, lu belum punya pacar sama sekali.

Yuugi: #JLEB...*efek panah nusuk kepala*

Rocchan: Yah, masih ngejar-ngejar cewek. Belum lagi, lu mulai suka sama Luna (PC), ya kan? Menurut gue gak mungkin lu dapetin Luna.

Yuugi: *efek hujan*

Yami: Ew...ternyata ucapan nyai pedes juga ya.

Miyuki: Lebih baik kita bales review.

**To Re-chan (Gia-XY):**

Miyuki: Yup begitulah, Gia-san *senyum*

Ricchan: Sama donk! Gue juga suka Jong Hwa! XD Tapi BoA numero uno untukku!

Yami: Kompring lu! Ini gegara nyai sialan itu!

Ricchan: Iya? *noleh ke Yami + pasang deathglare*

Yami: *sembunyi di belakang Miyuki*

Yuugi: Arigatou, Gia-san *senyum*

**To Laksmi (Litte Yagami Osanowa):**

Yuugi: Arigatou, Litte-san *senyum*

Ricchan: SNSD? Gue juga suka! Tapi rank tengah-tengah. Yup. Gue nemu lagunya waktu gue cari MMD Yu-Gi-Oh! di youtube.

Yami: Gue udah bilang ini...

Ricchan: *pasang deathglare + evil smirk ke Yami*

Yami: *sembunyi lagi di belakang Miyuki*

Miyuki: Arigatou!

**To Runa (Psycho Childish):**

Ricchan: Sesekalilah Run. Masa lu diciptain Master lu kayak gitu malah lu gak berkembang sendiri. Lu kagak ngerti Korea? Gak masalah, non. Santai aja.

Yami: Sialan lu Run! Udah gu...

Ricchan: *pasang deathglare + evil smirk + ngeluarin deathscythe*

Yami: Peace, nyai! *ambil ancang-ancang*kabur*

Yuugi: Hedeh...amit-amit kalo aku eror. Ricchan mana mau bikin aku eror lha. Lagipula udah ada yang eror kok. Paling gak aku dibuat lebih dewasa gitu. Secara umur 19 tahun.

Ricchan: *sweatdrop*

Miyuki: Arigatou!

Ricchan: Yah, mulai memasuki bulan puasa Ramadhan, gue berencana nerusin fic di malam sabtu. Kenapa? Bicoz Pento Yugi di dimensi R beragama Islam. Jadi, gue kudu ngalah apalagi gue di buat cuti sementara. Begitu juga pas gue puasa lagi. 3 OC gue beragama Kristen, tapi mereka menghormati yang lagi puasa. Ah ya, bagi author, OC maupun chara yg beragama Islam, kami keluarga dimensi R mengucapkan, Selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa Ramadhan. Semoga kita mendapatkan kemenangan suci di hari besar nanti. Aamiin...


	6. C5 : Surprise for Yami

Ricchan: GAAAAAHHHH! TELAAAAAAATTTT!

Yami: Dou shita?

Ricchan: Gue telat update chapter nih. Habis gue sibuk banget sih!

Yuugi: Sibuk apa'an?

Ricchan: Pertama, kemarin malam sabtu, modem gue ngadat terus. Kedua, sibuk nerusin pesenan fic Runa.

Miyuki: Fic apa?

Atemu: Psy-mmphh *dibekep Ricchan*

Ricchan: *bisik ke Atemu* Kalo lu bilang ini ke mereka, gue gak segan2 nyiksa lu & sekalian Lillian ikut nyiksa lu, ngerti?

Atemu: *angguk2*

Ricchan: *lepas bekepan* Udah ah kita mulai aja. Gue gak mau lama2.

All: Hai~

Yami: Nyai kenapa ya kok aneh?

Yuugi: Entahlah. Atemu-nii juga gitu.

Miyuki: Aku rasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita.

Ricchan: *lihat sikon & perlengkapan* Oke. Bismillah~ *make TOA* MINNA~ HARI INI CHAPTER KE 5 FIC 'THE BEAUTY FREYJA. SEMUA UDAH SIAP?

All: SIAP!

Ricchan: AND...ACTION

NB: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Di chapter 5 masih membahas tentang flashback persiapan surprise lagi tapi di tengah dari chapter langsung kembali ke cerita biasa.

**Chapter 5: Surprise for Yami**

**FLASHBACK STILL ON**

Mobil Yami akhirnya sampai di tempat Bakery Shop. Yami menoleh ke arah himenya yang masih cemberut karena hal tadi.

"Haaah…udah donk hime jangan cemberut lagi. Toh, udah selesai masalah tadi kan."

"Ya tahu tapi aku masih menanggung hukumanmu kan."

"Kan gak sekarang hukumannya. Mungkin kapan gitu. Sekarang kita sudah sampai di Bakery Shop dan kita harus segera membeli roti. Bukankah itu yang ingin kau lakukan?" katanya agak malas karena menghadapi Miyuki yang masih tetap kesal kepadanya. Miyuki tidak merespon perkataannya. "Gini aja, aku yang masuk kesana dan membeli roti, atau kau yang masuk kesana?"

"Aku aja. Kalo kau yang masuk bukannya membeli malah ketemuan sama fans beratmu."

"Hai…hai…. Kalo gitu aku tunggu di mobil aja. Tapi jangan lama-lama lho!"

"Bodo amat!" jawabnya sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dengan menutup pintu agak keras sehingga membuat Yami kaget. Miyuki berlari dan masuk ke dalam Bakery Shop.

"Ehehehe…Gak aku nyangka, walaupun dia marah tapi kecantikannya masih terlihat. Emang bener-bener mirip denganmu Freyja." katanya kemudian memegang bibirnya dan mengingat kejadian tadi. 'Bibir Miyuki ternyata lebih manis dari yang aku duga dan rasa manis ini sama yang dimiliki Freyja. Benar-benar reinkarnasi Freyja yang sempurna'. pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Kita pindah ke Miyuki dulu yang saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam Bakery Shop. Dia berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan roti.

"Selamat datang di Bakery Shop. Anda ingin memesan apa?" kata karyawan di Bakery Shop.

"Ehm…maaf sebenarnya banyak pesanan yang ada di daftar ini" kata Miyuki sambil mengeluarkan kertas berisi daftar roti yang harus di beli.

"Boleh saya lihat?" tanyanya. Miyuki menyerahkan daftar ke karyawan itu. "Baiklah…tunggu sebentar ya." katanya sambil meninggalkan Miyuki dan mengambil roti dan di masukkan ke dalam kardus.

'Kenapa dia menciumku tadi? Apa jangan-jangan dia menganggapku pacarnya walaupun aku belum menerimanya? Oh My God…kalo memang begitu kenapa dia gak ngomong sih sampai dia nekat cium aku' pikirnya kemudian menyentuh bibirnya 'Demo, baru kali ini bibirku dicium orang yang aku sukai, walaupun dengan alasan terburu-buru. Apalagi, bibir Yami ternyata manis seperti madu. Hihihi…' pikirnya sampai tak sadar karyawan itu memanggilnya.

"Permisi…nona" kata karyawan itu sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Miyuki.

"Hai?"

"Ini pesanan Anda" katanya sambil mengeluarkan 2 kantong plastik besar yang berisi tumpukan-tumpukan kardus roti berukuran agak besar dan pastinya di dalamnya ada roti.

Miyuki mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di samping kanan kirinya. "Berapa totalnya?"

Back to Yami. Yami yang sedan menunggu sang hime keluar dari toko roti, tiba-tiba handphone lama Yami berdering, dia melihat list yang bertuliskan 'Calling…June'.

'Ngapain nih cewek telpon?' pikirnya dan dengan malas, dia mengangkat telponnya. "Moshi…moshi…"

_"Atashi no koibito, nani yatteru no?"_

"Aku sibuk. Ada apa?"

_"Aaah…kok kamu agak ngambek gitu sih? Aku kan kangen sama kamu."_

"Heh…kangen?"

_"Hu uh…. Emang gak boleh ya?"_

"Heh…kau pikir aku kangen?! Aku rasa aku gak ada rasa kangen atau apapun padamu."

_"Demo…"_

"Dengar baik-baik, walaupun kau terus mengejarku, jangan harap kau mendapatkan aku, karena aku gak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu. Aku bukan pacarmu. Dan satu lagi jangan menelponku lagi. Aku sibuk."

_"Chotto…"_

Yami langsung mematikan telpon dan mematikan handphone lamanya. Tak lama Miyuki keluar dari Bakery Shop membawa bawaan yang berat. Yami langsung keluar dan menghampiri himenya.

"Sini aku bawakan."

"Terus yang buka bagasi siapa?"

"Tenang aja" katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang terdapat satu gantung yang ada beberapa tombol yang kemudian dia menekan tombol untuk membuka bagasi mobil. Tak lama bagasi otomatis terbuka. "Nah, bagasi sudah terbuka, ore no hime. Kau masuk duluan aja, aku yang akan memasukkan roti ini ke bagasi." katanya lalu membawa barang roti ke bagasi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi dan menutupnya, sedangkan Miyuki masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian Yami masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin. "Sekarang kemana lagi?"

"Hem…yang terakhir ke Pizza Hut, tapi nanti aku yang turun lho."

"Hai, ore no hime"

Kemudian mereka berangkat menuju Pizza Hut.

"Sebenarnya, kau membeli roti sebanyak itu untuk apa?" tanya Yami to the point.

"Ehm…ya kalo aku membeli roti, aku sekalian membeli roti untuk warga kompleks."

"Semuanya?"

"Hai."

"Apa kau gak merasa terbebani?"

"Sama sekali gak. Malah aku sudah terbiasa"

"Hebat ya. Kau juga dermawan, hime."

"Gak juga" katanya langsung menoleh ke arah jendela sebelah kanannya. 'Untung aja aku bisa cari alasan yang tepat tadi. Kalo gak bakal ketahuan.' pikirnya.

'Hem…tumben dia gak ngambek lagi? Aku kira dia bakal terus-terusan ngambek sampai aku mengantarnya pulang. Syukurlah kalo gitu. Ternyata agak berbeda dari Freyja. Hehehe….' pikirnya.

15 menit mereka sudah sampai di Pizza Hut. Miyuki langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke Pizza Hut. Yami yang menunggu di dalam mobil merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak nyaman dan itu akan membuat Miyuki menjadi korbannya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku mulai gak enak ya? Dan lagi aku merasa khawatir kalo terjadi apa-apa pada hime. Oh Dewa Ra…aku mohon semoga perasaan ini terjadi setelah Miyuki masuk mobil.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya Miyuki keluar dari Pizza Hut membawa 1 kantong plastik agak besar berisi tumpukan kardus. Yami langsung membukakan pintu dan membukakan bagasi. Miyuki memasukkan pizza ke dalam bagasi.

"Semua sudah selesai. Yuk, kita pulang" kata Miyuki.

"Hai" jawabnya Yami sambil menutup bagasi dan membukakan pintu kursi depan untuk himenya. Setelah sang hime masuk, Yami menutup pintunya kemudian berlari ke kursi supir sambil menoleh ke arah dan kiri untuk melihat sikon bahwa tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Kemudian Yami masuk dan menutup pintu. 'Kalo emang gak ada kenapa perasaanku tetep gak enak ya.' pikirnya.

Sebelum Yami menyalakan mesin, dia melihat mobil yang sangat dia kenal. Mobil seseorang yang sangat dia benci.

"Ayo nyalakan mo…"

"Menunduk!"

Yami menarik bahu Miyuki dan menundukkan dia ke bawah, begitu juga Yami tapi Yami sedikit mengintip lewat mobilnya.

"Itai…apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Sssst…lebih baik kau tetap menunduk sampai aku bilang clear" bisik Yami sambil mengintip. Dan ternyata memang benar gadis yang sangat dia benci memarkir mobilnya di parkiran Pizza Hut tepat berhadapan dengan mobil Yami namun berada di sebrang agak jauh. Gadis itu adalah June, sang leader dari 'Freyja'. Dia sedang keluar ke Pizza Hut bersama temannya Ditta. Tapi untungnya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mobil Nissan di hadapannya milik Yami, orang selalu dia kejar-kejar. Miyuki yang masih menunduk tidak tahu apa yang Yami lihat karena dia menunggu perintah darinya. June dan Ditta berjalan masuk ke dalam Pizza Hut. Yami langsung menghela nafas. "Ok. Clear" katanya sambil kembali ke posisi awal.

"Sebenarnya tadi ada apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku menunduk?" kata Miyuki sambil mengatur posisinya kembali.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum dia kembali." jawab Yami sambil menyalakan mobil dan menjalankan mobil ke jalan.

Saat mereka sudah berada perjalanan menuju ke rumah, Miyuki langsung menanyakan kembali. "Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menunduk?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Hai."

"Haaah…baiklah. Tapi janji jangan kau katakan pada siapapun."

"Hai…hai…aku janji. Mana mungkin privasimu aku sebarin."

"Baik. Kalo sampai kau membocorkannya, hukuman yang sedang kau tanggung ini akan lebih parah dari yang tadi."

"Urusai…. Kalo kau gak mau juga gak masalah. Aku gak maksa."

"Hai…akan aku katakan. Ada seseorang yang sangat aku benci sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dia datang bersama seorang temannya ke Pizza Hut. Aku gak tahu dia mau ngapain tapi aku memilih lebih baik segera pergi dari tempat tadi sebelum ketahuan olehnya."

'Pantas saja aku merasa dia sedikit gelisah tadi saat di parkiran.' pikir Miyuki kemudian mencoba untuk bertanya. "Emangnya siapa orang yang kau benci?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku gak bisa bilang namanya tapi aku hanya memberi ciri-cirinya saja"

"Baiklah."

"Dia cewek, seorang idol terkenal di Jepang, dia sama sepertiku orang terkaya namun no.5 sih. Seorang leader grup. Dia selalu mengejarku dan menginginkan aku untuk jadi pacarnya. Tapi aku terus menolaknya karena aku hanya ingin mencari gadis yang selama ini aku cari dan aku jadikan kekasihku yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku punya tiga pertanyaan padamu. Yang pertama, apa dia satu agency dengan kita? Kedua, kenapa kau menolaknya dan sampai kau membencinya seperti itu? Ketiga, siapa gadis yang akan kau jadikan pacar sebenarnya."

"Yang pertama, mungkin dia satu agency dengan kita tapi gomen aku gak bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang. Kedua, karena dia begitu sombong, gak bertanggung jawab, dia terlalu posesif padaku. Ketiga, sudah aku katakan kemarin bahwa yang akan pantas menjadi kekasihku sesungguhnya adalah kau hime."

"Aku kan belum menerimamu sebagai pacarku, tapi kau seakan-akan menganggapku sebagai pacarmu. Kau juga posesif terhadapku."

"Hehehe…memang aku akui kalo aku posesif, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka menyakiti perasaan orang lain dan janjiku akan aku terus aku pegang. Kok kelihatannya kau gak percaya banget sama omonganku?"

"Aku percaya kok. Hanya meyakinkan aja sama perkataanmu tadi."

"Percaya dan yakin itu sama aja kali."

"Beda!"

"Hehehe…hai…aku nurut aja deh. Oh ya, kau tadi beli Pizza Hut sebanyak itu untuk siapa? Apa untuk para tetanggamu juga?"

"Hai." singkatnya. 'Nih orang pinter banget tanya pertanyaan langsung to the point. Gak bisa diremehin. Aku harus hati-hati!' pikirnya sambil melirik ke arah Yami. Yami pun juga melirik ke arah Miyuki dan spontan Miyuki menoleh ke arah depan. Yami hanya mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. Tiba-tiba ada suara sms dari handphone Miyuki, segera Miyuki mengambil dari tasnya dan membaca pesan sms.

'From : Yugi

Nee-chan, persiapan surprisenya sudah selesai. Nee-chan posisi dimana sekarang?'

'For : Yugi

Aku hampir sampai di kompleks.'

"Dare ga?"

"Yugi."

"Owh…"

Sudah 15 menit mereka hampir sampai di kompleks Miyuki. Miyuki langsung meminta tolong pada Yami.

"Yami…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Nanti kita berhenti di sebelah gang kompleks ya."

"Dou shita no?"

"Ano…karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Ada kejutan..."

"Kejutan?"

"Eh…ah…bu…bukan…maksudku…nanti kita mengejutkan mereka yang masih sedang tidur. Ya itu maksudku." kata Miyuki gugup.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalo gitu."

'Untung aja gak ketahuan. Aku hampir aja keceplosan. Baka!'.

'Aneh banget sikap hime. Kayaknya dia menutupi sesuatu dariku. Tapi apa ya? Tadi perasaanku hilang setelah ada June, sekarang kenapa muncul lagi perasaan gak enak?'

Sesampainya di sebelah pintu gang kompleks, Miyuki langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ke kursi Yami. Yami pun juga ikut keluar.

"Nan de, hime?"

"Ano…aku ingin kunci mobilmu biar aku yang bawa, kau diam di sini, dan tutup matamu."

"Hah?"

"Udahlah…katanya kau nurut aja, kan. Jadi turuti kataku untuk kali ini aja"

"Haaah…hai, aku turuti". Yami langsung memberikan kunci mobil pada Miyuki kemudian menutup mata dan diam di tempat.

Miyuki langsung berlari ke pintu kompleks dan menepuk kedua telapak tangan ke warganya untuk meminta tolong. Yugi dan 2 lelaki warga datang ke Miyuki.

"Gimana, nee-chan?"

"Berjalan sukses. Oh ya, ini kunci mobilnya. Kau tekan tombol ini untuk membuka bagasi tapi aku harus membawa Yami masuk ke kompleks dulu. Di bagasi ada roti dan pizza pesenan para warga." katanya sambil menunjukkan dan menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Yugi.

"Ok. Aku paham." jawabnya sambil menerima kunci. Yugi dan 2 lelaki berjalan ke arah mobil tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Begitu juga Miyuki menghampiri Yami

'Ini suara kaki hime? Bukan. Kira-kira 3 orang. Siapa mereka?' pikir Yami yang masih menutup kedua matanya dan diam di tempat.

"Kau sudah siap, Yami?" kata Miyuki sambil memegang kedua tangan Yami.

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Udahlah. Yuk ikut aku. Jangan mengintip lho dan hati-hati kalo jalan. Aku akan menuntunmu pelan-pelan kok." ucap Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Yami untuk berjalan dan menuntunnya menuju dalam kompleks.

'Tangan hime lembut banget. Gak heran aku terasa nyaman kalo memegang tangannya seperti ini. Tapi apa ya perasaan yang agak mengganjal ini?' tanya Yami dalam hati.

Setelah Miyuki menuntun Yami masuk ke tengah-tengah kompleks, Miyuki langsung berhenti dan diikuti oleh Yami.

"Apa aku boleh membuka mataku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi pelan-pelan ya?"

Yami sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata, disaat yang sama Miyuki menghitung dengan menggunakan jarinya sampai ketiga.

Satu…dua…tiga…dan…

"SURPRISE…..!" sorak semua warga termasuk Miyuki.

Yami terkejut melihat kejutan ini. Beberapa hiasan yang menggantung di setiap tiang lampu dan saling menyambung satu sama lain, tatanan meja dengan hiasan, masakan-masakan yang berjejer di atas meja dan pastinya para warga berdiri di sekeliling Yami dan Miyuki.

"Ko…kore wa…" ucap Yami terpotong-potong.

"Kami keluarga besar kompleks ini membuat kejutan untuk nak Yami"

"Tidak hanya untuk nak Yami, ini juga untuk nak Miyuki dan nak Yugi."

"Saya, Miyuki dan Yugi?"

"Ya benar. Untuk nak Yugi, setiap dia pulang ke sini, kami selalu membuat pesta kepulangan nak Yugi. Untuk nak Miyuki, setiap dia dan teman-temannya membuat lagu baru, kami juga membuat pesta untuk keberhasilan cita-cita nak Miyuki. Untuk nak Yami, kau adalah idol yang sangat di kagumi oleh warga kompleks ini. Apalagi nak Yami teman akrab Miyuki selain nak Ririn dan nak Akari."

"Emangnya Ririn dan Akari pernah ke sini saat pertama kali?" tanya Yami ke Miyuki.

"Hai. Dulu mereka juga seperti dirimu saat pertama kali mereka kesini." jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Minna-san, roti dan pizza sudah kami siapkan di meja." kata Yugi.

"Baiklah kalo gitu, pesta kita mulai"

"HOREEEE…!"

Tawa, senang, bahagia menjadi satu dalam pesta ini termasuk Yami, Yugi dan Miyuki. Alunan lagu yang bahagia mengiringi pesta yang indah ini. Yugi bersendau gurau dengan remaja-remaja dari kompleks ini, sedangkan Miyuki dan Yami berdiri dan menyandarkan diri di dinding gerbang rumah Miyuki. Mereka pun bercanda tawa dengan senang.

"Hime…?"

"Hai…?"

"Arigatou."

"?"

"Aku baru kali ini merasakan pesta yang sangat bahagia dengan warga disini. Begitu sederhana namun kebahagiaan, canda tawa, kekeluargaan, semuanya ada di sini. Dan aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan pesta yang benar-benar membuatku senang"

"Emangnya kau belum merasakan yang seperti ini?"

"Belum pernah"

"Gak mungkin…. Kau kan idol dan kau orang terkaya pertama di Jepang. Mana mungkin kau gak pernah datang ke pesta yang mewah-mewah kan"

"Aku sering datang ke acara pesta yang mewah tapi gak seperti pesta di sini. Di sini punya arti dari sebuah pesta yang sesungguhnya. Mewah atau gak, aku gak peduli. Yang aku inginkan adalah suasana yang seperti ini."

"Ihihihihi…"

"Dou shita, hime?"

"Iie. Aku hanya kasihan padamu karena kau baru merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Makanya, aku udah bilang padamu kalo kau sering datang ke sini, aku yakin setiap hari kau pasti akan merasakan kekeluargaan di sini." kata Miyuki agak mengejek.

"Kau berani sekali mengejekku seperti itu. Awas kau ya." kata Yami agak mengancam.

"Aku gak takut akan ancamanmu." kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ok. Tapi jangan lupa hukumanmu masih harus kau tanggung lho" kata Yami tersenyum sinis dan berekspresi seductive.

"Gomen nee…"

"Hai…?" ucap Miyuki dan Yami bersamaan.

"Miyuki-san, boleh gak kami pinjam Yami-sama sebentar?" tanya remaja warga kompleks Miyuki.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yami bingung.

Miyuki langsung tersenyum iblis dan melirik Yami. Yami yang tahu ekspresi tidak enak itu hanya menelan ludah saja. 'Ke…kenapa hime…memandangku seperti itu? Ja…jangan-jangan…'pikirnya Yami terpotong karena jawaban Miyuki yang membuat dia terkejut.

"Dengan senang hati aku meminjamkan Yami kepada kalian" jawab Miyuki dengan senyum iblisnya. Yami hanya terbelalak dan kaku mendengar ucapan himenya yang seakan-akan melepaskan kekasihnya kepada warganya seperti memberikan daging enak ke ribuan singa.

"Wahhh…arigatou Miyuki-san. Nanti akan kami kembalikan. Minna-san, tolong kursi khususnya, kita akan bersenang-senang dengan idol kita."

"YEEEEEY…."

"Cho…chotto…matte…!" kata Yami langsung ditarik oleh 2 gadis dan mendudukannya ke kursi khususnya. "Tasukette, hime." katanya Yami agak meronta dan menangis.

Namun sayang sang hime hanya diam dan tetap memberikan senyuman iblis kepada Yami dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Met bersenang-senang ya! Minna-san, silahkan gunakan dia sesuka minna-san ya, tapi ingat jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa lho! Aku gak mau sampai itu terjadi!"

"NANI?!" teriak Yami kaget.

"HAI. ARIGATOU MIYUKI-SAN." sorak warga langsung berkerumun ke arah Yami. "GYAAAA…YAMI-SAMA"

"WAAAAHHH…IIE NA…TASUKETTE HIMEEEE…!" teriak Yami meronta dan menangis karena sang hime tidak menyelamatkan Yami.

Yugi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bersweat drop kepada kakaknya yang begitu sadis terhadap Yami.

"Nee-chan…?" panggil Yugi sambil mendekati sang kakak.

"Hai…" sahutnya dengan wajah berubah jadi innocence.

"Apa nee-chan gak keterlaluan memperlakukan Yami-kun seperti itu? Menurutku itu kan sadis banget." jelas Yugi namun dia langsung merasa agak ketakutan melihat wajah kakaknya yang menunduk dan tertawa kecil seperti iblis. Yugi langsung menelan ludah dan berpikir, 'Aku rasa jawaban nee-chan biarkan saja.' kemudian menoleh ke arah Yami yang masih berkerumunan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut. Miyuki dan Yugi sambil duduk-duduk, minum dan makan pizza. Miyuki masih tetap bersenang-senang dengan siksaannya pada Yami melalui warga kompleksnya. Yugi hanya tertawa takut melihat ekpresi kakaknya yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihatnya, padahal kakaknya sama sekali belum pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Namun hanya pada Yami saja ekspresi menakutkan Miyuki muncul. Sedangkan nasib Yami…masih sama. Dia meronta-ronta dan menangis karena dia dikerumuni oleh seluruh warga komplek Miyuki, dan sang himenya sama sekali tidak menolongnya malah membiarkannya.

'Ternyata sisi seram nee-chan baru kali ini keluar. Padahal nee-chan selalu bersikap baik dan biasa. Tapi hanya terhadap Yami aja nee-chan mengeluarkan sisi seremnya yang belum pernah dia keluarkan. Emang bener dugaanku kalo nee-chan dan Yami adalah pasangan yang sesuai. Padahal kalo aja nee-chan pacaran sama Yami, aku pasti udah menyetujui hubungan mereka tapi nee-chan masih menganggap Yami sebagai rekannya. Haaah…sayang sekali.' pikir Yugi.

Sudah jam 13.00 para warga masih mengerumuni Yami, Miyuki tidak bosan-bosannya melihat siksaan Yami. Sedangkan Yugi, mulai khawatir dengan sikon Yami. Yugi mencoba memberanikan diri untuk meminta kakaknya untuk menghentikan siksaan Yami.

"Ano…nee-chan?"

"Hai…?" sahut Miyuki wajahnya kembali ke innocence.

"Lebih baik nee-chan segera menyelamatkan Yami-kun. Aku takut kalo sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yami gimana?"

"Eh…hontou ni?"

"Hai…. Sekarang sudah jam satu siang. Udah lama Yami-kun dikerumuni seperti itu."

"Benar juga ya. Udah 3 jam dia dikerumuni. Aku rasa…"

"GYAAAA…YAMI-SAMA!" teriak warga. Namun kali ini teriakkannya bukan teriakkan kagum melainkan teriakan terkejut karena terjadi hal buruk terhadap Yami.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Miyuki berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. Dia khawatir pada sikon Yami dan diikuti Yugi. "Oh My God…Yami..!" teriak Miyuki shock setelah melihat Yami yang agak pingsan. "Tolong…!" teriak Miyuki meminta tolong.

Yugi dan seorang remaja lelaki dari warga Miyuki merangkul di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan Yami. Kemudian mereka membawa Yami ke rumah Yami. Yami begitu lemas dan sulit bernafas. Miyuki mengikutinya di belakangnya sambil membawa botol oksigen dari salah satu warganya yang bekerja sebagai dokter begitu juga warga yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di sini.

"Kita bawa kemana Yami-kun?" kata Yugi.

"Istirahatkan ke kamarku aja." jawab Miyuki agak cemas.

Yugi dan remaja lelaki langsung membawanya ke kamar Miyuki kemudian meletakkan Yami di atas kasur Miyuki dalam posisi terlentang. Miyuki dan seorang dokter ikut masuk ke kamarnya. Sang dokter memeriksa sikon Yami. Miyuki cemas dengan sikon Yami masih berdiri di dekat kasurnya.

"Gimana sikon Yami?" tanya Miyuki khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik aja. Dia hanya kehabisan oksigen saat dikerumuni warga. Dia harus terus diberi oksigen dan untuk sementara biarkan dia istirahat di sini." jelas sang dokter.

"Arigatou, dokter" ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk.

"Dou itashi mashite, nak Miyuki." balas sang dokter sambil meringkas barang-barang medisnya. "Permisi." kata dokter sambil membungkuk ke arah Miyuki dan yang lainnya.

Sang dokter berjalan keluar dari kamar diikuti dengan warga yang membantu Yami. Yang tersisa hanya Yami, Miyuki dan Yugi. Yami sedikit demi sedikit mulai sadarkan diri. Saat melihat Yami sudah sadar, Miyuki langsung memberikan botol oksigen pada Yami dan memasangkan botol oksigen dan penutup oksigen berbentuk masker.

"Nee-chan, aku lebih baik keluar untuk memberitahukan sikon Yami pada warga, aku yakin mereka pasti khawatir."

"Aku ikut juga." kata Miyuki sambil berdiri namun Yami memegang tangan Miyuki sehingga Miyuki spontan menoleh ke Yami.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disini. Temani aku, hime." kata Yami yang masih sedikit tersadar.

"Demo…"

"Iya nee-chan. Lebih baik nee-chan temani Yami-kun aja. Aku akan turun ke bawah memberitahukan yang lain dan aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk kalian berdua."

"Baiklah kalo gitu."

Yugi berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar dan sekarang tinggal Miyuki dan Yami. Yami masih memegang erat tangan Miyuki. Miyuki yang bisa merasakan eratan tangan dari Yami begitu terasa seperti Yami sangat membutuhkan dirinya untuk terus berada di sampingnya dan tak ingin melepaskan Miyuki begitu saja.

"Kemarilah, hime. Duduklah di sampingku. Temani aku di sini." pinta Yami yang masih memegang tangan Miyuki dan kemudian menghirup oksigen di botol.

"Hai." jawab Miyuki sambil duduk di ujung kasur di sebelah Yami. "Gomen ne…. Ini salahku. Aku gak seharusnya memperbolehkan warga kompleksku terlalu mengekangmu seperti ini dan seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu tadi. Gomen…." kata Miyuki menyesal sambil menangis karena kesalahannya.

"Ssshhh…jangan menangis lagi. Aku gak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit sesak nafas. Mungkin tadi emang salahku karena aku selalu menggodamu jadi ini juga hukumanku." ucap Yami sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Miyuki.

"Iie. Ini benar-benar salahku. Aku egois karena aku sedikit merasa dendam padamu."

"Dendam? Hehehe…dendam ya? Aku rasa itu bukan dendam. Kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin membuat wargamu bahagia kan?" tanya Yami. Miyuki mengangguk pelan. "Aku gak masalah apapun yang terjadi padaku, asalkan 'orang terpenting'ku bahagia dan senang, aku pun juga senang." katanya sambil senyum senang.

Miyuki perlahan memegang tangan kiri Yami dan menyentuhnya ke pipi kanan Miyuki. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat luar biasa dari telapak tangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi. "Arigatou, Yami" ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dou itashi, ore no hime"

"Yami…?"

"Hmm…"

"Bo…bolehkan aku tidur di atas tubuhmu?" pintanya sambil malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Untuk ore no hime, aku pasti akan memperbolehkannya."

"Demo…aku takut kau sesak nafas lagi."

"Daijoubu." katanya tersenyum.

Perlahan Miyuki menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Yami. Kepala Miyuki disandarkan di bahu kanan Yami sehingga Yami bisa mencium kening Miyuki dengan lembut, kemudian kedua tangan Yami memeluk tubuh Miyuki sehingga Miyuki bisa merasakan kehangatan Yami.

'Hangatnya…baru kali ini aku di peluk oleh orang yang aku sukai.' pikir Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan kehangatan itu membawa mereka ke alam tidur.

"Nee-chan aku…." kata Yugi terpotong saat melihat kakaknya sedang tidur dengan kekasihnya. 'Ehehehe...lebih baik aku gak mengganggu mereka dulu.' pikirnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu kehangatan mereka berdua.

Hari sudah sore jam 17.00. Para warga merapikan kembali barang-barang pesta mereka dan pastinya mereka sangat khawatir dengan sikon idolnya. Tidak begitu juga dengan Yugi, dia sedikit tenang karena kakaknya dan Yami sedang bermimpi indah di kamar Miyuki.

"Gimana ya sikon Yami-sama? Aku khawatir banget."

"Aku juga khawatir."

"Tenang saja, nee-chan sedang menjaganya kok." kata Yugi begitu tenang.

"Iya sih tapi kok Miyuki-san kok gak nongol-nongol ya?"

"Iya. Kemana dia?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, dia akan terus menjaganya sampai Yami-kun sembuh". jawab Yugi tersenyum sambil melirik jendela kamar kakaknya.

Yang dikatakan Yugi memang benar. Miyuki sedang menjaga Yami di kamarnya sampai ditemani tidur juga. Yami yang sudah bangun lebih dulu, dia terus memeluk himenya dan melihat wajah tidur himenya.

'Tubuhnya hangat sekali dan wajahnya juga lucu kalo lagi tidur. Hehehe…senangnya aku bisa melihat hime lagi tidur. Aku betah-betahin ah' pikir Yami sambil tersenyum sendiri karena senangnya.

Tak lama Miyuki bangun namun dia masih belum menyadari posisinya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Yami.

"Ungghhh…ini udah jam berapa ya?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Jam 5 sore." jawab Yami. Spontan Miyuki mendongak dan Yami mencium dahi Miyuki. "Konbanwa, ore no hime".

Miyuki yang langsung sadar, tersontak dan bangun dengan posisi duduk di ujung kasur tepat di sebelah Yami. "Ka…kau kenapa…a…aku…kenapa bisa…"

"Bisa tidur di atasku dan sambil memelukmu?"

"Eh…"

"Karena kau yang meminta sendiri padaku."

"Nani?"

"Coba kau ingat lagi permintaanmu?"

'Masa ka?' pikirnya sambil mengingat permintaannya. "'Bo…bolehkan aku tidur di atas tubuhmu?'". Setelah mengingat permintaan yang dia keluarkan tadi, dia langsung shock dan terbelalak dengan kejadian itu.

"Tuh kan kau ingat. Jadi tadi kau memintaku untuk menjadi bantalmu, jadi ya aku turuti aja permintaanmu dengan senang hati."

'Nani….? Aku tidur di atas tubuh Yami karena permintaanku sendiri? Gak…gak mungkin…gak mungkin aku minta hal begituan. Ini pasti kerjaan Yami.' pikirnya. "Bohong…gak mungkin minta hal begituan ke kamu. Pasti kamu yang menghasut aku, kan?

"Menghasut bagaimana? Aku gak pernah menghasut. Lagipula kau yang minta sendiri. Aku yakin, Tuhan juga tahu permintaanmu tadi itu emang jujur dari bibirmu sendiri."

"Pokoknya aku gak percaya kalo aku yang minta sendiri."

"Hehehe…ya kalo gak percaya gak apa-apa tapi ada satu orang juga yang melihat kita tidur seperti tadi?"

'Ada orang yang melihatku tidur di atas Yami? Dare ga?' pikir Miyuki

"Aku gak keberatan kalo hime minta yang lebih dari ini seperti…tidur di satu kasur berduaan." goda Yami sambil berekspresi seductive.

'Lagi-lagi dia memandangku seperti itu, aku harus keluar dari sini.' pikirnya langsung berbalik arah. "Urusai…. Aku mau mandi!" jengkelnya Miyuki sambil berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Yami.

Yami hanya tertawa kecil dan membayangkan kehangatan Miyuki yang dipeluknya saat tidur di atas tubuhnya. 'Gak kusangka, kehangatan tubuh Miyuki, sama dengan kehangatan tubuh Freyja yang aku cintai. Bener-bener reinkarnasi yang sempurna'. pikir Yami.

Miyuki yang berjalan menuju lantai satu hanya mengomel sendiri, menggaruk-garuk kepala karena kejadian tadi yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. 'Huuuuft…kok bisa-bisanya aku tidur di atas tubuh…Yami? Apa benar aku yang minta? Gak…gak mungkin, tapi katanya ada orang yang melihatku tidur bersamanya. Dare?' pikirnya langsung terpecah mendengar ucapan seseorang yang membuat Miyuki terkejut.

"Konbanwa, nee-chan. Gimana hangat gak tidur di atas tubuh Yami-kun?" tanya Yugi keluar dari dapur dan membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Yami.

'Nani? Jadi Yugi juga melihatku tidur bersama Yami? Oh My God…ini gak mungkin' pikirnya kemudian bertanya pada sang adik yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tangga. "Da…darimana kau tahu aku ti…tidur di atas tu…tubuh Yami? tanyanya terpotong-potong.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri kok." jawab Yugi singkat sambil melontarkan senyum senang kepada kakaknya. Miyuki langsung bertambah shock mendengar penjelasan yang sangat jelas dari Yugi karena Yugilah saksi mereka saat tidur berdua dengan posisi sesuai dengan permintaan sang kakak. "Aku sebenarnya kaget melihat nee-chan seperti itu tapi karena nee-chan udah nyaman dan hangat di pelukan Yami-kun, jadi aku gak berani mengganggu kalian." tambah Yugi.

"Kenapa kau gak membangunkanku, Yugi?"

"Aku kan gak berani mengganggu kehangatan nee-chan dan Yami-kun. Jadi ya aku biarin aja sampai kalian bangun sendiri."

"Aaaarrrgghh…Au ah…aku mau mandi" jengkelnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi khusus tamu.

Yugi yang melihat tingkah aneh sang kakak, dia hanya tertawa geli kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Miyuki untuk membawakan teh pada Yami.

"Sumimasen…" ucap Yugi saat memasuki kamar kakaknya.

"Oh, Yugi. Masuklah." ucap Yami sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dan diberi bantal di belakang punggungnya.

"Gimana sikonmu?"

"Udah baikkan kok."

"Ini, aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu. Tapi gomen kalo aku gak tahu itu terlalu manis atau kurang manis." katanya sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat ke Yami.

Yami menerimanya dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. "Hem…pas kok manisnya."

"Hontou? Arigatou, Yami-kun"

"Dou ita. Oh ya, mana Miyuki?"

"Dia lagi mandi di kamar mandi khusus tamu. Aku tadi melihatnya begitu marah tapi pipinya merah saat aku menjelaskan kejadian nee-chan tidur bersamamu."

"Hehehe…ya aku tahu itu. Dia yang memintanya sendiri. Aku juga heran baru kali ini dia minta seperti itu dengan kemauannya sendiri, padahal aku yang sering menawarinya."

"Hai…aku juga heran dengan sifat serem nee-chan yang baru kali ini keluar. Padahal dia sama sekali gak pernah mengeluarkan sifat seremnya seperti itu tapi saat nee-chan kenal dekat dengan Yami-kun, sifat seremnya langsung keluar dan kalo sampai dia udah kayak gitu jadi serem deh"

"Ahahaha…kau benar."

"Lalu, kalo kalian sudah lama akrabnya, kenapa kalian gak pacaran aja?"

"Aku gak bisa meminta paksa darinya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta, dia menolakku karena dia masih belum siap berada disisiku. Emang benar kalo aku menganggap dia 'orang terpenting'ku karena dia sama seperti 'gadis' yang dulu sangat aku cintai."

"Gomen. Kalo boleh tahu, siapa gadis itu? Kenapa kau menganggap nee-chan sama dengan 'gadis' itu?"

"Haaah…. Aku gak bisa memberitahumu tentang siapa 'gadis' itu. Dulu, aku memang menyukai seorang gadis yang cantik, lembut, baik hati, penolong dan penyayang. Aku begitu mencintainya karena kebaikan hatinya kepada sesamanya. Dia tidak memandang orang lain dari derajatnya, fisik, atau apapun itu. Dia merasa semua orang di dunia ini sama walaupun berbeda status. Kebaikannya seperti seorang dewi di negerinya. Dia juga bisa menari seperti Miyuki karena dia adalah gadis penari terbaik di dunia." jelas Yami kemudian menghabiskan teh hangatnya.

"Wow…pasti dia sangat terkenal di sana." kata Yugi. Yami mengangguk. "Memangnya dia tinggal di mana?" tanya Yugi.

"Dia orang Yunani."

"Yunani? Wow…jadi kau dulu menyukai gadis dari negara Yunani? Sugoi."

"Hai." jawab Yami sambil mengembalikan cangkir ke Yugi dan Yugi mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja lemari di sebelah kasur. Yami kemudian melanjutkannya. "Aku memang menyukai gadis dari Yunani itu saat aku masih tinggal di Mesir. Dia juga orang terkenal di sana tapi itu dulu."

"Dulu? Memangnya sekarang apa yang terjadi terhadapnya?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

Yami langsung menunduk sedih saat mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu. "Dia…sudah meninggal." jawab Yami. Yugi langsung shock mendengar jawaban dari Yami. "Dia meninggal saat berusia 16 tahun, disaat dia menerima tantangan dari kakak tirinya. Jasadnya di temukan di dekat oasis terkenal di Mesir. Tubuhnya…terdapat luka-luka dari benda tajam, bahkan bekas cambuk pun ada. Aku...aku gak bisa melindunginya. Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk melindunginya. Aku gagal! Aku pengecut! A…aku…aku telah mengecewakan dirinya. Uggghhh…! teriak Yami sangat pedih.

"Yami-kun tenangkanlah dirimu. Gomen nee... Aku benar-benar gak tahu. Aku bersalah. Gak seharusnya aku memaksamu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu yang begitu pedih. Gomenasai." kata Yugi sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Daijoubu. Aku tahu karena aku selalu memendam masa laluku. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lega karena aku bisa menceritakan masa laluku kepadamu dan aku senang karena aku bertemu Miyuki, omae no ane. Dia begitu mirip dengan 'gadis' itu."

Yugi berhenti membungkuk "Apakah 'gadis' itu begitu mirip dengan nee-chan seperti kembar begitu?"

"Maybe yes or no. Tapi siapapun Miyuki, aku begitu mencintainya. Mungkin dia menolakku seperti itu agar aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masa laluku dan aku berjanji selalu terus melindunginya, menyayanginya, menemaninya, membahagiakannya selamanya." jelas Yami tegas.

"Aku juga akan membantumu dan mendukungmu agar nee-chan mau menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku percaya dengan janjimu dan aku juga mempercayaimu, Yami-kun.

"Hai…arigatou. Tolong jangan ceritakan masa laluku pada Miyuki ya." ucap Yami diikuti anggukan Yugi. Tak lama Miyuki masuk ke dalam kamar sehingga membuat Yami dan Yugi kaget.

"Haaah…leganya sehabis mandi." katanya lalu memandang aneh kedua lelaki itu yang sedang melihatnya. "Nan de?" tanyanya. Kedua cowok itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Miyuki menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati Yami. "Gimana sikonmu? Udah enakan, kan?" tanya Miyuki. Yami mengangguk. "Ok deh." ucap singkat kemudian berjalan kembali mengambil handuk bersih dari lemari dan berjalan ke Yami lagi. "Kau belum mandi, kan? Kore. Mandilah di kamar mandiku. Paling gak kau terlihat segar saat kau bertemu dengan para tetanggaku. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu." katanya sambil memberikan handuk ke Yami.

Yami menerimanya dan mulai menggoda lagi. "Mandikan donk, hime. Aku kan baru enakkan". goda Yami. Wajah Miyuki langsung memerah. Yugi hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, ore no hime. Mandiin aku ya?" tambahnya. Namun tiba-tiba suasana di dalam kamar berubah menjadi lebih mencekam. Kedua lelaki itu terkejut melihat aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Miyuki seperti deathglare yang dengan bebasnya keluar dan ingin menyerang kedua lelaki itu.

Miyuki yang masih mengeluarkan deathglarenya kemudian melirik Yami dengan senyum iblisnya. "Kau ingin aku mandikanmu ya? Tentu saja dengan senang hati, tapi aku memandikanmu dengan air panas 100 derajat Celsius, lalu aku masukkan air lilin di dalam bak mandi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjerit senang, kan? Gimana?" Yami langsung menelan ludah dan gemetar ketakutan karena yang dikatakan Yugi benar, sifat serem Miyuki keluar karena dirinya. Yami langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan gerakan seperti robot. Miyuki langsung berbalik arah ke Yugi dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Yugi, lebih baik kau segera turun dan buatkan teh untukku ya. Nanti aku meminumnya di ruang tamu." pinta Miyuki.

Yugi langsung mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir yang ada di meja lemari kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamar Miyuki. Setelah kedua lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapannya, deathglare Miyuki langsung menghilang. Kemudian Miyuki berjalan ke pintu untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari dan segera dia berganti pakaian santainya. Setelah itu dia menyisir rambutnya dan menatanya dengan rapi. Memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam tempat yang dikhususkan untuk pakaian kotor. Kemudian kembali berkaca di depan kaca. Tak lama Yami keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut saat melihat penampilan himenya. Dia mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang, dengan kombinasi pink pada rok rombainya yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutunya dan rambutnya diikat biasa dan sampirkan di bahu sebelah kanan sehingga terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik.

Miyuki menoleh ke Yami yang sedang terbelalak melihat penampilan himenya. "Nan de?" tanyanya. Yami tidak merespon hanya terus melihat penampilan himenya dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi. "Emangnya ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tambahnya.

Yami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke himenya. "Iie." jawabnya kemudian mendekati hime dan memeluknya dengan lembut dari belakang dan kepalanya di sandarkan di bahu kiri Miyuki. "Kau begitu cantik saat kau mengenakan pakaian ini." kata Yami dengan lembut. Wajah Miyuki kembali memerah. Miyuki hanya diam tidak merespon karena dia tidak bisa berontak saat Yami memeluknya apalagi hanya mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar dalam keadaan pintu tertutup. Pastinya ini lebih menguntungkan Yami karena dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini bahkan kalo bisa dia ingin lebih namun dia tidak ingin melakukannya karena belum saatnya.

"A…arigatou, Yami" ucap Miyuki agak malu.

Yami tersenyum dan tertawa seductive dan kelopak matanya menutup setengah. Dia merapatkan pelukkannya, menghirup wangi tubuh Miyuki yang segar, menghirup rambutnya kemudian dia berbisik di dekat telinga Miyuki. "Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu mengenakan rok seperti ini. Kau begitu cocok memakai rok dibanding celana."

"Eh…Aa…aku gak terbiasa memakai rok saat keluar rumah. Aku lebih nyaman memakai celana. Kalo aku pake rok saat di dalam rumah maupun di komplek ini."

"Oh begitu ya" singkat Yami.

Kemudian dia perlahan mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Miyuki, mencium leher, bahu kirinya dan telinganya dengan lembut. Spontan Miyuki mendesah tapi begitu pelan, matanya menutup menahan sensasi dari Yami. Nafas Yami begitu terdengar di telinga kiri Miyuki. Debaran jantung mereka terdengar begitu sama dan seirama. Baru kali ini Miyuki merasakan sensasi seperti ini dan yang melakukannya pun adalah orang yang dia sukai. Bagi Miyuki, tidak masalah tapi dia tidak ingin Yami melakukannya lebih dari ini karena mengingat status mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah Yami puas mencium bahu Miyuki, dia membalikkan tubuh Miyuki sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tubuh Miyuki menempel di depan cermin. Sepasang tangan Yami memegang erat kedua bahu Miyuki. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka saling bertukar nafas, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi seductive. Wajah Miyuki semakin memerah karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan bahkan kedekatan wajah mereka berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yami hanya tersenyum seductive melihat wajah merah Miyuki. Perlahan Yami mendekatkan wajahnya, dia ingin menciumnya namun sayang ada suara yang membuyarkan suasana mereka.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Nee-chan, tehnya sudah aku siapkan di ruang tamu".

Mereka yang tahu suara itu, Yami melepas tubuh Miyuki dan kemudian berjalan dan duduk di ujung kasur, sedangkan Miyuki berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintunya dan ternyata Yugi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Miyuki.

"Nan de?"

"Teh nee-chan sudah aku siapkan." kata Yugi. Tak lama dia melihat Yami yang sedang duduk di kasur. "Yami-kun ingin aku buatkan teh lagi?" tanyanya.

"Iie. Arigatou. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Oh…yakin kau sudah enakan, Yami-kun?"

"Tenang aja."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu mau mandi. Hati-hati ya waktu pulang." pamitnya diikuti anggukan dari Yami. "Aku mandi dulu ya, nee-chan".

Miyuki mengangguk. Yugi langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya. "Nah, kalo kau ingin pulang lebih baik kau pamit ke tetangga du…" katanya terpotong saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ternyata di sambut oleh pelukan dari Yami. Sekali lagi wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Ya…Yami."

Wajah Yami kembali seductive ke Miyuki. Dia merapatkan pelukannya lagi. "Kau tadi kenapa mendesah saat aku mencium lehermu? Geli ya?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aa…uhm…ya sedikit. Aku sedikit kaget aja saat kau melakukan itu padaku."

"Hehehe…kau pasti belum merasakannya, kan?" tanyanya diikuti gelengan dari Miyuki. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan yang lebih tapi karena status kita belum pacaran, aku gak mungkin berani melakukannya. Paling maksimal menciummu seperti tadi. Tapi kalo kita sudah pacaran, apa kau mau melakukan yang lebih denganku?"

"Aku gak mau. Walaupun kita udah pacaran, aku tetep gak mau melakukan yang lebih dari ini."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku menuruti katamu, ore no hime." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengenakan jaket. "Handuknya ada di dalam kamar mandi. Arigatou na. Kau sudah mengijinkanku beristirahat dan mandi di sini. Tentang kejadian tadi aku rahasiakan karena ini rahasia kita berdua." tambahnya, Miyuki mengangguk.

"Aku antar kau sampai di depan gang kompleks" kata Miyuki. Yami membalas dengan senyuman hangat. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu dan gerbang rumah.

Di sana ada beberapa warga yang sedang menunggu kedatangan idolnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Mereka menoleh ke arah gerbang rumah Miyuki dan melihat Miyuki dan Yami keluar dari rumah. Mereka langsung berjalan ke arah dan mengerumuni Miyuki dan Yami. Miyuki dan Yami terkejut melihat para warga datang mengerumuni mereka. Tapi lebih mengejutkan lagi, para warga secara bersama-sama membungkuk ke arah Yami dan Miyuki. Mereka membungkuk karena mereka ingin meminta maaf pada mereka berdua.

"GOMENASAI" ucap para warga bersamaan. Yami dan Miyuki hanya terbelalak. "MAAFKAN KAMI ATAS KESALAHAN KAMI SEMUA" lanjutnya.

"Kami terlalu mengekang Yami-san sampai-sampai Yami-san sempat pingsan karena sesak nafas"

"Kami juga sudah membuat Miyuki-san merasa khawatir karena tindakan kami yang sembrono sehingga membuat Yami-san seperti ini"

"Iie. Daijoubu. Ini bukan kesalahan minna-san kok." jawab Miyuki.

"Yang dikatakan Miyuki memang benar. Ini bukan kesalahan minna-san. Saya tadi hanya sedikit bingung dan kaget saat kejadian itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah buat saya karena saya ingin melihat para warga di sini bahagia dan senang. Saya juga berterima kasih karena minna-san sudah membuat acara ini untuk saya. Saya belum pernah merasakan pesta dengan penuh kekeluargaan seperti ini. Saya senang sekali. Arigatou gozaimashita." jelas Yami kemudian membungkuk ke para warga.

"Hontou? Kami jadi senang jika Yami-san bilang begitu. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Saya harus pamit pulang dulu karena saya juga ingin melanjutkan istirahat saya di rumah. Jya mata, minna-sana" pamit Yami sambil membungkuk hormat.

"JYA-NEE, YAMI-SAMA." balas para warga bersamaan.

Yami berjalan menuju depan gang kompleks diikuti oleh Miyuki yang hanya ingin mengantar Yami sampai ke depan kompleks. Sesampainya di depan gerbang Yami berbalik menghadap Miyuki.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, hime"

"Hai."

Yami langsung mencari kunci mobil di saku, namun tak ditemukan.

"Nan de?"

"Kunci mobilku mana?"

"Oh My God. Aku lupa gak mengembalikannya padamu. Pasti masih dibawa oleh Yugi. Chotto matte." kata Miyuki. Saat Miyuki berbalik untuk kembali ke rumah ternyata Yugi sudah duluan sampai di depan gang sambil membawa kunci mobil.

"Go…gomen…aku lupa belum…mengembalikan…kuncimu" kata Yugi sambil terengah-engah karena dia berlari.

Yami berjalan ke Yugi dan menerima kunci mobil dari Yugi. "Arigatou, Yugi" ucapnya senyum.

"Dou itashi." balas Yugi dengan senyuman.

Yami kembali berjalan ke arah Miyuki. "Aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Yami. Miyuki mengangguk. Tak lama Yami mencium pipi kiri Miyuki. Miyuki terkejut dan wajahnya kembali memerah, Yugi terbelalak melihat Yami mencium pipi kakaknya. "Jya-nee, Yugi, ore no hime." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke mobil dan masuk ke mobil. Yugi membungkuk hormat, sedangkan Miyuki hanya diam melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Yami pergi, Miyuki masih terlihat kaku. Kemudian Yugi mendehem ke Miyuki, spontan Miyuki kaget dan menoleh ke arah Yugi dengan wajah ling-lungnya. Yugi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Aku iri lho!" ucapnya sambil mendekati sang kakak. Miyuki hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Aku iri sama nee-chan. Udah dapat teman cakep, kaya, baik, idol pula. Apalagi aku iri nee-chan dapat ciuman dari Yami-kun" lanjutnya.

"Iri ya? Mau aku cium?"

"Iie na, nee-chan. Jangan aneh-aneh deh!"

"Lho aku kan gak aneh-aneh. Kan kamu yang minta."

"Iya sih tapi bukan dari nee-chan. Mauku dari cewek lain yang mungkin aku sukai gitu."

"Hihihi…suatu saat kau akan menemukannya kok."

"Hontou ni?" tanyanya. Miyuki mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke rumah bersama saling merangkul dan yang bikin mereka terkejut ternyata para warga melihat kejadian saat Yami mencium Miyuki.

"MIYUKI-SAN, BIKIN IRI KITA AJA DEH!" ucapnya para warga. Miyuki dan Yugi hanya bersweat drop pada para warga. Kemudian Miyuki dan Yugi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Miyuki mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah dibuatkan Yugi dan membawanya ke kamar. Sedangkan Yugi kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Miyuki duduk di ujung kasur dan meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan sampai habis. Setelah habis, cangkir tehnya dia meletakkan di atas meja lemari kecil. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tengah kasur itu. Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan sambil mengingat beberapa kejadian yang membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Pertama, tubuhnya sempat ditindih oleh Yami karena Miyuki mengaggetkannya, kedua, Yami mencium pipinya, ketiga, Yami meminumkan coklat hangatnya ke Miyuki lewat mulut, keempat, Miyuki tidur di atas tubuh Yami, kelima dan yang paling tidak bisa dilupakannya, Yami mencium leher, bahu, dan telinga Miyuki dan membuat Miyuki sedikit mendesah. Dia merasa kejadian yang kelima ini membuat tubuhnya merasa lemas gak karuan apalagi Yami memeluknya begitu erat di tambah dengan ekspresi seductive yang Yami keluarkan ke Miyuki seperti menghipnotis mangsanya.

'Oh My God, kejadian tadi sungguh membuatku lemas gak berdaya. Dia memang baik, cakep, kaya, bahkan seorang idol seperti yang dikatakan Yugi maupun Ririn tapi mereka gak tahu kalo ternyata Yami punya sisi negative seperti tadi. Aku harus menjaga rahasia sifat negative Yami. Yang boleh tahu hanya aku aja. Hihihi…gak kusangka Yami punya sifat begitu. Jadi berdebar-debar rasanya tapi aku harus kuat, jangan sampai aku kena hipnotisnya lagi.' pikir Miyuki dan tak lama Miyuki akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Ricchan: CUUUTT! ARIGATOU MINNA~

All: Hai~

Ricchan: Alhamdulillah~ Lancar Jaya.

Miyuki: *ngibrit ke kamar*

Ricchan: Lha, tuh anak napa?

Yuugi: Habis tiduran di dadanya Yami.

Ricchan: Emang sih gitu tapi...*lirik Yami*

Yami: *nari2*kesenengan*

Yuugi: *sweatdrop* Gampang ditebak.

Ricchan: Replay Review dulu.

Yuugi: Eh tapi cuman satu lho!

Ricchan: Gak masalah daripada gak ada sama sekali.

Yuugi: Gitu ya.

**To Re-chan (Gia-XY):**

Ricchan: Gomen nee, gue sempet hiatus bicoz masalah UAS kampus.

Yuugi: Yo lah aku pinter gitu - Secara kuliah di Univ. Hokkaido + mahasiswa teladan juga

Yami: Ralat~ Miyuki asli pacar gue. Mutlak!

Ricchan: Yg dibilang Yami bener. Sesuai dengan yang ada di profil gue, Miyuki dipasangkan sama Yami alias mereka pacaran real. Cuman di fic ini mereka nembaknya cukup lama. Arigatou Reviewnya~

Ricchan: Kangen~

Yuugi: Sapa?

Atemu: Sapa lagi kalo bukan PC.

Yuugi: Iya bener sih. Si Imouto (Heba R) juga kangen sama pacarnya.

Ricchan: Bukannya lu juga kangen sama Luna, Yug?

Yuugi: Eh... *blush*

Ricchan: *pake TOA* MINNA~ ADA YG BARU JADIAN NIH!

All: SAPA?

Ricchan: YUUGI (R) SAMA LUNA (OC PC)!

All: CONGRATS~

Ricchan: PJ~ PJ~

Yuugi: RICCHAN! *hard blush*

Tima/Yami/Atemu: Congrats Otouto~

Heba: Selamat, Aniki!

3OC: CONGRATS~

Ricchan: Buahahahahahaha~

Yami: *bisik Atemu* Berarti ada 2 org ya yg punya pacar sama chara PC.

Atemu: *bisik Yami* Iyo. Dari Imouto (Heba R) pacaran sama Mi Ayam (PC), sekarang Otouto (Yuugi R) pacaran sama Luna (OC PC). Bener2 jodoh ya.

PENGUMUMAN: Mengingat sebentar lagi mau lebaran, gue & pento Yugi pamit mudik dulu. Dengan kata lain, setelah Fic ini, kami akan Hiatus mulai tanggal 30 Juli sampai 18 Agustus. Tanggal 23 Agustus bakal aktif lagi (sekalian ngumpulin chapter dari fic ini). Jadi jangan berkecil hati dulu ya. Kami sekeluarga mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Minal aidin wal faidin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin. Maafin kesalahan gue ya ^^v


	7. C6: Painful Mistaken

Ricchan: Liburan selesai~ YOSH! WAKTUNYA KEMBALI BEKERJA! *semangat berapi-api*

All: SIAAAAAAP~

Ricchan: OKE! Sekarang chapter berikutnya adalah Painful Mistaken. Seperti yang sudah di janjikan, teman-teman Yuugi akan muncul.

Anzu/Jou/Honda/Ryou: YEEEY~

Jou: Akhirnya...setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, hari ini aku akan muncul untuk memikat para wanita yang membaca fic ini. Sehingga, Joe yang tampan, keren dan macho ini akan medapatkan banyak perhatian para wanita.

All/Me: *sweat drop*

Me: Oke. Ceritanya... #DEG! *nglirik Lillian & Alice* /Kalo begini...aku terpaksa.../ *make TOA* ATEEEEEM... LAVIIIII!

Atemu/Lavi: *nongol di depan Ricchan* Nan de?

Me: *bisik2 Lavi & Atemu*

Lillian/Alice: *ngangkat sebelah alis*

Atemu/Lavi: Wakarimashita.

Me: Tolong ye.

Atemu: Vasilissa... *gandeng tangan Lillian*

Lillian: Lho? Ngapain?

Atemu: Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam.

Lavi: *narik tangan Alice*

Alice: Oi, doushita no?

Lavi: Temenin aku buru Akuma.

Alice: Kan bukan misiku sekarang.

Lavi: Udah ikut.

Alice: Gaaaah!

Ricchan: Ok beres. *make TOA* MINNA! YUK KITA MULAI! *lihat sikon* Bismillah... ACTION!

NB: YGO DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Painful Mistaken**

Hari Senin, jam 06.30, Miyuki turun dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Miyuki sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum dia turun. Dia mengenakan baju merah berlengan panjang, celana jeans agak besar berwarna putih dengan 4 saku masing-masing 2 saku di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Dia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu karena hari ini dia latihan dance di tempat agencynya. Dia membuat masakan yang sederhana namun sangat cepat karena dia harus tiba di agencynya jam 07.30 karena jarak rumah dan agencynya lumayan jauh. Tak lama Yugi turun dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur dengan sikon masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Ohayou, nee-chan." ucap Yugi sambil mengucek mata.

"Ohayou, Yugi. Tumben bangun jam segini?"

"Aku kan harus bantu nee-chan buat minuman hangat."

"Hihihi…sugoi…ternyata kau tahu kalo aku membutuhkanmu."

"Nee-chan hari ini mau latihan ya?"

"Un. Kau mau ikut ke agencyku?"

"Sebenarnya sih mau tapi gomen hari ini Joey, Tristan, Tea, dan Ryo mau berkumpul di sini. Kemarin mereka pulang dari Hokkaido."

"Oh…daijoubu. Lagipula kan masih ada waktu. Kau bisa ke agency kapanpun kamu mau. Oh ya, kapan gitu kamu ke agency, aku kenalkan Akari kepadamu."

"Akari?"

"Temenku yang sempat ngobrol sama kamu lewat telpon pas kamu lagi nunggu pesawat itu lho."

"Oh…ya aku ingat. Cewek yang dijuluki maknae kan?"

"Un. Ya paling gak kau dan Akari bisa lebih akrab lagi kalo ketemuan."

"Uhm…baiklah nanti aku pikir lagi hari yang pas untuk ketemu dengannya. Oh ya, nee-chan nanti di antar sama Yami-kun atau bareng sama tetangga atau berangkat sendiri?"

"Untuk sementara ini mungkin aku bareng sama tetangga atau berangkat sendiri juga gak apa-apa kan kemarin Yami habis kena sesak nafas kan. Aku gak mau dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Kenapa nee-chan gak jenguk ke rumahnya aja?"

"Gak sekarang Yugi. Mana mungkin aku datang sendiri ke sana. Lebih baik kalo dia yang mengajakku ke rumahnya. Lagipula kita belum sempat ke makam untuk ziarah."

"Nee-chan benar. Besok kita ke makam aja tapi jam berapa nee-chan selesai latihan?"

"Hem…kalo besok aku selesai latihan jam 12an. Aku bisa minta ijin kok ke Aiko-sensei. Kan kalo masalah keluarga pasti diijinin."

"Ya juga sih. Aku buatkan teh hangat ya."

"Hai. Ini masakannya mau jadi kok."

Selesai memasak, Miyuki mempersiapkan piring makan untuk masakannya, 2 cawan, 2 pasang sumpit kemudian membawanya ke meja makan. Miyuki memindahkan masakannya ke piring makan dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Lalu mengambil nasi dari magic jar ke 2 cawan itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan, terakhir dia menaruh 2 pasang sumpit masing-masing di ke 2 cawan tersebut dan dia duduk di kursi makan sambil menunggu minuman hangat yang di buatkan Yugi. Tak lama Yugi selesai membuat 2 cangkir teh hangat dan membawakannya di meja. 1 cangkir untuk sang kakak, 1 cangkir untuk sang adik.

"Siip…udah selesai persiapan makannya dan sekarang kita makan" kata Yugi kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya. "Itadakimasu" ucapnya lalu makan.

Sedangkan Miyuki ingin meminum teh hangat dulu baru dia memulai makan. "Itadakimasu" katanya sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah 5 menit mereka makan, secara bersamaan mereka selesai makan. "Gochisousama." ucap mereka bersamaan. Yugi minum teh hangat sedangkan Miyuki membersihkan bibirnya dan kemudian berdiri dan mengambil piring, sumpit, cawan dan cangkirnya untuk di cuci di wastafel. Yugi pun menyusul Miyuki dengan cara yang sama. Setelah mencuci, Yugi dan Miyuki keluar dari dapur bersama-sama. Miyuki kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handphone, topi putih dan sepatu kats berwarna putih dan bergaris merah kemudian mengunci kamarnya dan turun ke ruang tamu. Sedangkan Yugi sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.

"Yugi, aku berangkat dulu ya. Mungkin aku udah di tunggu di luar." kata Miyuki sambil memakai sepatu katsnya di dekat pintu depan.

"Ok. Hati-hati." jawab Yugi sambil berlari ke tempat sang kakak.

"Ittekimasu" ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan keluar.

"Itterasai" sahut Yugi sambil melambai tangan.

Miyuki berangkat dari rumah dan bertemu dengan tetangga yang secara kebetulan mau berangkat.

"Ohayou, Miyuki-san." ucap tetangga sambil membungkuk.

"Ohayou mo." balas Miyuki sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Mau berangkat latihan ya?"

"Hai." jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali kita mau berangkat. Gimana kalo barengan? Kan arah kita sama."

"Ano…daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijoubu. Saa, ikimasho."

"Hai."

Miyuki masuk ke mobil tetangga dan berangkat bersama.

"Miyuki-san? Hari ini tumben kamu gak di jemput sama Yami-san?"

"Iie. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, saya rasa Yami masih belum sehat total. Saya takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Begitu. Gak kamu telpon dia biar tahu keadaan dia."

"Saya tidak berani mengganggu istirahatnya. Lebih baik saya menunggu informasi keadaan dari dia sendiri."

"Semoga saja Yami-kun sehat seperti kemarin."

"Hai."

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, sampailah di agency JH. Miyuki kemudian turun dan berjalan ke kursi supir.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk hormat

"Kamu yakin untuk pulang sendiri? Apa aku jemput kamu aja?"

"Daijoubu. Saya bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Baiklah. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai" sambil membungkuk hormat, tak lama mobil tetangganya berangkat. Miyuki kemudian berbalik arah dan melihat gedung agencynya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. 'Yosh! Hari ini aku harus semangat. Ganbatte!' pikirnya kemudian dia berjalan menuju gedung agency JH.

Setelah dia sampai di ruang latihan, Miyuki membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada 2 orang yang menunggu di sana.

"Ohayou, minna-san." ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk.

"Ohayou, Miyuki." balas Aiko-sensei.

"Ohayou, Miyu-nee." balas Akari.

"Lho kok hanya Aiko-sensei dan Akari aja? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Miyuki sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ri-nee belum datang" jawab Akari.

"Dua cewek idiot pun juga belum datang" jawab Aiko-sensei agak malas.

Tentu saja Ririn memang anggota yang paling telat kalo datang. Sedangkan June dan Ditta, mereka terkadang datang terkadang tidak karena June sebagai leader sedangkan Ditta adalah temannya. Miyuki tidak berpikiran seperti itu karena June adalah leader dan dia tidak berani memaksa kehendak June walaupun Miyuki adalah wakil dari leader.

"Hem…mumpung mereka belum datang, gimana kita latihan step by step aja dulu tanpa musik?" tawar Aiko-sensei.

"Aku setuju, sensei" jawab Miyuki dan Akari semangat.

"Ok deh."

Mereka bertiga berdiri dan menaruh barang mereka di pinggir ruang. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka melakukan senam pemanasan sebelum latihan di mulai. Setelah pemanasan mereka siap untuk latihan.

"Ready?"

"Hai." jawab Miyuki dan Akari bersama.

Saat mereka mulai latihan tiba-tiba…

BRAAAAAK….

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kencang sehingga membuat Miyuki, Akari dan Aiko-sensei terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan ternyata Ririn datang dengan sikon terengah-engah.

"Apa aku telat?" tanya Ririn. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Fyuh…untunglah aku masih sempet." lanjutnya sambil berjalan masuk dan menaruh barang di pinggir ruangan.

"Kok telat, Ririn?" tanya Miyuki.

"Aku tadi ada sedikit masalah sama okaasan."

"Kau itu, mau sampai kapan kau keluar dari masalah dengan ibumu, Rin?" tanya Aiko-sensei.

"Gomenasai, Aiko-sensei. Aku bener-bener gak bisa hadapi okaasan dengan mudah. Aku harus nurut perintah okaasan. Harus bantu okaasan prepare buat ramalannya. Okaasan gak akan lepasin aku gitu aja kalo aku gak nyelesein bantu-bantunya." jelas Ririn sambil memohon ke Aiko-sensei.

"Haaah…ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat pemanasan." perintah Aiko-sensei.

"Lho mana si Queen Devil dan temennya?" tanya Ririn sambil pemanasan.

"Entahlah, dia belum datang." jawab Miyuki.

"Haaah…tuh cewek kebangetan deh! Enak banget dia gak dateng latihan. Mentang-mentang leader gitu. Dasar! Kau juga kenapa memilih June sebagai leader. Tahu sendiri sifatnya kayak gimana."

"Tapi kan udah telanjur, Rin. Gak mungkin diubah lagi. Paling gak nunggu dia berubah dan sadar dengan posisinya."

"Miyuki…Miyuki…kau emang terlalu lemah ya jadi wakil. Kalo aku jadi kau, aku gak akan segan-segan nyeret dia dari rumah ke sini. Dia aja udah kebangetan kayak gitu dan pastinya dia gak akan berubah gitu aja. Bukan tambah baik tapi tambah parah!" ejek Ririn.

"Ririn, udah jangan bahas itu lagi! Kita latihan dulu. Kalo sampai kalian berantem, aku gak akan mau melatih kalian paham?" marah Aiko-sensei ke Ririn.

"Yang dikatakan Aiko-sensei benar. Lebih baik kita melupakan masalah itu untuk sementara. Kita fokus latihan dulu. Mungkin yang kau katakan itu juga ada benarnya. Gomen."

"Cih…! Baiklah, aku maafkan. Untung kau sahabatku. Kalo gak, aku pasti gak akan maafin kamu."

"Arigatou, Ririn" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihan" kata Aiko-sensei, namun tiba-tiba handphone Aiko-sensei berbunyi yang bertanda ada sms. Aiko berjalan ke tempat tasnya dan mengambil handphone untuk membacanya. Saat dia membaca, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. Miyuki, dkk. merasa ada sesuatu yang paling Aiko-sensei malas menanggapinya. Kemudian Aiko-sensei memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas dan kembali ke tengah ruangan.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kita langsung latihan tanpa mereka berdua" jawab Aiko.

"Maksud sensei, June dan Ditta?" tanya Miyuki to the point.

"Un. Mereka bilang ada urusan." jawab Aiko.

"Heh! Urusan? Urusan apaan? Paling-paling dia males. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya. Cewek kayak June emang gak pantes jadi leader." ejek Ririn sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Rin, tolong jangan mengejek June lagi! Walaupun dia gitu, dia kakak tertua kita di 'Freyja'." ucap Miyuki.

"Terserah." ucap singkat Ririn sinis.

"Ok…minna, kita langsung latihan berempat aja. Aku sebagai posisi June. Nah, kita mulai." ucap Aiko-sensei. Tak lama mereka memulai latihan tanpa June dan Ditta.

**MIYUKI'S HOUSE**

Kita beralih ke Yugi. Seperti yang di katakan Yugi bahwa 4 kawannya akan datang berkumpul ke rumahnya. Yugi sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan sekarang dia hanya duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kawan-kawannya datang.

KRIIIING…KRIIIING…

Suara bel yang menandakan para sahabat Yugi telah datang. Yugi langsung berjalan ke speaker mini itu.

"Dare ga?"

_"Yo Yug, ini aku Joe dan yang lainnya."_

"Ok. Chotto."

Kemudian Yugi berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Di sana sudah ada 4 kawannya, yaitu Joey, Tea, Tristan dan Ryo. Yugi membuka gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Shitsurei shimasu…" ucap 4 kawan Yugi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju sofa tamu.

"Duduklah." kata Yugi mempersilahkan duduk kepada kawannya. "Aku senang kalian datang kemari. Gimana pekerjaan kalian di sana? Udah beres?"

"Tentu saja udah." jawab 4 kawan bersamaan.

"Tumben kau langsung tuntas Joe. Biasanya kau kewalahan masalah pekerjaan."

"Enak aja. Dulu emang aku begitu, tapi sekarang aku udah bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan sempurna." kata Joe sedikit sombong.

"Apanya? Paling-paling kau merengek minta bantuan Ryo atau aku untuk menuntaskan tugasmu." ejek Tristan.

"Aaarghh…udahlah. Walaupun aku begitu, paling gak aku sedikit-sedikit bisa menghadapinya. Apa kau gak merasa kasihan sama sahabatmu ini?" kesal Joey.

"Udah…udah…. Oh ya, aku buatkan minuman dingin untuk kalian." kata Yugi sambil berdiri.

"Yugi, biar aku aja yang buatkan. Kau duduk di sini aja." kata Tea sambil berdiri.

"Ah arigatou, Tea." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk kembali.

"Dou ita" balas Tea sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyuki-san dimana?" tanya Ryou.

"Nee-chan sekarang sedang latihan di agencynya." jawab Yugi.

"Sugoi nee…. Asyik ya kalo jadi idol. Udah terkenal, banyak fans, bisa go international, keliling dunia juga. Seandainya aku begitu…" kata Joey kemudian membayangkan dirinya sebagai idol terkenal, dikerumuni para fans wanita, keliling dunia, punya uang banyak, dan go international. Tak lama Joey tertawa aneh karena bayangannya yang kemungkinan tidak akan terjadi. Yang lain hanya bersweat drop ke Joey.

"Haaah…mana mungkin kau bisa jadi seorang idol, Joe. Kau aja masih belum bisa mengatur jadwal pekerjaanmu dengan kuliahmu, kau masih keteteran masalah tugas, apalagi kalo kau jadi idol, jadwalnya malah tambah gak karuan tahu. Aku yakin kau pasti langsung pingsan di tengah jalan." ejek Tristan lagi.

"Kau ini…setidaknya dukung sahabatmu ini donk! Walaupun bayanganku sebagai idol kemungkinan 90% gagal tapi apa salahnya sih mencoba!"

'Tanpa kau coba pun, kau udah gak di terima duluan.' pikir yang lain sambil bersweat drop.

"Minuman sudah siap." kata Tea sambil membawa minuman dingin di atas meja. Kemudian duduk kembali di sofa.

Mereka secara bergantian mengambil gelas dan minuman dingin dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Segaaaarrrr…." ucap Joe.

"Amaii…." ucap Ryou.

"Tea, arigatou nee udah membuatkan minuman dingin untuk kita. Pas sekali manisnya." puja Yugi dengan senyum.

"Dou ita." balas Tea.

"Tumben banget kau buat minuman dingin yang pas. Biasanya kau membuatnya kadang-kadang manis, kadang-kadang kurang manis, malah pernah ada rasa air tawar." ejek Tristan agak aneh.

TWITCH…!

muncul sebuah kedutan di kepala Tea, kemudian melirik Tristan dengan senyum iblis. "Aku dengar lho omonganmu." katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Tristan.

"Tri…Tristan…lebih baik kau segera mi…minta maaf deh." ucap Joey sambil berbisik.

"Ngapain aku minta maaf. Emang nyatanya kok." jelas Tristan dengan enteng.

TWITCH…!

muncul lagi kedutan di kepala Tea. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat. Kemudian mendekati Tristan dan Joey. Joey yang tahu situasi Tea langsung menelan ludah.

"Go…gomen…. A…aku rasa sudah ter…terlambat. Le…lebih baik kau si…siapkan mentalmu, Tristan." kata Joey agak ketakutan kemudian menghindari Tristan.

Tea duduk di sebelah kanan Tristan yang sedang asyik minum. Kemudian Tristan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja kemudian melihat Joey, Yugi dan Ryou sedikit demi sedikit menjauh darinya. Tristan merasa aneh dan bingung apa yang terjadi kepada ketiga sahabatnya, dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang dari tadi mengeluarkan deathglare ke arahnya.

"Nan de?" tanya Tristan aneh. 3 sobatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian mereka menunjuk ke arah sesuatu di sebelah kanan Tristan.

"Tristan…"panggil Tea. Tristan yang merasa penasaran kemudian perlahan-lahan melirik ke kanannya. Dia langsung diam kaku dan ketakutan melihat Tea yang sudah mengeluarkan deathglare dan melirik ke arahnya dengan senyum iblis yang sangat mengerikan. Kemudian Tristan hanya menelan ludah karena sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar dari Tea. Dan akhirnya…

KRAAAAK…

"EEEEHHHHKKK…." suara Tristan tercekik karena dia dicekik oleh Tea. Tea mencekik leher Tristan dengan lengan kirinya sangat erat. "I…IT…ITAIII…TEA…EEEEEHHHKKK…OHOOK…"

"Gimana, enak kan Tristan?" ucap Tea sambil mencekik leher Tristan dan tidak lepas dari ekspresi iblisnya. "Dengar ya, Tristan sayang…. Kapan-kapan aku buatkan minuman yang super duper special untukmu. Aku buatkan minuman dengan air yang masih mendidih, ditambahkan minyak goreng, darah, kotoran hewan, dan lain-lain. Aku harap kau meminumnya sampai habis ya, sayang." tambah Tea.

'Ya ampun, Tea udah mulai kambuh lagi penyakit iblisnya. Ya Tuhan…kami berdoa kepadamu agar Tristan baik-baik saja saat menghadapinya.' doa 3 kawannya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, Tea begitu mengerikan bagi geng Yugi. Walaupun Tea cantik, tomboy, pintar, enerjik tapi dia punya sisi kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan 4 cowok temannya kewalahan menenangkannya kalo dia sudah mengeluarkan penyakit iblisnya. Karena itu 4 cowok berjanji tidak akan membuat Tea kembali kambuh dari penyakitnya. Namun untuk hari ini, salah satu dari 4 cowok yaitu Tristan telah melanggar janjinya dan menghadapi Tea yang dalam sikon penyakit iblisnya kambuh. Yang bisa dilakukan yang lainnya hanya berdoa keselamatan Tristan.

"A…AMPUN…TEA…OHOOOK…"

"Lebih baik kau segera minta maaf pada Tea" kata Ryou.

"Dan kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu, Tristan" ikut Joey.

"Yang dikatakan Ryou dan Joe benar. Lebih baik kau segera melakukannya, Tristan. Kami takut kau akan pingsan." tambah Yugi.

"Aha…jadi bagaimana, Tristan sayang? Kau mau minta maaf dan mengakui kesalahanmu atau kau ingin mendapatkan siksaan neraka dariku setelah ini?" tanya Tea masih mencekik Tristan.

"HAI…GO…GOMEN…TE…TEA…. A…AKU SALAH. A…AKU G…GAK AKAN NGULANGI LA…GI. AM…PUN TE…TEA…"

"Apa Tristan sayang? Suaramu gak kedengaran. Tolong diperbesar lagi suaramu biar aku dan yang lainnya mendengar penyesalanmu."

"GO…GOMEN…OHOOOKK…TEA!" ucap Tristan agak keras.

"Kurang jelas."

"GOMENASAI YANG MULIA TEA!" teriak Tristan.

"Bagus." balas Tea kemudian melepas cekikannya dari leher Tristan. Tristan langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah lepas dari cekikan Tea yang membuat dia sesak nafas. "Aku rasa untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali kalo kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan langsung menyiksamu di dalam nerakaku, paham Tristan sayang?" tambahnya kemudian duduk kembali ke sofa di sebelah Tristan. Tristan hanya mengangguk takut dan kembali ke posisi duduk semulanya. Yugi, Ryou dan Joey kembali duduk di sofa.

"Yugi, gimana kau udah liburan kemana aja sama Miyuki-senpai?" tanya Tea setelah deathglarenya hilang.

"Aku belum kemana-mana sih. Tapi kemarin sempat ada acara di kompleks ini."

"Acara?" tanya 4 kawan bersamaan.

"Un. Sebenarnya ada 3 acara tapi dijadikan satu pada hari minggu kemarin."

"Apa aja itu?" tanya Ryou.

"Yang pertama pastinya acara untuk kedatanganku, kedua untuk album nee-chan yang baru, ketiga untuk sahabat baru nee-chan."

"Sahabat baru?" tanya 4 kawan.

"Hai. Teman nee-chan satu agency. Sama-sama idol tapi temannya ini solo."

"Yang aku ingat sih, Akari-san dan Ririn-san. Apa bukan mereka?" tanya Tristan.

"Bukan. Sahabatnya itu cowok kok."

"Cowok?" kaget 4 kawan lagi.

"Eh…eh…seperti apa orangnya" tanya Tea penasaran.

"Dia mirip denganku tapi versi kerennya. Dia tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari nee-chan. Cakep, kaya, baik gitu."

'Versi Yugi yang keren?' pikir 4 kawan sambil membayangkan wajah Yugi yang lebih keren, lebih tinggi, lebih cakep dan kaya.

"Tapi ada perbedaannya kok."

"Perbedaan?" tanya 4 kawan.

"Selain tinggi badan, warna mata dan rambutnya juga berbeda."

"Emangnya matanya berwarna apa?" tanya Tea.

"Nanti kalian lihat aja sendiri. Tapi aku gak tahu nanti nee-chan pulang sendiri atau dijemput sama temannya."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ryou.

"Hi-mi-tsu" jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Haaah…dasar kau Yug, suka-suka banget ngerahasiain dari kita." jengkel Joe.

"Hehehe…tentu saja. Kalo aku cerita sekarang mana seru. Aku emang suka bikin orang penasaran kok." jelas Yugi sambil tertawa kecil.

'Kira-kira seperti apa ya cowoknya? Katanya cakep, baik, kaya, idol juga. Nanti aku tanyain deh dia jomblo gak ya. Moga-moga aja jomblo. Kalo jomblo langsung tancap gas nembak tuh cowok. Gyaaa…aku gak sabar nih.' pikir Tea sambil kegirangan.

'Ngapain Tea seneng-seneng sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan Tea suka sama temennya Miyuki-san? Jangan sampe itu terjadi. Moga-moga aja cowok itu gak setampan aku.' doa Tristan berharap di dalam hati.

"Hem…lebih baik kau ceritakan aja tentang pestamu kemarin." pinta Ryou.

Akhirnya, Yugi mulai menceritakan ceritanya saat dia bertemu dengan sahabat kakaknya.

**AGENCY JH**

Setelah lama mereka latihan, akhirnya Miyuki, Ririn, Aiko dan Akari istirahat di dalam ruang latihan.

"Ok minna, untuk hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Satu setengah jam lagi kita latihan ok?" ucap Aiko-sensei setelah mematikan tapenya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." jawab anak didiknya bersama-sama.

"Dou ita. Aku istirahat di ruang lain ya." kata Aiko-sensei. 3 anak didiknya hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian sang guru keluar dari ruang latihan dan sekarang yang ada di dalam ruang adalah 3 anak didiknya.

"Haaah…capenya…" ucap Ririn.

"Iya cape." ikut Akari.

"Gimana kalo kita ke ruang depan beli minum di mesin minum?" tawar Miyuki.

"Ide bagus. Yuk kesana!" kata Ririn.

Ririn, Akari dan Miyuki berjalan menuju ruang depan untuk membeli minuman. Sesampainya di sana Miyuki langsung terdiam, sedangkan Ririn dan Akari mendekati mesin minum itu. Mereka mengambil kaleng minuman secara bergiliran. Setelah itu Ririn dan Akari menoleh ke arah Miyuki yang masih berdiri diam yang jaraknya agak jauh dari mesin minum.

"Nee…Ri-nee, Miyu-nee kenapa? Kok dia diam begitu." tanya Akari aneh.

'Kenapa dia diam begitu? Mungkinkah…' pikir Ririn kemudian dia berbicara. "Dia sedang mengingat kejadian hari jumat malam sabtu kemarin."

"Nani ito ka?" tanya Akari penasaran.

"Miyuki…" panggil Ririn.

"Hai…" sahut Miyuki sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau pasti mengingat hari itu saat kau bertemu dengan Yami kan?" tanya Ririn to the point.

"Ihihihi... Gomen nee aku tiba-tiba ngelamun dan diam begitu aja." kata Miyuki sambil berjalan ke mesin minum dan membeli teh dingin.

"Ah…sudah kuduga kau masih mengingat kejadian itu ya." kata Ririn sambil duduk di kursi sebelah mesin minum. Diikuti oleh Akari dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masih ingat sih." ucap Miyuki sambil duduk di kursi yang sama namun di tengah.

"Emangnya gimana hubunganmu sama Yami?" tanya Ririn

"Ya seperti kemarin saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang selalu membuatku deg-degan dan membuatku nyaman."

"Nan de?" tanya Akari.

"Hi-mi-tsu" ucap singkat Miyuki.

"Haaah…beneran kan pasti dirahasiain." kesal Ririn.

"Iya nih, Miyu-nee pelit." tambah Akari.

"Hihihi…bukannya pelit tapi aku kasih tahu alasannya kenapa aku rahasiain." kata Miyuki sambil tertawa kecil. Ririn dan Akari mendekatkan diri ke Miyuki untuk mendengarkan alasan Miyuki. "Karena kalian masih di bawah 19 tahun, jadi masih belum saatnya untuk kukasih tau." jelas Miyuki.

"Hyaaa…cape deh." ucap Akari dan Ririn kemudian menjauh dari Miyuki dengan mengembalikan posisi duduknya.

Tak lama handphone Miyuki berdering. Dia mengambil handphone dari saku jeansnya dan melihat list yang tertulis 'Calling…Yami'. Setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya adalah orang yang dia sukai, dia berlari masuk ke lorong meninggalkan 2 sahabatnya dan menuju ke ruang latihannya dan melihat di dalam ruangan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kemudian dia menerima telponnya.

"Moshi…moshi…Yami?"

_"Moshi…moshi…hime. Kok lama banget angkat telponnya. Lagi sibuk ya?"_

"Iie. Aku tadi pindah tempat dari ruang depan ke ruang latihan."

_"Ngapain pindah tempat? Kan bisa nerima telpon di sana."_

"Ada Ririn dan Akari."

_"Dou shita no?"_

"Ehm…gak enak aja aku terima telponmu pas ada mereka berdua."

_"Gak masalah kan kalo mereka mendengar telpon kita."_

"Iya tapi aku yang gak mau, Yami"

_"Hai…hai…aku ngalah. Sekarang kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau sedang latihan, kan?"_

"Un, tapi sekarang lagi istirahat. Ini lagi minum teh dingin dari mesin minum ruang depan."

_"Oh…. Iya ya kok rasanya aku ingat kejadian itu."_

"Ke…kejadian apa?"

_"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat kau hampir terjatuh dan aku menolongmu. Waktu itu wajah kita hampir berdekatan bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Wajahmu langsung memerah. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menciummu tapi aku gak berani mendadak menciummu tanpa aku mengenalmu lebih dekat dulu. Kau ingat kan, hime?"_

Miyuki langsung mengingat kejadian waktu itu yang membuat dia kaku diam dan malu karena wajahnya dan wajah Yami berdekatan. Dan otomatis wajah Miyuki langsung memerah sekarang. "Ya…Yami…aku mohon jangan mengingatkanku tentang hal itu."

_"Hehehe…. Dou shite, hime? Aku yakin wajahmu sekarang merah kan"._

"…"

_"Apalagi kejadian kita saat di kamarmu kemarin. Kau terlihat mendesah geli saat aku mencium lehermu."_

Miyuki langsung memegang leher kirinya dan wajah Miyuki bertambah merah. "Mo…mou Yami…. Kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi."

_"Ehehehehe…aku seneng banget menggodamu seperti ini. Entah mengapa aku tambah semakin mencintaimu, Hime. Tapi mungkin aku harus meminimalkan rasa cintaku kepadamu karena kau hanya sebatas rekan dan 'orang terpenting'ku."_

"Itu gak benar. Walaupun hubungan kita hanya rekan dan aku adalah 'orang terpenting'mu, bukan berarti kau meminimalkan rasa cintamu padaku. Kau boleh mencintaiku sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku juga…aku juga sangat mencintaimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Entah kenapa rasa cintaku padamu begitu besar bahkan aku merasa cinta kita melebihi cinta sebagai rekan."

_"Maksudmu, cinta kita sebagai kekasih begitu?"_

"Hai. Demo, watashitachiha tada no douryou to shitede wa naku, koibito no touridesu. Mungkin kau merasa hubungan kita begitu istimewa sampai-sampai kita seperti pasangan kekasih, tapi gomen nee perasaanku saat ini belum bisa sepenuhnya menerimamu sebagai kekasihku. Daijoubu desu ka?"

_"Un, wakarimashita. Daijoubu, Hime."_

"Arigatou, Yami. Gomen nee aku bilang gitu lagi padamu. Aku takut kau membenciku dan meninggalkanku. Anata o hontou ni aishiteimasu."

_"Iie. Aku gak akan membencimu dan gak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Omae o hontou ni aishiteimasu."_

Saat Miyuki mendengar kata itu dari Yami, Miyuki begitu bahagia dan senang. Dia belum pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya dari orang yang sangat dia cintai. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dia pun menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari matanya yang berwarna biru Montana.

_"Hime…Dou shita no? Daijoubu ka? Nai teru no?"_

"Iie. Daijoubu. Aku hanya senang dan bahagia aja. Karena baru kali ini ada orang yang aku cintai selain keluargaku mengatakan kata itu padaku."

_"Sudah…sudah…aku mohon jangan menangis lagi ya. Ntar ilang senyum malaikatnya lho!"_

"Mou…Yami jangan mulai lagi deh!"

_"Hehehehe…aku sebenarnya ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia tapi kau masih latihan sedangkan aku masih di rumah."_

"Ah daijobu ka? Gimana udah enakan?"

_"Un. Daijobu. Aku udah enakan dari kemarin dan aku sekarang sudah pulih setelah cukup lama istirahat. Kau nanti pulang jam berapa? Aku usahakan untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang."_

"Gak usah. Aku pulang sendiri, kok."

_"Onegai, Hime. Hari ini aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat tersenyum."_

"Demo kau masih sakit."

_"Udah aku bilang kalo aku udah enakan. Tapi aku ingin sekali melihat senyum malaikatmu itu, Hime. Aku yakin senyumanmu akan membuatku bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Onegai, hime."_

"Baiklah kalo gitu tapi jemput aku setelah latihan kedua aja."

_"Un. Oh ya, apa June ada di situ dan ikut latihan?"_

"Wa arimasen. Yang hadir hari ini hanya aku, Ririn, Akari dan Aiko-sensei. Memangnya kenapa kau tanya June?"

_"Nandemonai. Aku hanya tanya aja. Kalo gitu nanti aku jemput kamu jam 12 siang ok."_

"Demo, ada teman-temannya Yugi yang sekarang lagi ngumpul di rumahku."

_"Daijoubu. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa sahabat-sahabat Yugi."_

"Baiklah kalo gitu. Aku tunggu di depan agency ya."

_"Un. Aku pasti udah di sana sebelum kamu keluar. Jya, Hime. Aishiteru."_

"Jya. A…aishiteru, Yami.".

Setelah telpon ditutup, wajah Miyuki semakin memerah. Dia begitu senang memiliki 'orang terpenting' seperti Yami yang begitu mencintainya apa adanya. Tiba-tiba tak terduga 2 sahabatnya muncul ke ruang latihan dengan tertawa kecil.

"Wah…wah…. Seneng banget nih telpon-telponan sama 'orang terpenting'nya." rayu Ririn.

"Un, wajah Miyu-nee juga memerah tuh. Apalagi tadi bilang 'aishiteru' ke Yami-nii." goda Akari.

"Ah Miyuki. Kau begitu cantik, mempesona bak malaikat. Aishiteimasu" kata Ririn sambil mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Akari dan berhadapan dengan Akari.

"Aishiteimasu, Yami." ucap Akari sambil melakukan hal yang sama yang sama.

"Mou…" ucap Miyuki malu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Miyuki?" tanya Ririn.

"Ah Yami, boleh aja." balas Akari.

"Cho…chotto…." ucap Miyuki saat wajah Miyuki semakin memerah. 'Haduh…mampus…. Oh My God…sesuatu tolong hentikan mereka berdua…' doa Miyuki dalam hati sambil gelisah kemudian…

"Ririn…. Akari…."

Ririn dan Akari menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Miyuki pun juga menoleh ke arah suara yang ternyata Aiko-sensei sudah berdiri di samping Ririn dan Akari.

"Eh…Aiko-sensei…" kata Ririn dan Akari.

"Ngapain kalian, hah? Pake megang-megang tangan juga. Kalo mau pacaran di luar aja sana. Kalian ini bikin malu agency aja." marah Aiko-sensei.

"Gomenasai, Aiko-sensei" ucap Ririn dan Akari sambil bersujud.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi! Ngurus June sama Ririn aja kewalahan sekarang ngurus Ririn sama Akari yang kayak gini. Haaah…. Ampun deh. Ririn emang trouble maker."

"Gomenasai, Aiko-sensei. Kami gak akan ngulangi lagi." menyesal Ririn dan Akari.

Miyuki tertawa kecil karena Aiko-sensei datang menyelamatkannya, jika tidak terpaksa dia yang harus mengurus 2 adiknya ini.

**YAMI'S MANSION**

Kita pindah ke Yami. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjemput sang kekasihnya. Dia mengenakan kaos coklat muda dan ditutupi kemeja lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda, celana jeans panjang berwarna hijau-kebiruan, dan sabuk hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelah bersiap-siap, dia turun ke turun tangga.

"Mahaad…!" teriak Yami memanggil butlernya.

"Saya disini Yang Mulia Pharaoh" jawab Mahaad di samping tangga lantai bawah.

"Tolong siapkan mobil Mazda RX-7."

"Anda ingin kemana hari ini?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Freyja dan mengantarnya pulang."

"Demo, Anda baru saja sehat. Daijoubu desu ka, ooji-sama?

"Daijoubu."

"Baiklah, saya siapkan dulu. Saya sudah siapkan coklat hangat untuk Anda di ruang tamu."

"Ok. Arigatou, Mahaad."

"Dou itashi mashite, ooji-sama." kata Mahaad sambil keluar menuju bagasi.

Yami menuju ruang tamu untuk meminum coklat hangat. 5 menit kemudian Mahaad kembali menemui Yami.

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh, mobil Anda sudah saya siapkan."

Yami setelah menghabiskan coklat hangatnya kemudian berjalan ke Mahaad. "Mana kuncinya?" tanyanya sambil menengadah telapak tangan kanannya ke Mahaad. Mahaad memberikan kunci mobil ke Yami. "Ittekimasu." katanya berjalan meninggalkan Mahaad.

"Itterasai, Ooji-sama" ucap Mahaad sambil membungkuk hormat.

Yami menuju mobil RX-7 warna biru miliknya. Dia masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mansionnya.

**AGENCY JH**

Back to Miyuki. Mereka selesai latihan tepat jam 12 siang. Aiko-sensei, Miyuki dkk. sedang mengistirahatkan diri mereka di dalam ruangan sambil duduk.

"Latihan kalian semakin lama semakin bagus. Aku bangga dengan kalian. Pertahankan itu ya!" kata Aiko-sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei." ucap Miyuki, dkk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Suamiku udah menunggu di luar. Ingat pesanku pada kalian ok." ucap Aiko-sensei.

"Hai." ucap 3 anak didiknya bersamaan.

"Untuk Ririn, jangan buat ulah lagi, mengerti?" ucap Aiko-sensei sambil menasehati Ririn.

"Hai, sensei" jawab Ririn malas.

"Jya-nee". ucap Aiko-sensei.

"Jya mata" balas Miyuki, dkk.

Aiko-sensei berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam ruang. Ririn dan Akari kembali mengambil tas mereka di pinggir ruang.

"Yuk, kita pulang. Cape banget nih." ucap Ririn.

"Un. Setelah latihan cukup lama, gak kerasa udah jam segini." ucap Akari.

"Miyuki, kau ingin pulang bersama kami?" tanya Ririn ke Miyuki.

"Ah, iie. Aku dijemput seseorang." jawab Miyuki.

"Dijemput sama Yami-nii ya, Miyu-nee?" goda Akari.

"Da…darimana kau tahu?" tanya balik Miyuki.

"Kami tadi menguping pembicaraan Miyu-nee dengan Yami-nii lho saat Miyu-nee menelpon." jawab Akari.

"Ba…baka! Kalian gak boleh nguping pembicaraan orang."

"Habis kami penasaran kok tiba-tiba Miyu-nee lari kembali ke ruang latihan pas handphone Miyu-nee bunyi. Jadi kami mengikuti Miyu-nee deh!" jelas Akari sangat jujur.

Ririn langsung memukul kepala Akari. "Baka! Ngapain kau bilang tadi, Akari?"

"Gomenasai. Akari lupa." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Ririn.

"Akari…! Ririn…! Udah cukup! Aku gak suka tindakan kalian tadi! Padahal kalian selalu dan pasti aku ceritakan tentang ini tapi kalian malah menguping pembicaraan orang. Ririn, kau udah berumur 18 tahun dan seharusnya sikapmu lebih dewasa. Akari, kau seorang maknae seharusnya kau gak mengikuti tindakan buruk tadi dan kau harusnya melarang Ririn untuk menguping. Aku tahu kalian penasaran dan khawatir terhadapku tapi tindakan kalian tadi bikin aku marah sama kalian. Aku gak suka tahu!" marah Miyuki.

"Go…gomenasai. Akari salah. Akari gak seharusnya ngikut tindakan Ri-nee tadi. Akari terlalu penasaran. Gomenasai, Miyu-nee. Jangan marahin kami" kata Akari sambil menunduk salah.

"Aku yang salah bukan Akari. Aku yang mengajaknya untuk menguping pembicaraanmu. Akari sempat melarangku tapi aku tetep ingin menguping. Aku terlalu egois dengan tindakanku yang sembrono. Gomen, Miyuki." ucap Ririn sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kalian aku maafkan tapi aku gak ingin kalian melakukan hal itu lagi. Janji?" ucap Miyuki sambil mengangkat jari kelingking ke arah mereka berdua.

"Janji" balas Ririn dan Akari sambil berjalan ke arah Miyuki dan mengangkat jari kelingking mereka dan menyentuhnya ke jari kelingking Miyuki.

Tiba-tiba ada suara sms dari handphone Miyuki. Kemudian Miyuki mengambilnya di saku dan membaca is isms itu.

'From : Yami

Hime, aku sudah sampai di depan Agency JH. Aku pake mobil Mazda RX-7 warna biru.'

'For : Yami

Hai, chotto matte bentar lagi aku ke sana.'

"Dare ga?" tanya Ririn.

"Yami. Dia udah menungguku di depan Agency." jawab Miyuki.

"Cie…cie…dijemput nih sama sang kekasih. Senangnya." goda Ririn.

"Dia belum aku jadikan pacar kok. Kan aku masih 'orang terpenting'nya." ucap Miyuki.

"Iya deh. Yuk kita keluar bareng." ajak Ririn.

Miyuki, dkk. berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung Agency. Agak jauh dari Agency terlihat mobil Mazda RX-7 berwarna biru dan seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu mobilnya menunggu seseorang. Miyuki langsung berlari ke arah orang itu dan diikuti oleh Ririn dan Akari.

"Yami….!" teriak Miyuki sambil berlari ke arah Yami. Yami pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sang dewi yang sangat dia cintai. Tanpa diketahui oleh Yami, Miyuki langsung memeluknya. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja Miyuki melakukannya pada Yami dan pastinya di saksikan oleh 2 sahabat Miyuki.

"Hi…hime…kenapa kau…" ucap Yami terbatah-batah karena kaget dengan tindakan Miyuki.

Setelah Miyuki sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan, tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukannya dan wajah Miyuki kembali memerah. "Go…gomen. Ti…tiba-tiba aja aku memelukmu."

"Ehem…ehem…mesra banget meluknya." goda Ririn.

"Bikin iri aja nih." tambah Akari.

"Hooo…jadi kalian belum pernah melakukan ini sama sekali." ejek Yami.

"Belum, emang kenapa? Peduli amat." jawab sadis Ririn.

Yami menyeringai ke arah 2 sahabat Miyuki, kemudian mendekati Miyuki dan memeluk Miyuki begitu erat sehingga wajah Miyuki dan Yami hampir bersentuhan. Ririn dan Akari kaget dengan tindakan Yami terhadap Miyuki. Miyuki hanya terdiam kaku dengan wajah masih merah. "Hehehehe…aku rasa mumpung kalian belum dapat pasangan, aku bisa membuat kalian makin iri kepada kami dan aku yakin kalian gak akan bisa melupakan kejadian ini." kata Yami dengan nada iblis.

"Ja…jangan macam-macam sama Miyuki!" peringat Ririn marah.

"Macam-macam? Aku sih gak masalah. Lagipula aku melakukannya ataupun gak itu tergantung dari gadis yang aku peluk ini." jelas Yami. 2 sahabatnya begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan Yami, termasuk Miyuki sendiri. Miyuki belum pernah bilang seperti itu ke Yami malah Yami yang sering menggoda Miyuki sehingga Miyuki kalah terhadap Yami.

"Ya…Yami…na…nani ito ka?" tanya Miyuki bingung.

Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki dengan ekspresi seductive. "Ara…jadi kau lupa ya? Bukankah kau pernah memintaku untuk melakukan apapun kepadamu? Apa aku harus mengatakan kejadian waktu itu saat aku di rumahmu?" tanya Yami hampir to the point.

Miyuki yang mengingat kejadian saat Miyuki ingin tidur di atas tubuh Yami saat Yami sedang sakit. Miyuki langsung menggelengkan kepala dan membungkam mulut Yami dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "Ja…jangan bilang! Ku…kumohon…!".

"Me…memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Miyuki?" tanya Ririn tidak percaya.

"I…itu…"

"Hi-mi-tsu" jawab Yami sambil mengedip mata ke 2 sahabat Miyuki.

"Nani?" kaget Ririn dan Akari.

"Hehehe…umur kalian masih belum cukup untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu. Tunggu saat kalian udah umur 19 tahun dan punya pasangan masing-masing, aku yakin kalian akan tahu nanti. Yuk, kita pulang Miyuki." ucap Yami sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Miyuki.

"Go…gomen nee, aku pulang dulu. Aku gak mau masalah ini tambah jadi besar. Jya-nee." pamit Miyuki kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yami, awas kalo sampe kamu apa-apain Miyuki! Aku gak akan maafin kamu!" marah Ririn.

Yami berjalan ke pintu sopir dan membukanya, sebelum masuk Yami menampakkan senyum iblis kepada mereka berdua. "I…don't…care…" ucap singkat Yami kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil.

Ririn yang mengetahui ucapan Yami langsung marah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Akari yang melihat sikon Ririn berusaha menenangkan Ririn.

"Ri-nee?" ucap Akari khawatir.

"Daijoubu. Ayo kita pulang" balas Ririn dengan menutup setengah wajahnya. Akari dan Ririn pulang bersama dengan naik bis.

**YAMI & MIYUKI**

Masih perjalanan mengantar sang dewi, Yami hanya tertawa kecil karena senang melihat 2 sahabatnya kesal terhadapnya, sedangkan Miyuki masih diam dan agak marah dengan kelakuan Yami terhadapnya saat dilihat oleh 2 sahabatnya.

"Hime, kau kenapa diam aja?" tanya Yami yang sedang masih menahan tawanya.

"Bisa kau hentikan tawamu yang menjijikan itu?" tanya balik Miyuki agak marah.

"Nani ito ka? Tertawa menjijikan?" tanya Yami berubah menjadi agak marah.

"Ya, emang kenapa? Aku benci melihat kelakuanmu yang menjijikan itu di depan dua sahabatku." kesal Miyuki.

Yami hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala sehingga wajahnya tertutup poni rambutnya. "Baiklah kalo gitu" ucap Yami langsung mengarah ke jalan lain.

"Chotto... Kenapa kau belok ke arah lain? Kan tadi itu jalan ke arah ke rumahku." marah Miyuki. Yami diam tidak menjawab ucapan Miyuki. Wajah Yami menutup setengah karena tertutup poninya. "Hentikan mobilnya!." Miyuki mulai takut karena Yami mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang sepi. "Kore wa doko ni?" tanya Miyuki takut.

Yami kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu mobil Miyuki dan membuka pintunya.

"Keluar!" ucap Yami marah.

"Apa-apa'an kau, Yami?" tanya Miyuki juga marah.

"Kau keluar atau aku memaksamu keluar!" bentak Yami.

"Baiklah." ucap Miyuki kemudian keluar. Yami langsung menarik tangan Miyuki dengan kasar. "Ya…Yami…! Lepaskan! Sakit tau!" ucap Miyuki kesakitan. Namun Yami tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap membawanya menjauh dari mobil dan menuju ke pohon besar. Yami langsung mendorong tubuh Miyuki dan menekannya di pohon. Miyuki merasa kesakitan atas tindakan Yami terhadapnya. "Yami…lepaskan! Sakit, Yami!".

"Aku gak akan melepaskanmu karena kau sudah membuatku marah!"

"Nani ito ka? Membuatmu marah?"

"Kau lupa? Kau bilang aku untuk menghentikan tawa menjijikanku ya kan?"

"Memang. Aku tahu kau bermaksud seperti itu tapi aku benci dengan tindakan menjijikanmu di depan kedua sahabatku. Aku masih memperbolehkanmu seperti tadi tapi setidaknya kita bisa melakukannya saat berdua. Kau tahu kan mereka masih belum saatnya untuk tahu masalah seperti itu dan seharusnya kau gak melakukan itu. Kau benar-benar cowok rendahan."

"Heh, rendahan ya?"

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku melakukan itu karena aku suka menggoda terhadap orang lain dan aku tahu batasannya. Tapi yang gak kusangka adalah baru kali ini ore no hime mengatakanku cowok menjijikan dan cowok rendahan? Enteng banget kau bilang gitu! Mungkin aku harus memberitahukanmu bahwa aku…" ucap Yami kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga kiri Miyuki dan melanjutkan ucapannya "Bisa melakukan hal yang lebih rendahan dan lebih menjijikan kepadamu sekarang ini." ucapnya. Mata Yami semakin menghitam.

Miyuki terkejut mendengar ucapan Yami. Miyuki gemetar ketakutan. Miyuki berusaha memberontak namun gagal karena cengkraman Yami begitu kuat. "Lepaskan aku! Kalo kau gak melepaskanku, aku akan berteriak!"

"Hehehehehehe…. Lakukan saja sebisamu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena aku bisa membuatmu gak bisa berteriak maupun berontak. Asal kau tahu, kali ini aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih menyeramkan dari yang kau tanggung kemarin. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

"Nani?"

Yami kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Miyuki. "Tenang aja, ini gak akan lama dan pasti akan menyenangkan jika kau menurut." Yami langsung mencium dan menjilat leher, kemudian menjilat telinga dan menggigitnya agak kasar.

"Nnn…Yami…Yameru yo..." desah Miyuki. Yami tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkannya ke bahunya. Dia menjilat bahu Miyuki dan tak lama dia menggigit bahu dengan kasar. "Aaaaaahhhhkk…" jerit Miyuki kesakitan dan bahu Miyuki berwarna merah karena gigitan Yami.

Mata Miyuki mulai berkaca. Miyuki mulai tak tahan dengan tindakan Yami. Namun sayang jika dia berteriak, Yami akan terus melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari ini. Padahal Yami belum pernah melakukan hal ini dengan kasar malah lebih lembut dan dengan rasa cinta. Namun hari ini hanya karena masalah kecil dan kesalahan Miyuki, Yami berubah seperti iblis yang haus dan ingin memangsa gadis tanpa ampun. Miyuki terus mendesah dan menangis. Yami mencium pipi Miyuki yang telah di basahi oleh air mata.

"Sssshhhh…jangan menangis ya? Tenang ini pasti akan cepat selesai dan pastinya kau tidak akan ada tanggungan hukuman lagi jika kau menurut untuk hari ini aja." ucap Yami kemudian melanjutkannya dengan mencium Miyuki dengan kasar.

Yami terus mendorong dan melumat bibir Miyuki untuk memberi ijin lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Miyuki, namun Miyuki tak mengijinkan Yami dengan terus mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Miyuki mulai kehabisan nafas tapi dia tetap menutup mulutnya. Yami mulai kewalahan membuat Miyuki mau membuka mulutnya. Yami langsung melumat dan menggigit bibir bawah Miyuki dan spontan Miyuki membuka mulutnya dan Yami langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Miyuki unuk mendapatkan hak dominant. Miyuki tentunya tak akan bisa menjadi dominant karena Yami begitu hebat dan kuat saat perang lidah. Yami terus melumat bibir dalam Miyuki tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat. Mereka saling bertukar nafas dan akhirnya mereka mulai kehabisan nafas. Yami terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"hah…hah…hah…" nafas Yami terengah-engah.

"Ya…Yami…hah…ku…mohon…jangan…kau…hah…hah…teruskan… lagi…"

"Aku…gak akan…berhenti…sebelum aku…menghukummu...sampai tuntas…"

"Gak…ja…jangan…kumohon…gomen…aku gak akan mengulanginya lagi…"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi…hukuman harus…dilanjutkan…"

"Jangan Ya…mmph…" ucap Miyuki terpotong. Yami mulai melumat mulut Miyuki lagi. "Ya…Yammph…haaah…stop…aaaahh…" ucap Miyuki saat Yami melumatnya. Desahan Miyuki semakin membuat Yami membabi buta melumatnya dan membuat akal sehatnya menghilang.

Salah satu tangan Yami melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai meraba kaki samping Miyuki kemudian membuka satu kancing baju Miyuki yang paling atas. Miyuki terperanjat kaget dengan tindakan Yami. Miyuki semakin tidak tahan dengan tindakan Yami yang udah kelewatan.

"Hehehe…tenang ya, rasanya akan nikmat kok." ucap Yami setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kemudian dia kembali mencium leher depan Miyuki perlahan-perlahan turun ke tubuh bagian atas Miyuki. Miyuki yang tahu akan hal itu, entah apa yang terjadi terhadapanya tiba-tiba dia memegang tangan Yami yang mencengkram tubuhnya lalu melepaskan cengkraman Yami dengan mendorong Yami, spontan Yami kaget dan terjatuh ke bawah. Yami terkejut dengan tindakan himenya. Saat Yami hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Miyuki menampar wajah Yami begitu keras sehingga Yami kembali jatuh. Yami mengelus pipi kiri Yami yang memerah akibat tamparan dari himenya. Kemudian Yami menoleh ke arah Miyuki dan yang didapatkannya adalah wajah Miyuki menangis, marah, benci yang begitu besar terhadapnya. Memang benar Miyuki begitu marah dan membenci tindakan Yami karena tindakan Yami yang sudah melebihi batas. Yami terkejut dan tersadar akan tindakannya tadi. Dia melakukan hal terbejat yang pernah dia lakukan kepada himenya, padahal dia tak ingin menyakitinya namun karena pikiran jahatnya yang telah menguasai dirinya dia dengan mudah melakukan hal itu kepada himenya dan pastinya dia tidak memaafkan tindakannya itu. Dia perlahan berdiri dan mendekati Miyuki. Dia mencoba untuk menyentuh Miyuki namun Miyuki menepis tangan Yami dengan kasar dan memandang Yami dengan tatapan benci.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Miyuki sambil menangis dan mengenggam kancing atas bajunya.

"Hime…"

"Apa kau sudah puas memperlakukanku seperti ini, hah?"

"A…aku…"

"Kau…padahal kau adalah 'orang terpenting'ku dan kau menganggapku demikian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat mempercayaimu tapi apa nyatanya? Ini balasanmu terhadapku? Balasan dengan mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhku? Apa ini yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Yami?"

"I…itu…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, YAMI?"

"Gomen, hime! Maafkan aku…! Aku sebenarnya gak ingin melakukan ini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar gak tau, hime." ucap Yami menyesal.

"Gak tau? Heh…kau emang gak tau tapi aku tau ekspresimu saat kau mulai melumat diriku! Kau kasar! Kau gak berperasaan! Dengan mudahnya kau merebut sedikit demi sedikit dari diriku! Padahal aku gak ingin seperti itu tapi kau malah melakukannya. Kau pervert! Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah! Aku membencimu, Yami!" ucap marah Miyuki kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yami.

Yami yang terkejut mendengar kata Miyuki, Yami langsung berlari ke arahnya dan bersujud di hadapan Miyuki. "Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku…aku menyesal dengan tindakanku tadi. Kumohon maafkan aku…" ucap Yami mulai menangis.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat berharap padamu karena…kau adalah orang yang suatu saat nanti…akan menjadi kekasihku. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar harapanku terkabul dan aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan harapanku. Tapi sayang, harapanku mulai tergoyah karena kelakuanmu terhadapku tadi. Coba saja kalo kau tidak seperti itu, aku semakin percaya dengan harapanku, aku rasa itu percuma karena perasaanku mulai muncul rasa benci terhadapmu, kepercayaanku mulai hilang, aku gak tahu lagi apa bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak." ucap Miyuki kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yami namun Yami menghentikan langkah Miyuki dengan memeluk salah satu kaki Miyuki.

"Jangan…aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. A…aku menyesal atas tindakanku yang rendahan. A…aku terlalu emosi saat aku…mendengar amarahmu tadi. Aku…aku gak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku minta maaf. A…aku gak akan mengulangi lagi." ucap Yami sangat rapuh dan akhirnya Yami mengeluarkan air mata penyesalannya. Namun Miyuki tidak merespon bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Yami. Yami mulai ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar, dia takut jika Miyuki benar-benar membencinya. "A…aku mohon, hime. A…aku minta maaf. A…aku masih sangat mencintaimu, membutuhkanmu dan menyayangimu. Aku…aku gak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon jangan…tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mohon, jangan membenciku. Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi. Aku sangat takut kehilangan gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Aku gak mau kehilangan gadis yang sudah lama aku cari sepertimu, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini, yang mampu mengisi hatiku yang kosong dan hampa seperti ini, yang memiliki kehangatan yang murni, yang memiliki kebaikan seperti seorang dewi. Aku mohon, hime. Kumohon…ukkhh…" tambahnya.

"Bangunlah, Yami."

Yami terkejut mendengar kata Miyuki dan dia tahu Miyuki kini tidak marah lagi namun dia masih takut jika Miyuki membencinya. Kemudian Yami bangun tapi dia tak berani berhadapan dengannya maupun menyentuhnya. Dia hanya diam berada di belakang Miyuki. Miyuki melirik ke arah Yami dengan wajah separuh tertutup dengan poninya.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang."

"Chotto…aku mengantarmu pulang? Tapi aku belum tahu apakah kau memaafkanku atau tidak. Ah…gak dimaafkan juga gak apa-apa toh seharusnya aku gak layak dapat maaf darimu. Tapi apa kau masih membenciku?" ucap Yami namun Miyuki hanya terdiam. "Kumohon Miyuki, jawab aku. Aku gak dimaafkan pun gak apa-apa tapi aku takut kau membenciku. A…aku takut jika itu terjadi. Jangan tinggalkan aku…jangan membenciku…aku takut…" ucap Yami mulai menangis. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menutup erat dan air mata mengucur kembali di kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar takut jika itu terjadi. Dia ingin sekali berteriak namun suaranya serak karena dia menangis begitu lama. "Maafkan aku…aku bodoh…aku idiot…aku pervert…aku iblis! Aku…aku gak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku…menyakitimu. Maaf…maaf…maafkan a…" ucapnya terpotong saat kedua tangannya dilepaskan dari kepalanya dan di genggam erat oleh Miyuki dan Miyuki mencium bibir Yami dengan lembut, kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan di leher Yami. Yamipun perlahan-lahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Miyuki dan membalas ciuman Miyuki dengan lembut dan hangat.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Kedua tangan Miyuki dilingkarkan di punggung Yami, dan kepala Miyuki disandarkan di dada Yami. Sedangkan tangan kanan Yami memeluk tubuh Miyuki dan tangan kiri Yami mengelus rambut panjang Miyuki dan mencium kepala Miyuki dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yami"

Yami terkejut mendengar balasan Miyuki yang begitu lembut. Yami melepas pelukannya perlahan dan Miyuki menghadap ke Yami begitu juga Yami menghadap Miyuki.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu karena emosi kita berdua. Aku tahu emosimu begitu kuat sampai kau gak bisa menahannya jadi aku juga sudah memahami emosimu. Aku gak akan membencimu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, membutuhkanmu dan menyayangimu. Aku juga gak bisa hidup tanpamu selamanya. Aku juga gak ingin kehilanganmu karena kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi kekasihku nanti. Aku akan tetap mempercayaimu. Tapi aku ingin kau jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Bisa kan?"

"Bisa. Aku janji gak akan mengulangi lagi. Kalo aku mengulangi lagi, aku akan pergi dan gak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku sudah cukup mendengar janjimu yang gak akan mengulangi lagi, itu sudah membuatku percaya lagi kepadamu. Kau bukan idiot, kau bukan iblis. Setiap orang pasti tidak akan lepas dari kesalahannya. Besar maupun kecil pasti ada asalkan kita bisa sadar dan secepatnya memperbaiki lagi, atau kita bisa menyadarkan diri kita satu sama lain dengan cara yang bisa diterima, aku yakin pasti kesalahan akan hilang jika kita membantu satu sama lain. Jadi, suatu saat nanti jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tolong ingatkan aku dengan cara menasehatiku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Un, kau benar, hime. Arigatou hime karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Aishiteru, Yami" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum indah.

"Aishiteru mo, hime" ucap Yami membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Tak lama, Miyuki dan Yami berjalan ke mobil. Yami mengantar Miyuki ke rumahnya dan mereka pun melupakan masalah ini.

**TBC**

* * *

Ricchan: CUUUUT! SUGOI! ARIGATOU MINNA!

All: HAI!

Joe: Akhirnya~ Tinggal upload ke fb, nunggu komen dari para fans wanita. Pasti mereka akan meneriakiku dengan sebutan 'Ah, Joe-sama, kau tampan sekali.' lalu aku bilang 'Terima kasih, Ladies.' *ketawa nista*

All: *sweatdrop*

Ricchan: /Ngarep amat./ Oh ya... *lirik Miyuki & Yami*

Yami/Miyuki: ...

Ricchan: *lirik Yuugi*

Yuugi: *smsan sama Luna*

Ricchan: Haah~ Yang lain gimana ya? Moga2 gak ngamuk. Oke, bales review.

**From Gia-XY:**

Ricchan: Eman sengaja gue suruh June meranin kayak cewek antagonis di sinetron. - nyatanya gue super benci hal berbau sinetron.

June: Gue gak pernah sama sekali dapat peran jahat. Paling ngepas ntuh Lucia Luffer.

Lucia: ...

Yami: *ketawa nista* Tentu donk. Gue gitu.

Ricchan: Kalo sampe pacar lu kenapa2, gue gak bisa nolongin lu dari mbak2nya lho.

Yami: Iye2.

Ricchan: Udah ketemuan sama anak tercinta kok *seneng*nari2*

Yuugi: Eh...i-iya...arigatou.

Heba: Udah kok.

Ricchan: Arigatou~

**From Runa:**

Ricchan: Tumben lu pake penname 'Runa'. Biasanya pake punyanya anak gue.

Yami: SOMPRING LU! GUE BUKAN TONG SAMPAH TAU!

Ricchan: *ngakak glundungan*

Miyuki: Eh, masa? - Gak nyadar.

Ricchan: Oi...gue garapnya pas sore habis buka puasa non.

Yuugi: Monggoh aja di kepret tapi ada yg ngelindungin aku kok.

Ricchan: Ah iya2 bener. Arigatou Reviewnya.

**~PENGUMUMAN~**

Ricchan: *make TOA* BERITA GEMBIRA! BERITA HEBOH!

All: Nande?

Ricchan: BERITA GEMBIRANYA...MI AYAM UDAH BISA NGOMONG LAGI & 4 BULAN LAGI IMOUTO BAKAL NIKAH SAMA MI AYAM!

All: Congrat Heba~

Heba: A-arigatou, minna.

Atemu: Hiks...ternyata kau mendahuluiku Aibou. Huwaaaaaa... #BLETAK

Lillian: *ngibasin tangan habis mukul kepala Atemu*

Yami: Hebat. Selamat ye, Imouto.

Tima: Bikin iri aja.

Yuugi: Aku gak boleh kalah sama Imouto.

Ricchan: BERITA HEBOH! RUNA YG NGAKU-NGAKUNYA GAK SUKA COWOK TERNYATA PUNYA TUNANGAN LHO~

All: NANIII?

Ricchan: JA...JANG...! INILAH ORANGNYA!

Kuroshiro: Master, tolong ralat. Aku masih pacaran sama Runa.

Ricchan: Tapi lu mau tunangan kan?

Kuroshiro: Tapi aku belum minta ijin sama anak Master.

Ricchan: Tinggal ngomong aja apa susahnya sih.

Kuroshiro: O-ok.

Ricchan: Udah Chapter 6. Masih banyak chapter lagi. Kudu finish secepatnya biar bisa ganti story.


	8. C7: Love Sincerity and Honesty

Me: *semangat ala Mion*make TOA* MINNAAAA~ CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 7~ YANG SEMANGAT YA~

All: HAI~

Joe: Hiks...kenapa peranku sedikit di episode ini?

Me: Cerewet! Lebih baik kau berperan sedikit daripada gak sama sekali.

Joe: Tapi...tapi...tapi...

Me: *deathglare* Kau mau nurut atau...AKU MUSNAHKAN DIRIMU DARI DIMENSI INI?

Joe: HIYAAAAAAA! AMPUN MASTEEEEEEERRR! HAMBA NURUT! HAMBA NURUT! *sujud*

Me: Bagus. Yo minna prepare dulu.

Yuugi: *evil giggle*

Tristan: Dia kenapa?

Yuugi: *lirik ke Yami*masang muka iblis ala Mion*mata ngeblink*

Ryou: Masa ka?

Ryou/Tristan: *noleh ke Yami*

Yami: Kenapa bulu kuduk gue berdiri ya?

Tristan/Ryou: Jangan-jangan...

Me: Ara~ Kelihatannya Yuugi bakal seneng nih.

All (minus Yuugi): Doushite?

Me: 'Hal yang menyenangkan bagi Yuugi'. Ya kan, Yuugi?

Yuugi: *angguk*

Yami: /Perasaan gue gak enak. Nani desu ka?/

Me: *make TOA*lihat sikon* OKE MINNA~ STAND BY DI TEMPAT! /Bismillah.../ ACTION!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! from Master Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

/…\ suara si penyiar radio.

**Chapter 7 : Love Sincerity and Honesty**

Hari Selasa, jam 06.30 pagi, Miyuki terbangun dan menata kasurnya. Kemudian dia mandi. Hari ini, Miyuki yang biasanya begitu semangat dan ceria, kini tampak murung, diam, tidak tersenyum seperti biasa. Apa dia sakit? Ya, dia sakit tapi bukan sakit karena fisik melainkan karena perasaannya yang sangat sakit dan begitu sesak. Dia merasa bahwa kejadian kemarinlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia kembali duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan merenungkan kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Dare ga?"

"Boku, nee-chan. Aku membawakan teh hangat untuk nee-chan. Aku juga ingin melihat sikon nee-chan."

Miyuki berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk adiknya ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan teh hangat kepadanya. Yugi menaruh teh hangat di lemari meja, kemudian Yugi duduk di sebelah sang kakak.

"Nee-chan…daijoubu desu ka? Apa nee-chan sakit?"

"Iie. Daijoubu. Aku gak sakit. Aku hanya lagi gak enak badan dan gak semangat hari ini. Entah mengapa rasanya aku gak ingin pergi kemanapun. Tapi tenang aja, untuk berziarahnya tetap dilakukan tapi pas jam setengah delapan pagi aja ya."

"Un. Nee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara nee-chan dan Yami-kun?"

"Itu…"

"Entah apa yang membuat diri nee-chan begitu murung dan diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata ke Yami-kun."

"Atashi wa…"

**MIYUKI'S FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Yami dan Miyuki tidak mengatakan satu katapun ke pasangannya dan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sesampainya di rumah Miyuki, Yami tidak membukakan pintu himenya sehingga Miyuki membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri. Dia tidak melakukannya karena dia tak ingin mendekatkan dirinya ke Miyuki karena Yami tahu bahwa Miyuki trauma akan tindakannya. Kemudian Miyuki berjalan menuju pagar dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Miyuki masuk ke dalam rumah dan diikuti oleh Yami di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Yami mendengar suara tawa canda di dalam rumah Miyuki.

'Suaranya banyak. Kira-kira lima orang termasuk Yugi. Lalu ada suara seorang gadis. Pasti mereka teman Yugi yang dikatakan Miyuki.' pikir Yami kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumah Miyuki.

"Tadaima…" ucap Miyuki.

"Okaeri, nee-chan." balas Yugi sambil berlari dan melihat kakaknya sudah pulang namun ada yang berbeda di diri kakaknya. Kemudian dia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang sangat dipercayainya yaitu Yami. "Okaeri, Yami-kun".

"Shitsurei shimasu…"ucap Yami tersenyum kecil.

"Ah mumpung Yami datang, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-temanku. Masuklah!"

Miyuki, Yugi dan Yami masuk ke ruang tamu dan didapat 4 sahabat Yugi yang sedang duduk dan berbicara di ruang tamu.

"Minna, nee-chan udah datang dan hari ini nee-chan membawa sahabatnya yang aku katakan tadi." ucap Yugi. Keempat sahabatnya menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Hontou ni?" tanya Tea bersemangat.

"Un." balas Yugi singkat dengan senyum.

Tak lama Miyuki muncul dihadapan mereka dan disusul sahabat Miyuki yang sangat mirip dengan Yugi. 4 sahabatnya begitu terbelalak dan terkejut melihat sosok itu. Mirip sekali dengan Yugi namun versi kerennya. Terutama Tea yang begitu penasaran akhirnya doanya terkabulkan dan dia terpana dengan sosok lelaki yang begitu gagah, tampan, bahkan kaya raya apalagi seorang idol. Menurut Tea, lelaki itu perfect baginya.

"Konnichiwa, minna." ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk.

"Konnichiwa, Miyuki-san." ucap sahabat-sahabat Yugi tapi kecuali Tea.

'Bagus. Kalo ada cowok cakep dihadapannya, dia jadi lupa daratan.' pikir 3 teman cowok Yugi ke Tea.

"Perkenalkan, ini teman nee-chan yang aku ceritakan tadi namanya, Yami Sennen."

SIIIIING….

"APAAAA? YAMI SENNEN?" teriak ke 4 sahabat Yugi dan kali ini Tea juga ikutan.

Yugi, Miyuki dan Yami hanya menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan para sahabat Yugi.

"Sugoi…kau ternyata Yami Sennen yang terkenal itu." ucap Tristan kagum.

"Kau ganteng banget, Yami." ucap Tea terpana.

"Hartanya banyak." ucap Joey.

"Kalo gak salah kau putra dari kerajaan Mesir yang kini jadi seorang Raja muda di sana. Kenapa kau menjadi seorang idol di Jepang?" tanya Ryou.

"Itu…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena ini adalah masalah pribadiku. Tapi tenang saja ada yang menggantikan diriku untuk sementara sampai keinginanku dan pesanku tercapai." jelas Yami.

"Begitu ya. Gomenasai." ucap Ryou.

"Ore wa Yami Sennen. Dozo Yoroshiku."

"Tristan desu."

"Tea desu."

"Joey."

"Ryou desu. Dozo Yoroshiku."

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang akrab ya." ucap Yami sambil tersenyum kepada ke 4 sahabat Yugi. Wajah Tea langsung memerah.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Minna, gomen nee, aku mau ke kamar dan tidur siang." ucap Miyuki.

"Ah…hai…" ucap ke 4 sahabat Yugi.

Miyuki berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Yami. Sedangkan Yugi masih berada di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi khawatir terhadap kakaknya. Saat berada di dalam kamar, Miyuki duduk di pinggir kasur dan Yami berada di sampingnya namun jarak cukup jauh.

"Hime, daijoubu? Kenapa kau begitu murung? Apa karena kejadian tadi?" kata Yami khawatir.

"Iie. Daijoubu. Aku hanya sedikit cape aja hari ini. Lagipula kejadian tadi udah aku anggap hilang dari pikiranku. Jadi, aku sudah melupakannya kok. " ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum lembut. Namun sayang, senyuman dan ucapan Miyuki semua bohong karena dia tak mungkin bisa melupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku minta padamu." tambahnya.

"Nani sore?"

"Tolong jangan menghubungiku dulu. Aku butuh ketenangan. Kalo udah aku baru kabari."

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Kalo besok kamu gak masuk, bilang aja sama Aiko."

"Un. Arigatou, Yami."

"Dou ita, hime"

Miyuki menundukkan kepala dengan lemas. Yami ingin mengelus kepala Miyuki. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengarah ke kepala Miyuki, namun Yami menghentikan tindakan itu karena dia tak ingin menyentuh himenya sampai sang hime mengatakan 'boleh' pada Yami.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku juga ingin istirahat. Jya, hime." ucap Yami kemudian berjalan menuju ambang pintu. Dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Miyuki tidak merespon pamit Yami bahkan dia juga tidak menoleh untuk memberikan senyumnya pada Yami. Kemudian, Yami menutup pintu kamar Miyuki perlahan-lahan. Miyuki menutup matanya dan akhirnya air mata itu keluar kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah kasur.

Disaat itulah, Miyuki sering berada di kamar, mengunci dirinya. Yugi yang selalu khawatir melihat sikon kakaknya selalu mengecek kakaknya dan membawakan makanan maupun minuman untuk sang kakak. Syukurlah sang kakak masih merespon sang adik walaupun sang kakak hanya diam dan tersenyum kepada sang adik.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ah iie, daijoubu."

"Nee-chan, kalo ada masalah cerita ke aku. Mungkin aja aku bisa membantu nee-chan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku gak ingin melihat nee-chan selalu murung seperti itu. Aku senang kalo nee-chan tersenyum seperti biasanya."

"Un, arigatou. Demo, untuk masalah ini, aku gak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena masalah ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya seiring dengan waktu berjalan."

"Baiklah. Kalo nee-chan gak ingin menceritakannya juga gak apa-apa. Aku gak bisa maksa kehendak nee-chan." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Yugi, aku boleh tanya sesuatu gak? Tapi ini hanya pendapatmu aja."

"Nan desu ka?"

"Jika kau punya seseorang yang sudah lama kau cintai, kau bertemu dengannya, dan mungkin aja gadis itu sudah berharap lama dan yakin bahwa kau suatu saat nanti menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau melakukan kesalahan besar kepadanya. Kau menyakiti perasaannya, membuat kepercayaanmu kepadanya menghilang, dan membuat harapan yang sudah dibuat bersama terbuang sia-sia. Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap gadis itu sehingga dia kembali mempercayaimu, kembali mengukir harapan bersamamu dan mencintaimu kembali?"

"Ehehehehe…ternyata pertanyaan yang nee-chan ajukan cukup rumit ya." ucap Yugi sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Apakah pertanyaan itulah yang membuat nee-chan terlihat murung? Kalo memang terjadi, berarti nee-chan sempat bertengkar sama Yami-kun dan Yami-kun pernah melakukan kesalahan besar pada nee-chan kemarin. Tapi kalo karena masalah itu, apakah aku juga harus ikut campur urusan mereka? Iie na. Aku gak mau mencampuri urusan mereka. Lagipula yang diucapkan nee-chan tadi sudah meyakinkanku kalo masalah mereka akan berakhir dengan sendirinya' pikir Yugi.

Miyuki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yugi? Menurutmu apa pendapatmu?"

"Ah…Ahahahaha…gomen nee, aku tadi lagi berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan nee-chan. Pertanyaan nee-chan harus aku pikirkan dulu."

"Gak perlu terburu-buru, Yugi. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja. Kalo kau gak bisa menjawabnya hari ini juga gak apa-apa kok. Aku juga gak maksa."

"Iie…iie…. Aku bisa menjawabnya kok. Uhm…sebenarnya aku belum pernah terpikirkan seperti itu tapi kalo nee-chan mengajukkan pertanyaan seperti itu mungkin bisa jadi pelajaranku saat aku punya pasangan. Menurutku sih…kalo aku melakukan kesalahan besar terhadap gadis yang aku cintai, yang pasti pertama aku minta maaf padanya. Gak mudah untuk meminta maaf apalagi setelah melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang bahkan mampu menyakiti hati seseorang. Meminta maaf adalah hal terberat dalam diri manusia. Lebih sulit daripada ujian apapun karena meminta maaf pada orang yang telah dia sakiti pasti di dalam hatinya terdapat suatu hal yang gak ingin dia dengar maupun dia lihat. Kekhawatiran, kekecewaan dan ketakutan. Ketakutan adalah hal yang paling berbahaya jika seseorang menyatakan maaf kepada orang yang dilukainya. Takut karena dijauhi, dikucilkan, didendam, ditinggalkan, bahkan dibenci. Lebih baik segera meminta maaf karena itu akan mempercepat masalah, kalo gak masalah akan semakin besar dan semakin rumit. Yang kedua, menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang akhir-akhir dan gak mungkin datang di awal karena suatu kejadian atau masalah itulah yang muncul sebagai sebab dari penyesalan. Menyesali perbuatan memang harus ada karena menyesali akan membuat orang tersebut berubah dan memperbaiki dari kesalahan di masa lalunya. Walaupun itu step by step tapi jika dia yakin dan percaya akan suatu hal pasti bisa dia lakukan. Ketiga, berjanji. Setelah minta maaf dan menyesal, otomatis berjanji untuk gak mengulangi lagi akan muncul di dalam pikiran manusia. Janji adalah sebuah ungkapan lisan maupun non-lisan seperti sebuah mantra pengikat keyakinan dan kepercayaan antar manusia. Tebusan sebuah janji sangatlah mahal dan gak bisa dianggap remeh karena sekali ucap pasti gak akan bisa lepas lagi. Apalagi jika Tuhan sebagai saksi dari janji manusia. Karena janji mampu membuat orang yang mengucapkannya harus menanggung resikonya seperti nyawa sendiri dipegang tangannya sendiri. Jika si pemilik nyawa mampu terus menjaga nyawanya dengan baik dan gak sampai jatuh, pasti nyawa itu akan terus digengamnya dan si pemilik akan selamat. Tapi jika nyawa itu tidak di jaga dan jatuh, maka celaka bagi si pemilik nyawa itu. Janji harus disertakan dengan pemikiran dan keyakinan yang mantab. Keempat, untuk masalah pasangan, aku rasa aku akan terus berusaha mendekati gadis itu, mencintainya, menyayanginya, melindunginya, memperhatikannya, apapun dan bahkan perasaan itu akan semakin besar dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Itu aja pendapatku. Kalo yang lain itu tergantung dari diri kita aja menyingkapi masalah itu. Hehehe…gomen nee, penjelasanku terlalu panjang."

"Iie. Aku rasa yang kau katakan itu benar Yugi. Semoga saja yang kau katakan akan terjadi."

"Un. Ah, kalo gak salah kemarin Tristan membawakanku oleh-oleh bahan masakan Italia. Gimana kalo buat spaghetti?"

"Boleh tapi kau yang masak?"

"Un. Aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuk nee-chan biar nee-chan kembali bersemangat lagi. Apalagi hari ini kita mau ziarah, jadi kalo nee-chan gak tersenyum dan semangat, aku yakin jii-chan dan kedua orang tua kita pasti bakal ikut sedih. Dan pastinya aku bakal dimarahi habis-habisan sama mereka."

"Hihihihi…bener juga ya. Aku jadi kasihan kepadamu karena kamu harus jaga aku kan. Ihihihihihi…"

"Makanya itu, nee-chan harus tersenyum dan semangat ya."

"Hihihi…hai…hai…"

"Nah gitu donk. Itu baru nee-chan. Nee-chan kalo tersenyum atau tertawa cantik lho. Gak heran kalo Yami-kun yang cool dan cakep bisa klepek-klepek lihat senyum nee-chan. Hehehe…"

"Mou Yugi…awas kau ya!".

"Ahahahaha…."

Miyuki mengejar Yugi karena kesalnya sang adik menggoda sang kakak. Yugi pun tertangkap dan dijitak kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan Miyuki.

"Rasain jitakanku!"

"Ahahaha…itaii, nee-chan. Ampun…"

Dan akhirnya Miyuki memeluk erat sang adik tercinta. Kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu kiri Yugi. Yugi hanya mengelus kedua tangan Miyuki yang melingkar di perut Yugi.

"Arigatou, Yugi." ucap Miyuki. Yugi hanya ke arah Miyuki. "Hari ini aku bisa tertawa karena kau. Kalo gak ada kau di sini sekarang, mungkin aku akan terus murung. Aku senang punya adik yang bisa bikin aku ketawa lagi."

"Hehehe…dou itashi, nee-chan. Tapi, aku gak selamanya di sini. Nee-chan tau kan?"

"Tau kok. Aku akan berusaha tersenyum kalo murungku muncul lagi."

"Tapi senyumnya harus yang ikhlas lho jangan yang kelihatan maksa."

"Hai…hai…" ucapnya sambil mencubit perut kanan Yugi.

"Itai…itai…itai…ampun, nee-chan…" ucap Yugi kesakitan. Miyuki melepas cubitan dan pelukan. Kemudian Yugi mencium kening sang kakak. "Nee-chan, aku akan terus berdoa untuk nee-chan, jadi nee-chan harus tetap semangat ya kalo aku kembali ke Hokkaido."

"Un. Arigatou." ucap Miyuki tersenyum.

"Dou itashi. Oh ya, nanti nee-chan latihan hari ini?"

"Mungkin untuk hari ini aku ijin gak masuk karena sikonku yang kayak gini. Nanti aku sms ke Aiko."

"Gitu ya. Baiklah, kalo gitu jam 8 nanti kita berangkat ke makam. Aku masak dulu ya. Uhm…mau aku bawakan ke kamar nee-chan atau nee-chan makan bareng?"

"Aku ingin makan sendiri."

"Ok deh di tunggu ya. Nanti kalo udah jadi aku antarkan di kamar nee-chan." ucap Yugi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Miyuki.

Miyuki kembali masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Berjalan menuju lemari meja kecil, membukanya dan mengambil radio kecil berwarna biru muda. Kemudian kembali duduk di tengah kasur. Menyalakan radio.

/"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san…! Dono you ni subete ga arimasu ka? Migi, kenkoudenakereba narimasen? Hehehe…hari ini seperti biasa saya menyiarkan program khusus untuk selasa pagi yaitu "Love". Program ini begitu istimewa. Tau kenapa? Karena di program ini minna-san bisa merequest lagu apapun tentang cinta untuk orang yang pastinya minna-san cintai. Mumpung masih belum saya putarin nih, ayo cepet-cepet siapa yang mau merequest lebih dulu. Saya kasih satu menit untuk penelpon pertama lho."\

Tak lama Miyuki mengecilkan suara radio dan mengambil handphone di atas lemari mejanya dan mengetik nomor telpon yang di tujukan dari si penyiar itu. Setelah mengetik nomor tersebut, Miyuki langsung menelpon dan diterima oleh sang penyiar tersebut.

_"Moshi…moshi…. Ohayou gozaimasu. Saya penyiar radio dari program Love. Kalo boleh tau dengan siapa ini?"_

"Moshi…moshi…. Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Miyuki desu."

_"Ara Miyuki-san, selamat Miyuki-san adalah penelpon pertama dari program ini. Mau merequest aja atau curhat juga?"_

"Saya mau merequest aja. Daijoubu desu ka?"

_"Hai, dai-jou-bu. Mau request lagu apa?"_

"Lagu Departure atau Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta dari EGOIST"

_"Pilihan yang bagus. Sugoi…! Lagunya untuk siapa?"_

"Untuk seseorang yang aku anggap 'orang terpenting' dalam hidupku."

_"Aih…aih…koibito?"_

"Masih belum jadi pacar kok."

_"Sayang sekali. Tapi saya yakin 'orang terpenting' yang Miyuki-san maksud pasti suatu saat nanti akan menjadi pacar Miyuki-san. Saya akan mendoakan hubungan kalian cepat lancar dan langgengnya."_

"Hai."

_"Arigatou sudah merequest lagu di program Love ini. Sebentar lagi saya akan langsung putarkan untuk Miyuki-san dan 'orang terpenting' Miyuki-san."_

"Arigatou mo."

Setelah telpon terputus, Miyuki kembali membesarkan volume radionya.

/"Yak…saya dapat request pertama dari Miyuki-san untuk 'orang terpenting' Miyuki-san. Gak perlu lama saya putarkan lagu EGOIST – Departure Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta. Semoga lagu ini sebagai harapan Miyuki-san agar harapannya terwujud, dan tentu saja kita harus mendoakan untuk Miyuki-san. So, cekidot!"\

Tak lama lagu request dari Miyuki pun terdengar.

/Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo

Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai

Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de

Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?

Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau

Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau

Kanawanu negaigoto wo/

/Hanasanai de

Gyutto te wo nigitteite

Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte

Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute

Yasashikatta\\

Yugi mendengar lagu tersebut, dia naik ke lantai dua membawa spaghetti untuk Miyuki di kamarnya. Kemudian Yugi mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada respon dari sang kakak. Dia mengetuk pintu lagi tapi tetap tak ada respon. Mungkin karena volume dari radiolah yang lebih keras dibanding ketukan pintu dari Yugi. Akhirnya dia terpaksa membuka pintu kamar Miyuki, padahal dia tak ingin membuka pintu kamar Miyuki walaupun mereka kakak-adik tapi jika tidak Miyuki tidak akan makan. Saat Yugi membuka pintu kamar sang kakak, didapatnya sang kakak menangis dengan posisi duduk dengan kaki ditekuk sehingga menutup wajahnya. Yugi pun tak berani melanjutkan tindakannya karena dia tak ingin mengganggu sang kakak yang sedang menangis dan akhirnya Yugi turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ke dapur dan duduk di kursi makan sambil menunggu sang kakak turun ke lantai satu.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian, Miyuki mematikan radionya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Dia melihat Yugi yang sedang tertidur di dapur. Yugi tertidur dengan posisi bersandar dengan sandaran kursi makan, kedua tangannya di lipat dan wajahnya menunduk dengan mata tertutup. Di depan Yugi terdapat piring berisi spaghetti yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Miyuki mengambil piring itu perlahan dan memindahkan piringnya di sisi yang satunya. Kemudian Miyuki mencium dahi Yugi sehingga Yugi terbangun namun dia tidak kaget karena dia tahu sang kakak pasti akan mencium dahinya.

"Wah…wah…kau jadi penjaga spaghetti deh!" ejek Miyuki kemudian duduk di kursi makan yang satunya.

"Hehehe…gomen…gomen…aku ketiduran."

"Gitu kenapa kau gak mengantarkannya di kamarku?"

"Uhm…aku…"

"?"

"Aku mending nunggu nee-chan ke sini aja. Lagipula makan di kamar gak sopan. Kecuali nee-chan sakit baru aku maklumi."

"Ara…aku lupa. Gomen. Ya udah aku makan dulu. Ittedakimasu." ucap Miyuki sambil menepuk telapak tangan kemudian makan.

Yugi tahu bahwa alasannya itu bohong. Dia tidak tega melihat sang kakak menangis karena masalah Miyuki dengan Yami. Dia hanya berharap Miyuki dan Yami kembali berbaikan lagi seperti dulu.

Tak lama setelah Miyuki selesai makan, dia mencuci piringnya. Miyuki dan Yugi kembali ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Tak lama mereka keluar dari kamar. Yugi mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan mengenakan leather pants panjang berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sabuk hitam di pinggangnya. Sedangkan Miyuki mengenakan kemeja yang sama dengan Yugi namun yang berbeda adalah kemeja Miyuki memiliki penutup kepala dan celana jeans tipis hitam panjang serta sabuk berwarna hitam. Setelah Miyuki dan Yugi berganti pakaian, mereka pun turun bersama dan mengambil sepatu boots hitam, sedangkan Miyuki mengambil sepatu funtofle berwarna hitam. Yugi membuka pintu depan dan diikuti oleh Miyuki. Kemudian Miyuki membukakan gerbangnya.

Saat sudah berada di luar rumah, ada salah seorang nenek tetangga sebelah rumah Miyuki menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Miyuki-chan, Yugi-kun…"

Miyuki dan Yugi menoleh ke arah nenek itu dan membungkuk hormat. "Ohayou, Obaachan" ucap Miyuki dan Yugi bersamaan.

"Ohayou." balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kami ingin ke makam. Mau ziarah ke keluarga kami." jawab Miyuki.

"Oh…apa kalian ke sana naik taxi atau dijemput oleh Yami-kun?"

"Ah itu…" ucap Miyuki dipotong oleh Yugi.

"Kami naik taxi." ucap Yugi singkat. Miyuki langsung menoleh ke Yugi. "Untuk saat ini Yami sedang sibuk jadi kami tidak ingin merepotkannya. Jadi hari ini kami ingin naik taxi." jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum ke arah nenek. Miyuki hanya mengangguk ke arah nenek.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalo gitu hati-hati ya di jalan. Titip salamku ke kekeluarga kalian."

"Hai. Ittekimasu." pamit Miyuki dan Yugi bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang nenek.

"Itterasai" balas sang nenek sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang datanglah 1 mobil taxi. Yugi menghentikan mobil taxi itu dan memintanya untuk mengantar mereka di pemakaman. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk dan mobil itu berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

**AGENCY JH**

"Sepinya…." ucap Ririn sambil duduk di dalam ruang latihan.

"Hu uh…. Kalo gak ada Miyu-nee jadi sepi." ucap Akari lemas.

"Ya…mau bagaimana lagi, kita latihan hanya tiga orang. June dan Ditta gak latihan sejak kemarin dan hari ini pun juga sama, sedangkan Miyuki, dia lagi gak enak badan." ucap Aiko-sensei.

"Heh! Aku gak peduli sama si Queen Devil dan temannya. Toh, mereka emang gak niat untuk bantu album grup kita. Sedangkan Miyuki, menurutku dan Akari, kemarin dia baik-baik aja kok hari ini dia gak latihan karena sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin?" ucap Ririn.

"Kau itu gimana sih? Kau kan juga seorang peramal, masa gak bisa meramal sikon Miyuki?" ucap Aiko-sensei agak mengejek.

"Ya elah, sensei. Aku tuh mana mungkin bisa meramal seseorang kalo seseorang itu gak di hadapan aku sekarang." jelas Ririn.

"Jadi, kau hanya bisa meramal kalo ada orang yang minta dan menghadap ke kamu?"

"Ya gitu deh!" ucap singkat Ririn. Aiko-sensei hanya menepuk dahi dengan telapak tangannya karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa muridnya yang pintar meramal itu hanya bisa beraksi jika ada orang yang memintanya alias dia tidak bisa mengetahui sikon orang lain yang berada di luar pengawasannya. "Gomen…aku hanya bisa meramal masa depan seseorang. Aku gak berani menggunakan kekuatan meramalku untuk melihat sikon seseorang saat ini. Karena yang hanya tahu sikon Miyuki sekarang kan hanya Tuhan aja. Jadi kita hanya berdoa aja kepada Tuhan." tambahnya.

"Tumben banget kamu pintar masalah kayak gitu." ucap Aiko-sensei.

"Aku diajari meramal itu hanya sebatas itu. Walaupun bisa meramal tapi orang yang punya skill meramal punya batasan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Jadi gak sembarangan di pake. Itu sih yang diajarin sama atashi no okaasan." jelas Ririn. Aiko-sensei hanya mengangguk.

"Ano, memangnya kapan Miyu-nee minta ijin sama Aiko-sensei?" tanya Akari.

"Tadi pagi sebelum kalian berdua datang, lewat sms" jawab Aiko-sensei.

"Boleh Akari lihat smsnya?" tanya Akari. Kemudian Aiko-sensei mengambil handphone di tasnya dan memberikannya pada Akari. Ririn pun juga ikut melihat sms dari Miyuki.

'From: Miyuki

Ohayou gozaimasu. Gomen nee mengganggu sensei pagi-pagi. Saya hanya memberitahukan kalo hari ini saya tidak masuk latihan karena lagi tidak enak badan. Tapi saya sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Saya hanya ingin menenangkan diri saya. Kalo Ririn dan Akari menanyakan saya, bilang saja saya baik-baik saja dan gak perlu khawatir. Besok saya akan masuk latihan. Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei. Jya.'

"Khawatir gimana coba? Kenapa dia hanya sms ke sensei dan gak sms ke aku?" kesal Ririn.

"Mungkin Miyu-nee gak ingin kita khawatir padanya, Ri-nee" ucap Akari.

"Kenapa kau malah bilang gitu sih, Akari?" geram Ririn.

"Yang dikatakan Akari benar. Lebih baik kita jangan mengganggu sikon Miyuki." jelas Aiko-sensei.

"Tapi aku gak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus nelpon Miyuki" ucap Ririn.

"RIRIN!" teriak Aiko-sensei marah pada Ririn. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan kau ganggu sikon Miyuki! Apa kau mau Miyuki marah karena kesalahanmu? Asal kamu tahu, Miyuki sangat sayang padamu seperti adiknya sendiri, tapi kalo kau ikut campur urusan Miyuki, sama aja kau menyakiti Miyuki. Harusnya kau sadar Rin. Kau itu satu tahun di bawah Miyuki dan seharusnya sikapmu jangan kayak anak kecil. Kalo suatu saat kamu jadi leader grup dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau pasti akan diejek mentah-mentah sama anggotamu dan aku yakin kau akan dicap sebagai ketua gak bertanggung jawab."

"Gak bertanggung jawab?! Harusnya kata-kata itu sensei ucapkan pada June! Dia yang seharusnya dimarahi karena dia leader grup ini. Dan dia layak sebagai ketua gak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa sih, Miyuki dan sensei selalu membela June? Aku bener-bener benci dengan sikap yang lembek seperti sensei dan Miyuki terhadap orang sombong seperti June. Aku gak suka!" ucap Ririn marah lalu pergi mengambil tasnya dan keluar begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Ri-nee…" ucap Akari yang berdiri dan berlari mengejar Ririn namun dihentikan oleh Aiko-sensei.

"Udah, biarkan aja dia sendiri. Biarkan dia menyadari sikapnya itu. Aku juga gak suka sikap June yang udah kelewatan terhadap anggotanya tapi, aku juga merasa Miyuki selalu melindungi June. Miyuki memang gadis yang baik tapi, aku juga gak tahan melihat Miyuki yang selalu dipojokkan June hanya karena posisi Miyuki yang hampir menyamai posisi June. Aku berharap June sadar akan sikapnya juga. Dia adalah orang pilihan Miyuki sebagai leader dari grupnya."

"Moga aja, sensei."

Tiba-tiba handphone Aiko-sensei berdering dan di dalam list tertulis 'Calling…Yami-kun'. Akari yang tahu siapa yang telpon kemudian mengembalikan handphonenya ke Aiko. Setelah Aiko menerima dan membacanya, kemudian Aiko mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi…moshi…. Nan de, Yami-kun?"

_"Moshi…moshi…. Gomen aku mengganggu Aiko. Aku hanya bertanya apa Miyuki ada di Agency sekarang ini?"_

"Wa arimasen. Hari ini Miyuki gak latihan karena gak enak badan."

_"Nani? Dia sakit?"_

"Kelihatannya begitu. Dia memberitahukanku lewat sms. Memangnya kau gak dikasih tahu sama Miyuki?"

_"Uhmm…iie."_

"Aneh. Biasanya Miyuki selalu sms kamu."

_"Aku juga gak tahu kenapa. Ah, arigatou udah kasih infonya. Gomenasai. Jya, Aiko"_

"Jya" ucap Aiko kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Akari.

"Miyuki tidak memberitahukan Yami tentang sikonnya saat ini." jawab Aiko.

"Kok gitu? Kan Miyu-nee sering berkomunikasi dengan Yami-nii, tapi kenapa sekarang Miyu-nee gak kasih tahu ya?"

"Aku juga gak tahu. Kita hanya berharap pada Yami untuk menjenguk Miyuki. Semoga Miyuki gak kenapa-kenapa."

**YAMI'S CAR**

Yami mengendarai mobil Porsche Cayman berwarna hitam glossi. Yami terlihat khawatir karena info dari Aiko. Walaupun Miyuki tidak mengijinkan Yami untuk menghubungi Miyuki terlebih dahulu tapi kekhawatiran Yami tak bisa ditahan olehnya karena kesalahannya waktu itu. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

'Hime…kenapa kau gak memberitahuku sih? Aku tahu kau gak ngijinin aku untuk sms kamu tapi paling gak kasih tahu aku sikonmu donk. Aku jadi khawatir nih! Oh Ra…aku mohon padamu, tolong lindungi kekasihku.' doa Yami dalam hati. 'Aku harus ke rumah Miyuki untuk melihat sikonnya.' tambah Yami. Yami langsung menancapkan gasnya ke rumah Miyuki.

**MIYUKI & YUGI**

Sesampainya di makam, mereka turun dari taxi dan membawa 5 bunga, 5 buah jeruk, 5 botol air putih dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk berziarah. Mereka membelinya saat mereka melakukan perjalanan ke makam tadi. Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki pintu makam itu dan berjalan menuju makam keluarga mereka. Saat berjalan, Miyuki menutup kepalanya dengan tudung dari kemejanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poni Miyuki menutup setengah dari wajahnya. Yugi menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Yugi tahu perasaan yang dialami oleh sang kakak saat ini tapi dia berusaha agar sang kakak tersenyum lagi.

"Nee-chan…"

"Hai?" spontan Miyuki menjawab Yugi dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nee-chan lupa ya sama janji kita tadi?"

"Janji?"

"Gak boleh masang wajah suram dihadapan keluarga, ingat?"

"Atashi ga obote iru." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Yugi.

Namun Yugi tahu kalo senyum sang kakak bukan senyum yang biasa dimiliki oleh Miyuki. Yugi langsung berhenti melangkah. Miyuki langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yugi yang ada di belakangnya. "Bukan itu yang aku mau, nee-chan."

"Zokkou ka?" tanya Miyuki dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yugi langsung mendekat ke Miyuki dan meletakkan barang bawaan di tanah dan kemudian….

GYUUUT…. Yugi mencubit kedua pipi Miyuki dan menariknya ke atas sehingga wajah Miyuki bisa tersenyum.

"Itaii…itaii…itaii…" ucap Miyuki sambil menahan rasa sakit cubitan dari Yugi.

"Ayo senyum yang ikhlas." ucap Yugi yang masih mencubit pipi Miyuki

"Lepasin Yugi! Sakit tahu!"

"Shitakunai!"

"Yurushi…!" ucap Miyuki mohon ampun pada Yugi. Dan akhirnya Yugi pun melepas cubitannya. "Aw…itai yo…! Kau ini kalo cubit jangan berlebihan donk!" ucapnya sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Gomen. Habis senyum nee-chan tadi gak ikhlas banget." ucap Yugi sambil mengambil barang bawaannya yang sempat ditaruh di bawah. "Yuk, kita hampir sampai. Aku gak mau senyum nee-chan kayak tadi. Lagipula nee-chan bisa melupakan masalah itu untuk sebentar aja. Paling gak keluarga kita gak khawatir sama sikon kita. Hem…nanti setelah doa, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama nee-chan."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Nanti aja, nee-chan. Ayo buruan ke sana. Daripada keluarga kita nunggu lama lho." ucap Yugi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miyuki.

"Chotto…." ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan mengikuti Yugi.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan 5 makam keluarganya. Di sana tertulis nama kedua orang tua Yugi yang bermarga Mutou, kemudian nama Sugoroku Mutou dan disebelahnya lagi orang tua Miyuki yang bermarga Hanazawa. Kelima makam itu berjejer sehingga terlihat bersama. Yugi dan Miyuki duduk di depan kelima makam itu dan mempersiapkan peralatan ziarah, menaruh 5 buah, 5 air putih dan 5 bunga di masing-masing makam dan kemudian mereka berdoa bersama. Setelah berdoa, Yugi mulai berbicara untuk menyampaikan sikon mereka berdua kepada keluarga mereka.

"Ohayou, minna. Genki desu ka? Aku harap kalian di sana lagi bahagia. Kami juga bahagia kok di sini. Aku sekarang udah semester 2 dan bentar lagi naik ke semester 3. Kalo Miyuki…" ucap Yugi terputus sambil menoleh ke arah Miyuki.

"Ah, aku sekarang udah bikin album baru kok. Lancar-lancar aja kok walaupun ada halangan tapi aku tetap semangat kok. Selama ada minna-san dan Yugi, aku bisa menghadapinya dengan tenang dan sabar. Arigatou." ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Kini senyum Miyuki begitu tulus dan ikhlas sehingga Yugi merasa tenang dengan sikon Miyuki.

**YAMI IN MIYUKI'S COMPLEX HOUSE**

Sesampai di depan rumah Miyuki, Yami keluar dari mobil dan menekan tombol rumah Miyuki. Setelah dia menekan tombol itu, tak ada respon dari tuan rumah. Dia mencoba menekan lagi namun tetap tidak ada respon. Yami mulai putus asa. Tak lama sang nenek, datang menghampiri Yami.

"Yami-kun…"

Yami kemudian menoleh ke arah nenek itu dan membungkuk hormat. "Ohayou, obaachan."

"Kau sedang mencari Miyuki-chan ya?"

"Hai. Saya sudah menekan tombol bel rumahnya tapi gak ada respon. Kira-kira Miyuki dan Yugi sekarang ada dimana?"

"Miyuki dan Yugi sekarang sedang berziarah di makam keluarga mereka."

"Makam? Jam berapa mereka berangkat?"

"Kira-kira dua jam yang lalu. Apa kau mau menjemputnya ke sana?"

"Un, saya ingin menjemputnya dan sekalian ingin berziarah ke makam keluarganya."

"Baiklah kalo gitu. Aku akan memberitahumu dimana lokasi makamnya."

**YUGI & MIYUKI**

Setelah berbicara dengan keluarganya, Yugi dan Miyuki duduk bersilah di tempat yang sama. Miyuki masih terlihat lesu dan muram. Yugi hanya menghela nafas dengan sikon Miyuki yang kembali seperti itu lagi.

"Nee-chan…" panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak kiri Miyuki.

"Hai?" balas Miyuki sambil memegang tangan Yugi yang ada di pundak kirinya

"Nee-chan masih mengingat masalah itu ya?"

"Ah gak kok. Aku hanya sedikit gak semangat aja."

"Uso da, Nee-chan! Aku tahu Nee-chan ada masalah dengan Yami-kun."

"Nani ito ka? Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku tahu kalo Nee-chan ada masalah dari pertanyaan Nee-chan tadi pagi."

Miyuki hanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan Yugi yang tahu masalahnya dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku tahu Nee-chan sangat mencintai Yami-kun. Dan kau tahu nee-chan, aku sudah menyetujui hubungan nee-chan dengan Yami-kun. Karena aku yakin kalo kalian begitu cocok jadi sepasang kekasih. Para tetangga pun juga gitu setuju kalo nee-chan dan Yami-kun berpacaran. Tapi nee-chan memilih hanya sebagai 'orang terpenting'nya saja. Memang gak semudah itu mencintai seseorang karena butuh perjuangan yang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan itu pun dilakukan oleh Yami-kun karena dia mencintai nee-chan setulus hatinya. Terkadang orang pacaran itu gak bisa mengendalikan emosi kita satu sama lain, tapi dengan adanya seperti itu, kita gak bisa tahu apa kekurangan dan kelebihan kita masing-masing."

"Kau gak tahu apa masalah antara aku dan Yami! Dia sudah bikin harapanku pupus hilang karena kesalahan dia!" marah Miyuki.

"Nee-chan, aku emang gak tahu masalah kalian tapi sudah aku bilang sesuai dengan jawabanku tadi pagi, kalo orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan dan menyakiti orang maka dia akan segera minta maaf, menyesal, berjanji dan berusaha meyakinkan lagi. Aku tahu kalo nee-chan bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa dan Yami-kun bukan orang yang lemah dan gampang menyerah karena hati dan perasaan kalian berdua begitu besar mencintai satu sama lain. Dan ada satu bukti bahwa Yami-kun hanya mencintai nee-chan." ucap Yugi yakin. Miyuki kaget dengan ucapan Yugi.

**YUGI'S FLASHBACK**

Saat Yami mengantar Miyuki ke kamarnya, dia merasa mereka berdua terjadi masalah yang begitu besar. Namun Yugi tidak akan menanyakan mereka berdua sebelum tepat pada waktunya. Tea mendekati Yugi dan berbisik pada Yugi.

"Eh, Yugi? Apa Yami udah punya pacar? Kok rasanya Yami dan Miyuki-san agak dekat gitu."

'Kenapa Tea bertanya begitu? Apa mungkin Tea merasa kalo Yami masih jomblo? Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu aja.' pikir Yugi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Tea. "Hem…aku belum tahu sih. Tapi nee-chan dan Yami-kun hanya berhubungan sebagai rekan aja kok."

"Hontou ni?" tanya Tea kaget kecil.

"Ehm…lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung."

"Gitu ya. Baiklah kalo gitu." ucap Tea sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman Yugi.

Tak lama Yami turun ke lantai 1 dan menemui Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"Yugi, aku pamit pulang dulu ya." pamit Yami.

"Hee…cepet banget" seru lemas teman-teman Yugi.

"Yami-kun gak istirahat dulu? Mungkin ngobrol-ngobrol gitu?" tawar Yugi.

"Arigatou, shikashi, lebih baik aku pulang aja karena aku habis ada masalah sama Miyuki. Aku gak ingin menganggu dia dulu untuk saat ini."

"Sou ka. Baiklah kalo gitu."

"Aku pulang dulu. Jya, minna." pamit Yami ke Yugi dkk. kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jya." balas Yugi dkk kecuali Tea. Kemudian Tea berjalan mengikuti Yami.

"Tea ngapain ikut Yami keluar?" tanya Tristan.

"Cemburu yeee?" ejek Joey.

"Si…siapa yang cemburu? Lagipula aku gak suka Tea." jawab Tristan agak ketus.

"Gak suka? Paling-paling di dalam hati lagi sakit ckiiit…ckiitt…" ucap Joey sambil tertawa.

"Awas kau ya!" marah Tristan berdiri di hadapan Joey sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Joey pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Tristan dan ikut mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh…Joey, Tristan, kalian tenanglah. Mungkin aja Tea hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan pada Yami-kun di luar karena dia malu kalo memintanya di sini. Kan Tea salah satu dari fans Yami-kun." jelas Yugi sambil menenangkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Yang dikatakan Yugi-kun benar. Jadi Tristan, kau tak perlu takut kalo Tea suka sama Yami-kun. Kalo kau masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan Tea maka mulai sekarang kau berusaha untuk mendekatkan dirimu pada Tea." tambah Ryou.

"Benar juga ya. Daripada aku marah-marah buang-buang tenaga." ucap Tristan kemudian kembali duduk di sofa, dan Joey pun kembali duduk di sofa juga.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, mau ngomong sebentar sama Yami-kun. Nanti kalo Tea udah selesai dengan urusannya, aku minta dia untuk kembali ke sini." ucap Yugi sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya. Saat dia keluar, di dapatnya Tea sedang berbicara berdua dengan Yami di teras dekat gerbang. Yugi bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menguping tapi karena tujuannya untuk memastikan Yami, maka mau gak mau dia harus melakukannya.

"Ano…Yami, boleh gak aku tanya sesuatu sama kamu?" tanya Tea agak malu.

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?" balas Yami.

"Apa Yami masih jomblo?" tanya Tea to the point.

Yami terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tea, sedangkan Yugi hanya tercengang namun dengan tenang dan sabar untuk menahan rasa kagetnya itu agar Yugi tahu apa jawaban Yami itu sesuai dugaannya atau tidak.

"Aku memang masih jomblo…" jawab Yami tenang. Tea pun mulai menampakkan wajah senangnya, sedangkan Yugi kembali deg-degan. "Shikashi…" lanjut Yami. Tea langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Yugi menelan ludahnya. "Gomen nee…aku sudah menyukai seseorang." jawab lain Yami. Wajah Tea berubah drastis menjadi muram. Yugi kaget mendengar jawaban Yami.

"Dou shita?" tanya Tea mulai agak kesal.

"Karena aku akan terus menunggu jawaban dari 'gadis itu'."

"Menunggu jawaban? Nani ito ka?"

"Aku menunggu jawaban darinya karena dia masih merasa kalo dia masih belum mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya. Dia menganggapku 'orang terpenting' dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Seseorang untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang dia inginkan memang tak mudah karena butuh perjuangan, doa, dan waktu yang tepat. Aku pernah menembak 'gadis' itu tapi dia menolakku karena dia punya alasan untuk mendekatkan hubunganku dengan 'gadis' itu sebagai rekan semakin erat. Setelah itu, baru dia akan menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Aku pun menerima alasannya dan mencoba bersabar sampai waktu itu tiba. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus menunggu jawaban itu. Kau adalah fansku. Aku tahu kau begitu menyukaiku tapi kita hanya sebatas Idol dan Fans dan sahabat. Kau sahabat Yugi, kau juga sahabat dari Miyuki dan kau juga sahabatku. Kita bisa saling mendukung satu sama lain."

"Chotto…kau bilang kau akan terus menunggu sampai 'gadis' itu mau menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya. Itu gak mungkin! Kalo dia menepati janjinya, tapi kalo gak gimana? Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Un. Aku akan terus menunggunya dan aku percaya padanya kalo dia pasti akan menepati janjinya itu dan aku pun akan menepati janjiku padanya. Karena itu, gomen…" ucap Yami sambil membungkuk ke Tea. Kemudian berdiri dan meneruskan. "Kau adalah gadis yang tegar, enerjik, pintar, cantik dan baik. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, ada seorang pria yang akan menyukaimu dan mencintaimu setulusnya dan pria itu ada di dekatmu. Carilah dan suatu saat kau akan menemukannya. Aku pulang dulu. Jya." ucap Yami kembali berjalan keluar meninggalkan Tea dan menaikki mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Yami jalan, Yugi merasa lega dan tenang karena jawaban Yami sesuai dengan dugaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa kasihan pada Tea karena Yami menolak Tea. Tapi itulah jawaban dari Yami. Yami menjawabnya dengan jujur, tidak berbelit-belit dan tulus. Jika Yugi berada seperti Tea, dia pasti akan menerima jawaban tadi dengan senang hati namun dia gak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tea

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Itu yang aku dengar dari jawaban Yami. Mungkin aku kasihan sama Tea karena hal tadi tapi aku senang karena aku semakin yakin dan percaya pada kejujuran hatinya dan ketulusan cintanya pada nee-chan."

"Kau memang percaya tapi aku belum bisa mempercayainya! Dia udah nyakiti aku, kesalahan fatalnya gak bisa aku maafkan!" marah Miyuki sambil menahan air matanya.

"Nee-chan belum tahu jawaban dari Yami-kun. Mungkin kalo Yami-kun bilang sendiri pada nee-chan, nee-chan akan tahu sendiri kejujuran dan ketulusan cinta darinya."

"Kau gak ngerti Yugi! Aku sakit karena kesalahannya! Kau gak tahu perasaan sakit ini!" ucap Miyuki mulai meninggi dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Yugi.

Yugi langsung berpamitan pada keluarganya dan berlari mengejar nee-chan. Miyuki yang mulai menangis dan berlari tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang dan seseorang itu memeluknya. Miyuki yang kaget spontan mendongak ke atas dan didapat Yami yang sedang memeluknya namun Miyuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa. Yugi berhenti berlari karena dihadapannya ada Yami. Secara kebetulankah? Tidak, ini memang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua disaat sikon seperti ini.

"Yami…" ucap Miyuki terkejut.

"Hime…kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Yami kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala Miyuki namun ditangkis oleh Miyuki.

"Ngapain kau kesini? Aku kan udah bilang jangan ganggu aku! Kau gak dengerin omonganku, hah!" ucap Miyuki marah.

"Aku gak bermaksud mengganggumu tapi aku khawatir padamu, hime." ucap Yami khawatir.

"Heh! Khawatir kau bilang? Kau khawatir padaku setelah kau menyakitiku kemarin? Kau jangan cari alasan. Aku ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Kau mau mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhku kan?" ucap Miyuki meninggi. Yami terkejut kalo masalah itu masih diingat oleh Miyuki, sedangkan Yugi lebih terkejut karena Yami telah melakukan hal yang hampir senonoh pada kakaknya.

"Apa itu benar, Yami-kun?" ucap Yugi yang diam tertunduk.

"O-ore…" ucap Yami takut dan tiba-tiba baju depan Yami di tarik oleh Yugi dan Yami melihat Yugi begitu marah padanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang dikatakan nee-chan itu benar?" ucap Yugi sambil menarik baju depan Yami.

"Uugh…"

"CEPAT KATAKAN?" teriak Yugi mulai mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya ke arah Yami yang siap untuk memukul Yami. Yami diam dan menunduk.

"Pukul aku." ucap Yami lirih.

"Nani?"

"AYO PUKUL AKU! APA LAGI YANG KAU TUNGGU? PUKUL AKU DENGAN BEGITU KAU PUAS UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAM KAKAKMU PADAKU!" teriak Yami.

"AKU GAK AKAN MEMUKULMU KALO KAU JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Yugi membalas Yami. "Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah melakukan hal dengan gegabah jika aku tahu alasannya. Karena itu katakan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap nee-chan kemarin?" ucap Yugi mulai menurun namun kepalan masih tetap di posisi sama.

"Kemarin aku, menggoda Miyuki di depan kedua sahabatnya sehingga mereka iri padaku. Miyuki marah dan bilang kalo aku cowok yang menjijikan dan juga rendahan. Saat aku mendengar ucapan itu, tanpa sadar emosiku menguasai pikiranku dan…nafsuku juga muncul." jawab Yami. Yugi kaget mendengar jawaban Yami. "Aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosi dan nafsuku tapi aku kalah dan akhirnya, aku…aku melumat Miyuki, memaksa dia untuk menuruti nafsuku. Aku…gak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi entah kenapa aku kalah dengan pikiranku sendiri. Namun untungnya Miyuki menyadarkanku dan dia menamparku. Aku senang dia melakukan itu sehingga aku sadar tapi aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang gak bisa dilupakan olehnya. Aku tahu…aku memang gak pantas untuk di maafkan, aku emang layak untuk ditampar dan aku juga layak untuk dipukul olehmu Yugi. Tapi aku takut…aku takut hime membenciku…aku takut hime meninggalkanku…aku takut aku melanggar janjiku. Aku sudah minta maaf pada hime, dan akan berjanji padanya untuk gak akan mengulangi lagi. Kalo…kalo aku melakukan hal itu lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan pergi dari dunia ini sehingga Miyuki gak menemukanku lagi." ucap Yami mulai pasrah dan menahan air mata.

Yugi dan Miyuki terdiam tidak merespon.

"Hime…kumohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal karena kesalahanku. Aku berjanji gak akan mengulangi lagi. Aku juga akan lebih berhati-hati menjaga emosiku dan tingkahku terhadapmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu lagi, menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu seperti janjiku. Karena itu hime…aku…aku mohon…jangan tinggalkan…aku. A…aku lemah tanpamu. A…aku gak bisa…hidup tanpamu. Ughh…hime. Omae no…hontou ni…ai…aishitemasu…hime…" ucap Yami dan akhirnya air mata keluar dari matanya yang berwarna merah. "Hanya kau satu-satunya…yang ada di hatiku. Kau…orang yang selama ini aku cari. Walaupun kau menolakku saat itu, aku berjanji…aku akan terus menunggumu…menunggu jawabanmu…menunggu kepastianmu untuk…menerimaku menjadi…kekasihmu. Aku…gak akan berpaling darimu. Aku udah bertekad untuk…terus bersamamu selamanya…sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua. Aku gak peduli…walaupun aku harus kehilangan karirku, kehilangan jabatanku, kehilangan hartaku, bahkan…aku gak peduli semua orang di dunia membenciku, aku akan selalu bersamamu…selamanya."

Miyuki yang tahu akan hal itu, menoleh ke arah Yami dengan ekspresi bingung. Yang dikatakan Yugi benar. Ucapan Yami jujur dan tulus. Yami hanya mencintai Miyuki dan gak akan mencintai siapapun walaupun banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Dia sungguh rapuh tanpa ada Miyuki di sisinya. Dia begitu lemah tanpa ada kehangatan dari Miyuki. Miyuki bingung harus senang atau sedih namun kepercayaan Miyuki kepada Yami mulai bangkit. Tak lama Miyuki melontarkan senyuman hangat kepada Yami. Yami langsung terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Miyuki dan senyuman itulah yang dia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu. Yugi pun juga terkejut melihat ekpresi kakaknya yang berubah drastis seperti itu, dengan begitu Yugi pun tenang dan melepas cengkraman pada baju Yami. Yami menoleh ke Yugi dan merasa aneh dengan perubahan ekspresi Yugi yang sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Aku rasa, nee-chan sudah memaafkanmu." ucap Yugi tersenyum. Yami dan Miyuki menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Shikashi…ada satu hal yang mau aku berikan padamu dan itu sesuai permintaanmu, Yami-kun." ucap Yugi dan tiba-tiba memukul pipi kiri Yami sehingga Yami kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. "Nah…aku sudah membalaskan dendam nee-chan kepadamu, jadi udah pas kan, Yami-kun." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum.

Yami kaget dengan tindakan Yugi tadi, sedangkan Miyuki terbelalak melihat tingkah aneh Yugi tadi. Yugi tersenyum saat memukul Yami? Benar-benar aneh bin ajaib. Baru kali ini Miyuki melihat Yugi yang aneh seperti itu.

'Padahal Yugi gak pernah memiliki ekspresi seperti itu saat memukul seseorang. Paling-paling marah gitu. Tapi tadi dia memukul Yami dengan ekspresi tersenyum? Hiii…kok Yugi serem gitu ya' pikir Miyuki.

"Ya kalo nee-chan udah memaafkanmu berarti aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat dengan janjiku. Kalo kau melakukan hal itu bahkan lebih parah dari itu, aku gak akan segan-segan memukulmu bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu, paham?" ucap Yugi sambil mengeluarkan death glare ke arah Yami sehingga Yami menelan ludah sedangkan Miyuki sedikit ketakutan.

"Hai…hai…aku janji. Aku siap kok dibunuh olehmu, kapanpun itu." balas Yami sambil tersenyum iblis pada Yugi.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Jangan seperti itu di tempat makam. Kasihan tahu orang-orang yang sedang istirahat di sini." ucap Miyuki sambil membangunkan Yami. "Daijoubu?" tanya Miyuki sambil mengusap pipi kiri Yami yang memar sehabis dipukul Yugi.

"Daijoubu, hime." balas Yami sambil memegang tangan kanan Miyuki yang ada di pipinya dan mencium telapak tangan Miyuki sambil tersenyum hangat. Wajah Miyuki langsung memerah. Yugi langsung senang melihat hubungan Yami dan kakaknya kembali seperti semula. "Ano…bolehkah aku berziarah ke makam orang tua kalian?" tanya Yami sambil menggandeng tangan Miyuki.

"Jangan dulu. Aku gak ngijinin Yami-kun untuk menemui keluarga kami dengan sikonmu yang memar itu. Lebih baik kapan-kapan kau ke sini bersama kami juga."

"Baiklah kalo gitu." ucap Yami kemudian menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Hime, apa kau mau memaafkanku dan mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Un." jawab singkat Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" tanya Yami sambil memeluk pinggang Miyuki.

"De-demou…ja…jangan di tempat ini. A…apalagi di depan Yugi. A…aku malu."

"Daijoubu, ore no hime. Biar semua orang yang tertidur di tempat ini menyaksikan dua insan yang saling menyatakan cintanya satu sama lain sebagai 'orang terpenting'. Lagipula Yugi gak keberatan mengijinkan kita untuk berciuman di sini. Ya kan, Yugi?"

"Aku sih gak keberatan dan aku yakin orang-orang yang sedang tertidur disini juga gak keberatan. Paling-paling aku hanya iri sama kalian." ucap Yugi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tuh kan. Yugi aja gak keberatan apalagi orang-orang yang sedang tertidur di sini. Jadi, gak perlu takut dan malu. Boleh kan, hime?" ucap Yami kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miyuki namun Miyuki langsung menahan Yami.

"Cho…chotto…" ucap Miyuki sambil menutup mulut Yami dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nan de, hime?"

"Ada satu hal yang mau aku katakan padamu. Tapi jangan kaget lho ya?"

"Hai. Bilang aja."

"Aku rasa kita bukan menganggap diri kita 'orang terpenting' lagi."

"Nani ito ka?" tanya Yami berdebar-debar.

"Maksudku, hubungan kita sekarang gak hanya sebagai rekan atau 'orang terpenting' aja." ucap Miyuki kemudian menarik nafas panjang-panjang. "Aku…aku ingin hubungan kita…menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai sekarang." jelas Miyuki yakin. Yami langsung terbelalak begitu juga Yugi. Miyuki hanya bersweat drop melihat kekasihnya diam kaku. "Ka…kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa. Mungkin lebih ba…"

"ARIGATOU, HIME…!" teriak Yami senang sambil memeluk hime kemudian mengangkatnya dan memutarkannya dengan senang. Miyuki langsung memegang erat leher Yami agar tidak terjatuh. Kemudian Yami berhenti dan menurunkan himenya kemudian memeluk Miyuki dengan erat. "Arigatou…arigatou…. Inilah yang sudah lama aku nantikan dari jawabanmu, ore no hime. Aku senang sekali. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu setia kepadamu. Janjiku akan aku tepati. Oh Ra…arigatou…." ucapnya kemudian mencium dahi Miyuki dengan lembut.

"Wah…selamat ya, Yami-kun. Akhirnya keinginanmu terkabulkan juga. Tapi bebanmu dan ancamanku padamu semakin berat lho. Ingat baik-baik." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Pasti akan kuingat. Arigatou, Yugi." ucap Yami.

"Dou itashi, Nii-chan." balas Yugi dan mengganti panggilan Yami yang awalnya Yami-kun menjadi Nii-chan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengubah panggilanku?" tanya Yami.

"Karena kau adalah kekasih nee-chan, dan suatu saat nanti kau juga akan menjadi calon boku no giri-nii.". jelas Yugi.

"Ahahaha…benar juga ya. Baiklah kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." ucap Yami sambil tertawa.

"Nee…sekarang apa yang kita tunggu. Kita jadi berciuman apa gak? Kalo gak ya gak apa-apa deh di tunda aja." ucap Miyuki kesal.

"Ara…gomen nee, hime. Aku kesenengan tadi sampai lupa mau cium kamu. Ya jadi kok, hime-chan." ucap Yami sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Miyuki.

Perlahan-lahan wajah Miyuki dan Yami berdekatan dan akhirnya mereka berciuman dengan mesra, hangat, lembut dan tentunya dengan perasaan cinta. Mungkin ini aneh karena mereka menyatakan cintanya di dalam pemakaman seperti ini? Ahahahaha…memang aneh tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena pada akhirnya keinginan mereka berdua terkabulkan dan di saksikan oleh Yugi dan para jasad yang tertidur di dalam tanah. Setelah lama berciuman, Yami dan Miyuki berpelukan. Yugi senang dengan kejadian yang begitu indah itu karena suatu saat nanti dia akan merasakan hal yang sama pada gadis yang dia cintai. Walaupun sekarang dia gak tahu siapa gadis itu tapi dia yakin pada pilihan Tuhan. Tak lama Yami dan Miyuki melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman sambil bergandengan tangan sedangkan Yugi berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah senang.

'Nee-chan, aku rasa keluarga kita saat ini sangat senang dan bahagia di akhirat karena keluarga kita menyaksikan kejadian yang indah ini. Aku harap hubungan nee-chan dan Yami-kun akan terus langgeng selamanya.' pikir Miyuki.

Sesampainya di depan pemakaman Miyuki dan Yami masuk ke dalam mobil Yami, sedangkan Yugi masuk ke dalam taxi. Dan mereka pun melakukan perjalanan ke rumah Miyuki.

**TBC**

* * *

Me: *make TOA* CUUUT! GOOD JOB! ARIGATOU MINNA!

All: HAI!

Yami: GAAAAAAAAH!

All: *noleh*

Miyuki: Koi! *nghampiri Yami*

Me: Napa lu?

Yami: JADI INI YANG LU MAKSUD 'HAL YANG MENYENANGKAN BAGI YUUGI?' MENYENANGKAN BAGI DIA, TAPI SAKIT BAGI GUE! Mana benyok pipi gue. *ngelus pipi*

Miyuki: Daijoubu, koi?

Yami: Daijoubu.

Me: Masih mending lu di pukul sama adek lu daripada lu di bunuh sama mbak-mbaknya Miyuki.

Yami: GAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GUE GAK MAUUUUUUUUU!

Me: *make TOA* TEEEEEM! ROOOO!

Atemu/Kuroshiro: *narik Yami menjauh*

Miyuki: *ikut Yami*

Yuugi: Ahahahaha...puasnya memukul Yami-nii seperti tadi. *evil giggle*

Me: Tapi jangan lu lakuin di depan Luna lho.

Yuugi: Tenang saja. Ah, mending kita replay review.

Me: Oke!

**To Gia-XY:**

Me: Menggelegar tapi cepet resah? Mang ada? =='

Joe: Huwahahahahaha... Yo mes rek!

Me: *sweatdrop* Niru.

Tristan: Yahahaha...begitulah *garuk kepala*

Tea: *muka merah*

Me: Belum gue kasih tau ya. Gue jelasin lagi. Atemu, Yami, Yuugi ketularan mesumnya Atashi no koi. Malah koi dapat julukan si Dewa Mesum di keluarga gue. Kecuali Kuroshiro alami mesumnya (gak ketularan dari Tima).

Ririn: Beh! Aku cuman mraktekin yang kayak di anime lain. Mana mungkin aku sama Akari pasangan Yuri. Di sini anti banget.

Heba: Arigatou, Gi-san. *senyum*

Me: Ntar review lagi ye~

* * *

Me: Baru berkurang 1, SEKARANG MUNCUL LAGI! DUUUUH! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Atemu: Napa kau?

Me: Fic collab gue sama anak gue. Mana panjang juga. Dari perkenalan Heba & Mi Ayam sampai battle. Mana yang harus gue urus? TT_TT

Kuroshiro: Kalo boleh aku sarankan, lebih baik Master menyingkat cerita tentang Yami-kun dan Imouto aja. Kalo yang battle terserah Master.

Yuugi: Atau gini, pendapat Kuro di pake tapi sudut pandangnya dari Imouto aja.

Atemu: Benar juga. Dari collab comen antara Ricchan dan Master PC, paling banyak munculnya kan Imouto. Walaupun peran yg lainnya juga berpengaruh besar.

Me: Huuuuu~ Pendapat kalian bener! GUE SETUJU! *semangat ala Mion* Arigatou, minna.

Atemu/Kuroshiro/Yuugi: *angguk*


End file.
